Vacuous Heart of Blood
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Lady Riza Hawkeye despises her existence. When the twists of life tie her to Roy Mustang, a vampire, she's thrown into a new society, and has to answer questions she's never faced. What is her purpose and what is it she truly desires? ROYAI (Earlier chapters undergoing editing, still updating though.)
1. The World As She Knows It

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Prologue: The World As She Knows It **

**Disclaimer: ****Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

**Special Note: Not even a few decades ago, women were considered second-class citizens seen only fit to breed, take care of the house, and look nice for their husbands. I'm just stating the facts. It happened, is still happening in some places, and it's the way things are in this story. It's what Riza is fighting against. She fighting to be herself and for what she wants. It's not my intention at all to make men the villains in this and I will not do so. This isn't a tale about men vs. women. I just felt I needed to clear that up. **

* * *

**Prologue: The World As She Knows It **

Riza Hawkeye despised customs more than anything else in existence, and that was especially true when they were forced upon someone. No living thing should be pressured into conforming to what everyone else wanted, no matter what the reasons were for doing so. Unfortunately, it was happening every single day of the year somewhere within her level of society. It was turning men and women into golems trapped in lives they didn't want and they were too jaded to realize it. It was ingrained in them from an early age to put their duty and status above what was in their hearts.

Her mother had won her father's heart because she wasn't one of those types of people. She didn't long for status and treated everyone the same regardless of rank or profession. Her mother raised her to be like that as well, her father having no argument and being the most loving man to his daughter that anyone had ever seen. Then all of that changed when her mother died and her father remarried.

Her stepmother had slowly turned her father into one of those golems that craved honor and status above all else. He lost any vestige of love anywhere within his body. Her father had become a puppet. The hugs or smiles of pride when she did something particularly extraordinary stopped. The daily walks with him or the horseback ride that they use to take every Sunday ceased. All she received from him after his second marriage were scoldings, looks of disappointment, and finally, sent off to boarding school to learn how to be a lady. The kind of lady that would do whatever her husband told her and to discount her own intellections, needs, and desires. Just like her stepsisters already had done.

Those girls were incredibly intelligent but it was never utilized. They were merely arm candy and baby machines for their "masculine" and "in charge" husbands. Oh, but they were successful because they were pretty, married, had three children each and were richer than god.

She would have related her tale to that of Cinderella except her father wasn't dead, she wasn't living with them any longer, and she most definitely didn't have a fairy godmother. She also didn't expect to find her prince charming around anywhere. She was 24 years old and in a twelvemonth, she would be deemed, by society standards, too old. No man would touch her because she was "too old" to bear children. Of course, bearing children and looking pretty were the only things that mattered and, coincidentally, those were two things she could never do.

When she'd returned from school and still hadn't conformed to what he and her stepmother wanted, she was sent to her present location, a country mansion overlooking the village of Advina in the Vinilla region of Amestris. Advina was both a village and a large expanse of land that her father owned and it was known all over the world for its exquisite wine and cheese. She was hoping he would give her the task of running it, having inherited a love of business from her mother, but no. He left that task up to Lord Frank Archer, a man that she knew her father wanted her to wed. The pressure she received from people to marry him, a man of great status, was growing heavier every single day. Yet, no matter how heavy it got, even if it broke her, she refused to budge on her refusal. Marrying that man was the most revolting thing she could think of.

She slowly stood from the wing-backed chair and adjusted her nightdress, straightening out the hems. She walked over to stand in front of the patio doors that led to her balcony, her eyes trying to see past the slightly fogged up glass. She rested her hands on the two golden door handles, twisted them, and then pushed the door open, the cool morning air greeting her with its icy chill. Small bumps appeared on her bare arms, and she shivered slightly as she walked out onto the balcony and into the misty morning.

It was when her feet stepped upon the cold marble floor that she realized she hadn't slipped on her shoes. The bottoms of her feet were probably red because of the frigid contact but she made no move to go back inside to retrieve any shoes. Riza smiled slightly. If her maid saw her out here like this, she would have a heart attack. Of course, it was too early for her maid to be up so no one would be privy to her "foolish" actions. Besides, to everyone else, her actions were always foolish and a fool couldn't increase in folly.

She walked over to the railing, leaned against it, and stared out at the brumous landscape before her. Despite not being able to see the village below or the forest or mountains with her eyes, she had their images in her head. If the fog weren't encasing them, the huge grey, natural castles, also known as mountains could be spotted in the far away distance, their peaks rising so high that the ends couldn't be seen thanks to the clouds. To their right and left would be the forests with their tall pine trees and thick redwoods ascending into the air, towering over every structure nearby except for the mountains themselves. On the left of the mountain, through the forest, there was a brown dirt road. Every time it rained, the road would turn into mud so thick nothing could make its way through it.

The village was closed off to much of the country, only getting a newspaper twice a week from the bigger cities, when shipping's of wine and cheeses were exported. Yet, sadly, it still kept the stiff, horrible attitude that the rest of Amestris possessed. Women were second-class citizens, never to be put above the men. She once joked that it was because men had an extra appendage where they kept another brain. Needless to say, the joke didn't go over very well and earned her looks of disgust from the other women.

She stood there and watched as the sun rose into the sky, mentally noting how beautiful it was and how she'd never get sick of seeing it. It slowly burned off the fog, revealing the land that looked more like a painting than something from reality. Those were advantages for a new day to come.

Unfortunately, like everything, there were disadvantages plastered right next to the advantages. The rising of the sun also meant a very unwelcome visitor would be coming to the mansion for breakfast. In addition, there would be a knock on the door to her room by her maid, Marianna.

Sure enough, she heard a horse neigh in the distance and looked past the gates to the yard. She saw Frank Archer riding toward the house on his horse. Then, as expected, there was a knock on her door.

Riza sighed. This was the world as she knew it and nothing would ever change.


	2. Heavy Dress, and a Conceited Man

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 1: Heavy Dress, Tight Shoes, and a Conceited Man**

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

**AN: The first part of this chapter about the dressing may seem unnecessary but I included it to show you exactly what the simplest things mean to a society unwilling to accept differences. **

* * *

**Heavy Dress, Tight Shoes, and a Conceited Man**

Without so much as a word of permission to enter her room, Riza's maid, Marianna, pushed the doors open, the knobs clicking as they were turned and the doors creaking, an indication that the hinges were in desperate need of a good oiling.

"Lady Riza! Come inside, quickly!" the middle-aged woman yelped in the familiar tone that Riza knew quite well; she even knew the face that accompanied that tone. She knew that the woman's brows were furrowed in concern, her jaws were sucked in slightly, like a fish, and that she was resting her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Riza questioned, without turning around. She was going to speak about how the cold didn't cause one to get sick but decided against it. It wouldn't do any good to do so anyway. Talking to a woman like Marianna about anything like that was like sitting down and having tea with someone that didn't speak your language. You could talk all you wanted but you'd never get a valid response back that meant something to what you were saying.

"Because you are going to catch the death of cold standing out there in your current state of dress. More importantly, Lord Archer is here for breakfast. If you make a good impression he may decide to take you as a wife."

Riza leaned further against the railing of her balcony, making no motion to enter her room, blatantly disobeying Marianna's orders but not quite disregarding her word usage. They were much too interesting to be tossed aside, especially when they spoke such volumes of women's worth when they weren't conforming.

She quirked the right side of her lips in amusement as she processed Marianna's statements. Lord Archer was there and of course, Lord Archer being greeted and entertained was a much more important reason for her to come in and get dressed than that of her catching a cold and dying.

Riza heard footsteps approaching, Marianna's cheap brown heels clicking on the hardwood floor, then muffled by the rug in front of the door, before they were then clacking on the marble balcony, growing louder and louder the closer they came. She finally glanced to her left to see the woman standing there with a scathing look.

"Your father hired me to make sure you stayed presentable. This is less than acceptable under his standards." She grabbed Riza's arm. "I know you don't like how things are but there's nothing you can do about it. Lady Riza, just conform and deal with it the best you can. Don't bring more shame upon your father."

Riza stared at Marianna, studying the lines on the older woman's face, taking in the creases that fit together like the engraved maps that she saw on the walls of an archeological exhibit she once saw.

Riza turned her head back out at the view. "Shame." She didn't speak any other word that would make the single syllable word have more of a meaning; never formed it into anything resembling a sentence. She spoke the word three more times before turning and going into her room, leaving Marianna in the cool morning air with a bewildered look on her face.

Riza walked over to her closet and removed a simple red dress from the hundreds of other dresses that hung there. She rested it over a chair as she walked over to her dresser to retrieve her under things.

"No no, this won't do! Lord Archer is here," Marianna said.

Riza turned around to see the woman hanging the red dress back up and taking down layers upon layers of clothing, things that Riza despised wearing. "You have to look proper. If you can dress yourself then you aren't going to look like a proper lady."

"I'm sorry Marianna but four layers of clothing are ridiculous for average days and I won't wear all of that junk."

Marianna turned toward her and frowned. "Lady Riza, don't be difficult. At least be willing to compromise, please."

Riza sighed and sat down on the cushioned chair in front of her dresser. "No hoop skirt," Riza said. "That thing is too heavy, and I am wearing my everyday undergarments. I don't' need three petticoats or those expensive stockings."

Marianna looked at her strangely and opened her mouth, then closed it back, no words coming from her.

"What, I know you want to say something so out with it!"

"I figured you'd argue about the corset."

"That's fighting a losing battle," she muttered. "And get something less fancy. It's breakfast, not a party."

"From what I hear, Lord Archer likes-"

"I think we need to establish that I have no concern about what Lord Archer likes. Especially not when he's in my home. If he doesn't like the way I come down to breakfast in my own home then he can just leave. There will be no tears lost on my part if he does so. The only reason I'm compromising with you is because I don't feel like arguing."

"Must you always be so hostile," Marianna questioned, putting back the fancy dress in favor of something a bit simpler, though not by much. "At least this already has a piece attached to make the dress flare out respectably. Is this alright or do you have other needs to fulfill that will likely get points counted off on your family?"

"That's fine," Riza said and stood from her seat. "Marianna, I'm not trying to be difficult, I'm trying to be myself."

"And in turn that makes you difficult Riza. Let's just get that blasted corset on you and then get you dressed. We can't leave Lord Archer waiting long," Marianna said, lifting the corset and walking over to Riza.

Riza eyed the whalebone corset distastefully but put up no fight as Marianna helped her get dressed.

"Now, let's fix your hair," Marianna said, satisfied that Riza looked remotely presentable.

"I'll do it, go take care of Archer," Riza said. "I'll be downstairs in a moment."

"Riza, please don't pin it up so messily like you normally do," Marianna said.

"Fine, go. I'll put it in the morning bun," she said, mentioning the atrocious and typical hairstyle that all ladies wore in the morning. To Riza it look like they had a giant cinnamon roll pinned to the back of their head and a flower stuck in the middle.

Riza ushered Marianna out of the room before shutting the door and locking it. She grimaced in pain as she turned around. Her foot instantly cramped up in the heels that Marianna insisted she wear to make herself taller and make the pink frock she wore barely tip the ground, creating the illusion that she was floating. Wearing the heels themselves wasn't even the exact problem; it was wearing them in a seven when she was a size eight. Of course, as so many other things deemed wrong with her, a size eight in a shoe for a woman was unspeakable to her stepmother and sisters. As a result, all of her shoes, except her flats, were in that size. She had to wrinkle her toes up uncomfortably to even get her foot inside the shoes. Eight was a common size among society's standards, but it wasn't good enough for her family. Nothing was every good enough for them.

She slowly made her way to her dresser and did up her hair in the proper style, adding a small pink flower to the hairstyle. She chuckled as she saw the way it made her head look. It made her look like she had no hair, it pulled tightly against her skull giving her a light headache. Even though the style was truly hideous, she didn't feel horrible by any means for looking the way she did. The hairstyle made even the most beautiful women repulsive.

Riza moved over to stand in front of the full-length mirror to take in her entire appearance. She blinked once as she stared at her reflection then cackled out laughing, holding her stomach tightly as the sound erupted from her. She looked like one of the pink fluffy roses that typically decorated birthday cakes. She sat down, not taking her eyes off her reflection. She couldn't help but wonder what the person who originally came up with that sort of fashion was thinking. A better hypothesis was that they weren't thinking at all and just got around the wrong kind of burning weeds.

After getting over her laughing spell, she heaved a huge sigh and stood, her feet throbbing as her weight applied pressure upon them. She steeled the features on her face so that the pain she felt wasn't showing, and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. All she had to do was get through the next hour and a half long breakfast with Archer and then she could change into a much more comfortable dress and shoes.

Riza walked down the stairs, dreading every single step as pain shot from her feet up her legs. When she saw Archer come in from the entryway, she plastered on the best smile she could muster. It wasn't easy smiling at someone when you had the overwhelming desire to rip out their throat. If her schooling taught her anything, it was to mask her emotions and she took pride in having the perfect poker face.

She wasn't fond of most of the men she met but Lord Frank Archer was the worst of the worst. He thought himself God's gift to mankind and gloated his greatness and accomplishments every chance he got. He'd had many during the war with Creta and was proud over all the blood he had on his hands. He craved the praise and recognition that his title afforded him. He was everything she hated.

The women flocked to him, praised his greatness, and worshipped his valor in battle. They all found him incredibly attractive and longed to be the woman he would pick to be his wife. All of the men, including her father, respected him greatly.

Her opinion of him couldn't be more different from that of the others. She often compared him to the huge dark, poisonous Borok lizards that only came out at night in the forests. They were both dangerous, hostile when provoked, and something Riza really wanted to avoid. Both had those reddish evil eyes that looked like they wanted to devour her and suck out any spirit she had within her body, and if she didn't know better, she would swear Archer had a forked tongue just like the nocturnal reptiles.

"Lady Riza, you look lovely this morning," Archer spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts. He extended his hand to her, helping her step down the last few stairs. "I hope I am not imposing on you."

Riza removed her hand from his and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his fake gentlemanly actions. The man didn't care whom he imposed on and where he did it.

"No, no imposition. Please, come have breakfast," she said in as normal a way as she could muster. What she really wanted to say was get the hell out of this house and I never want to see you again.

Riza made sure to sit on the opposite end of the long dining table. When she was a child, she despised the length of the tables that seemed so large and empty. Now she was very thankful that she could validly put a far distance between herself and Archer.

Riza began eating as soon as the maid brought in the food, not bothering to start any small talk. She knew it would come soon anyway.

"Lady Riza, I received a message from your mother the other day. She will be coming by here with your father tomorrow," Archer stated as he picked up his fork.

Riza looked up from her plate in surprise. "I never got any message."

"I … assume she thought we might be courting so she sent me the message," he said, his smile gracing his lips.

Riza's stomach flopped and she instantly lost her appetite at the thought of Archer courting her. Her stepmother was going to be sorely disappointed when she found out that was far from the case. She lifted her orange juice to her lips to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth and to quench the thirst that had instantly came to her.

"If you would permit me, I would like to begin courting you properly. I find you to be a wonderful woman that I would be please to take as a wife. I think you would be a perfect add to my estate."

Riza choked on her orange juice upon hearing his words and coughed profusely. She grabbed a napkin to cover her mouth and felt some of the orange juice drift past her lips and onto the cloth. Though she'd been expecting something along the lines of him offering to court her, she hadn't expected such a simple segue into it.

He looked at her oddly, making no move to check to see if she was all right. Finally, she laid her napkin on the table and stared at him pointedly. "Lord Archer, as," she paused to think of the proper word. "As flattered" as I am about your offer," she lied. "I do not carry any feelings for you beyond that of a simple … friend." She knew that she raised the bar for the fake usage of the word friend in describing her relationship with Archer.

"My dear, what do feelings have to do with anything?" It was the typical question she heard from people when she mentioned feelings needing to be involved when she married. Obviously, it didn't surprise her that Archer felt the same way as all of them.

"For me, Lord Archer, they mean much."

Archer laughed, "My dear you…"

"My name is Riza. Decorum dictates you call me Lady Riza unless I give you permission to address me as something different."

Archer narrowed his eyes for a moment before returning to his normal facial expression. She could tell he was angry and trying to hide it. "Forgive me Lady Riza, my manners ran away with me. You must know however, that you are getting older and society dictates that you should already be married. A beautiful woman like you, married to me, would bring greater status to yourself and your family. I am a war hero and well respected after all."

"Yes, I'm aware of my age, what society dictates I should be, and that marrying you would bring even more great status to my family. And heaven forbid I forget that you are a war hero. Forgive me Lord Archer but I have no desire to be any of the things that society thinks I should be. The rumors you have heard about me being a stubborn, hard-headed, nonconformist are true."

"Which makes me want you more," he said, standing and going over to sit beside her. He took her hand in his and grinned at her. His hands were extremely cold and clammy, as if she was resting her hand in cold seaweed. "Lady Riza, your spirit is admirable but how long do you think your father will put up with your disobedience.

Riza wrenched her hand out of his grasp. "My father has not ordered me to accept your advances."

"No but he and your mother-"

"Stepmother!" Riza corrected.

"Very well, he and your stepmother, wish for us to be joined."

"And I do not wish it," she said, standing up. "Excuse me."

Archer stood and grabbed her, causing her to yelp in surprise. He pressed her body against his and growled in such a low threatening tone it made Riza question if his saliva wasn't turning venomous. She reached with one arm toward her back to get out a small knife she carried there and cursed herself for leaving her gun upstairs.

"You will do good to learn your place. I'll have you. Make no mistake of that. You are the best, a challenge, and I want to conquer that spirit of yours. I'll eradicate that insubordinate streak in you until you are a nice obedient wife that spreads her legs when I tell her and shuts up when I order it."

He then pressed his lips to hers tightly, shoving his tongue into her mouth and moving one of his hands under her low neckline to squeeze her breast. Riza struggled to reach for her knife, only to find it wasn't in the bow on the back of her dress where she put it. She tried to push him away and struggled to find something to get him away from her. If she hadn't been in the ridiculous clothing she was wearing, she would have been able to incapacitate him. She rested her hand on the table, feeling around until she found the handle of her fork resting against her plate.

She grabbed it and sliced his face with it, causing him to jerk away and throw her away from him. She fell on her side against her chair, breaking the wood and tumbling to the floor.

"You bitch!"

"Get out now!" Riza yelled, rising to her feet, holding her side, and holding in the expression of pain she felt. Upon hearing her yell, the servants from both the kitchen and the yard came running inside. "Lord Archer was just leaving Phillip," she said to the man in charge of the stables, "Get his horse."

She then rushed out of the room before her anger got the better of her judgment: before she killed him. When she arrived at the stairs, she kicked off the tight shoes she wore and picked them up. Her dress rustled as she lifted it slightly so she wouldn't trip and ascended the stairs, going straight to her room and into her large closet to discard her clothing.

She undressed and stood bare in front of the mirror, examining her side. She saw a very large patch of bruising forming on her pale skin.

"Lady Riza!" Marianna said, rushing into the closet. "What in heaven's name happen ... My god! What is that?" Marianna changed her initial question, when she noticed the bruising on Riza's side.

"Get out," Riza said, grabbing her robe off a hanger, and slipping it on.

"But we should call a doctor."

Riza turned to the woman, her eyes burning with every ounce of hatred she possessed for Frank Archer. "Please Marianna, leave now. I'll talk to you later." Her voice was low and extremely serious yet graced with such a pleading tone that the maid couldn't refuse. Marianna nodded and left the room, shutting the doors behind her.

Riza walked out of the closet and over to a brown trunk. Opening the lid, she removed a small bottle of liquor she kept there. She wasn't much of a drinker but occasionally she needed the whiskey for more than just consuming.

She rushed into the bathroom and took a huge drink, swishing the burning liquid in her mouth before spitting it out into the sink. Lifting the bottle to her lips once again, she took a long drink, swallowing every bit of the liquid that entered her mouth, not flinching in the slightest at the severe and constant burn. She was almost willing to cut out her tongue she was so disgusted.

That man had kissed her, pressed her body against his, and touched one of her intimate parts. Damn it! She wanted to kill him. If he set foot in that house again, if he made any more advances toward her, she would murder him and the consequences be damned. She slammed the bottle down on the counter next to the sink, the bottom shattering and the liquid pouring out and dripping down onto the floor.

"That bastard," she muttered. "That filthy bastard. I'll shoot him if he touches me again. No one will ever lay a hand on me without my permission again."


	3. Insanity and Obsession

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 2: Insanity and Obsession **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

**Warning: Implied sexual assault. Nothing written vividly. May be a trigger. **

* * *

**Insanity and Obsession **

Riza gazed at her appearance in the bathroom mirror, her eyes taking in the red lipstick that she despised. It was smeared off her lips and onto her anger flushed skin, a sure sign of a forced kiss. Her eyes were dark with the eyeliner and eye shadow that she relented to wear to please Marianna, and her ears held despicable bobble earrings that looked like donuts. She reached up, and removed the earrings, throwing them and the butterfly catches that held them on, into the sink, paying no mind when the catches fell down the drain. She grabbed a washcloth out of a drawer, soaked it with water and began rubbing her lips and anywhere on her skin where the lipstick was present.

Then she reached up to her eyes and began rubbing off the eye makeup. She stopped mid action and stared at the black streak remnants made from the wet cosmetics. She smiled softly as she was reminded of the creatures that she used to read in her late mother's books. Lamiae. Also known as vampires to those who weren't familiar with the lesser-known term. They were such elegant creatures in the books, with beautiful long hair that…hair…

She stopped her thoughts and quickly washed her makeup off until her face was void of any of the false color. The tinge of her anger still left there, no water could wash that away. She walked out of the bathroom, and over to her vanity to stand in front of the large mirror.

Riza reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair vehemently. She didn't care about the pain her violent actions were inducing. Her skull felt like there were small needles embedding in it, a perfect accompaniment to the anger coursing through her body. However, her fierce actions toward her hair induced no more pain than the derisory hairstyle it was in before she took it down. Every proper hairstyle in society for women was nothing but headaches. Every single rule of society was a headache, and her life was a head-splitting migraine. People around her were small pulsating pains every time they told her she was doing something wrong or something wasn't proper.

She yanked the final hairpin from her hair, a clump of hair going with it, causing her to relinquish a string of crude vocalizations from her mouth. She hurled the pin across the room and jerked open a drawer on her dresser. The drawer came entirely out of the bureau and crashed to the floor, the contents dispelling. She kneeled and began searching through the items, casting aside the things she didn't want, hurling them across the room. It never occurred to her that she didn't know what she was after. All she desired was some control in her life. She wanted control over something! Anything! She doubted she would find that in the drawer of a bureau, but she was desperate.

Was she losing it? Everyone would probably think so. She would make no move to deny it if they accused her of being crazy. If Marianna saw her sitting on the floor, searching for an item that she didn't know she was searching for. She would probably want to commit her to an asylum.

Riza smiled slenderly. Being locked away in a padded room was the lesser of two evils when it came to the world in which she lived. At least in an asylum she would be among her own in a way. Everyone thought she was weird, crazy, and, as the servants at her school said, bat shit insane. She might as well live up to it. She couldn't very well live up to anything else people wanted.

There was a knock on the door and she lifted her gaze to stare at it as her hands continued to search through the contents from the drawer. Suddenly, her hand hit something sharp, cutting one of her fingers, and she looked down to see a pair of scissors that Marianna usually used to trim her hair. She gazed at the drop of blood that was coming from her body and watched as it ran over her finger, onto the blade of the scissors, and down over the sharp silver metal, coating it.

"Marianna! Go away!" Riza yelled as she stared at her blood on the metal.

She lifted the scissors with one hand while she lifted her cut finger up to her eye level. Cut, she'd cut it and no one told her she couldn't. It was control, but an unhealthy form. She wouldn't cut herself on purpose; she wouldn't cause herself bodily injury. Was there anything that she could cut? Was there anything that wouldn't cause her pain? Something she could alter? Something she could control?

She scooted against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. She gripped the scissors in both of her hands and stared at them until a strand of hair invaded her line of vision. She cursed and pushed it away, only to have it fall back to its former position.

She put the fingers of her right hand in the handle of the scissors, lifted the blades to the hair strands and pressed down, and cut the strand out of her sight. It felt incredible to watch it fall to her lap. She picked up the locks of hair and stared at them a moment before throwing them to the side and getting to her feet.

This small action gave her a way to gain some semblance of control, even if it was some sort of rebellion. She needed it so badly to keep her from actually believing herself to be insane.

She walked in front of her mirror and began cutting her hair as short as possible without making her look male. She remembered seeing the women from Creta with short hair and looking lovely so she decided to copy the hairstyle. It wasn't very popular in Amestris but she didn't care. She liked it.

The locks fell to the floor, heaping up in a pile of blond tresses. When she was finally satisfied with what she saw, she laid the scissors down on the dresser. She ran her hand through what remained of her hair and smiled. She thought it looked very cute on her and it felt good not having the thigh extending hair weighing down her head.

Marianna then came into the room, using her key to unlock the door.

"Miss Riza! Have you gone mad?" Marianna yelled, looking terrified over her new hairstyle.

Riza laughed lightly and looked back into her mirror. "I've never been saner Marianna."

Archer kicked open the front door of his home, the knob hitting the wall and going into the plaster, causing the door to remain in its opened position. Not bothering to note why the door didn't close, he went further inside paying no mind to the fact that there was no one there to take his coat, hat, and gloves. Instead, he stomped into his study, his muddy boots tracking up the recently cleaned oak floor and freshly vacuumed Xingese rugs. He threw his hat onto the floor, jerked off his gloves and threw them across the room, and discarded his jacket on a nearby chair. All of this done in a manner that would show, even to someone that didn't know him, that he was extremely angry.

He walked over to the bar in the far corner of the room, took out a shot glass, and reached for the decanter where his whisky was always stored. Removing the cork, he motioned to pour himself a glass, only to find that the container empty. He stared at it a while before taking a deep breath, restraining the desire to throw it across the room. He was already on the line of his nerves, about to snap. He couldn't think clearly when he crossed the threshold between anger and absolute fury.

"Kerstin!" he yelled and waited a moment before repeating his shout.

A blond woman rushed into the room, her apron and hair in disarray due to her hurriedness. He held out the decanter toward her in what she promptly took as a wordless direction to refill it. She took it from him and left the room, careful not to trip and break the priceless crystal carafe.

Archer put his shot glass down on the bar and walked over to the window to stare out at the village. His gaze took in all of the people going to work, the housewives waving goodbye to their husbands. Archer had everything going for him. He was good looking, he had many homes, lots of money, a title, the only thing he didn't have was a wife. He could have any single woman in society if he wanted her. All he'd have to do is ask. However, as much as he really hated the bitch, Riza was the only one good enough for him. She had the title and the property that he wanted. She had everything that would exalt him into the higher echelon of society and he would be damned if he gave up on acquiring her.

There was also the fact that she was such a challenge, and that was extremely appealing to him. She had a horribly shrewd, unassailable spirit, and to break it would be like trying to break a piece of steel with serrated edges using ones bare hands. He would have to get seriously cut before he could smash every single thing she embodied.

He reached up and touched the cut on his face where she had injured him with her fork. She was a resourceful little termagant, something that both annoyed him and turned him on a great deal. To destroy her until she couldn't function properly and then mold her into what he needed, would be the greatest achievement he'd ever accomplish. She would be the perfect, submissive, wealthy, and most beautiful, wife in the country.

With the help of her stepmother, he would get her. They would apply so much pressure on Riza until she broke and agreed to marry him. Just from the handful of times he met Lady Hawkeye, he could tell she was a vindictive bitch that craved nothing but status. That did what her husband said, yet, had her own agenda that would push her husband higher and higher in status. She did what she was supposed to, and he had no argument with it as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

He turned when he heard a noise behind him. Kerstin was entering the room carrying a newly filled decanter full of his favorite whisky. She moved over to the bar to sit it down and removed the stopper to pour the liquid into a glass. He watched her move, her blond hair and body reminding her of the woman he really desired.

Moving over to the door, he shut it and locked it before slowly walking behind her. Upon being so close to her, he saw that she was shorter than Riza by a few inches. She didn't have the curves or the smell that Riza possessed, but out of all the women on his staff and in the village, she was the one most similar. She would fit his needs if he used a bit of imagination.

He reached up and removed the bonnet from her head, causing her to jump. He grabbed her upper arms tightly and turned her around roughly, causing the glass decanter in her hands to twist with her and fly from her grasp. It hit a wall and shattered, the shards hitting the floor and the amber liquid that was contained in it staining the pale rugs.

Fear shot through her, her face displaying the emotion clearly, as he gripped her arms, his fingers sinking down into the skin, no doubt causing bruising. How he relished in the fear she displayed, it was as if it was so strong that he could smell it on her. Oh, how he craved to see that fear on Riza's face, how he longed to have her scream as he took her body as his.

"Sir, you are hurting me."

"Look me in the eyes," he growled, and she did as ordered, her green eyes gazing into his red ones. They weren't nearly as fiery as Riza's and nor as spirited. The spirit had been drained from Kerstin's body so long ago, just as it should have been done to Riza. Women were only property and he did what he wanted with his property.

Kerstin would have to do; she would have to be the one to quench the desire he felt. He'd just pretend he was destroying Riza until he could have the real, and much better, person. He twisted her and threw her onto the couch it tilting off the ground for a moment before setting back down on the floor with a thump. She tried to sit up but he pushed her down so that she couldn't do so.

"Stay still and be a good bitch," he growled, and began lifting her dress and reaching under it.

"Sir! What are you doing?" she screamed in horror.

He slapped her, the sound, not only the hit itself, causing her to scream. "For now, you are Riza Hawkeye, remember that!"


	4. Blood

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 3: Blood **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

* * *

**Blood**

Riza stuck her head out of her bedroom doorway and looked down the hall. When she saw it was void of any of the household retainers, she walked out, her favorite book in her grasp. She closed and locked her door before silently making her way down the marble stairway, being extremely heedful not to let her heels touch the smooth flooring. Even the slight click of her shoes against the floor would echo and alert someone to the fact that she was descending into the foyer. All she wanted was to make her way out of the house without drawing attention to herself. If she managed that task, she would be feted with the pleasure of sitting under the large weeping willow tree at the top of the hill and enjoying the peaceful morning with a good book.

She sighed in triumph when she made it to the front door without anyone detecting that she was awake and astir. She cringed when she turned the brass doorknob and a click noised throughout the anteroom. Freezing in her motions, she waited a moment to see if anyone was going to come into the room. When no one made an appearance, she slowly pulled the door toward her, affording her path to temporary freedom. She was exceedingly grateful that the hinges on that door always remained freshly lubricated, unlike the joints on her bedroom door.

She exited the house and closed the door behind her before stepping further onto the small porch that protruded from the large stone mansion. The brisk morning air enlaced with the scents from oncoming rainfall sailed over her, making her smile turn from one of satisfaction of making it out of the house, to one of pleasure at the coming day. She hugged the book against her chest tightly with both arms before walking down the first two steps. Her good mood was instantaneously drowned when she heard the door click, open speedily, and her name being verbalized with a venerating yet obviously remonstrating tone.

"Miss Riza! Where in heavens do you think you are going?" Marianna questioned, quickly walking down the steps to stand beside Riza.

"Well I'm not going anywhere now apparently. I was planning to read where I could get some peace and quiet," Riza said, frustrated that her morning was ruined by her nosey maid.

"You can't do that this morning! Don't you remember that your father and stepmother are coming here today? You need to eat breakfast and get dressed in something much more appropriate. I can't believe you were going to waste the day," she grabbed the book from Riza's hand and frowned at the title engraved in the thick cover, "reading this nonsense."

Riza jerked the book away from Marianna. "Reading a book isn't wasting the day and it isn't nonsense."

"Books give you ideas."

"You say that like it's a frightful thing. Perhaps society wouldn't be the way it is if more women read books about something other than cooking and entertaining."

Marianna lifted a hand to her right temple and massaged it with two fingers as she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Your father is going to discharge me when he finds out how you are acting. Could you at least pretend that you are turning into a proper lady?"

"He's going to fire you if I'm not a proper lady?" The lilt she used to phrase her question was one of utmost interest, almost as if she was very delighted at hearing the revelation. She laughed softly.

Marianna's eyes opened broadly upon discerning Riza's mischievous laughter. She caught Riza by the shoulders. "Surely you wouldn't think of doing anything more that would get me in more blistering water than what I will already be sunken into?"

Riza smiled smugly, pulled away, and ascended the steps. "This is going to be very beneficial for me."

"You wouldn't blackmail me!" Marianna said, her voice displaying her incredulity. However, somewhere deep inside her she knew that Riza would indeed use the facts to her vantage if she needed to.

Riza looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Not yet." She turned back toward the door, walked into the house and up the stairs, leaving a stunned Marianna standing in the morning ambiance that Riza wouldn't be able to savor.

Riza wrinkled her nose and shut her book roughly, as she heard the rapid footfalls of many horses and the rattle of the familiar carriage that she knew carried her father and stepmother. Standing from the soft lounge she moved in front of the doorway to her balcony, she stepped out into the light sprinkle of rain that was falling from the sky. She let her gaze drift into the distance and spotted a white and blue carriage that thundered its way through the large gates of the estate. She wrinkled her nose again at the impractical colors and inferred that her stepmother chose it since her father despised light colors.

She growled when she heard her bedroom unlock and the doors screech open. Marianna rushed into the room.

"Miss Riza! Your parents are coming!"

Riza turned around and walked back inside her room. She sat her book down on the table beside the door before moving to stand in front of Marianna. She held out her hand. The maid looked down at her palm then back up at her, a questioning look on her face. "Give me the key to my room."

Marianna took a step back. "Miss Riza, I only keep this key so that I can check on you."

"Give it Marianna," she said.

Marianna frowned, reached in her apron pocket, and produced the key. She laid it in Riza's soft palm. "I'll actually give this back to you when father and stepmother leave."

"Wha…"

"My stepmother will try to order you to give it to her and go snooping. You know that," Riza said, then walked past her and into her closet. "I'll fix my hair. I think this dress is already appropriate yes?" Riza questioned loudly.

Marianna walked into the closet and her eyes widened when she saw Riza was already wearing the appropriate type of dress, a white one with green flowers and sleeves: much fancier than the dresses she normally wore around the house.

"Why did you have to do that to your hair? If it wasn't for your breasts and dress you'd look like a man. Your father and stepmother are going to throw a fit!" She pouted.

"I don't care. I'm expecting to get yelled at anyway."

Marianna suspired and walked over to stand beside Riza. She opened a large hatbox sitting on a small dressing table and sifted through it before turning her around to face her. She clipped a large white rose clip behind Riza's ear. "There," Marianna said, "Even if we can't instantly grow your hair out at least we can make you more feminine so you don't get rebuked."

Don't you mean it more as, so you don't get reprimanded?"

"Yes, that as well." Marianna smiled at her, catching Riza off guard. "I don't care what anyone says. You are a beautiful girl Miss Riza."

"Um…I…"

"Marianna! Are you in there? Lord and Lady Hawkeye are getting out of the carriage," they heard someone call.

"Coming!" She yelled and turned to Riza. "I'm sure your father will call you down soon. Try to prepare yourself."

"Riza nodded and watched the woman leave the room. She walked out of the closet and settled herself in the large, soft chair she had beside her bed. "I don't want to see them," Riza muttered, leaning back and slouching down into the warm embracing piece of furniture. "I just want them to leave me alone." She always felt horrible every time they paid a visit to her, no matter where she was. They usually consisted of a stern reprimand and seeing her father made her think of how much her mother would have hated the man he was now.

"Marianna where's my daughter," Hawkeye said as soon as he and his wife entered the house. It was just like him to get straight to business.

"Love, please calm down," Lady Hawkeye said, handing the butler her cloak. "Let's have something hot to drink before you talk to Riza."

"I have the cook preparing some hot cider and there's a fire in the den," Marianna said.

"Bring my daughter down here now," Hawkeye ordered. "We have something to discuss."

"Dear, you are tired and upset. Why not let me talk with her?"

"Didn't know she had a desire to commit suicide," Marianna muttered to herself.

"No, she's my responsibility. Marianna, please go get her."

"Yes Sir," she said.

"Marianna, will you first tell the butler that I'll have my drink in the bedroom. I must freshen up a bit," Lady Hawkeye said before ascending the steps.

"Yes Ma'am," she said, going into the kitchen.

"Lady or not, she's no Miss Riza," one of the butlers said when Marianna came through the doors to the dining area.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. When I encounter her, I feel sorry that I have to be so stern with Miss. Riza. She may be a lady but she doesn't need to act like such a…a…"

"Bitch?" the butler provided.

"That's the word. Anyway, will you please take her drink up to her room?"

"Yes, the tube-nosed fruit bat shall have her drink," he said, walking into the kitchen. Marianna chuckled and made her way up the stairs to get Riza.

Riza was sitting quietly in her room when suddenly the doors flew open. She quickly stood, realizing that Marianna wouldn't open the doors in such a rapid and intruding manner. Even though she often came in unannounced, there was timidity to her entrances. She turned to glance at the doorway and glared when she saw whom it was that had entered. Her stepmother's next words, made her go from calm to angry in moments.

"What are you doing in here? This is my bedroom!"

"A lady is supposed to knock and considering I've been in this room since I've moved here I would say I have claim to it," Riza retorted, her voice full of virulent tones and tart lilts.

"Get out and move somewhere else. I'm the mistress of this household and I'll have the master bedroom as per conduct."

Riza walked toward the woman, her hazel gaze burning with an inferno of ferocity. "I refuse to remove myself from my bedroom. You don't live here so you are a guest and there's a perfectly good guest room down the hall. I suggest you employ it."

Riza pushed the woman out of her room, grabbed the door handles, and slammed the doors shut, a thundery bang echoing throughout the hallway.

Lady Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at the door. "We shall see about that!" she yelled and turned to make her way toward the stairs when she spotted Marianna. "Why is Riza in the master bedroom?"

Marianna grinded her teeth and reminded herself that if she disrespected the woman it would mean her job. How could she have forgotten what a bitch the woman was? "Riza lives here and is in charge of the household. Isn't it proper Lady Hawkeye, for her to reside there?"

"Have her things moved. We will be staying here for a while and I refuse to live in one of those guest rooms!"

"But Ma'am…"

"Are you not following my orders? We will see what my husban-"

The doors to Riza's room opened. "Oh stop your quetching," Riza interrupted, walking out of her room. "I assume my father wants to speak with me, yes?" She questioned, turning her gaze to Marianna.

"Yes," she answered.

Riza turned toward her bedroom doors, shut, and then locked them. She took the key and hid it in her sleeve. "If I find one item moved out of my room you will wish you'd never married into this family," Riza said to her stepmother before making her way down the stairs.

Marianna coughed to hide her laughter at seeing the look on Lady Hawkeye's face. Riza certainly knew how to scare her stepmother. She lowered her hand when the lady turned her green glance toward her.

"Where's the room," she questioned, making no motion toward the master bedroom.

"This way," Marianna said, guiding the woman toward the proper bedroom while hiding her amusement.

Riza walked toward the den where she knew her father would be residing for the majority of his stay. She stopped in the threshold and gazed at him a moment. He was leaning on the fireplace mantel staring into the flickering flames consuming the wood in the hearth as if they were starved for energy. His right hand rested against the mantel while his left held a mug with small currents of steam arising from the liquid inside before melting into nothingness. The side of his face that she could see was devoid of any types of blemishes, and there were no signs of senescent puckered anywhere in his skin. She could discern dark circles dyeing the skin under his eyes, often a testament to lack of nourishment or sleep. He now had a full beard instead of the small patch of whiskers that she remembered him having on his chin.

"That beard doesn't suit you. It makes you look like a tyrant," Riza said. He straightened his posture and looked toward her, his hazel eyes, eyes that she inherited, staring at her. The incline of his mouth quirked further upward in what Riza deemed the best smile he could now execute. Riza took it as a sign to enter further into the room. She closed the door behind her and locked it so a certain stepmother would not be able to encroach upon their conversation.

"Your mother and I stopped by Archer's estate before coming here," he said.

"You get straight to the point don't you?" Riza questioned. She walked over to a chair and sat down. "I don't get so much as a hello."

"Riza, you refused him," he said. "You even went as far as to hit him with an eating utensil. Have you become delirious?" He sat his mug upon the mantel and turned to face her fully.

"Did Archer happen to tell you exactly why I hit him with the eating utensil?" Riza said, trying to stay calm upon recalling the disgusting way his hands felt on her. It was like a part of him lurked on her and she wanted to scrub her skin until it bled.

"What do you mean why? You had a reason?"

"Of course I had a reason. I don't make it a habit of going around stabbing men in the face with forks." Riza stood and withheld a shudder as she walked past her father and over to the small bar in the corner. She poured herself a glass of brandy and drank it straight down before sitting the glass down and going back over to sit in the chair.

"Since when do you drink?"

"I don't but I need something to steady me before we commence our arguing," she said, and noted her father's twitching eyebrow, a sign of frustration. "I hit Archer because he kissed me without my permission and touched me in an improper manner. A fork was the only thing within my grasp. He'd be dead if I hadn't left my revolver or knife upstairs."

"That's a problem," Hawkeye said, going over and sitting down in the chair across from Riza.

"There's no problem. If he touches me again, I'll kill him."

"Your stepmother was hoping you'd marry Archer."

"Frosty the snowman would have a better probability of surviving in hell. There's no way I would marry that asshat."

Hawkeye raised his right eyebrow. "Asshat? What in the hell is that?"

"That's someone who has his head stuck so far up his own arse that it serves as a hat."

Hawkeye slanted back in his chair roughly, a firm thump sounding as he did so. He held in his laughter as he spoke his next sentence, "Riza, that isn't a refined thing to say."

"It doesn't surprise you does it?"

"No," he said. He leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee before perching his chin on his hand. "What am I going to do with you? Your stepmother is dead set on you marrying Archer."

"Yes, you've already made that clear. I have a suggestion though," Riza said.

"And what is that?"

"How about saying no to her for a change? She's always preaching to me about how a woman should know her place. If that's the case, then let her experience what she advocates to me."

"Or I could make you marry Archer," he said.

"I could jump off a balcony somewhat easily too," Riza said.

Hawkeye straightened his posture and stared at his daughter, having no doubt in his mind that she would do exactly as threatened. She never was one to say something that she didn't mean. If she were a man, she would be praised for her wit and charm. As a lady however, she was an outcast and unwanted.

He studied her appearance, trying to figure out what was different from the last time he saw her. He gazed at her pale skin, and hazel eyes, and found himself wishing she'd taken more after her mother. Even her long hair was a copy…his thoughts drifted off when he noticed exactly what had changed about her.

He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Your hair."

"What about it?" she questioned, reaching up to pat the back of her bobbed hairstyle.

"You cut it. What happened that you had to cut it off like that?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to cut it." In all actuality, while she liked the hairstyle and found it very comfortable, she now regretted cutting it. It was a moment of impermanent madness on her part and the first time the madness spilled over into her acting so irrationally.

"Damn it Riza don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?" he said, standing up with an angry flourish, his mood going from a simple calm, to a calm anger.

"And here it comes," she muttered. She'd been waiting for a catalyst for his temper to flare and, apparently, her hair was what was going to serve as the accelerator into the realm of his anger.

"You should at least care about your appearance even if you aren't going to follow protocol conduct wise. Now my hair is longer than yours!"

"It doesn't have to be, you always cut it when mother was alive. That's one of the few things I remember about that time."

"Stop bringing up the past," Hawkeye snapped, walking back over to the fire. As he stared into the flames, his voice and temper soothed. "I don't want to discuss your mother."

"If you had her in your mind when you married stepmother, everyone would be better off."

Hawkeye spun on his heel and glared at his daughter. "I suggest you hold your tongue young lady. I'll let you get by with a lot of your noisome talk, but that is my wife and you will treat her as such. Her name is Amelia. I suggest you use either it, or mother. Do you understand?" His tone was stern but contained no vicious inflects.

"I understand what you are saying. Now what did you want with me? You wanted to give me a good objurgating right?"

A shuddering sigh left him. He folded his arms and shook his head. "Perhaps I was too hasty in taking your side regarding Archer. With the way you act now, he probably had a right to do what he did to put you in your place. If he actually did what you accused him of doing." Of course, he didn't really mean his words but he spoke what was drifting in his mind at the moment.

Riza felt as if something possessed her body. Inwardly, she warned herself not to take the actions, but before she knew fully what was happening, she'd rose from her chair, stomped over to her father, and struck him across his face, the hit sounding through the room, exposing the hatred and forcefulness she was feeling. "No one has the right to touch another human being in that fashion without permission!" The way in which her words escaped her sounded like inflects of someone of royalty, not someone considered a failure as a lady.

He slowly turned his head back toward her and regarded the way she stared at him with such ire and hate. It was not the way his only daughter, should have been looking at him. If it hadn't just occurred, he wouldn't believe his daughter was capable of striking him. It didn't once occur to him to return the hit. Instead, he lifted his hand to his cheek and rubbed it.

"Have you gone mad? How could you hit your father?"

"The man I just hit isn't my father," she said. Her eyes met his, and her words caused a look of shock to appear on his face.

"Riza, that is ridiculous."

"No, it's the truth. My father died when he became honor hungry. In the past you would have never doubted my word or said what you just said. You would know that I wouldn't make anything like that up no matter how much I despised the person."

Hawkeye placed a hand on Riza's shoulder. "I didn't really mean those words, they just-"

He cut off his sentence when Riza jerk her shoulder away from him. He nodded realizing that no matter what he did he would never be close to his daughter again. He turned to stare back at the fire. "I'm the one that lost my head there for the moment. I just don't like you speaking ill of Amelia when she cares about you so much."

Riza laughed sarcastically. She couldn't believe that her father actually said those words. Amelia really had him fooled.

"Are we talking about the same woman or do you have another wife named Amelia you haven't told me about yet?"

"Riza, stop being sardonic. It is annoying."

"Every since you've married her she's said nothing but rude things to me. To say she cares about me is like saying lemons aren't sour."

"And you haven't been making trouble or been rude to her?"

"No I haven't. Not entirely anyway. I'm only rude when she starts being rude to me. I just want to be able to make my own choices in what I want to do without-"

"You don't' have that right Riza and Amelia is letting you know that. You are a woman and need to act like one instead of acting out the ridiculous lunacies that you are known for. Regardless of what you want, you will get married."

Riza narrowed her eyes upon hearing his words. "No way in hell I'll marry Archer. I'd kill myself first." She walked over to the desk so she would be as far away from her father as possible. She couldn't guarantee that her next hit wouldn't be a punch. She picked up a small letter opener and stared at the engraving, counting down from twenty to keep her temper in line as she listened to her father continue with his lecture.

"I won't force Archer upon you."

"Well at least that's a relief," she muttered.

"There's a baron in Aerugo who has expressed interest in meeting you. I'll invite him here for a while and then you two will marry. He's a widower with three children so you won't be expected to bear children."

She opened her mouth to speak but was so angry that she couldn't form words.

"You won't protest," he continued. "You will marry who I tell you to. If you keep dissenting, I will permit Archer to court you and even marry you. Do we have an understanding?"

Riza gripped the letter opener in her right hand, feeling the intense urge to stab her father. She wouldn't of course; the last thing she wanted was to be put in an asylum or prison. She gripped it tighter in her grasp and turned to him. She felt the cool blade dig into the skin of her hand and her blood rushing over the silver metal like thick raspberry syrup. The words that passed his lips and the way in which he spoke sent a jolt of reality through her body. Her father really was gone and replaced by a man that only wore his face. She'd known it deep inside, and thought she'd acknowledged it to herself. It turned out she held some hope that her lovely father who loved her was still there. It was a naïve hope. "That's understood, Lord Hawkeye."

"Don't call me that Riza," he said. "The things I do are for your own…Riza!" Her father stopped his sentence and his body filled with shock when he saw her fist fill with blood, it seeping through her fingers and leaking down onto the floor.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Your hand," he grabbed her wrist and pried the letter opener from her grip. "Let's have this fix-" She jerked her hand away from him.

"It is fine," she said." She didn't look at him as she walked to the door. She opened it and walked through the doorway. She stopped and offered him a smile not bearing any happiness that it should have carried. "There's one thing I need to say before I leave," she said.

"What is it, and hurry and fix that hand."

"You should keep the beard after all. It suits you," she said, before shutting the door behind her with her bloody hand.


	5. Surprises Abound

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 4: Surprises Abound **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fiction. I do own my plot so if I catch it copied you are violating copyright. **

* * *

**Surprises Abound**

Riza stepped upon the bottom stair as she arrived at the staircase, but made no further movement to ascend. For a moment, she thought about going outside to calm down but quickly decided against it, instead opting to go out later in the night when everyone else was resting. She placed her hand on the newel, cringing slightly as pain shot through her palm and up her arm in small jolts of annoyance. She sighed and began ascending the stairs torpidly, anemically lifting her foot with each step, and bringing it back down onto the floor with a heavy thump, like there were chains attached to her feet pulling them down roughly. She made no move to quiet the click of heels on the floor or lighten her footfalls that were echoing throughout the area, sounding like it was more than a woman alone walking up the staircase.

As she made her way up, her hand trailed upon the railing. The blood that was still pouring from the deep cut aggrandized the shiny marble surface with streams of a pleasant red color that smelled sourly sweet; dimly like the smell of rusted copper and salt. The red stream ran down the balusters and pooled in the spiral of the newel at the base of the staircase, as if someone had purposely poured paint into the small helix gouges.

Her eyes were directed straight toward the top of the stairs, not focusing on anything in particular. She was clearly deep in the thoughts of what would happen after her scene with her father and what her next course of action would be. Her stomach contracted and began to tingle, as if it had fallen asleep, when she realized she had nothing else planned. Her father was adamant that she would marry that baron and she had no other choice. She'd fought and fought him for years and now she didn't feel like fighting anymore. She realized she was completely tired of pushing against feelings and intentions that were immovable.

When she arrived at the top of the stairs, she displayed no further sign that she wanted to go anywhere other than her room. She made her way to her room, removed her key from her pocket with her uninjured hand, and unlocked the door. She let her injured hand fall to her side, her palm skimming the side of her dress staining it with small splotches of plasma; the white dress would be beyond help once the blood dried and would have to be thrown away or donated to someone less fortunate than she.

She opened the door to her bedroom and started to enter but the sound of a rough gasp behind her stalled her in her footsteps. She knew whose voice would follow and prepared herself for the typical lambasting that she heard most of the time from the woman. "Lady Riza, your hand! If you don't take care of it you are going to end up bleeding to death!"

Riza was incredibly surprised that Marianna's inflect held no objurgation or choler within its lilts. Instead, it bore concern and a slight tincture of distress. "Lady Riza, did you hear me?"

Riza nodded, "I'll take care of it Marianna," she said, making no move to face her maid. While her injury was a deep cut and still bleeding, she doubted such an injury would cause her to bleed to death. Marianna always overreacted to injuries. Riza gave another nod, to reaffirm she heard Marianna, and went into her room, leaving the door cracked a few inches. It was a wordless gesture that told Marianna she could enter if she wished to do so.

Riza walked over to the chair residing in front of the doors leading outside and sat down. She slumped down in the seat and let her hand fall to her side again, over the chair arm, the tips of her fingers skimming the floor lightly.

She let her eyes drift up to the afternoon sky that was slowly being conquered by the grey, storm heavy clouds coming from over the mountains like an invading army. The wind hit her, carrying with it the fresh smell of rain and she could hear the thunder's light distant rumble like the drums of a war party announcing it was traveling toward the enemy.

Riza took a deep breath and slouched even lower in her chair. She was completely spent of her resolve and strength to fight back at society. It took only seeing her father once again, only a simple disaffirmation of what she'd hoped him to be, to knock her off her pedestal of determination for choosing her own life. The one lifeline of hope that she'd been grasping with both hands had been severed and she was thrown back into a society and pit of decorum that she wanted no part of. There was no way she could claw herself out of this situation no matter how much effort she put forth. Now she just had to shut up and be a good little piece of eye candy for this baron fellow. That is, if he still wanted her after seeing he.

As long as she didn't have to put up the ridiculous front of being a trophy wife for Frank Archer, she would be a tiny bit happy: happy on a cellular level that is. She meant what she said to her father. If he tried to marry her off to Archer, all that he'd have to give the filthy bastard would be a corpse, if they could find it. She decided long ago that nothing, not even the pits of hell itself, would be worse than marrying Archer. She'd take her chances with the afterlife when it came down to weighing the options.

If you keep hurting yourself you aren't going to live past thirty," Marianna said, as she walked up behind Riza. She pulled a chair beside her and sat a small black case, water soaked rag and a dry towel on the table to her right. She opened it, revealing bandages and medicine neatly organized in the proper sections of the container. She removed a small bottle of antiseptic and a roll of crisp white bandages, and sat them beside the case.

"I can only hope," Riza said, and then turned her head away from Marianna.

"It's pretty normal to hear you speak such words," Marianna replied. She grabbed Riza's wrist and lifted her hand up to look at it, flipping it over so that it was palm up. The blood had covered her hand, a testament to how incredibly deep the cut on the palm was. "Heaven's what did you do to cut this? Are you trying to off yourself?"

"What makes you think it wasn't an accident?"

Marianna's right eyebrow quirked and she pursed her lips in annoyance. "Lady Riza…" she said, her voice indicating that she found Riza's question to be quite agitating.

"Letter opener," Riza said. "And I honestly didn't do it on purpose. It was in my hand, my father made me angry, and I gripped it too tightly."

"You should learn to control that spunky pettishness of yours," Marianna replied. She spread a towel over her lap and rested Riza's hand upon it. She gently washed the area with the soft wet rag she'd brought in the room with her, and then soaked a cotton ball with the antiseptic before dabbing it on the cut. Riza clinched her teeth as the medicine made contact with her palm: creating a feeling of thousands of small needles plummeting into the injury.

"I thought that stuff was supposed to make it feel better," Riza growled at the pain shooting through her, "It hurts worse now."

"It disinfects it," Marianna said. "The doctor will come and take a look at it in the morning."

"No, that's not necessary," Riza said.

"You know your father probably already called the doctor right?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't give a damn," Riza replied and turned her head so that she could look at Marianna. The woman donned a knowing look upon her features. "He already did, didn't he?"

"Yes," Marianna said. "I ran into your father when I was retrieving the medical kit. I insisted I could handle things but he insisted on a doctor. The doctor won't be able to come until morning."

"Figures, he won't even let me decide to stay injured," she huffed and looked away once again.

"He cares about you. I could see the worry in his face. I can't imagine what he could do to you to get you to cause yourself such an injury." Riza opened her mouth, but Marianna cut her off, "Unintentionally causing the injury of course."

Riza took a deep breath. "I'm getting married Marianna," Riza said, her voice not coming out with the stability she wanted to speak with.

"Oh? To Lord Archer?"

"No. Thank the heavens. My father is matching me with a baron from Aerugo. . . He has three…" her voice was shaking at the thought of being trapped in a union with someone, but she forced herself to continue. She felt tears pool in her eyes and kept repeating the mantra she used for all the years since her mother died: do not cry.

"He has three what?" Marianna prompted. She grabbed the bandage from the table beside her and began wrapping Riza's hand.

Then, Riza's mantra, the words that dammed up any outward display of a "weak" emotion, failed her and the tears drifted down her cheeks. "Children," she said, a higher pitch and sniff breaking up the two syllables of the word.

"And you are just going to go along with it pleasantly. Like a proper lady?"

Riza nodded and took another deep breath. It hitched, as if she was holding back a sob.

Marianna paused in her work and looked at Riza's face. It was turned away from her at a slight angle but she could still make out the left side and the small streaks of tears running down Riza's pale cheeks. Marianna found herself at a loss for how to act as she stared at the young woman. She'd never seen the girl before her shed any tears, never seen the young woman display any unhappiness. The entire staff of the house had a running joke that Riza's personality consisted of the three A's: apathetic, annoyed, and angry.

The more she stared at the streams of salt coming down Riza's face, the more empathy she felt for her. Never had that emotion been inside her. She always thought Riza to be stubborn and selfish, doing what she did just to create trouble. She always insisted that Riza would be happy if she'd just give society's ways a chance. Now she realized the girl would truly be miserable, there was no way that marrying someone, that being so stuffy and decorum bound would ever fit Riza's free spirit. That beautiful girl sitting across from her had the misfortune of being born in the wrong era. Riza was everything that women should be, but weren't. It would be someone like her that would improve women's status in society but it wouldn't be Riza.

No, Riza would likely marry that baron, push her will and spirit down inside her, and lock it away, becoming a walking shell of what she should have been, and then die much too young. She would become what was right, what was proper. She would become everything…Marianna didn't want her to become. As much as she pushed Riza to become a lady, it only took tears to make her realized that all she really wanted for the young woman was for her to be happy. She didn't want a miserable fate to befall her.

"Don't give up," Marianna found herself saying before she thought out her words carefully.

Riza turned toward her quickly, her eyes wide, and the tears still pooling in her orbs but not spilling over. There were still remnants of the path that her tears took on her cheeks. A small teardrop rested on the edge of her chin, as if it was contemplating whether to drip off the pretty face.

Marianna let go of Riza's hand and removed a white handkerchief from her apron pocket. She dabbed Riza's chin and face with it before offering her a small smile. "The woman I know wouldn't give up that easy!"

Riza stood and looked at Marianna incredulously. "I thought you'd be thrilled! Can't you make up your mind? Do you want me to conform or not?"

Marianna laughed. "To be perfectly honest, so did I. I should be jumping up and down singing "Oh Happy Days", or some other celebratory song."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because when you are broken the way you are, I guess the mother in me came out. I would have never admitted it before but you really are a symbol of a freedom we are told we can't have. If…if you don't want to marry the baron then don't!"

Riza had to rest her hand against the glass of the door behind her to keep from falling over with shock. This time it was her turn to purse her lips tightly. "Marianna, you…you confuse the hell out of me!"

"I honestly don't understand myself too much at the moment either," she said. "I guess you just made me remember that I was once a girl like you. I think it's the reason I became a maid instead of marrying. Tears are a strong thing to make one change their mind."

Riza folded her arms over her chest and raised her chin slightly. "I don't recall any tears. I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

Marianna laughed and nodded. "I guess I was mistaken then, these old eyes aren't what they used to be."

"Certainly not," Riza said, moving to sit back down in her chair. Marianna grabbed her hand and used a piece of medical tape to attach the part of the bandage that was hanging down.

"Lady Riza, from now on stay away from sharp objects. The last thing I need for you to do is injure yourself beyond repair. Besides, you will have your father thinking you are mentally unstable."

"You mean he doesn't think so already?" Riza cracked.

Marianna chuckled. "Perhaps you are right."

"Besides," Riza began, "I'm not even sure if I'm entirely mentally stable. That cut in my hand felt great for a few moments, it was like I was releasing all my hostilities through that blood."

"Yeah, and giving the railing at the staircase a makeover. We are never going to get that blood completely off. I hope you won't ever do anything damaging to yourself intentionally. It's not healthy. If you need to get out pain or anger, channel it in a different way."

Riza nodded.

"I wonder sometimes if your mother was anything like you. Unfortunately I never had the pleasure of meeting her."

"From what I remember, she was. My memories are like they've been covered by a cloud. There are no paintings of her anywhere in the house. All I have is a small, old photo of her. My father completely stopped talking about her when he married Amelia. It's as though he didn't want her to exist anymore, not even in memories. When I bring her up, he changes the subject or tells me not to talk about her."

"I see. It sounds to me like your father never completed his mourning and is just trying to block it out."

"I don't think that's the case. It's because he wants to be sensitive to Amelia. That gives him no reason to expect me to forget my mother. He wanted me to call Amelia mother for the longest time. When I refused, he got angry and all we did was fight. Even as a child, I could hold my own against him. Then he sent me away, and of course, after I graduated, I came here."

"I see," Marianna said. She never knew the incident that caused her to be so distant with her father and stepmother and more and more she found herself taking Riza's side to things. She was a child when her mother died and then her father expected her to forget and call another woman mother.

"My stubbornness didn't just come from my mother, as you can probably reason from what I told you."

Marianna nodded. "Right now we have a bigger problem than your stubbornness to handle."

"That is?"

"How you are going to have to find a way to avoid marriage to that baron when he arrives."

"There's always a chance he won't find me suitable," Riza said.

"But since he has three children he might not be so picky," Marianna added to the vocalized thought.

"Yeah, true."

"What if he's a lovely man?"

"Lovely has nothing to do with it," Riza said.

"Why? If he's lovely you shouldn't be against marrying him."

"I don't love him," Riza said. "I'm against any marriage where love isn't involved."

"Now you sound like those silly novels you read."

Riza stood and walked over to her bed. She lay down on her stomach, the mattress sinking with her weight. "You mean those novels that make me think?" Riza asked, her tone slightly acerbic. "Maybe I do sound like them but I can't comprehend for a moment being in a union for the rest of my life with someone I don't love. Honor or not, it doesn't feel right."

"Unfortunately, the rest of society isn't in agreement with you."

"You included?"

"Parts of me disagree, the practical parts. Then there are the hopeful, young parts of me that want to encourage you. My emotions are jumbled and conflicting with each other. I don't want to see you unhappy. Then, at the same time, my job is to make sure you conform and bring honor to your father's house. Like it or not, you are your family's chattel. To change that you'll need a divine intervention...or a really good plan."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I'll meet the baron of course, it will be a while before he arrives, I'm sure I can think of something to dissuade him and my father from the marriage."

Marianna stood from her chair and gathered the items she had on the table. She closed the medical kit after putting back the antiseptic, and picked it up. "Just try something subtle instead of outright ridiculous."

Riza moved to rest her chin on her folded arms and grinned at Marianna. "Are you offering me suggestions?"

"Oh lord! I am… Your father is going to kill me for doing that. Or at least discharge me."

"Not if he doesn't know," Riza said. "I heard no suggestion from anyone."

Marianna looked surprised at the girl. Riza wasn't going to tell? Of course, she doubted Riza would bother speaking to her father for the remainder of his stay. She walked over to the door. "I have to go supervise the preparations for dinner so that your stepmother won't throw a fit on the other servants." Marianna now felt she could speak freely about the woman that was a lady to everyone except those lower in status. A true lady would treat everyone the same.

"I'll have dinner out on the covered terrace tonight," Riza said, and rested the right side of her face down on her arms and closed her eyes.

Marianna opened her mouth to speak but paused when she saw Riza was asleep. She walked over to the girl and moved the blanket on the bed so that it covered her, before leaving the room and locking the door behind her. Perhaps it was for the best for her to eat separately from her father: for tonight at the very least.

Amelia walked into the study and let her gaze linger around the room before drifting her sights to her husband who was residing in a chair in front of the fire. He had one arm propped up on the wide handle of the velvet wing-backed chair, his head resting against his hand. In his other hand, he held a small glass of liquor. His eyes stared into the jumping and cracking flames in the hearth, the flares reflecting in his hazel eyes.

"Are you alright dear?" she questioned, honestly concerned about her husband's current state. Obviously, things didn't go well with Riza, which was exactly what she'd expected.

"Dinner ready yet?" he questioned, ignoring his wife's inquiry about his wellbeing.

"Almost," she said walking over to take the glass out of his grasp and sit it on the table. She intertwined her fingers with his and he looked up at her. His lips quirked up gently.

"I'm alright," he answered upon seeing her worry. "Riza's just so stubborn."

Amelia opened her mouth to reply but a knock on the door kept her from speaking. She turned her head to gaze at the clock. "That must be Lord Archer," she said, letting go of Lord Hawkeye's hand.

"Archer? What is he doing here?"

"I invited him to dinner. I figured it would give Riza a good opportunity to apologize for her lack of manners," she said. "Her conduct was most unladylike. If we want her to marry him, we have to straighten out this unfortunate misunderstanding immediately."

"Yes, well I have changed my mind about Riza marrying Frank Archer," Hawkeye said, standing up and straightening his shirt. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and put it on. He fastened the buttons as Amelia took a step closer to him. She reached up and straightened his collar.

"Surely you can't be serious. Archer would be the perfect addition to our family."

"I mean exactly what I spoke. If she doesn't want to marry Archer then she doesn't have to do so. I won't force the issue when it comes to him." Hawkeye was about to speak about Archer's conduct with Riza but decided to forgo the issue. What he said should be enough to quieten his wife.

"Do you realize the embarrassment she'll cause you if she doesn't marry soon? My Lord, you know I'm only looking out for what's best for the family."

Hawkeye lifted a hand to his wife's face. "I know that. Note that I said she wouldn't marry Archer. I have a match picked out for Riza. He's a baron in Aerugo."

"But Archer is…" she trailed off when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned toward the door as a butler entered.

"Sir, Lord Archer is here," he said.

Shortly after, Archer appeared in the doorway. The butler moved out of the way so that the man could enter the study. "Lord Archer, it's such a pleasure to have you join us for dinner," Amelia said. She walked over to him and presented her hand, to which Archer promptly took, lifted to his lips, and kissed.

"Thank you for inviting me even though your daughter and I had a slight fallen out."

"These things happen often. I do hope you won't hold it against our lovely daughter," she said.

"Not at all."

Lord Hawkeye stared at the man conversing with his wife, and for the first time in a long while, he had to resist the urge to pick someone up and toss them out on their ass. He couldn't do so for the sake of his family. Though he believed Riza, he knew that polite society would believe Archer's word over her. A woman's word was less than nothing if a man's word contradicted it. Though he'd threatened Riza with marriage to Archer, he did not intend to carry through with any of the threats.

Hawkeye plastered a polite smile on his face, walked up to the man, and shook his hand. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Lord Hawkeye."

Appreciatively, before Hawkeye had to make small talk, a maid came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. That maid would never know how incredibly thankful he was for her interruption.

They all walked into the dining room and Hawkeye instantly noticed that his daughter wasn't present.

"Where is Riza," he questioned when Marianna entered the room.

"She always eats dinner out on the terrace if the temperature permits it," Marianna answered.

"Then tell her to come in here and eat," Amelia said. "We have a guest."

"Yes Ma'am," Marianna said, leaving the room and making her way to the terrace. Riza looked up from her dinner when Marianna approached her.

"Are you actually going to bother telling me that my stepmother wants me in there?"

Marianna sighed. "I suppose it would do no good would it?"

"No," Riza said then took a bite of her food.

"Which response do you want me to use?"

"Don't know. Just make up something clever and say I said it," Riza said.

Marianna pushed down a quirk of her lips and made her way back to the dining room.

"Well?" Amelia said, her voice angry but at a calm volume.

"She told me to make up something clever for a refusal to eat in here, but I couldn't think of one. I'm not as witty as Lady Riza." Marianna was surprised at how liberating assisting at being a smartass was for her soul.

"Marianna!" Hawkeye scolded, not revealing that he found what she said quite amusing.

"Please forgive my manners Lord Hawkeye. I was merely relaying the events as per my duty."

"If she won't come from us summoning her, then I'll go retrieve her myself!" Amelia said. "I will not have this type of rudeness present in my home!"

"Lady Hawkeye, if I may intervene on Riza's behalf. What happened between us put us on shaky ground. Perhaps she doesn't want to see me right now. If it is trouble to you, then I shall leave," Archer said. His temper was bubbling inside him, threatening to burst forth in fits of rage. He would make Riza pay for every insult that she caused him."

Marianna almost wished that Amelia would go out there and risk being maimed. If she was that stupid then she deserved it.

"Oh, please don't leave Lord Archer. Perhaps it is best she not join us. I hope that you will not take it as an insult. Please stay for dinner," she said.

Archer nodded his head civilly. "I would be pleased to stay and enjoy your company," he said.

They all sat down at the table and began eating once the food was served. Hawkeye observed Archer and his wife conversing politely. Amelia's goal seemed that of promoting Riza to Archer despite the fact he told her Riza wouldn't be marrying the man. His wife reminded him of a politician campaigning for office. Archer already expressed his desires toward Riza, there was no need to push it the way she was doing. As usual, Amelia was displaying the best manners, but at the same time, she was excelling at the form of flattery she possessed: submissive with undertones of aggressiveness. Her actions were annoying him greatly and he'd have to deal with her after he spoke to Archer regarding Riza's matrimonial fate. Despite the fact he now had an intense dislike for the man, he wouldn't be rude about anything. Having bad manners toward anyone would do more harm than good.

"Lord Archer, after dinner I would like to discuss the matter concerning my daughter."

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Hawkeye," Archer replied.

Hawkeye doubted that, but said no more and continued to eat his dinner quietly while listening to more of the small talk of his wife and Archer, wishing he were having his dinner outside on the terrace.

After dinner was over, Archer and Hawkeye retreated to the den to have a drink and discussion. Amelia excused herself and made her way up the stairs toward her room. She walked down the hallway on the second floor but stopped in front of the door to the master bedroom, still fuming over not residing there. She stared at the cherry oak doors as if she was trying to send ill feelings through them and into the room.

"You can't burn them down with your gaze so it would be good to give up trying," Riza said, as she walked up behind her stepmother.

Amelia swung around and placed both of her hands on her hips, her shoulders rising upwards as she did so. Her eyes narrowed into small slits and her eyebrows straightened from the normal arch present when she wasn't expressing some sort of emotion. There was a slight tinge of red on her cheeks and the tip of her nose looked like someone had dabbed red paint there. "Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me?"

"I have an idea, but I'm sure you are going to tell me anyway," she replied.

"Why do you have to be so rude? I've been kind to you haven't I?"

"Kind? When?"

"I've never protested you living in the house, or your expensive schooling, or your monthly allowance."

"I'm entitled to that whether you protest against it or not," Riza said. "Plus, it wouldn't look too good on you if you had protested."

Amelia opened her mouth to retort but found that she had no response. "Oh! You make me so angry."

"Why? Because I'm smart?"

"No, because you are a shame to women everywhere, and a shame to this family. A woman isn't supposed to think of anything except marriage and eventually her husband and children. How could you do the things you do, knowing how much of a burden your actions are on your father?"

"How could you marry a man you don't care about?"

"I do care about your father."

"You care about his status, that's all."

"What else is there to care about?"

"Love?"

"I do love your father, marrying a man with status and assisting the growth of that status is the highest form of love there is."

"That's the ramblings of a brainwashed human being."

"No, it's the speaking of an elegant lady who knows her duty!" She took Riza's uninjured hand in hers. "We could be so close if you would just conform to what is meant for you. You could marry Archer and we could plan your wedding just like a mother and daughter is supposed to do. Oh, the latest wedding gowns are stun-." Riza jerked her hand out of her stepmothers grasp.

"First of all, you are not my mother. Second of all, I'm not marrying Archer, and finally, I don't care about the latest styles of wedding gowns."

"You are the most incredibly frustrating human being I've ever met. We should have you committed!"

Riza walked past her and took out her key. She unlocked her door and opened it. "I don't have anything more to say to you. I can't make you understand so any further conversation would be like talking to a wall."

She took a step inside her room and turned to close the door. Amelia huffed and started to walk away when Riza stopped her. "Wait."

Amelia turned toward her. "What is it?"

"Are you really happy having almost no freedom or choice of your own?"

Amelia raised her head defiantly. "I gladly give that up for the flattery, praise, and admiration that I receive. There's nothing that could make me happier."

Riza nodded. "You know, I thought I hated you. Now I just pity you. You've never had any independence. If I were trapped in your life, I'd rather die." Riza then shut her door.

Amelia stared at the door for a moment and then frowned. "I thought the same thing at one time. It'll fade Riza."

Hawkeye and Archer sat down with their drinks in the large chairs in front of the hearth. The fire was raging brilliantly, creating a positive feeling throughout the den, and casting it in a warm, welcoming glow. "Lord Archer, you have made it known that you have intentions toward my daughter. I ask you once more if this is true."

"Yes, I care very much about your daughter Lord Hawkeye. I don't think there is anyone better suited to become my wife than Lady Riza."

Hawkeye nodded and leaned back in his chair. His eyes burned into Archer's and he didn't like what he saw within the man's cold depths."Lord Archer, I regret that I must bring you the news that my daughter has a potential match with a man from Aerugo. He shall come to see her in a month's time."

Archer began counting in his mind, trying to keep his anger from taking control of his body. He didn't want to break the glass that he currently held in his grasp or let Lord Hawkeye see the extent to his temper. He slowly sat back and took deep breaths, reminding himself that he needed to remain calm and cool if he wanted to change Lord Hawkeye's mind.

"Then I ask you Lord Hawkeye to give me permission to court your daughter. I am sure I can win her heart in a month. Despite our misunderstanding I have reason to believe that your daughter is fond of me as well," he said. His voice was steady, showing no signs of any vindictive intent or conspiracies. He was a very good liar and took pride in his abilities to be such.

Hawkeye had a hard time restraining his laughter. Either the man before him was a good liar, or under severe illusion. "I find it hard to believe that you would still care for my daughter after her conduct regarding what happened with the… eating utensil." Hawkeye let his gaze drift along the small scar on Archer's face. He couldn't help but be proud at Riza's ability to defend herself.

"A severe misunderstanding I assure you," Archer said. "I must…"

Archer was cut off when a maid interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation sirs but there's a man at the door that needs to speak with you. He says it is an emergency."

"Send him in," Hawkeye said.

"But sir, he's filthy. Lady Amelia woul-"

"He's a human being and is welcome in this house regardless of appearance. Do as I say and send him in," Hawkeye cut her off, his voice taking on a scolding tone.

"Yes sir," the maid said and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, a man came in the den. Just as the maid described, he was filthy. There was blood caking his forehead, some of it still running from a gash above his right eye and running down the side of his face. His left eye was swelling and turning red with streaks of purple mixing in. His coat was ripped at the sleeves, revealing his loose white shirt underneath. The first half of the top of the shirt under his coat was ripped apart and there was blood seeping from scratches there. His boots and pants were caked with large heavy clumps of dried mud.

"Forgive me for appearing in such a disheveled manner but it was an emergency," the man said, and bowed slightly to Hawkeye.

"For Christ's sake Phillip, what in the hell has happened to you?" Archer questioned.

"We have trouble. Four women were attacked tonight," he said.

"And you as well from the looks of it," he said.

"I caught the bastard attacking the fourth woman and fought with him."

"That makes eight this month," Archer muttered.

"What do you mean eight? People have been attacked here and I wasn't notified?"

Archer inclined his head toward Hawkeye, resisting the urge to throw his glass at the man. "I thought it best to let the local authorities take control of the situation and if more resulted from it I would contact you. Nothing more happened for a while so I hadn't felt it urgent enough to take up your time, Sir. This is the first time he's attacked more than one person in a single night."

"Looks like it is urgent enough now! I won't have anyone in my province being attacked."

"Let me handle the matter personally, Sir. I'll form a search party and we'll hunt him down." Archer turned back to Phillip. "Did you get a good look at him?"

Phillip shook his head. "I'm afraid I didn't see his face. I can say that he had a smaller build than I had, but he was much stronger. He was extremely quick and very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Once again, I don't think the man intended to kill the woman. She seemed to miss him when he left. He made no move to kill me either."

"Miss him?" Hawkeye questioned, bewildered that a woman would miss her attacker.

"All of the women seemed that way," Archer said. "The man attacked them but there's no sign of injury and he didn't rape them."

"Drugged?"

"The women showed no signs of being drugged."

"Then what is this guy doing?"

"We have no idea but once we catch him we are going to figure that out. I'll lead a search over the city. With your permission Lord Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded. "Permission granted. Catch that ruffian."

Archer sat his glass down on the table beside him then excused himself along with Phillip. They left the house, got on their horses, and rode toward the town. "Get me some men immediately and meet me at the city hall. We'll start a mass search around the city. He couldn't have gotten out that quickly."

Riza heaved a huge sigh as she walked out into the cool night air. She closed the door to the servants exit and rested against it. She'd taken the back exit so that she wouldn't be bothered for going outside at such an improper hour. She moved to sit down on the small steps and rested her feet on the ground that was still damp from the rain. Her gaze directed up at the clear night sky, and her hearing took in the typical nighttime noises that overtook the environment. The beautiful moonlight shone down upon the land, twisting through the trees, casting jagged shadows on the ground and reflecting in the various shaped puddles that were pooled in the earth.

She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring out into the thick groves of trees that covered the land at the back of the house. The small cherry blossoms were glistening in the light of the moon, looking like tiny silver pieces attached to the branches instead of the white and pink flowers that they really were. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air while trying to collect her thoughts. It was the first time in a while that she felt truly hopeless.

All through dinner, she wracked her brain for a solution to the problem of the baron coming and came up with nothing. Even if she did manage to weasel out of that potential marriage setup, her father would just set up another, then another, then another until she was so worn down that she gave in. Despite Marianna's surprising encouragement, she knew there was only so much more she could take. Then if her father did finally give up, she still had nothing except a lonely life of a pretend freedom. She couldn't go out in society and do something because there were no opportunities for women. Sometimes she thought the best thing to do would be to end it.

Tears sprung from her eyes and this time she didn't have to turn away from anyone. She let them fall freely down her cheeks, and squeezed her arms around her legs tighter.

Suddenly the bushes next to the house rustled and a man jumped out of them, causing her to snap to her feet and reach back for her knife. Fear shot through her when she realized it wasn't there.

The man looked into her eyes and she found herself staring back into eyes as black as midnight when the moon was encased by thick clusters of dark clouds. She was taken in by them and something inside her told her not to be afraid of the handsome stranger.

"Who are you?"


	6. Close Encounters

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 5: Close Encounters **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no monetary profit from this fiction. However, I do own my plot, it's copyrighted so don't try to take under any circumstances. **

* * *

**Close Encounters**

Riza was a bit amazed at how calm her voice and nerves were as she inquired about the identity of the man standing before her. She knew she should have been more panicked at encountering a stranger on private property in the middle of the night: it was only common sense. Of course, the adjective "common" rarely ever found its place in the jigsaw puzzle that was her personality. Any "common" woman would have already screamed or fainted immediately. Any "common" woman would have at least tried to flee the scene before she eventually tripped over the ridiculous garments she wore, or was caught and overpowered by the pursuer in question.

She wasn't the type to scream at anything, she doubted her voice could even get very high, and she never fainted. If she were actually fearful for her well-being, running would have been her best option at that moment. She had on comfortable shoes, light clothing, and was near the door to the house. However, she wasn't planning to take any of those actions.

There was an odd aura radiating from the man standing there that told her despite how far or how fast she could run, it would be futile to exhaust herself. His presence didn't put forth any life-threatening motions. Instead, he resonated a comfortable calmness that contradicted his physical features in a most remarkable way.

His skin was as pale as the white cotton looking clouds floating in the blue sky on a spring day. His slightly opened mouth displayed a glimmer of whiteness, reminding her of the glistening snow in the city before it was touched by the smoke coming from the chimneys of all the homes and factories. Those fresh and clean features mixed with the dark storm of his eyes. Those features were topped off by the rank darkness of the coal colored locks on his head that curtained his eyes in black ribbon tresses.

The man looked over his shoulder, as if someone was following him, "Damn it." His voice came out smoothly, the sound not carrying any accent that Riza could recognize. The vocals were a deep regal sound, reminding Riza vaguely of crush black velvet for reasons she couldn't figure out.

"Find him! Search everywhere! I will not have that monster getting away," a man ordered.

Riza cringed as she recognized the owner of the voice. He was quite a hypocrite calling someone a monster when he was probably the biggest one in the entire district. She tried to ignore the prickly feeling her skin was taking upon itself, and threw her focus even more closely on the stranger. "Archer is after you?"

The man turned back towards her, "Yes, if the ugly, looks like a toad man with the bad haircut is Archer."

Riza nodded, "that's him." She boldly took a step forward and grabbed his hand, pushing down the shiver as his cool skin made contact with hers. "This way. I know where you can hide until they are gone."

The man looked surprised for a moment but followed the woman willingly as she guided him around the house and through a modest flower garden. She led him to a small path under canopies of grape vines. They had to push away the botanic overgrowth before they arrived at a semi-cleared pathway that led back toward the house. As he gazed ahead, he spotted the curved top of a brown door. Beside it, vines of wisteria circled around the side of the house, and bloomed out in all their lavender colored glory. They descended half a dozen steps, and then were at the door that he'd spied earlier.

She removed a key from her sleeve and unlocked the door before opening it, the antiquated hinges not making any loud protestation to their movements. They walked inside and she let go of his wrist. "There's some matches on that top shelf behind you, and a lamp on that table, would you mind lighting it?"

Riza turned back to the door to shut it quietly then lock it back with the key as he lifted the glass lampshade. He reached up and easily grabbed the matches. He struck one against the table and it hissed to life, filling the room with the smell of sulfur. He lit the wick and it flared, casting the room in a soft orange glow. He then sat the lampshade back on the holder and adjusted the height of the flame.

After a good look around the room, he concluded that they were in the cellar of the main house. They were flanked by shelves on the right and left sides that were stacked with various fruits and jams canned by the servants, the blankets of dust coating them indicating that they were rarely touched. There were long brown tables in front of the shelves, void of any items except the lamps.

His gaze drifted over to the woman who brought him there. She now held a box of matches in her hand, and was lighting one of the oil lamps that was perched in a holder to the right of the door. He couldn't help but contemplate why she helped him. No one in their right mind, especially a woman, would help a stranger in the middle of the night, especially one being chased by a group of men. Then again, what kind of woman would be outside at this time of night? Was the lady before him mentally unstable or something?

Before he could go further in his thoughts, she turned and moved to light the other lamp at the left side of the door. He used this time to study her appearance. She wasn't anything like the face-painted dolls that society had to offer. Her short hair and rounded face wasn't beautiful like the other women he'd encountered. She was rather plain and the dull grey clothing she wore accompanied that plainness perfectly. He couldn't help but lament the situation in which he found himself. Why did he have the ill luck of being in a place with such a drab looking person?

He heaved a huge sigh of disappointment, causing her to turn to him. She sat the matches on the table next to her and folded her arms. She must have mistaken the intention of the sigh because she began to assure him. "Don't worry. That group isn't likely to look here. Most don't even know there's a door here. Even if they do come across it, only the head maid and I have a key. By the time they find her, I can find a place for you to hide."

A laugh left him over the fact that she believed he feared the men after him. Of course, he was greatly deviled that he couldn't have a few decent meals in the city without being bothered, but he wasn't afraid.

Upon hearing his laughter, she frowned. "What is so funny?"

The man raised his hand to his chin and tilted his head, displaying to her that he was examining her when, in actuality, he'd already done so. "You are mistaken. I wasn't sighing because of that," he said.

"Then why were you?" she moved over to the door and leaned against it. "I'm frustrated because I'm trapped here for the time being with the plainest girl I've ever seen."

Riza was taken aback by the rude statement but sadly, he was telling the truth. ""I'll agree with you that I'm plain," she said, not showing any indication that she was hurt by the comment, "But I am not a girl. I'm a full grown woman."

"Really? Is that right?"

"Yes," she said.

"I thought you were about sixteen," he said.

Riza huffed, "I'm twenty-five."

"Um…wow," he said, pretending to be surprised. "I bet your husband gets a lot of grief because you look so young."

"I'm not married," she snapped.

He tilted his head to the opposite side of which it was previously leaning. "That doesn't surprise me."

"You know, that's not a nice thing to say to someone that saved your neck!" She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

Saved his neck? He laughed at the irony of the use of that word with him. "As I recall, I never asked you to save me. You did that on your own," he replied, his gaze meeting hers unflinchingly. There was a fire kindled by anger in her eyes that made him feel like he was being engulfed him in flames.

"You could at least show some gratitude. Didn't anyone ever teach you to be grateful?"

"Grateful? Yes, I supposed I should be grateful that you are so stupid."

"Stupid?"

"For all you know, I could have murdered someone."

"Don't think so, otherwise you wouldn't linger around me for a moment the way you did."

"If I had murdered someone, you would be considered an accessory to murder if they found you here with me."

"But you didn't murder anyone. If you were the type to attack someone then why didn't you just attack me when you first ran across me?"

"No time," he offered.

"Fine, then why aren't you attacking me now? You could kill me and get away and no one would ever know for a good deal of time."

"Maybe I just don't feel like killing you at the current moment. Maybe you are too boring to kill," he replied, his amusement evident from the way he was retorting. This woman may not be very pretty but she was certainly witty. It was quite entertaining.

"Okay then, I'll tell you what. You let me know when you want to kill me. That way I can run or think of some other clever maneuver to outwit you," she said. "Of course, that shouldn't be hard considering I'll be competing with an unarmed person."

"Touche."

She folded her arms once again and rested her full weight upon the large oak doors that isolated them from the outside world. She directed her gaze down at the floor, a wordless indication that she had nothing else to say to him.

He smirked and leaned against the table behind him, not taking his eyes off her. She was really quite intriguing and clearly had many different facets to her that would likely remain unknown to him. "Hey, I'm curious about something," he said suddenly when an important question popped into his mind.

"That's nice," she said.

He withheld an insolent comment as he continued with his speaking, "Why did you help me?"

"Did? I was under the impression that I am still currently helping you," she replied.

"Stop getting all precise!"

"It's bothersome when the positions are reversed isn't it?" she questioned.

"Just answer my question," he said.

"Fine. If Archer is after you then I'd rather take my chances with you being a killer."

"Why?"

"I will do anything just to ruin any positive adornment that catching you may have upon his reputation."

He chuckled and moved from his leaning position to stand straight. He had to admit that he almost admired the devious spirit she carried within her towards the man she so obviously hated.

"So you don't really care about my well being as a huma…person."

"No, not really," she answered brusquely. "I might have been concerned in that way if you hadn't proven to be just as rude, self-righteous, and judgmental as the rest of polite society."

"Ah, there's another strike against you."

"Pardon?"

"A lady isn't supposed to be so blunt," he said, "It's not ladylike in the slightest."

He took a step toward her and paused as her smell hit his nostrils. She smelled like a mix of strawberry wine, vanilla, and the thick, rich, sweet smell of the essence he consumed for the majority of his vitality. A steady pain similar to a brutal heartburn began in his stomach and carried up into his esophagus.

"Not the first time I've heard that," she replied.

He swallowed and recouped a growl of pain that threatened to come forth as her smell injected into his senses again and the pain jolted up to his mouth, causing his tongue to begin to dampen with saliva. "And that doesn't bother you?" he managed to ask as his eyes began throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

He took another step toward her, his legs feeling incredibly heavy and his body feeling weak under the assault of her smell that seemed to call him. He never took his eyes away from her, as he got closer. His stomach flopped when his sharp observances strayed from her face to the angle of her jaw, and then coursed down the side of her neck. His acute eyesight discerned the thin light blue indication of the artery in her neck, stimulating him to summon all the willpower he possessed to keep from licking his lips.

He could feel that familiar chill extend across the nerves in his teeth, throbbing like a steady cadence of a drum. They began tingling and growing colder as the rhythm bore on its unwavering tempo until the enamel of his teeth felt like they'd turned into miniature glaciers. The feelings overtaking his gums were contrary to the coolness of the nerve endings and teeth themselves. They were hot, and felt like they were set ablaze by shots of flame being carried through the blood, leaving behind small geysers of fire that blasted streams of inferno through his vessels to the frigidness and then canceling out.

This cycle would continue until his body was sated. He wanted to take in more and more of her scent, needed to know what she tasted like. He craved the experience of tasting her flavor on his tongue, needing to feel it stream through his own vessels and spread through his body. No other woman he'd ever come across caused such piercing, thirsting, pains to rack him.

The closer in proximity he was to her, the tighter his insides constringed making it strenuous for him to breathe. Though respiration wasn't a requisite for a being like him, he found it uncomfortable when it was halted or throttled. It had long become habit for him to feign such a bodily function so that he could better blend in with the populace.

Riza straightened her posture when she saw him coming toward her. She tensed as she saw the rapacious smile on his face, his eyes possessing a regard that made him resemble a predator about to pounce on his prey.


	7. Wanted

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 6: Wanted**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot.  
**

**AN: Warning slightly sexual but not vivid enough to be M related in the slightest. ****Nothing more than you would see in a PG-13 movie though. ****There's also a mention of assault. As there will be later in the story. If this is a possible trigger, you may not want to continue.**

* * *

**Wanted**

**(Don't Forget to Read AN)**

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Riza forced herself to stand her ground and steeled her voice against any fear that threatened to expose itself through her tone.

She couldn't keep her body from jumping in surprise and fright when he slammed his hands on the door at both sides of her head. The bang of the contact against the wood broke through the silence of the cellar, sounding like someone had slammed a heavy item down on the wooden tables situated in the environment.

He leaned toward her and rested his forehead against hers, pressing them together firmly enough that if it stayed there long, it would leave a red mar upon her skin. Every aspect she saw of his personality and actions was like an indistinguishable line between two opposing forces. Direct opposites that worked together to create him.

Riza lowered her arms to her sides and flattened her palms against the door. Splinters from the old wood dug into her skin, turning it red from the force of her hand's pressing. She tensed when he gazed directly into her eyes. She was paralyzed; part of her out of fear, the other part stemming from an insalubrious and imbecilic curiosity about his further intentions.

"What's your name?" he questioned, his breath hitting her face, bringing with it an odd, familiar yet not unpleasant, smell. Her body relaxed slightly for an instant before she forced herself to tense up once again. The second time was not a tense initiating from nervousness, but one of preparedness to react if he tried to hurt her.

"Elizabeth," she said, giving her formal name, even if it was rarely used.

"Such an elegant name doesn't suit you," he whispered, trailing his hand to her neck, and then proceeding to run his knuckles slowly up and down its smooth length.

Chills dispersed through her body and she had to withhold a shudder thanks to his gentle as a breeze touch.

"Riza," she said after swallowing the saliva that had built up in her mouth.

The man moved his forehead an inch away from hers but kept his hands where they were. He grinned, a slight glimpse of his white teeth revealing through the minuscule slit between his two lips. "Riza is better."

He slowly leaned toward her neck and placed a light kiss at the junction between it and her shoulder. Her mind was shocked at the affectionate gesture, but her body was thrilled with it, as evident from the heat that it developed following the contact.

"What's your name?" she questioned, her voice much steadier than it would be for most women in the situation she was in.

"It doesn't matter," he said. His tongue darted out of his mouth, traced along her skin, and finally up to the vein on her neck. He pressed his lips tightly against it, feeling her pulse against them, so alive and forging with her blood. He kissed it again.

"Yes it..." She tried to stop a groan from leaving her but the feel of what he was doing to her skin was growing too much for her to take. She felt like he was controlling her body. "Yes ...it does." she finally managed out, her voice shuddering as she spoke.

The speed of her breathing and the beating of her heart increased the more he adorned her neck with licks, kisses, nibbles and . . . she yelled slightly as he took her skin between his teeth and bit down. Riza bit her lip at the sharp prick she felt but didn't make any protests to the tough actions he was taking. It felt wonderful to have his attentions.

Roy didn't expect what would happen next when her blood hit his tongue. He would not get a chance to bite into her neck deeply, nor did he want to after the taste. His tongue felt like it had licked up battery acid and it was spreading through his entire body in punches of bitterness and pungency.

He jerked away from her and grabbed his throat, gagging and coughing as if he'd drunk poison. Falling to his knees, he reached up from his throat to clinch at the sides of his head as it protested to what he'd just consumed in the form of bolts of pain. His eyes burned as if they were out in the bright sun and they watered like he was chopping onions. "Why in the hell does it hurt? It isn't supposed to hurt!" His pain-filled voice echoed through the cellar, confusion evident in his tone. He had a distant thought saying that not only was the woman plain, she didn't taste good either.

Riza reached up to her neck and felt something wet. She raised the hand in front of her face so she could look at it, and saw a bit of blood staining her palm. She gasped and rushed away from Roy, putting a table between the two of them as he leaned forward and groaned out again. She turned to leave the cellar and get someone, but paused. It was likely that if she alerted anyone to him being there, Archer would take him…and get glory for it. Even if the man did injure her, it wasn't bad enough that she thought he was trying to kill her. She just knew that he wasn't a bad guy, no matter how much he wanted her to believe he was.

She frowned, turned back around, and walked over to him. Kneeling on the floor beside him, she placed her right hand on his back, and began rubbing it gently. Then, she leaned forward, trying to see his face.

"Are you alright? What can I do to help?" She knew she should have ran or at least screamed after what he was trying to do, but the experience of having someone so close to her had been extremely pleasant. The feeling of being wanted for a change was a foreign experience even if what he was about to do was dangerous or improper. "Hey, answer me," she said gently.

"Why aren't you running," he gasped out. "Get the bloody hell away from me you ugly woman."

"No, not until I know you are alright," she protested, ignoring the fact he'd called her ugly. She knew she would never be a prized beauty, and wouldn't hold any false beliefs that she would ever be one.

He waited for a few minutes until the pain dimmed slightly and then looked up at her. "You are an idiot," he growled.

"No, I'm a good human being who isn't going to leave someone who is in pain, no matter what a prick he is."

"Even though I tried to bi...kill you?"

Riza blushed and looked away slightly. "It certainly didn't feel like you were trying to kill me."

He stayed quiet for a minute before bursting out into laughter. He smirked sadistically at her. "So, the little virgin liked the attention?"

Riza's gaze shot back to look at him. Her face clearly displaying surprise at his words: her mouth was open slightly and her eyes staring into his. After a moment, she closed her mouth and looked down at her lap. One hand was at her side, her fingertips touching the floor so she wouldn't fall to the right, while her other was resting on her lap.

"Maybe I did, but most women would. It's not like I did just because I'm a virgin," she said. She stood up and stared down at him. Being a virgin was nothing to be ashamed of; neither was not being one. As long as someone was true to themselves, it didn't matter. At least not to her.

"A whore then," he said. He started to stand up and swayed on his feet.

"You know, if I was a mean person I could knock you over," she said, then quickly moved toward him so that he wouldn't falter to the right.

"Then why don't you?"

"It wouldn't matter how I answered why I don't. You'd just come up with an answer that satisfied you."

"Because you are an idiot."

"Yes, you go ahead and call me that," she said, moving him over to lean against a table. "You've made it clear you find me an idiot, virgin whore who can't find a husband because she's so plain."

"Virgin whore? That's a contradiction."

"You are the one that used all those words, not me." She pulled away from him and folded her arms across her chest. "Now, do you have something to add to all of that or are you running out of negative words to use? Considering that seems to be all your vocabulary is made up of, and your only ability is to insult, probably not."

He smirked at her, "You are a smart ass too."

"Knew you had another one in there somewhere," she replied, and brought her arms down to her sides, she walked over to the table across from him and jumped to sit upon it.

He clicked his tongue. "Not very ladylike at all. Jumping to sit on a table, you should be ashamed. Oh, and aren't you supposed to call me sir?"

"Only if I hold respect for you. Which I don't... I would call you by your name but you have yet to tell me that," she said.

"Roy," he said.

"Roy? That's won't do, that's your first name. I wouldn't call anyone I was unfamiliar with by their first name."

"You are rude already, what's the point in being formal with names," he said, folding his arms in front of his chest, mimicking her previous posture. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, relieving some stress they were feeling, then opened them again.

"I'm trying to be a lady for once by asking your last name so I may address you as such. Besides, I'm not the one that started being rude. A gentleman, if he dislikes something about a woman, tends to stay quiet. You haven't done that."

"Who said I was a gentleman?"

"Your name," she said, not bothering to respond to his question.

"Mustang," he said finally.

"Mister Mustang."

"In my country, it would be Mustang-san," he said.

"Too bad, we aren't in Xing."

Roy looked surprised at her recognizing his country.

"I recognized the use of the San," she elaborated.

"Yes, I know that but," he laughed, "Nevermind then. At least you are partially intelligent even if you are an idiot when it comes to common sense."

"Whatever you say," she said.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are just taking my insults."

"I counter to them."

"Yes, but they aren't caustic in the slightest," he said

"They were earlier."

"No, they weren't. I could tell you were a bit annoyed but there was no hate or outrage in your demeanor or tone."

Riza shrugged, "You have a right to your opinion, whether they be insults to me or not. You just choose to voice them to me."

Roy took a step toward her, his body only wavering a bit from the after effects of tasting her blood. He tilted his head to the side and his stomach tingled when her smell hit him again. It was annoying because he knew if he'd bite her he'd go through all that pain again, but if he didn't he would never be able to sate his thirst with anyone else.

"You shouldn't just take it," he said, "If you do, people will walk all over you."

"If I don't want to do something, I won't. You are a stranger and will be gone soon. I'll never see you again and so I let you have your view. If you were to try to make me do something against my will, I'd fight back."

Roy was even further intrigued by her. He walked over to stand in front of her, only a foot away.

"You'd better not try what you did before again. I have this," she said, holding up a long sharp knife. "If you touch me you'll regret it."

He stared at the long blade watching as the glow from the lamp beside it cast flickering shines upon its silver surface. It was then he noticed that her hand holding the knife was wrapped tightly: a possible reason why her blood tasted so vile when it smelled so good. He step forward and grabbed her wrist. "How old is this injury?"

She reached around him and grabbed the knife out of that hand, switching it to the other so she could get in a good stab if he tried anything. "I got it today. This morning to be exact."

Roy gazed at the pinkish color soaking the bandage at her palm. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it, her blood smelled delicious despite it leaking out."I may be plain but you are just odd," she said. He gazed into her eyes.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You don't understand why I said you were odd? You are sniffing my palm!"

"No...I don't understand why I want you."

Her eyes widened. "You," her eyebrows furrowed, "...you want me?"

His hand slowly slid from her wrist down her arm until it came to her elbow, he then let go of her and moved his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Yes," he said, as he moved his lips up and his tongue darted out to lick her ear.

Riza bit back a groan as his other hand slowly slipped under her dress and trailed up her shin, then her knee then rested on her thigh. It was like his hands were trailing energies with them, sending unfamiliar feelings through her, making her heart beat quicken and her body feel like its internal temperature was rising. There were also other parts of her body, parts that weren't supposed to be spoken of, that seemed to be crying out for his attention.

He was a stranger, she shouldn't be enjoying the closeness of him and the way his smelled hugged her. Archer tried a sexual advance toward her, and she'd instantly rebuked and injured him. And Archer wasn't even a stranger! What was it about this man with her now that made her want to allow him to touch her?

She bit her lip as his hand came closer and closer to her center and his lips kissed the line of her jaw. When he finally touched her, she pushed him back. He hit his lower back on the table then quickly righted himself.

As soon as he turned forward, he found a knife pointing at his throat. "Don't ever try that again," she growled.

"Oh? So you'll kill me if I do?"

"Yes," she said, "And no one will blame me for it since you tried to despoil me."

"Yeah, that's really smart. You are alone with a man down here. Possibly a killer. Therefore, that would come into question and ruin your reputation even more. Besides, it's not despoiling you unless you say no. I didn't hear any complaints and I..." He let a laugh leave his body.

"What's so funny," she said.

"I certainly didn't smell any complaints. If anything you wanted me there."

Riza took a step away from him. "Smell? What is it with you and smell?"

Roy smirked. "You want me just as much as I want you," he said. "Admit it."

Riza stared at him for a long while, before nodding. "I suppose I did. However, we can't always get what we want. I can't, never could."

"You want me, you've got me."

"For one time, that's it. I don't even know why I want you. Do you have some sort of physical attraction magnet, maybe magic?"

"Magic?" Roy laughed. "Some say I attract people but I don't have any sort of...power... to do that. I'm just me. Don't believe the books you read about anything. I don't have a magical gaze that draws innocent women in. I don't have anything that draws in people except my wonderful personality."

Riza tilted her head to the side. "Books? You mean about people from Xing?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, laughing to himself. He was lucky that his kind were believed to be mythical creatures to most humans. There were still some of those annoying hunters in existence but they weren't much of a hindrance since they believed in all the old folklore, and that Dracula killed people. If anything, Dracula was a vampire who listened to everything his wives said. He was clearly warped in the mind for always looking for brides. One wife would be bad enough for a man. "Xingese people are attractive. Every single one of us," he said, teasing her further.

Riza cast him a suspicious look. "Right..."

"So, we've established I have no magical powers," he said taking a step in her direction. "And that I want you and you obviously want me..."

"Yes, so we have. So what? I couldn't give you anything even though I do want to," she said. "It would ruin my reputation and break any chances of me gettin..." she trailed off when a thought came to her. If she let this man have her, then marriage wouldn't be an option. To the rest of society she would be damaged goods. Her father might even send her out of the country. If that happened, she could die in peace. Perhaps she could do something that she wanted, become what she wanted, not what people were trying to mold her into.

She let go of the knife in her grasp, letting the blade tumble to the floor, the click seemingly echoing through the room, representing the dramatic scene that was playing out like a movie. She felt Roy's arms slide around her and his hands moved to tilt her head up slightly. His lips slowly covered hers, slipping his tongue past her lips to taste her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kissing had been the closest thing she ever come to doing with any man. And even then, she'd been a teenager with no experience when it came to displays of affection of any type.

Riza pushed her body against him and entangled her hands in his hair, wanting him. Longing for the attention and starving for just a moment of affection, no matter how false it was, from someone. Just to be held in an embrace that didn't feel cold or required made her feel so much better. To know that she was wanted in some manner made her feel useful. Even if it was for a sexual release, she was getting something out of it too after all.

The man that was doing this to her, this Lord Mustang, was indescribable. He wasn't pressuring her and he didn't force himself. He merely took advantage gently and she didn't deny him. However before she went on with what was happening, she had to do something.

She pulled away from the kiss, breathlessly. "If I told you to stop, if I said no," she asked, as she felt his hands trail down to her hips, "would you stop?"

Roy nodded. "Yes."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, seeing no lies in them.

"Good," she said, satisfied that he wasn't lying to her. She pressed her lips upon his, initiating the kiss.

"Stop."

He pulled away and it surprised her. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. If she continued with the course of action, she would be a most unsuitable wife for any man that wanted to be the first man that slept with his woman. And that was the kind of bride the majority of the men in society wanted. They needed to lay claim to their property after all.

Roy's hands moved to her waist and lifted her up to sit her on the table. His hands slid under her dress once again and this time she let him have whatever he wanted, and he gave as good as he got. He gently pushed her to lie back on the table and soon was inside her, giving her the most pleasurable experience she'd ever had. Not just the sex but also, the feelings of being wanted.

Both of them were so engulfed in the timeless dance that they didn't see the two people watching from a darker part of the cellar.

* * *

**Thank you to Ginger for all the support. **


	8. What Books and People Don't Tell

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 7: What Books and People Never Tell **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfic. But I do own my original plot so don't take it. **

* * *

**What Books and People Never Tell**

Riza kept her eyes directed away from the man that had just taken the most precious thing society deemed a woman to possess. Without it, she was a worthless shell that no one would want or respect. When placing more thought into the matter she realized that the lack of respect wouldn't be a vast change in her life. She already went against societies expectations of her after all. This was just another notch on the proverbial bedpost of society.

There were no regrets present anywhere in her being because her actions would take care of what she was most trying to avoid. There was also the fact that as she was laying there letting Mustang do what he was, she felt like an explorer mapping uncharted territory. It was dangerous, it was life altering, and it was exciting. So very exciting that she thought her heart was going to erupt in a volcano of blood and tissue.

The chills that had been sewed into her pale skin by the hands that had stroked and massaged her body had no mercy as they pricked through her. The way her body then released its tenseness causing her to cry out despite efforts to hold back, had been the most rapturous experience she'd ever had the pleasure of consuming in her 25 years on Earth.

Directing her gaze down to her feet, she saw that her shoes weren't there and were instead lying directly opposite each other on the floor, the right shoe flipped upon its top. After fixing some lose hairs that poked out haphazardly from her blond tresses, she jumped down from her place sitting on the table, feeling a bit of pain in her lower body. She bent over, while shivering at the feel of her bare feet on the cool floor, and slipped on her shoes.

When she straightened her posture, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two arms wrapping around her waist and a kiss on the side of her neck. His hands drifted up to cup one of her breasts, an action that made her nearly kill Archer when he did it. She felt his lips nip at her ear, a slight pain occurring but then fading as soon as Roy ran his hot tongue over the area.

"Don't go getting yourself married now Riza," he said, his voice soft, low and speaking of the perchance of future sensuality between them.

He turned her around and looked into her eyes for a moment before lowering his mouth to her collarbone to run his tongue along it. He bit it, cringing as a bit of the blood from the nip hit his tongue. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to render him incapacitated. He would see her more and find out exactly why he couldn't taste her in more than the sexual manner. When he figured that out, he would drain her until she was unconscious, then his thirst would be quenched, he would never see her again, and she would recover.

The smell of her blood was too much to ignore now and her willing body was far too tempting for him to pretend as if it never existed. However, much to his extreme annoyance, there was more about her he couldn't pinpoint. Something that lingered in the back of his mind, camouflaged by his hunger, will for survival, and his confusion.

"That spirit of yours shouldn't be broken. It's admirable. I'm intrigued with you." He kissed her neck. His fangs continued in their longing to sink into the veins there, but his body was completely sated.

Before she got the chance to respond, he was gone. She stared at the door to the cellar and saw that the handle was barely dangling from its place, being held on by just a long, rusted screw. She stood there for a full minute wondering how he moved so quickly and how he found such strength to break the knob. Finally, she shook her head. She probably just spaced out and that's the reason he had seemingly moved so rapidly. The explanation for the doorknob was simple. That door was old and it surely could have been rotten and easily broken.

Riza nodded in satisfaction at her reasoning and walked over to one of the lamps. She gasped and cried out as she felt a horrible burn between her legs, evidence of their encounter. It hadn't hurt at the exact moment he actually "broke" her but now...The skin inside her felt like someone had taken something and rubbed her inner walls with it until the skin was raw. A laugh left her when she realized what a stupid thought it was. If one were to evaluate the mechanics that went into sexual relations with a man, the rubbing made perfect sense. It was exactly what happened after all.

She took a step and whimpered, as a cramp hit her stomach like a punch and it began burning. The pain was familiar, similar to the pains she got during her menses every month. She blew out the lamp and then turned to walk over to sit on the other table. She winced each time that she took a step, thankful that the place she intended to sit was close by. Placing both hands on the table, she carefully crawled upon it, knowing that a sudden jerk from her jumping up might possibly cause her to cry from the pain. She settled herself as comfortably as possible and gazed around the cellar, deliberately keeping her eyes off the table where Roy took her. Her focus was not taken off her surroundings as she reached for the lamp and turned down the tall flickering flame until it was almost extinguished and looked like the remnant of coals that had yet to be stoked. Now, only vague outlines of the other items of the room could be seen. There was a very faint red glow but it wasn't enough to give power to assist the creation of long, jagged shadows.

She closed her eyes and remembered the words he'd spoken, "I'm intrigued with you". After everything she'd done with him, after everything they argued about and after those simple comments about her spirit, she wanted him to stay. Her hands gripped the front of the wooden table and her fingers curled over the edge. The tips pressed against the hard wood and her nearly non-existent nails were graced with a few flexible splinters under them. Riza wanted to be of use to him. She'd felt appreciated regardless of the possessive, dangerous nature that he exhibited through his actions and speech.

When she opened her eyes, she let go of the table and moved her arms up to hug herself. Despite how she tried to replicate the amazing feeling that she'd felt when he held her, there was no doing such. That rude man's embraced made her happy. She shook her head of the grand thought that he might return. She would never see him again and it wasn't rational to expect that she would. There were women far more appealing than she out there in the world. She had no doubts that he could have any one of them he took a fancy toward.

She slowly got down from the table, resigned that things would go back to the way they were. That is, until she told her father what happened. The problem was how to tell him. A groan of frustration left her. She hadn't even thought of that as she was undertaking her plan. Going up to him and saying, guess what father I was pricked so now I'm worthless trash, wasn't exactly the ideal way to keep the marriage issue at bay.

Her stomach growled, accompanying the dull steady beat of the pain that was still burning and tingling there. A curse left her lips. She was hungry and to eat was the last thing she wanted to do. All she wanted was to take a nice hot bath and go to sleep. Regardless of what she desired, she knew if she didn't grab a bite that she would never sleep soundly.

She took out the key from the small pocket in her sleeve and opened the door to the cellar that led through the number two servant's quarters and toward the kitchen. Her heels clicked lightly on the narrow hallway as she passed by the small rooms where some of the servants were still sleeping soundly. The lack of light in the hallway made visibility almost zero. The only way she knew she was going in the right direction was thanks to the small lanterns situated on each side of the kitchen door. She glanced up at an old clock on the wall above the door and squint her eyes a bit, barely able to make out the position of the hands on the white facing. It was four in the morning. Cook and Marianna usually didn't get up until five so by the time she ate a bite she would be upstairs and no one would be the wiser. Her hand gripped the brass doorknob and began to turn it but she froze as she heard them speaking. When she heard what the subject of their conversation was, a violent tingle overflowed her body. Her limbs felt as if they were dead weight and her stomach was graced with a sense of dread that mingled with the pain. She couldn't move and if her body didn't do it automatically, she would be void of the ability to breathe. They knew…

Marianna and the cook quickly walked into the kitchen from the cellar. The entire way there, they'd lost the ability to utter a word. What could they really speak when they stumbled upon something so utterly unexpected that it defied any reasonable expectations of events? The cook walked over to the stove and sat a large pot of water upon the hot surface before going over and sitting in a chair at the table. He rested one elbow upon the table and the side of his face upon his hand. Marianna was pacing the white and black kitchen floor and muttering various words. One of her wrinkled hands was resting half on her forehead and half on the top of her head. The skin between her eyes was pushed upward into skin crevices thanks to the distressed look on her face.

"Marianna, sit down and try to calm yourself."

She stopped in her pacing and turned to look at him. "What are we going to do? Oh, I should have stopped what they were doing. I should have said something!"

"Yeah Marianna," the man said, "I can see you interrupting that now. Stop having sex you two, put your prick in your pants and Riza we'll just sew your hymen back up with a needle and thread."

"You aren't funny, Jeremy," she said. "That wasn't even in the same country as funny."

"It wasn't meant to be funny. I was serious."

"Oh my," she said again and began pacing once more. She was clearly drifting into deeper thought than she should have been regarding the situation. She stopped pacing and turned to look at him yet again.

"Why are you just sitting there? What are we going to do? I know we shouldn't have seen what we saw."

"I blame Lady Hawkeye for what we saw!" he said.

"What? Why?"

"She's the one that haughtily insisted we awaken an hour earlier and start on breakfast and attending to the house. If she hadn't then we wouldn't have saw that."

"That's an odd thing to say. Though I must admit, I would rather place the blame on her than Lady Riza. However, the fact remains that she has committed a disgrace and should have known better. What's Lord Hawkeye going to do to her for what she did?"

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" Jeremy snapped at her, his voice coming out with a growl.

"I…I don't know! I just…" She walked over to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down roughly. "When that baron finds out about her…state… he'll be angry. He'll likely let it out and the Hawkeye reputation will crash to the very bottom of societal pits."

"Yes, that's right. She wouldn't be cruel enough to drag down her entire family intentionally."

Marianna exhaled roughly and slammed her hand down onto the kitchen table. "Oh yes she would. She is stubborn enough to do that. Especially if she feels she has no other options available."

Jeremy stood and went over to the stove. He opened the door to the firebox and threw in a couple of logs before shutting the heavy iron door. "I didn't want to see Miss Riza in that sort of position but she didn't seem to be too unhappy with it."

"Are you out of your mind?" Marianna snorted. "Just because Riza is a nonconformist, that doesn't mean she's brain dead. What woman in her right mind would be unhappy with a man like that?"

When Jeremy guffawed, Marianna realized what she said. A red tinge painted over her cheeks. "Don't say a word Jeremy or I will stick your head in that oven."

The man coughed to hide another laugh that threatened to burst forth. "Really though, the affection he was showing her says quite a bit."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If the man just wanted a quick tryst, he wouldn't have wasted the time kissing her the way he did. He would have just gotten to the action then run off."

"He'll probably instantly run after he finishes," she said. "And Miss Riza will be in trouble. Regardless of whether she intended what she did or not how is she going to reveal such actions to her father."

"I'm sure at the moment that is the last thing on her mind," Jeremy joked.

"This is no time to be kidding around!"

"Who's kidding around? I doubt she was actually thinking things through when she was doing that. She'll handle it. She always does."

"I'm going to have to be around when she tells Lord Hawkeye. I just know it."  
"When that time comes, let me know."

"You'll be there too?"

"Hell no, I want to get the hell out of the house when he yells. I'd like to keep my hearing as stable as possible. "

"Thank you for the support," Marianna said bitterly.

"Oh, you are quite welcome," he replied. After a brief pause he spoke. "Are we going to let Miss Riza know what we saw? If we don't then Hawkeye can't blame us for not stopping what happened."

"Who says that he'd find out if we did tell her what we saw?"

"You don't think she'd rat us out?"

"No," Marianna said. "Riza isn't the type of person to do that. I so think that we need to talk to her about what she's done. For all we know he could have been assaulting her."

The door that lead to the servant quarters and cellar slammed open, the knob hitting the wall so violently that it left a doorknob shaped crack in the plaster. "He wouldn't do that! He didn't!" Riza yelled as she walked into the kitchen. The mere thought of Marianna suggesting such a thing made her so hostile she couldn't see straight. "I did what I did of my own free will and you two shouldn't have been watching."

Marianna and Jeremy's eyes widened instantly and in perfect unison as soon as they saw Riza. Riza froze suddenly in embarrassment at her outrage and the fact that. Well, they saw her having sex. What wasn't there to be embarrassed about?

Marianna was the first to recover from the mortifying stare down that the three people were stuck in. "We didn't watch! We aren't voyeurs! We just ran upon you, and we left as soon as we saw what you were doing!"

Riza rested her hand on her chest and took deep breaths, trying to calm her temper. She slowly walked over to the table, holding back the cringes that already became a normal accompaniment to each step she took. She pulled out a chair and sat down. She put both of her arms up on the table and then rested her head on them. "This is embarrassing."

"What were you thinking?" Marianna scooted closer to her. "We have our theories but what was honestly going through your mind? Were you thinking at all?" She ran her hand through Riza's short hair as Riza closed her eyes.

"Let me fix you something to eat," Jeremy said when Riza's stomach growled loudly.

"Thank you Jeremy," she said.

He stood and went over to the fridge to remove some items so he could make a good breakfast.

"Do you love him Riza? Is he the reason for your being against marriage?"

Riza shook her head. "No, I'm not in love with him." It was the truth. No one could realistically fall in love with someone in a few hours. However, despite his rude demeanor, she did like him. She treasured the fact that he'd actually listened to her, even though they weren't speaking anything of substantive content. She was able to get out a lot of feelings she'd been keeping to herself for a long time.

She didn't speak anything else until after Jeremy had sat the plate in front of her and she'd eaten the contents.

"What if you are pregnant?" Marianna asked.

Riza choked on her the orange juice that was mid-journey down her esophagus. The acidic content burned her throat as it came back up and some ran out of her nose, creating a burning there. It wasn't bad enough that she was burning down in her womanhood, Marianna had to add her up body to the, raging inferno of discomfort. It was a lovely list: flaming ovaries, flaming tonsils, and flaming nostrils.

"Damn it Marianna, are you trying to kill me? I'm hurting enough as it is."

"There is the possibility," Marianna said.

Riza sat down her orange juice and looked at Marianna. "I don't even think fate will want to screw up my life that much."

"Fate isn't what gets a woman pregnant," Marianna said.

Riza stood. "I need to get upstairs and take a bath before father and Amelia wake up."

"Come on," Marianna said, "I'm going to help you."

"You two won't tell my father, will you? I never heard you say that you wouldn't."

Jeremy looked at her with his head tilted. "Tell him what?" he asked, causing Riza to smile.

"Of course not," Marianna said. "You will have to do that when you can figure out exactly how to break the news."

"Therein lies the problem."

"Let's get you a bath then into bed. I'll tell your father you aren't feeling well. That way you won't have to walk so amusingly all day and alert anyone to what possibly happened," Marianna said. The two left the kitchen and a chuckling Jeremy behind.

"You know, it would have been good to have been notified about how much losing you virginity hurts," Riza said as they walked toward the staircase.

"I can't tell you how many women have said that. It's not something that is spoken about. I figured with all of the books you read, you would have known."

"Apparently the authors of most of the books either don't touch on the matter-no pun intended- or are men who don't care if it hurts for women."

"Well, it hurts badly."

"Too late Marianna," she said, "Unfortunately I know the pain well. I only wish the sexual relation was as good as they mentioned in the books."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

Riza coughed awkwardly, not used to having such conversations. "Well, um… yes, it was very...um…okay, it was fantastic. It wasn't exactly the breaking part that hurt, it's the aftermath."

"Different for each person," Marianna said.

They began ascending the stairs, as soon as they got to the top, their eyes widened as they saw Lord Hawkeye walking down the hall. He was decked head to toe in his riding gear, and held his riding gloves in one hand and his wide brimmed hat in the other. His long riding coat wafted behind him in waves of thin leather as he walked, creating a dramatic scene and making him look rather impressive.

Riza ducked behind a potted plant, leaving Marianna standing there. It wouldn't be anything unusual for Marianna to be up after all. If her father spotted her then there would likely be questions. Then she would inevitably lose her temper and probably reveal more information than she wanted to at the current time.

"Good morning Marianna," he said. Riza and Mariana were both confused at his cheerful demeanor when normally he was against the world until he had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Lord Hawkeye," she greeted, bowing slightly. Riza frowned. She hated it when the servants bowed to her as if they were lesser human beings than she. They were all made of flesh and blood and didn't deserve to have to be completely subservient to anyone. They were paid a salary for the job they did and as far as Riza was concerned they weren't paid nearly enough. Marianna worked nearly twenty hours a day yet she only was paid for eight of it.

Riza slowly made her way away from the plant and slunk toward her room like she was a thief trying to steal precious jewels. Her back slid against the wall and her legs ached at the short jerky movements. When she got to the door, she reached into her sleeve for the key then opened her door. She opened it just far enough that she could slip in, then shut it.

"Tell Riza that she should get her riding clothing together and meet me at the stables. I wish to have a chat with her and the only time she seems to be calm is when riding horses. Perhaps I could get her to speak civilly and rationally there."

"Sir, Lady Riza isn't feeling well at all. I saw her this morning and she was something awful. I don't think riding would be in her best interests."

"So she's well enough to hide behind a potted plant early in the morning, but not well enough to go riding with her father?"

Marianna stammered for a response, searching her head for an excuse and found she had none. How could one explain a full-grown twenty-five year old woman hiding behind a houseplant? "Exactly sir, mentally she's just not stable!"

"I've known that for a while Marianna," he said. "I appreciate how you take such good care of her."

She held her tongue about how he could do so too if he'd just listen to her instead of his jackass conceit-stuffed wife.

"I'll be outside. We'll go for a ride before breakfast." He walked past her and down the steps.

"Yes Sir," Marianna said, suddenly feeling very sorry for Riza and the pain she would go through.

She made her way to Riza's room and opened the door. A smile crossed her lips when she heard the sound of the bath water running into the tub. After locking the door behind her, she made her way into Riza's bathroom. When she saw Riza immersed deep into water with a thick layer of white bubbles skimming the top of the liquid, she couldn't help but laugh. Riza reminded her of a child that was playing in the tub and had added far too many bubbles.

"Your father wants you to meet him at the stables for a morning ride," she said.

Riza raised her head from its leaned back position to look at her. "Ride horses?"

Marianna placed her hands on her hips. "Yes I suppose it will be horses. That is, unless your father has developed a love of riding the alpacas that we have on the premises."

"I'm sure he would if Amelia told him to try it or if it was the vogue thing to do." Riza sat up straight. "I can't go riding. The pain would nearly kill me. "

"Well you can ride side saddle and that might take some of the strain off. We can add some patting underneath your clothing."

"It's not the outer area I'm worried about, and I certainly can't stick padding within me!"

"I'll go get you some medicine that will dull the pain a bit. At least long enough for a short ride."

Riza sighed. "Can't you tell him I'm sick?"

"He saw your wonderful ability to camouflage yourself behind that plant," Marianna said.

"Fine, then tell him I didn't get much sleep and so I'm sleeping."

"You know that something like that won't work. At least not without starting an argument."

Riza nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not in the mood to argue. Okay, go get the medicine and my riding dress. I'll live with it."

Marianna left the bathroom and Riza groaned. All she wanted was to enjoy her bath and have a nice sleep. Her father wouldn't even allow her that luxury. She whimpered. Fate really wasn't fair to her and she knew this ride was going to be utter hell.


	9. Dramatic Disclosures and Discoveries

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 8: ****Dramatic Disclosures and Discoveries**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fan fiction. I do own my idea so don't take it. **

**AN: Unless you haven't read the previous Author's notes. Scenes in this story may be a trigger for Sexual assault victims. Especially this chapter. Read the AN's! **

* * *

**Dramatic Disclosures and Discoveries  
(Read the Author's Note)  
**

Her pain was merely a steadfast throb as she walked along the smooth, level paseo that extended out from the front door. The ointment that Marianna had supplied her was effectively doing its job in lessening the degree of burning that was occurring between her legs. It wasn't until she reached the hill and began the ascent up the steep, rocky, and muddy pathway, that she had to retreat her mental affirmations about the medicine's effectiveness.

She stopped after only walking a meter and looked up toward the top of the hill. The hills were a stunning green and steep and cocky because they were so much brighter than the trees that sat on and around them. Those rude hills were promoting the fact that they were the bane of her existence at the current moment. About a three meters ahead two paths branched off, the longer one being the smoothest, the shorter one that lead directly to the stables being the one that the gardener or whoever it was that took care of these places, neglected to clean. Now even the paths were taunting her. Walk more on steady ground or walk on rocks that she would likely jolt on and cause just as much pain as a long walk.

She began walking carefully again, taking the shortest path with the rocks so she wouldn't hear about taking so long. Three minutes into her slow pacing, she realized that perhaps the smooth path would have taken just as much time for her to trek upon. Her father would no doubt still ask what had taken her such a long time. It was he that had an imperturbable knack for timing. He had the worst timing imaginable and she realized that it was that exact personality feature—out of many— that she inherited from him.

Her ankle giving out as she hit a stone nearly caused her to fall onto her clean habit was taken as a sign that the worst was yet to come. If it wasn't for the small tree that she'd grabbed for balance she would have been a mud covered mess. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as her pain increased, the salve losing its effect the more she walked. Unless she rode her horse slowly, she was going to be in agony by the time the ride was over. None of the horses enjoyed riding very slow and her father wasn't really one to ride around and look at the scenery. He once stated he loved to watch her ride and jump. Her horsemanship was as good, if not better, than his and it was one of the very few things that he approved of and was proud of.

She smiled softly and began walking once again, paying attention enough to watch the large rocks but still drifting off into a nice memory. As a child, she always loved riding in front of her dad on his grew and white stallion, Buttermilk, as she dubbed it. When her mother died, her father switched over to a slow, old, brown gelding with nothing outstanding about his gait or personality. She still cared about that horse but it didn't seem to reciprocate the feelings. It matched her father's newly acquired demeanor. From then on, he neglected Buttermilk and she had to learn how to ride on her own so that the beautiful, kind horse was ridden as often as possible. She'd taken care of him until she arrived at the stable one day and he was dead.

How she cried over that horse but her father showed no emotions and merely ordered the body to be disposed of. He offered no words of comfort because teenaged ladies weren't supposed to cry over such things. In reality, she'd been crying over so much more than the horse. She'd been crying over the death of the last emotional tie she had to a past when her father wasn't the stranger that he was in the present. When she was his pride and joy and when her mother was there, smiling and greeting them home. The perfect lady in that she was both elegant yet endlessly encouraged feminine individualism.

When she got to the end of the path she was greeted by a wide, shallow puddle. She lifted her habit passed her ankles, a bit too high for modesty's sake, and carefully crossed. When she stepped up two steps and onto a stone path, colored dark grey because of the rain that had soaked it, she let her dress fall back down to cover her boots. She began walking as quickly as she could, pressing down the pain that was still shooting through her lower body at regular intervals.

She was relieved when she saw the white stables in the distance. As her eyes consumed and registered their appearance, the wooden walls out side caked with mud as far as a meter upward, she realized what an impractical color white was for such a structure. What was even more impractical was the man leaning against the doorframe in formal riding attire, much too nice for a simple ride at home. He was completely relaxed and looked like nothing in the world was interesting enough to take his gaze off the other side of the doorframe. His arms was folded, his horse whip in one hand, and his legs were crossed. His black felt top hat was perched on his head, tilted at the proper angle that fashion prescribed.

She looked around to see if there was any sign of her stepmother. If he wanted to go riding alone then there was something extremely important that he wanted to talk about. There was never any casual time alone with him unless Amelia was at his side. She forced down her pain-filled grimaces so that he wouldn't question why she was looking such a way. It wouldn't do for him to find out the source of her condition or what the condition was. He would be suspicious enough that she was going with him without argument and that she was riding aside instead of astride. He looked in her direction and straightened his posture.

"Good morning father."

"And a good morning to you. I must admit that I'm surprised you are actually here," he replied.

"You told me to come didn't you?"

"Yes, which is why I am surprised you are here. How did the plant hiding go for you this morning?"

"Obviously it was ineffective since you knew I was there. Next time I'll paint my face green and slink a tiny bit lower so you can't spot me. Or maybe find a bigger plant or hide behind a curtain."

"Or do none of those. Doing things like that is much too unladylike for a young woman. Really, what was the purpose of your morning activities?"

"I figured it was obvious that I was trying to avoid you," she said, then walked past him without a glance. "Good morning Phillip," she said to the man who was in the process of saddling a black stallion.

"Morning Miss Riza," he said, his thick country accent coming through in his words.

"Is he new?" Lord Hawkeye asked, walking up to stand beside his daughter.

"If you mean new as in him being born after the last time you came here, then yes."

"Who's foul is he?"

"Crisis and Rapiers."

"Name?"

"Sabre" Riza said. "He's a good horse." She patted him on the nose and he moved to nuzzle her cheek.

"Who trained him? Phillip?"

"No sir," the man slurred as he walked around the horse. "Miss Riza trained this beauty along with a few of the other foals."

He looked at his daughter in shock. "You trained horses?"

"Yes," she said, "it's a hobby." She then turned to Phillip. "Have you put the side saddle I had made onto King?"

"Yes Miss Riza but are you sure you want to ride him that way?"

"He'll be fine," she said.

"I was worried about you Miss Riza," he said.

She laughed. "I'll be fine."

"Alright then," he said with a nod and walked to another stable.

"What is so unusual about riding side saddle?"

Riza chuckled and walked to the last stable on the right beside the east door. She jolted for a moment and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you not feeling well?" Hawkeye asked as he led Sabre."

She lowered her hands away from her abdomen. "Not really but I'll be just fine. Let's just get this ride over with.

They walked up to the stall and Hawkeye was taken aback at the huge horse in the stable, staring at him with cold midnight eyes. He was shocked that as soon as Riza touched his nose, the look in the orbs turned into extreme affection.

"You are going to ride a Clydesdale side saddle? Those are labor animals."

"Not King. Actually it has become quite…vogue…to ride them.

"Where did he come from? I don't recall purchasing him."

"You told me this year that I could have whatever I wanted for a birthday present since you couldn't be here. I chose this guy. His name was Jewelry but he didn't like that so I changed it."

The horse neighed as if he was agreeing with Riza. She reached up and rubbed King between the ears.

"I'll arrive at your birthday next year," he said. "I was busy this year. I'm sure the baron you marry will throw you quite a huge party."

"I'd rather have the horse."

"You'd rather have a horse than seeing me or you'd rather have the horse than marry the baron?"

Riza turned her gaze to look at him. "Both," she said.

"You are still very rude," he said. When he lifted his hand to pet King, the horse huffed and took a bite at him.

"That horse isn't well behaved."

"Actually he is. He's just a good judge of character," Riza said, opening the stable doors. She slowly led the horse out and over to the exit to wait on her father. "Come here King," she whispered. The horse lowered its head. "We have to take it nice and slow. I'm in a condition where it hurts to ride quickly. Can you do that for me?"

The horse huffed in frustration as if saying he didn't want to.

"Please," she asked.

King tilted his head at her and then moved his head up and down in agreement. "Thank you boy, I'll be sure to give you some extra carrots when we get back if you behave."

The horse neighed and Riza mounted him, easily comfortable in the side saddle.

A moment later, her father road up beside her. "I'm still very surprised. Side saddle, that's not like you at all."

"You expect me to ride astride in a dress?"

"It's not like you to wear a dress while riding."

"I felt like riding in dress," she said a bit too defensively.

"Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

"Doubt it," she said. Upon her instruction, King took off at a very slow pace.

They road for a short distance at the pace, staying quiet until Hawkeye spoke, "Are you going to ride this slow all the time?"

"You said you wanted to talk. We can't do that at a high gallop, now can we?"

"No, probably not."

Riza and her father turned to the left and began riding along the driest road that was still present among the still damp environment. Hawkeye stared at his daughter who was looking ahead, trusting the horse under her completely. The horse itself was very comfortable and relaxed, seemingly enjoying having Riza with him. She was riding sidesaddle, something quite unusual considering the type of horse she was riding upon. Her posture, her hand positioning, the way her hat was sitting atop her head, the position of her feet and legs, all made her seem like a regal lady with noble blood rather than a high tempered, stubborn, loud mouth woman. Hawkeye got a glimpse of his former wife in his head before pushing that out of his mind. Riza may look like him but she got most of her mother's spirit. While he loved his daughter, he couldn't handle seeing her every day.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she questioned, not turning her gaze toward him in the slightest.

"Your mother," he said.

Those two words caused Riza to turn her head toward him and look him dead in the eyes. "What about her?"

"You used to ask about her all of the time. I was thinking about the incident that happened with us in the study. About what you spoke about her, and Amelia."

"I see," she said. "At least something good came about with that talk."

"I want to talk about having you not bring her up again."

"You took me out riding to talk about not talking about my mother? How strange of you. Tell me, have you had any coffee yet because your brain must not be functioning at maximum efficiency."

"Riza," he said, frustrated at her bluntness. "Be serious."

"I am. I want to know more about my mother."

"Well I'll tell you one thing. You certainly have her personality."

"Good," she said. "Maybe she's looking down from heaven and being proud of me."

Hawkeye tensed. "I doubt that," he said. "Riza, please don't make me talk about her any further. You'll only be hurt by it."

Riza stopped. "What do you mean?"

Hawkeye shook his head and stopped his horse. He looked out over the horizon then sighed heavily. "Riza, your mother… she's not…" he swallowed. "I need a drink."

"She's not what?" Riza said, raising her voice. She knew what he was going to say, she could feel the words bubbling in her head, readying to shoot forth out of her thoughts as if they donned a fuse that was burning rapidly.

"Your mother isn't dead Riza," he said, then turned his gaze away from the shocked look on her face.

Riza opened her mouth to reply but nothing would come. While she expected him to speak those words, while they waited in the back of her mind, to hear it confirmed, to hear her father say them, was surreal.

"You okay?"

Riza looked down at the mane on her horse and shook her head. "N…no. I'm not. In more ways than one I'm not."

King move forward and began a canter based on her instructions. Her father stayed paused for a moment before quickly catching up to her. "Don't you want to know anything else?"  
"So she left us?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"What about the grave I visited every year?"

"Fake."

Riza looked at him incredulously. "Fake? You have got to be kidding."

"Your mom fell in love with someone else. She told me and I no longer wanted her if that was the case. To save face we went away that spring, and then worked up a story that she died there."

"She didn't want me either?"

Hawkeye hesitated.

"Answer me!" she shouted.

"No."

Riza felt a stab in her chest: a physical manifestation of a broken heart. She swallowed, sending a cramp through her esophagus.

"Do you know where she is now? Not that I will look for her but I just want to know."

He nodded, "I think she lives in Xing. It's been years though. She just agreed that she'd never come to this country again."

Riza nodded and mentally forbid the tears building inside her from coming forth. Her mother was a woman that left her husband and child, something Riza despised more than almost anything she could think of. She didn't really want a family but if she had one she wouldn't stoop so horribly low. "I see."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you this long," he said.

"No you aren't," her voice shuddered, foretelling the coming of tears. She wanted to be like her mother since she "died". The fond memories of the woman, what little she had, were now squashed by the heavy weight that was her disrespect.

"I didn't want this to hurt you."

Riza nodded yet again. "I shall do what you say from now on," she said, slowing her horses pace.

"What?" He was shocked at his daughter's words. Her voice was flat, with no fire anywhere in her tone or her posture.

"I'll marry who you say, dress the way you want. I'll marry that Baron as soon as he arrives if he is interested," she said, then turned her head towards him. "And I never want to see you or any other member of my family again." She turned to full gallop, outrunning her father.

Hawkeye stopped and watched his daughter ride away, like someone on a hurried journey to a place of comfort.

Riza rode to the top of a large hill and slid off her horse. She leaned against him, burying her face in his mane. He stood perfectly still, letting her cry there on him. Her life was nothing but chaos with no good points about it except her horses. The hope that her mother would be proud, everything that gave her courage, was gone. She was horrified that she was willingly going to give in to marrying that Baron out just to get away from everything there in her life.

When she heard King neigh, she straightened. She walked around to face him and looked up to see him looking down at her with brown eyes, full of more caring than anyone ever gave her. "Let's get you wiped down," she said, her voice cracking as she spoke. She took off his saddle and led him around for a short cool down before grabbing the brush and taking further care for him. After she was finished, she moved to sit under and rest against a large sycamore. She leaned her head back as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. After a short while, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. If anyone would come, she was confident King would alert her.

Roy smirked as he walked into the opened field, the clouds were filling the sky, blocking out much of the noon sun. Some of it hit upon him but he just shrugged it off. It wasn't powerful enough to do any sort of damage to his body. He walked up the hill and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air that foretold of the coming rain, if he estimated correctly it would be there by evening.

He took another breath, enjoying the smell even more, but when a different scent accompanied it, his eyes widened. It was a smell that haunted his dreams nearly the entire time he tried to sleep. It was her, completely her. He smelled her blood and the smell of her tears of all things. He'd recognize the salt that came from the eyes from any smell in the world. He ran quickly up another hill and looked out at the landscape to search for her. He saw no sign until he looked on a far hill. There was a large black horse, sans its saddle, and a few feet away he saw her. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaned back against a giant tree. He moved to turn around, to get away from her for the time being, but the smell of those tears tugged at his mind and heart. It was like the smell of her blood, far too intense to ignore.

He jumped across two hills before slowly walking up the one that she sat atop. The horse snarled up its teeth but he looked into its eyes and it quieted. He slowly walked up to the large animal and petted its nose. "I won't hurt your mistress. I'm just here to check up on her."

The horse, seeming to understand that he meant no harm, walked away and let Roy walk up to Riza.

Roy kneeled in front of her and stared into her eyes. Reaching a gloved hand up, he trailed his thumb over her cheek, taking one of the teardrops onto the tip of his fingers. He brought it to his lips and licked it before moving in and gently kissing her lips. He pulled away when he heard her heartbeat increase and felt her stir. He sat back and watched as she opened her eyes.

What he wasn't expecting was to get punched in the face and knocked down on his butt. He then found a gun pointed between his eyes.

"What kind of greeting is that?" he snapped.

Riza's narrowed eyes transformed into those that displayed surprise as she saw who it was. "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Evidently not," he said, moving to sit upon his knees, facing her fully. He rubbed his nose. "If my body wasn't so durable that would have hurt."

"It didn't even hurt?"

"I'm sure it would have to a normal man."

"Normal man?"

"Never mind," he said, "it's not important."

"Oh, I see," she said. She stood, turned away from him, and stuck the gun in the holster underneath her riding skirt.

"Don't I get an apology?"

"For what?"

"You hit me."

"You snuck upon a sleeping woman, you deserved to be hit."

"I don't know of any woman alive that would be disappointed in me sneaking upon them. You should be quite flattered that I was worried about seeing you lying against that tree. You've been crying too. Which also slightly worried me. I can't have the best lay I know to get sick or injured."

"Best lay? That's a good way of describing me."

"It is, isn't it?"

"That was sarcasm," she said. "Do I need to write out the definition for you so that you can learn what that means?"

"No thanks, I can figure it out," he said. He studied her body for a moment. "You look nice today. Never thought you would be the type to ride horses. Especially not side saddle and in a dress."

"I normally don't ride that way, but thanks to you I had to this morning."

"It's really stupid of you to ride horses the day after you lost your virginity. Aren't you sore?"

Riza growled and stood. "Of course I'm sore. After all that you did how could I not be. It's not like I chose to go out and ride horses. My father basically ordered me out here so he could talk."

"And I think it's safe to assume that those tears of yours are a result of that talk?" Roy asked. Riza stood and looked away from him. "Apparently I'm going to marry a baron. I willingly said

I would."

"And this baron will want you after you've been taken? I doubt it. Of course, my guess is that was your initial plan. Am I right?"

Riza's eyes widened. "Heavens, yes, you are right," she lifted a hand to rub her right temple, "My father is going to kill me first. If I died I would have liked to have died of old age or at least doing something worthwhile. I don't even get the satisfaction of that." She turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "Do you happen to be a murderer?"

"It depends on who you ask. I don't tend to murder people."

"Do you happen to be willing to do a mercy killing?"

Roy folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not going to kill you," Roy said. "I can't believe you even had the guts to ask me that."

"Well it was worth a try," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Roy got to his feet. "Really, perhaps this baron...no, never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that maybe he had no interest in you for sexual reasons."

"He's a man. Fat chance of that," she said. "Men will screw any woman at any time if he's desperate enough. He has children with his late wife and likely can't find anyone else."

Roy came up behind her and grabbed her waist. "What are you doing?" She struggled against the hold as he twirled her around, her back hitting roughly against a tree. He grinned. "I didn't mean it that way."

"How did you mean it exactly?" she questioned.

"Doesn't matter, I have another question on my mind."

"And that is?"

"Why in the hell do I want to rip out that baron's fucking neck," Roy said then slammed his lips against hers roughly. She instantly submitted to his attentions but tensed as his hands trailed lower and began pulling up her dress. She grabbed his wrist with her hand causing him to pull away from the seal he had on her lips. He looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Too sore to do anything," she said. "You said once that if I refused you wouldn't push it."

Roy grinned and nodded. "That I did," he acknowledged. He made no move to pull away from her. "There are other things I could do to you though. With your permission of course."

"Other things?" She found what he said odd. What other things could one do when it came to sex? She never had much of it taught to her and her books were frequently watered down when it came to sexual relations.

Roy grinned picked her up and laid her on the ground on her back.

"Hunting isn't worth a damn around here," Archer griped as he stared with his spyglasses around the area. He paused when he saw a horse without a saddle and recognized it as Lady Riza's horse. Perhaps she was in danger. If he were to save her from trouble perhaps he could earn some favor with Lord Hawkeye and have her. The maid that looked like her sufficed to sate his urges but fucking her was far less satisfying than it would be to fuck the real Riza Hawkeye.

"Usually hunting is done earlier in the day, Sir," the man beside Archer said.

"I've frequently seen rabbits around here at noon. That is what I am hunting. If you can't be helpful then keep your mouth shu…" he trailed off as he lowered his spyglasses toward the ground a bit of the ways away from the horse. Riza Hawkeye was laying there, legs spread, and her hands fisted in a man's hair as he did things to her lower area. Fury engulfed his body at the thought that a man was taking what was his. He should be the one doing that to her, she was his. His! Now she was no better than a strumpet. All of his goals of having her first, of breaking her spirit down so far that she would be no better than a walking mannequin, had been demolished.

"Lord Archer, having any luck with the rabbit hunting?" Archer smirked inwardly. If he couldn't break her at least he could destroy her life. Lord Hawkeye always had the knack for being in the right place just exactly when he needed him. Archer lowered his spyglasses, putting a distraught look on his face.

"No, I'm afraid not but I have distressing news about your daughter."

"Ah, so she talked with you about the circumstances? She was upset."

"I'm afraid we didn't talk. I was spotting for rabbits when… well, perhaps you should look yourself. I think I've discovered the reason Lady Riza has refused marriage to men."

Hawkeye dismounted from his horse and walked over to Archer. Archer handed him the spyglasses and pointed in the proper direction. He watched as Hawkeye saw what his daughter was doing. The spyglasses started to shake, a clear sign that Lord Hawkeye was losing his temper. He quickly lowered the glasses.

"Lord Archer, would you be kind enough to have your servant retrieve a doctor and tell him to arrive at my home with some nurses. Perhaps a midwife as well."

"Of course," he said, he walked close to his servant and whispered in his hear. The servant quickly mounted his horse and left.

"Perhaps he is raping her," Archer said, "Shall I go and…"

"It's not rape," Hawkeye said, then turned to Archer. "I shall make sure you are handsomely rewarded for bringing such an issue to light. I am sorry that my daughter refused you and made up those lies about your conduct. I'm sure that injury came from something else."

"Like I've said, it was all a severe misunderstanding," Archer said.

"I assume you no longer have an interest in my daughter, correct?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't."

"Understandable," Lord Hawkeye said, bestriding his horse. "I hope this does not cause you to resign from your position. You are very efficient in your work here."

"Not at all," Archer said.

"Very well," Hawkeye said.

"What shall you do with Lady Riza, if I may ask?"

"That woman is no lady," Hawkeye snapped and rode away, running his horse at full gallop.

Archer turned back toward the area where Riza was but made no move to lift the spyglasses, "The jade."

Riza made her way into the house, much happier than she had been. Seeing Mister Mustang seemed to bring back a bit of fire and hope into her. She ascended the stairs and walked into her room. Her body went into shock when she saw her father in her room taking with a doctor and three nurses. Her bed was covered with a white sheet.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Her father directed his gaze at her, his eyes filled with such distaste that she could barely keep up the will to keep eye contact. He walked past her as two of the nurses came up to her sides and grabbed her arms. She began to struggle, "What's going on!" she said, panicked at what was happening.

Hawkeye turned, the look in his eyes not changing in the slightest, "They are going to tell me if you really are a wanton."

"You…" When she realized what he knew and what was about to happen, her body began to shake and her heart began beating so rapidly that she thought it was going to explode through her flesh. "Father…you can't let them do that! It's—" Hawkeye closed the door behind him.

She felt herself being pulled toward the bed and struggled roughly. "No! You…No please! Father! Father! Don't them do this!"

Hawkeye leaned against the door and closed his eyes. If she'd done what he thought she had, he would have to take extreme actions against her.

"Stop! No!" he heard Riza scream, "Stop it!"

* * *

**Note: I was told by someone that it was impossible to ride a Clydesdale side saddle. It very very possible to ride one in such a manner and I have done it several times. Though they were originally labor horses, they are rode frequently now in competitions and for leisure. My horse King, loves it. **

**Vocabulary:(At the request of a reader)  
**

**Paseo: Walkway  
**

**Habit: Attire that is typically worn by a horseback rider (especially a woman's attire)**

**Jade and Wanton: Pretty much means "whore" **


	10. Aftermath

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot and any OC's if any**.

******AN: Unless you haven't read the previous Author's notes. Scenes in this story may be a trigger for Sexual assault victims. Especially this chapter. Read the AN's! **  


* * *

**Aftermath**

**(Read Author's Notes)  
**

Amelia stopped at the top stair when she saw her husband leaning against the wall outside of Riza's bedroom door. He had one foot resting flat against the green wallpaper, likely staining it, arms folded tightly across his chest, and his head inclined toward the floor.

Summoning up her will, she approached him as one would approach a dangerous animal in the wild: questioning the sanity of her actions and running the possible consequences of them through her head.

She opened her mouth to speak but Riza's yell interrupted the original question collected on her lips. "What's going on? Did she get hurt during her ride?"

Hawkeye shook his head, giving Amelia the first total, though fleeting, glimpse of his face. His eyes were shut, the edges of them creased in dozens of waves of skin. Tears formed at the corners, poised to relinquish their perch and use the wrinkles as small tributaries for journeying down his cheeks. "No." His voice resembled more of a recording on a cracking record than one of a gentleman in his mid-forties.

"Stop! Please! Let go!" Following Riza's pleas, were the sounds of glass shattering and a shout of pain from a voice that Amelia didn't recognize. "Stop it . . . please . . . ." Each word Riza spoke was followed by a deep breath, a sign that she was exhausted and, most disturbingly, crying.

Amelia shot over to the door and pulled on the handle to open it. Riza wouldn't cry unless she was experiencing something horrible. She tugged harder when the door wouldn't budge, her muscles in her arm starting to ache.

"It's locked from the inside," Hawkeye said.

Amelia whirled toward him, "What is happening to her!" She never thought she'd feel such horror because of her stepdaughter, but no woman should ever undergo a situation that warranted screaming in such a way.

When Hawkeye refused to answer her, she grabbed his upper arms and, using strength she didn't know she had, turned him to face her. "Berthold Richard Hawkeye. What in the name of god is happening to Riza?"

"Don't worry about it. No one is hurting her."

"I would be convinced if you weren't about to sob!"

Everything suddenly grew quiet. "See," Hawkeye said, taking out his handkerchief and wiping his eyes, "she's stopped."

"That doesn't matter! She's probably exhausted."

The door to the room opened and the doctor came out, drying his hands with a towel.

"Well?"

"She's no longer pure," the doctor said. "She's been broken and has also broken my head nurse's arm."

The nurses came out of the room, two of them helping the third walk because of the blinding pain she was experiencing. "I'll be sending you a bill for her damages." He huffed and walked away before Hawkeye could respond. He turned his gaze back to his wife and tensed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth formed a wide oval, as if it froze mid-speech.

"What?"

"You…you had her tested for that?"

"I saw Riza doing inappropriate things with a man outside after she ran off during our ride."

Amelia clinched her left fist as she reared her right hand back and swiped it across his cheek, the slap resounding through the hallway. "How could you do that to her!" she screamed. "Do you know how mortifying something like that is for a woman? And using a male doctor of all things to do it! You should be ashamed!"

"She's impure now, which gives her no marriage prospects at all."

"You act like she had many of those to begin with other than Archer, who you wouldn't allow to marry her, I might add. But that is beyond the point I'm trying to make."

"Then get to your point."

"My point is that you are her father and allowed that doctor to do what he did. She may be impure but wasn't what you saw enough? You could have even asked her about it instead. I don't think she'd deny it." Amelia took a deep breath, "Did you have to cause her such embarrassment?"

He held up his hand to stave off any further speaking, "I don't know why you are caring so much about this. You've never shown any concern for her before."

She shook her head. "No, I haven't, but there are many things that all women understand which surpass any feuds that they may have with each other. This is one of those incidents." She opened the door and gasped when she saw Riza's state.

The young woman was sitting on the bed and looking down at the mattress. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in waterfalls filled with sorrow and devastation. She hadn't pulled down her dress, paying no care to the fact that her thighs would be visible to anyone that entered the room. Her skin was so pallid it rivaled the stark white of the sheets she held so tightly against her bosom. She was shivering so slight that if Amelia hadn't been watching her closely, she would have missed it.

"Riza," she said, gently. When Riza didn't answer, she spoke again, "Riza."

Riza shifted her gaze to Amelia. Her eyes were devoid of any indicant that she knew her stepmother. Her blond hair was ruffled but too short to be in tangles. The whites of her eyes were seeping in redness, making her look like a demon instead of a young woman. There was a small gash in her bottom lip, a thin trail of blood drifting down it and dripping onto her chin. There were red splotches on Riza's arm and one on her face, likely stemming from the rough treatment of the nurses.

Amelia walked over to sit down beside Riza. "Do you—"

"Why are you here?" Riza asked, sounding like she'd spent her entire day singing at the top of her lungs and was now paying the price.

"I . . ." Amelia truly didn't know what to say at a time like that. She was a lady after all, and a lady wasn't supposed to deal with dramatic occurrences like the one she was facing.

"Bet you are overjoyed at what they did, aren't you?" Riza asked, her voice growing bitter. "You know what? I just don't care anymore."

Amelia wrapped her arms around Riza and hugged her. "We have our fallen outs but no woman should have to have undergone such a horrible thing dear. No one."

Hawkeye walked into the room and gazed at the two women. Riza looked up at him with her tear-filled eyes for a moment before jerking away from her stepmother, causing a gasp to leave the older woman's lips. Riza leaped off the bed and scurried back against the wall like a cornered prisoner. A decorative candleholder fell from its place, the mirror within its iron encasing shattering to the floor. "Keep away from me!"

Her eyes contained such hatred for her father that it made him take a step back. "Riza…" was all he could speak, his voice taken control by the waves of hatred directed at him.

"I—" she took a deep shuddering breath, "I can't believe you. . ." She slid down the wall to sit on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and the shivering overtaking her body increased.

Hawkeye stared at her, tears coming from his eyes and his mouth formed into a frown. "Riza, that man was a doctor," he said. His voice was desperate to try to placate her, to bring any comfort he could to his daughter.

"He touched me there without my—" She choked on her saliva, a bit of it leaking out of the corners of her mouth. After a few coughs, she spoke again. "It was all against my will. Everything he did." She took another deep breath. The air burned her throat like a poison that was trying to dissolve her lungs with its venomous vapors. She whimpered and hid her face. "How could you let them do that to me?"

"Miss Riza!" Marianna yelled as she ran through the door, interrupting whatever Hawkeye was going to say. She paid no mind to him standing there, choosing to rush over to sit on the floor with her mistress and her dress doing little to block the shards of glass from cutting her knees. "Miss Riza?"

Riza looked up at Marianna. "I . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." Marianna took her into her arms and held her tightly, the way a mother would do her suffering child.

"It's going to be fine. Nothing will happen to you as long as Jeremy and I are around."

"I . . . I'm. . ." Hawkeye stuttered.

Riza held Marianna tighter upon hearing her father's voice, heaving in air to try to calm her flaming lungs.

Amelia stood and walked over to her husband to take his hand. "Let's go, we aren't the ones that Riza—" Jeremy hastened through the doors and bumped her. He devoted no form of respect to them and offered no apology as he walked over to the two women sitting in the floor.

"Come on," Amelia said, leaving the three people alone.

"Jeremy," Marianna said, "Riza, its Jeremy." Riza looked up at him, pulling out of Marianna's embrace as she did so. She nodded once and then fell over, hitting the floor and onto the shards with a horrific thud.

Jeremy bent to pick her up and laid her on the bed. "I'll get the doc."

"I'll take care of her. She won't want to be around a doctor for a while."

"What in the hell happened. You ran up here like your ass was on fire. I had to go after you because I was worried."

"That doctor. He is the same one that works for the local brothels. He's only employed to check for disease in the womanly area and to check for . . . the lack of…" Marianna couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't go on, I know what you mean."

"Will you please go cook something comforting for her to eat? Maybe bake a chocolate cake. You know how much she loves that."

Jeremy nodded, "I'll fix her favorites and bring them up myself. Take care of her." When he left the room, Marianna walked over to shut and lock the doors. She walked to the bed, intending on changing Riza into her nightgown. She bent down but stopped her movements when Riza whimpered.

"I'm . . . I'm sorr. . . I need Roy."

Marianna straightened and stared down at her young mistress. Was Roy the name of the man she was with in the cellar?

Lord Hawkeye let his wife guide him into the study and over to his chair in front of the fireplace. He sat down and followed her with his gaze as she walked over to the door and slammed it. She turned the lock on the knob roughly then stomped over to the bar. Pouring a large glass of scotch, she took it over to her husband, grabbed his hand and made him take it.

Hawkeye lifted it to his lips and took a drink, then leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I…"

Amelia sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames. "There's nothing that you can really say that will make up for what has been done. Getting to a higher rank is important, the most important thing I can think of for your family, but if anyone finds out about what you had done to Riza, it will be impossible.

Hawkeye took a swig of his drink, "People are acting like she's been raped."

"Assaulted would be more accurate but I don't think there's too much of a difference. He touched her, it was humiliating for her, and she was obviously struggling against it. She was screaming for help as well. The only thing lacking was the sex."

"He was a doctor," Hawkeye said, believing less and less that the fact made a difference.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "You just better hope that your daughter doesn't decide to bring your entire household down over your ears."

"So that's why you were so caring for her? To keep the household positive in societies eyes?" Despite what he told Riza, he knew that Amelia didn't love his daughter, but it made him angry that the affectionate gesture made toward her was for the sake of preserving status.

"What you had done was for the same reason, wasn't it?"

He took another drink of his liquor. She was right. He was a hypocrite for being angry if that was her reasons.

"No," Amelia said, "that wasn't the only reason. I truly feel sorry for what she had to go through. I know how she feels."

He straightened his posture. "What do you mean by that?"

"My first husband insisted I go through one of those . . . tests. While it wasn't against my will, and the person checking me was female, it was exceedingly mortifying."

"You never told me that," he said, sinking onto the floor and leaning against the seat of his chair.

"What happened then doesn't matter. I've dealt with it and Riza shall eventually." She heaved a sigh. "I think Riza and I would be close if she actually tried to be a proper lady. I felt a tinge of jealousy when she pushed me away and let Marianna comfort her."

"A father is supposed to bond with his child. I destroyed any chance of getting closer to her. She hates me," he said.

"No, I don't think so," Amelia said, turning her head to look at him. "I don't think Riza has the capability of hating you. Archer and me, yes, she probably hates us. But she could never hate her father. You are the only family she has left."

"She could always try to find her mother."

Amelia tensed and looked down at her lap. "So you told her about that today as well?"

"That's why she left in the middle of our ride," Hawkeye said.

"I see . . . Well, she doesn't know where her mother is so she can't do that."

"She seemed so hopeless after I told her the truth. She said that she'd marry the baron if he were interested in her. She said it without any care in the world about herself. As long as she didn't have to see me she would do anything."

"There's no way the baron would still have an interest. So, what is going to happen now?"

"Creta," he said.

"What about it?"

"When we visited there once, she was very fond of the Maylinnwood area. I'll buy her a place there and that way she can live on her own and do as she pleases. Society doesn't matter there and they don't share the same values as we do. If she falls in love there and marries, they'll be no talk. If anyone asks about her, we could claim that she left the country to recuperate. That she has bad lungs and the smoky air from the factories worsens her condition."

"Are you really willing to let her go that far away?"

Hawkeye stared down at the liquid in his glass. "I'm willing but that doesn't mean I'll like it. I'm not sending her away because I'm afraid of what happened getting out. I'm offering her an option away from a society she doesn't belong with or like. An option I should have offered before all of this happen. There's so many should have's in my life."

"Does anyone else beside the doctor know what happened?"

"Marianna and Jeremy will know soon enough."

"Besides them."

"Archer," he said.

She looked at him, "Oh god, what must he think?"

"He's made it clear he no longer has an interest in Riza, but didn't seem too angry with what he saw."

"How in the heavens did he see it?"

"He was the one that notified me. He was spotting rabbits with his spyglasses when he ran across Riza and the man laying there. He regretted showing the scene to me, but did so out of his sense of duty."

"So you like him now?" Amelia asked.

"No, I don't like him in the slightest. He's a cull. I believe that he really did force himself onto Riza, which is something I cannot excuse," Hawkeye said. "Riza was perfectly within her rights to hit him with that utensil. Just as now I see that she was within her rights to break that nurse's arm."

"You said that last sentence like you were proud she did that."

"At least I know she can take care of herself. The farmers of our plantation taught her that much."

"And don't forget our hunters. She kept close to them for most of her childhood when she wasn't away at school."

"Yes, she did. At least that came in handy for something." He took another drink and ran a hand through his hair a few times, ruffling the grey tinted blond. It stayed quiet in the room for several minutes before he growled and threw his drink into the fire, causing the flames to spark upward for a second before returning to their former burning level. "I'm a horrible father. Why didn't I think things through better before I sent for that doctor?"

"You should have but I'm guessing you were too shocked and angry to be thinking rationally. Seeing your daughter in such a position certainly is disturbing. Though it still doesn't excuse your lack of thinking."

"I agree," he said with a sigh, "that's no excuse for what I've done. I'm always telling Riza that she shouldn't let her anger get the better of her or she'll do something she'll regret. I did exactly what I am always preaching against!"

Amelia nodded. "There's a hopeful possibility in all this," she said.

"And that is?"

"Well, what if the man wants to marry her?"

Hawkeye took a deep breath. "I hadn't thought of that being."

"Let's say for a moment he does. What if he's not the same status as us? Will you allow such a marriage?"

"I don't care about that. If Riza lets someone that close to her, then he must be a good man. That's what I want for her. When things settle down, when she calms down, I will ask her about him."

"After you try to apologize," she added.

"Yes, of course," he said, "but for now. I'll leave her be."

Archer stormed into his bedchambers, throwing his hat and gloves across the room and slamming the door behind him. He looked around until his gaze fell to a corner of the room where his maid was huddled, still dressed only in her undergarments.

"You." His voice carried a low murderous tone. He began walking toward her, the black mud on his boots repulsing from the leather and onto the carpet.

She raised her head slowly, and moved further against the wall. Her eyes were full of fear, the dread creating tears that bordered on her bottom eyelids. "Si . . . Sir?"

"You let another man have you," he said, taking a step closer.

"No . . . Sir. . . No I didn't."

He slapped her with the back of his hand, knocking her onto her side. "Yes you did, I saw it!" he kicked her in the stomach. Bending down, he grabbed her upper arms and hurled her onto the bed. "I'll teach you, you worthless slut!"

"I'm not Riza," she moaned and pleaded. "Please, beat her. Not me! Please, I'm not Riza!"

Archer stopped in his motions and stared down at the girl covered in blood. "Beat her," he said, his lips forming into a crooked grin. "Beat her . . . Oh yes." His eyes held death and contempt for the woman that dominated his thoughts. That woman that rejected him but enjoyed the other man tasting her. The female that put the scar on his face because of the mere grasping of what could have been, should have been, his to touch, stroke, and fuck.

He studied the maid, now so battered and bruised that she no longer looked like Riza. Instead, she resembled one of those worthless wenches in the brothels that weren't worth putting his prick inside. "Clean yourself up."

She looked up at him, question in her features.

"If you tell anyone the truth about what happened to you, then I'll cut out your throat inch by inch. If you try to leave these premises, I'll sic the dogs on you and won't call them off until you are tiny pieces of bloody meat not fit to feed any wild animal. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head rapidly and coughed. He grabbed her by her hair and hurled her back onto the floor. "Answer me!"

"Ye . . . yes. . ." she gasped out then threw up on the floor beneath her.

Archer straightened his collar. "At least it wasn't on my bed," he snarled and walked toward the door. He turned back to the maid, who was barely able to push herself up into a sitting position. "Hurry and clean that up." He then walked out of the door, his plans for the fate of one Riza Hawkeye, the woman that rejected him, festering and bubbling in the hell that was his brain.

* * *

**AN: ****Roy will be back in the next chapter. ****Thank you for reading and please drop a review my way with your thoughts.  
**


	11. Like Black Wings

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 10: Like Black Wings **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot and any OC's if any. **

* * *

**Like Black Wings**

Marianna gripped the railing on the stairs tighter as she saw Lord Hawkeye walk out of his study. He stopped and glanced up at her. Her hand made a small squeaky sound as he skin slid roughly against the handrail as she walked down three more steps until she was closer to him. She stopped and squeezed the banister, her knuckles turning white and the lines of skin twisted along them delineating with red.

"How is she?" His voice didn't show any signs that he was mournful of his actions.

"She's sleeping, she's hurt, and she's angry. She's shocked that her father had that done to her." Her voice was harsh and spoken in a manner that an employee shouldn't use toward her employer. She just couldn't hide her tone when what she wanted to do most was take her hand off the banister beside her and punch him through a wall. Then she wanted to kick him between the legs a couple dozen times for pain sake.

He nodded. "I see."

She continued down to the bottom of the stairs and inclined, begrudgingly, toward him. She moved to turn around and go down the hall but paused when he spoke.

"Marianna."

She turned toward him, "Yes Lord Hawkeye?"

"Did you know that she was sleeping with that man?"

Marianna instantly shook her head and lied without hesitation. "No, I didn't."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't tell me the truth anyway. Would you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Very well, you may go," he said.

She inclined her head to him once more before heading down the hallway.

Hawkeye stood and watched her as she went into the kitchen, not so much as looking back at him.

"She's very loyal to Riza," Amelia said. She moved to stand beside her husband and glanced at him.

"More loyal that I thought. I know she was strict on Riza but something has happened between those two."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Someone that Riza could trust and might turn her into something society acceptable?"

"I seemed to underestimate Riza."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead Riza changed Marianna."

"And the cook, and the stable master, and footman, and the stable boys, and the gardener. I could go on from what I've observed."

Hawkeye nodded. "You know, I pity no man will accept a woman like Riza."

"She's just not wife material," Amelia said. "I supposed there's always one born." They looked at each other. "We need to get out of here soon. She's starting to influence us."

When Marianna walked into the kitchen, the frown on her face turned to one of an upward quirk of the lips. The wonderful smell of baking cake came to her nose. No one could frown when Jeremy baked a chocolate cake. She looked around for Jeremy and saw that he wasn't in the kitchen. He was going to end up burning his cake if he wasn't careful. She went over to the oven to check the confection and when satisfied it wasn't burning, closed the oven door. When the door behind her shut, she jumped and turned around.

"Careful Marianna, you can't eat a cake while it's still in the oven. If you stick your head in there you'll get hurt."

She straightened and placed both of her hands on her hips. "Very funny. You shouldn't leave the kitchen unattended."

"I have before. You didn't used to bother me this much so you never noticed." He walked over and sat some canned fruit and a basket full of vegetables on the worktable. He began chopping up some carrots.

Marianna walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. "That's only because you aren't boring."

"Glad to know. Things haven't been boring in this house very much lately."

"It's been too damned stressful around here. I wish Lord and Lady Hawkeye would just go back to Central."

"Yes, you have to lie too much to Lord Hawkeye," he replied, then laughed loudly and pointed the knife at her. "You're going to go to hell. You can take over there!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So you listened in?"

"I couldn't resist. I was at the door that leads to the storage room. The one under the stairs."

"What's up with everyone's spying lately?"

"Human nature," Jeremy offered with a shrug.

Marianna sighed, "Tell me, would you have lied to him?"

"Without hesitation," he said.

"You going to be the devil's cook?"

Jeremy cracked a smile. "If that's what it takes to keep Miss Riza protected."

Marianna lifted her elbows to sit on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "The man she slept with. His name is Roy. It's a unique name. You go to the pub in town. Have you heard that name?"

Jeremy sat his knife down and drew his attention from the vegetables to the woman across from him. "Roy? How did you figure that out?"

"She said his name in her sleep."

"Roy. . . Roy. . . You know I have heard that name in Riri's Bar. The girls have questioned about him several times."

"So he does just want Riza for sex?"

"He can get sex anywhere. Besides, the way he was treating her in the cellar. It didn't seem like sex was all he wanted."

"Huh?"

"You don't kiss a woman, especially like that, when you just want sex from her. I could have sworn I mentioned that after it first happened."

"I don't remember."

"You're getting dementia?"

She grabbed a cucumber and held it up. "Don't make me shove this down your throat! I'm only forty!"

Jeremy chuckled. He picked his knife back up, grabbed the vegetable away from her, and began chopping it. "You know, just because his name is Roy doesn't mean it's the same Roy that the girls know at the pub."

"Oh, okay. Let's not pay any attention to the fact that Roy isn't a common name and you just happen to hear about it at the pub right when we discover the name of Riza's mystery man."

Jeremy looked up at her. "You want me to ask questions about this Roy? To find him?"

She smiled nervously. "Would you?"

"Don't you think its going to look weird if I ask about him?"

"Not at all. If the Roy they are asking about were the same one, it would be great. We should at least try for Miss Riza's sake. I think he could help her if he comes."

"And you want to sneak him into the house and up to her room?"

"If that's what it takes to help Miss Riza."

"And if he won't come with you?"

"Then he's not worthy of her and we will find another way to help her."

Jeremy nodded. "This evening then, we'll go down to the pub. I'll ask about him around the bar while you stay in the carriage."

"Wait a second. Why do I have to go?"

"If we find out where he is, you are going to be the one to talk to him. I won't. Got it?"

"What but..."

"I'm not going to mentioned what happened to her. You are going to have to do it."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it."

"I just think it would be easier for you to talk to him about it. If it's the same guy that is."

"Why?"

"Because when I think about it, I want to take that meat cleaver on the wall and go find the doctor and . . ."

"Okay Okay, I get it. Go no further or you'll tempt me to do it."

"There's something I've been wondering about."  
"What's that?"

"Well, how did Lord Hawkeye find out? Did someone else see them?"

"That would be impossible. I'm the only one that has a key to the—"

"Lord Archer saw her with the man when he was out spotting rabbits," a voice said. They turned to the door and blanched as they watched Amelia walk into the room. She evidently noticed the looks. "I just heard that question. I didn't hear the rest of your conversation. But about Archer, he saw fit to make what he saw known. Then my husband looked through the spyglasses and saw them having their relations. After that, he ordered that Archer's servant go get the doctor. However crude my husband's decision was." She spoke her last sentence with a distaste and venom that surprised Jeremy and Marianna.

Marianna's face turned even pallider upon hearing about the situation. "What? What do you mean ordered his servant? Lord Hawkeye didn't retrieve the doctor himself?"

"No, of course not. Why?"

Marianna shook her head. "No reason. Never mind Ma'am."

Amelia looked at her suspiciously but just let it go. She turned to Jeremy. "Please make us some tea and have one of the maids bring it to the study. Also, please make some biscuits as an accompaniment to dinner tonight."

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, alright Ma'am. I'm making stew for dinner so I have the biscuit dough rising in a warm place."

She turned and walked to the door without saying a word and then left the kitchen."

"Still don't like her," he said, "even if she did defend lady Riza this time."

"Hum . . ."

"She's only being polite because she thinks Lady Riza is going to ruin their positions in society. You know, right now if what happens gets out, it could very well cripple their status. Lady Riza is holding a good hand of cards right now. She could ruin them if she wanted.

Marianna shook her head. "She may think that but it's not really the case."

"What do you mean?"

"Riza won't do anything like that. She'll suffer in silence. She doesn't want to destroy her father or stepmother. She just desires to live her life the way she wants. She wants to be happy and that's something I've come to realize."

"I see."

"And she won't be able to be happy until she gets away from here."

Jeremy pushed open the bar's double doors and walked inside the building. Closing the doors behind him, he then raked his sight across the room, studying the current patrons and the women either sitting on the tables, serving the men, or the occasional tipsy woman residing on the lap of a drunken man. It was the typical night in the most popular bar in town. He directed his sights to the bar and looked for the familiar black hair that piled atop the head of Riri, the owner and barkeep. The right side of his lip quirked up when he spotted her and he walked over to the bar and sat down.

She turned and smiled her crooked grin when she spotted him. She grabbed a glass and filled it with beer before walking over and sitting it down on the bar, the contents splashing and a drop falling onto the smooth oak surface. "Why you sitting here? You usually go over to tables in the corner." Her accent was clearly from a different country and was one of the things that made all the men in the bar so fond of her.

"I need to ask you something," he said, the volume of his speech lowering slightly.

She leaned forward. "Is it secret?" she asked, the volume of her speech also depressing.

"Yeah. Who is this Roy that some of the girls ask about?"

"Oh. Don't know much about he."

"What do you know about him?"

"Don't know much, just that he comes here."

Jeremy sighed. "That doesn't help me at all."

She patted his shoulder and smiled. "I be right back," she said, The girls upstairs know him. I'll ask one."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

She nodded and walked away from him and through a door. Jeremy managed to drink half his beer before she returned and leaned over to speak in the low voice. "The girls said he come through back entrance every Friday night to hava drink with them."

"Tonight's Friday," he said.

"Yes, they are expecting him."

"What's with the special treatment he gets?"

"Didn't ask. They brothel upstairs lets me run my bar here free so they get customers drinks. I don't ask questions."

"I see, thank you for the information." He laid some money on the counter and stood but paused from turning when Riri poured him more beer. "Drink the rest of this. I don't want to hava pour it out."

Jeremy sat back down. It wouldn't take long to finish the drink and it would be a waste to leave it."

Marianna growled and glanced up at the small clock tower residing in that area of the town. Was the bar really busy enough to warrant being in there for half an hour? She scooted back against the uncomfortable seat wondering if perhaps Jeremy just got distracted with one of the women in there, this Riri in particular. She was surprised when a bit of jealousy flared up and she had to thoroughly squelch it. She adjusted her dress and then moved her hand to the handle beside her. She began tapping her fingers on the old wood, the pressure and noise of the taps increasing the longer she waited. After a while longer, she had to once again squelch a feeling. She wanted to go in there but it would be hazardous to her job if someone told of her being in such a place. If she lost her job, then Miss Riza would have no other woman to depend on. No, she would have to wait and have faith in Jeremy. He hadn't let her down yet and she didn't think that this would be an exception.

Looking around the area, she shuddered to think that there were people that actually lived there. That people actually came there to have fun. Everything was lit dimly with the barely burning orange gas lanterns that lined the broken sidewalks. There were bottles and trash beside the houses; the trashcans spilling their contents in lines like someone dragged them into their formations. The evening moon shone above, casting grey light to the places the lamps emitting light didn't touch.

She wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders as another tremor left her body. If she wasn't in an encased carriage, there was no way she would ever be sitting there alone at night. She jumped when the horses neighed and she looked ahead. Her eyes fell upon a man slowly walking down the street. His gaze was looking straight at her, as if trying to burn holes right through her skin and innards and out the other side of her body. She knew he couldn't see her but that fact didn't ease her speeding heart.

The man enraptured her eyes. His walk was nothing odd, his boots touching the ground like any normal person. No, it wasn't the movement of his legs that made him seem so breathtakingly unparalleled. It was his posture, so gallant and egotistical, that made it appear as though he was floating across the sidewalk; too estimable to be walking on such foulness. He came to the front of the carriage and looked at the horses. Reaching up to pet them, a smile crossed his lips as they completely relaxed. It was when he looked up from the horses that he spotted Marianna in the back. Now his gaze was quizzical but the dark orb still made her skin prickle . . . with familiarity.

She took a deep sigh of relief when he took his gaze off her and wrinkled his nose in disgust. She huffed. Maybe she wasn't a young, beautiful woman but the least he could have done was incline his head like a gentleman. When he turned to cross the street, when she saw his profile, she realized where the familiarity came from. He was the man that Riza was with!

She hurriedly moved to open the door to the carriage and get out, cursing when her dress caught on the side. She pulled with all of her strength, the fabric giving way, ripping a long tear in it. That didn't matter, she could fix a dress but finding him was truly a miracle.

She rushed across the street and down an alley after him, paying no mind of the dangers that a lone woman could face when out in the city, in that section at night. The only thing on her mind was helping Riza. She found a part of her, in her mind, chuckling. Not long ago, she doubted that she would be doing what she was. It wasn't until Riza finally broke down that she saw exactly how bad things were on the young woman, and how she was once one of those women.

Stepping over an old wooden box, she followed the man through the alleyway. Her nose wrinkled at the sour smells coming to her nose and down her throat, giving her the sensation that she was drinking the scent. She could taste it on her tongue but didn't dare open her mouth to smack her lips, afraid the taste would only increase in its potency. She navigated over piles of liquor bottles, nearly caught her dress on more old wooden crates, and almost fell a few times before shouting to him.

"Sir! Hello Sir! Please wait! I'd like to speak with you please."

Her target stopped and looked over his shoulder, his pale skin looking even paler under the moonlight and his eyes looking more menacing thanks to the shadows being casts over him courtesy of his long bangs. She swallowed nervously and pushed down the urge to turn in the other direction. Forcing her feet forward even quicker, she didn't stop until she was standing before him, breathing heavily.

"I'm not interested in old whores. Go find someone else to get your business from."

She glanced up at him, her green eyes narrowed into slits, as if she could scare him. Her chest was heaving as she spoke, "I'm not a whore. Do I look like one to you?"

"Ma'am. My honor as a gentleman of the night forbids me to answer that question. Of course, the answer can be inferred by my statement."

Marianna straightened and slicked back her hair that was coming undone from its pinned back style. She rolled her eyes. Other than his looks and posture, she now knew why Miss Riza let the man get as far as he did. Both of them had venomous, facetious, disrespectful tongues, and immaculate wits about them. "I'm not a whore," she said.

"I see. Well stop following me. You have no reason. If you were anything respectable, you wouldn't be out here at night. Now, if you excuse me, I have matters to tend to," he said, turning to walk away. Marianna grabbed his arm before he could go.

"Please, I really must speak to you about something very important."

"I don't have time to waste talking to someone like you Madam," he said. He jerked his arm from her grasp, causing her to stumble forward. She managed to right herself just in time and she yelled to him.

"Please, do you know Lady Riza Hawkeye?"

Roy stopped and turned to her. "What if I do? What does she have to do with you?"

Marianna leaned against the wall, not caring if the back of her dress got filthy with the grime and mold. She was getting much too old to be running around an alley. It wasn't in her job description to be abnormally physically active. "She's my mistress. She's been hurt."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Hurt? Is that really so?"

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing. I have no reason to do such."

"Why in the hell would I care about her being hurt?" He turned to her fully and crossed his arms.

"You and she have a relationship, do you not?"

He laughed aloud, his vocal display not carrying pure joy, only a sarcastic amusement along the lilts. He lowered his gaze levelly at Marianna. "She was a good lay. I'll also admit that she intrigues me more than any woman that I've ever met. However, I don't care that, nor does it concern me if she gets hurt."

Marianna felt he stabbed her through the heart. "You don't love her? At all?"

He laughed again. "Love? I love her yes. About as much as any woman that spreads her legs so easily. She's interesting, and staggeringly good to fuck, but if she dropped dead I wouldn't give a damn."

Tears began pooling in Marianna's eyes. It was clear that Riza's feelings were unrequited and it broke her heart. "I. . . I see."

Roy took a step toward the woman. "Tell me, what has she told you of me? My name? My rank? Did she send you after me?"

She shook her head, tears falling off her jaws and onto the dirty ground. "It doesn't matter now that I know how you feel about her." She looked up at him, "concern yourself with her no longer."

She turned to walk away but screeched when she felt a hand grab her neck and a cold concrete wall against her back. His iron grip tightened around her throat. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer!" He jerked her away from the wall and threw her to the ground. Marianna grabbed her throat and started coughing. "I will not hesitate to do far worse to you if you don't answer."

Marianna looked up at him and scooted back against the wall of the building. She could now make out his eyes fully. As the moonlight shone down upon him, they glinted off the dark orbs revealing they were of a dark blue. When he turned slightly, the orange shone down, making them glisten with satanic appearing glints.

"I saw you two in the cellar. Then—"

"So you told on her?" he interrupted.

"No!" she protested. She grabbed on to the wall and tried to stand. She was so full of fear that she couldn't force her legs to steady so that she could rise. Roy grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Placing one hand on the wall, she gripped it and forced herself to calm down. This man wasn't nearly as violent with Riza, as far as she could tell. "You . . . You were spotted outside with her by her father."

"I see, well. You meant emotional hurt. That is no concern of mine either."

"But you are the man that has done it. Don't you take value of what my mistress has given up to you? You should at least go see her after what was done to her!"

Roy looked at Marianna with distaste. "I have very little interest in the girl, as I have said. She merely sated my curiosity for a time. I took some of what I want from her and will take more when I see fit. She gave herself willingly. I see no reason why I should go see her."

"Please. She wants to see you! She said so in her sleep!"

Roy shook his head and turned his back to her. "Get out of my sight." He took a few steps but stopped when she screamed at him.

"You should be ashamed!" He turned back to her, a murderous look on his face. She didn't let his look stop her from continuing her scolding. "She went through mortification because of what happened! She was checked for her innocence because of you and by someone that only looks at common whores!"

He stomped over to her, a beer bottle shattering under the weight of his boot crashing onto it. He bent until his eyes were glancing directly into hers, his face only a mere inch away. "Checked? What in the hell do you mean checked?"

"Her father sent for a doctor but the man wasn't a doctor. He was . . ."

"I see. I shall handle this issue."

"You will come see the mistress?"

He grabbed Marianna by the upper arm, his fingers pressing tightly against her flesh. He escorted her through the alley back to where she entered, paying no mind to her tripping and stumbling on the way.

Looking ahead of them, she saw Jeremy shouting her name, looking quite distraught. When he spotted them, his eyes instantly narrowed in anger. She was going to get a lecture from him on the way home. She found herself thrown against Jeremy.

"Take that woman and keep her away from this area. You didn't speak to me and you've never saw me no matter what happens. Got it?"

Jeremy looked into the man's eyes and recognized the fury within them. "Got it."

Roy turned back toward the alley, took a step, but stopped. He looked back over his shoulder. "That so called doctor. What was his name?"

"I'm not really sure. I remember something like Carvier or Carvia. It was something that sounded like Caviar."

"Fine. Take care of your mistress. She won't be seeing me again. I want no one that's been touched by scum." He didn't go back into the alley, instead opting to walk down the street and turning up another where there were no lights glowing.

"That's him?"

"Yes, and he's a bastard. He doesn't care for Miss Riza at all."

"No, I think you are wrong?"

She turned her head to look at the man that was still gripping both of her shoulders with his hands. "What makes you say that?"

"A look that men get when women they care about have been hurt. Its nothing you could see even if you looked hard."

"Let's go home," Jeremy said and guided Marianna back to the carriage.

"Miss Riza will be heartbroken if she never sees him again."

"Do you really think he'll stay away?" Jeremy asked, as the carriage made its way out of the city and up the hill toward the estate.

"He said that . . ."

"A man can speak anything but following through is a different matter altogether."

Roy fell onto a soft red couch and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and let his lungs actually breathe. He found that letting his body function as a human's at times tended to wrangle his outrageous temper. He stopped the actions when he felt smooth, cold arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Lord Mustang darling! It's been a while since you've come here."

He raised his head and smirked at hearing the familiar voice; a voice that always calmed him from his tempestuous rages. Of course, up until he met that stupid human, she could do many other things that calmed his rage. She slowly trailed her hands down his chest and to the front of his pants, managing to loosen his belt before he grabbed her wrists.

"Synnith, I didn't come here for that," he said.

She sighed, walked around the couch, and over to a small bar, her hips swinging so sensually that any normal man would be at her mercy. She poured a drink at the bar and leaned against it, giving him an excellent look at her cleavage. "Really, you never come here for that anymore. I have to be too gentle with human men. I need a wild rough sex once in a while too!"

"Have you ever heard of a Doctor Carvier or Carvia?" Roy asked, getting straight to the point at why he came. That bastard touched what was his, something he claimed for his own until he wanted to get rid of it. He didn't like people touching his property.

"You are talking about Cavanka," Synnith said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm not big on human careers but to call that man a doctor would be insulting the medical profession."

"So he's not in the medical profession?"

"Lord Mustang!" a perky voice said. A petite redhead woman sat down on his right leg and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been so long since you've come here!"

"Yes, yes, Synnith said the same thing."

"Get off of him Coralenn. He's obviously come to see me!" another woman said, grabbing his arm and sitting on his left knee.

"Hello Daralenn," he said. One twin was bad enough, both together was like asking someone to come and stick splinters under ones nails. Unless they were in bed, but that was an entirely different matter that he found himself not caring about.

"Get off of him," Coralenn said, pushing the other woman.

"No! You get off of him!" Daralenn said, pushing her back.

"How about both of you get off me!" he growled. He got to his feet, sending the two girls tumbling onto the floor.

"My Lord! That actually hurt!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm trying to have a conversation and the two of you are interrupting!" He showed his fangs and the girls scooted backward against the couch.

"Meanie!" they both yelled.

Roy studied the twins for a moment. Coralenn and Daralenn always reminded him of spoiled cats. If they didn't get their way, with someone other than him, there was likely going to be lots of bodily harm. They were amusing at times but now wasn't one of those times. He wanted to get some information and they were hindering that process. "I'll let you know when being called a meanie damages my self esteem," he said flatly before going over to the bar. He sat down on a stool and Synnith poured him a drink. "About Cavanka," he prompted.

"Medical school reject. Knows a lot about these new sexual diseases coming out so he examines most of the whores. He has three women working for him that aren't anything close to being the nurses that they claim. They are just there for show and paid well for their so-called services. He gets far more fun out of his examinations than he should, if you catch my drift. "

Roy gripped the glass in his hand tightly. "So, a young woman who is not a whore. He would get particular enjoyment out of touching her, Yes?"

"Likely very much so. I even feel sorry for the whores he examines."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly no. I know he's in the east of town somewhere. Works out of his house."

"We know where he lives!" Coralenn said.

Roy turned to them. "Where?"

"We aren't telling! You growled at us," Daralenn said.

They both stood and in perfect unison, folded their arms stubbornly. He sat his drink down and stood. He approached the two girls and smirked sensually as he placed one hand on each of their cheeks. "Cora, Dara," he said as sweetly as he could.

"Yes?" They both said, a smile lighting their lips as they heard Roy's tone of voice.

"There are times when I adore you two, you know that already right?"

"Yes," they both said.

Roy's eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. "But now isn't one of those times," he growled. "Tell me where the doctor lives or I'll bash your heads together so hard it will take you ten years to gain consciousness!"

Their eyes widened but they made no move to pull away from him. "Billfry Street," Coralenn said.

"He's in a big white two story house with green shutters. It's the only one of its kind on the block! You can't miss it!"

"Thank you girls," he said, pulling his hands away from them. "You know I wouldn't have gotten violent with you if I didn't desperately need to know."

Coralenn giggled. "Its fun when you get violent sometimes."

"Wait a moment," Synnith said, causing everyone to look at her. "Just how do you know where that doctor lives anyway?"

"We have a human friend that works at the brothel that he examined," Coralenn said.

"He nearly did worse than that!" Daralenn snapped. "She was so devastated that we tracked him there and was going to kill him."

"You girls know we should refrain from killing anyone! It's too risky. If it is traced back to us it would ruin our way of life!" Synnith scolded.

"That's exactly why we didn't!" Daralenn said.

Roy nodded and turned toward the door.

"Are you planning on killing him?"

Roy turned slightly and met her dark gaze with his, "Don't worry. It won't be traced back to you."

"Oh I wasn't worried. I know the way you do things. Nothing will be traceable."

Roy smirked. "If it is, I was here with you all night."

"Oh? You were? What's in it for me if I play alibi?"

Roy stalked over to her, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her while biting his tongue. He let the blood run thickly into her mouth as he worked is lips against hers. When she moaned and began kissing him back, he pulled away. "Good enough?"

"For now," she said and licked her lips. "I'd like more than a bloody kiss but I can be patient. Besides, that's best blood I've had in a while. You puries are so damned tasty. "

Roy laughed.

"Hey, don't we get anything?" Coralenn and Daralenn asked.

Roy removed a knife from his boot. He took the glass that previously held his drink and sliced his wrist, the skin slowly opening as the knife raked across his flesh. The blood dripped into what remained of the liquid, the amber quickly congealing into a thick red drink of a milkshake texture.

He returned the dagger to his boot as Synnith grabbed his wrist to lick it, the wound closing as she did so.

"Half that between you two," he said. The twins rushed to the bar as Synnith sat down another glass. The twins quickly divided the blood and began drinking it.

"So, just why are you going to kill that bastard?" Synnith asked.

"That's a private matter. Besides, the less you know the better," Roy said.

Roy's eyes narrowed as he focused on his task. He turned and walked out of the bar, his cape wafting menacing behind him in waves of dark fabric, like black wings.


	12. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cruel

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 11: Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cruel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my plot and my OC's so don't touch. **

**AN: Just want to give a warning that this chapter is very very violent. No part of this chapter is meant to be "advice" . Please if you are suicidal or someone who self mutilates get help immediately. If you wish to skip the graphic parts, they are labeled at the beginning and end. This doesn't quite warrant an M rating but it comes pretty clos). Remember THIS IS FICTION AND NOTHING IS TO BE TAKEN AS FACT. **

**Note: I know I'll get someone telling me this but I know that the actual saying I used for the title is "cold" instead of cruel.  
**

* * *

**Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cruel**

**(Be sure to read the AN's before beginning the chapter)**

Roy easily found the house following what the twins told him. If they hadn't known where Cavanka lived, he would have still been able to pick out the place without a clue. The white two-story house was an eyesore among all the other clean and well-kept houses on the street. The yard was grown up with brown grass and other disgusting weeds that tended to make their home in such vileness. The shutters on the first floor windows were painted a hideous green and red that reminded him of the phlegm he coughed up when he got bad blood. They were leaning forward, the rusted nails protruding out of the wall, about to make their escape from the white wood of which the house was made.

There were no lights on in any of the windows except one on the second floor. The left shutter covered its side of the window while the right was hanging on by just one nail and swinging in the lightly blowing night wind. Roy perked his hearing and heard three different voices. While he couldn't make out what they were saying, he could tell that two of the voices belonged to people much angrier than the third.

Roy stepped closer to the gate. With a single leap, he sailed over the fence and landed in a crouched position on the other side. Rising to stand upright, he straightened his collar and made his way up to the front door, careful to make sure his foot didn't go through the rotting planks on the porch. He grasped the doorknob and applying what was only a bit of pressure to him, cracked the knob, pulled it off, and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder and into the high grass. The door creaked open an inch before Roy pushed it further and entered the house like it was his own home.

After closing the door, he looked ahead of him. His eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness, making out the furniture just as well as any human could if sunlight was filtering in through the windows. It was doubtful that sunlight ever visited the innards of the house. If the other windows were anything like the one at the end of the hall, coated with heavy, grey dust and covered with thick molding curtains, then his hypothesis was fact.

He wrinkled his nose as a wave of various, soured and musky smells crashed against his senses. He closed his eyes and stopped his breathing, eternally thankful that he had the ability to do so. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking down the hall. The walls were white and void of paintings, a few holes here and there were the only thing that broke up the monotony. The grey rug that lined the hallway muffled his footsteps, a small poof of white dust flying up a few inches with each step, counteracting the shine of his boots.

He walked to a door covered by a curtain and pushed the curtain aside, stepping back as dust flew up into the air. Walking into the room, he saw it was a small parlor that clearly doubled for an unsterile surgery room. There was a long operating table residing in the middle of the room with several small tables with trays surrounding it. The sheet draped over the table was stained with blood and the instruments were rusty. Surely, no human was dumb enough to allow him to operate in such deplorable conditions. He would be even more surprised they let him anyway considering the way he treated people and his reputation. It was things like this occurring that made the human race look like feces throwing simians.

Roy glanced around the room one last time before grabbing a tray of scalpels and dumping them into an instrument bag. He'd use them to make one or all of the people upstairs wish they'd never heard of any type of medical profession.

When the first three stairs Roy stepped upon creaked, he quickly ran up the stairs as fast as he could, not willing to let his foot crash through one of them. When he arrived at the top, he looked down the left hallway and spotted a dim yellow light slinking across the floor from underneath the door. He quietly stepped toward the door, stopping about a foot away when he heard a female voice.

"Damn that bitch for breaking my arm and damn you for taking this long to fix it. All because you wanted to fool with some one. You couldn't touch Miss Riza the way you wanted to so you had to find another girl. If it weren't for Frank Archer lending you his little puppet that looked like her, I would still be sitting here. Do you know what its like to sit for three hours with a broken arm and no pain medicine? It's not enjoyable, let me tell yo—"

"Would you shut the hell up?" a male voice said, likely Cavanka. "If it weren't for me you'd still be in that brothel in Central getting your brains screwed out and catching the diseases I check for. Be grateful that a broken arm is all you have. Didn't think the little bitch was that strong though to break an arm."

"She really didn't want to be checked," said a different voice, this one carrying a very thick Cretian accent.

"At least I got to touch some part of her, too bad I couldn't have played longer," Cavanka said.

Roy resisted the urge to go in there and just quickly rip out their throats then leave. They deserved to go through an eternity of pain and fear in retribution for the humiliation that Riza Hawkeye went through. He chuckled; at least Riza got a good hit in during the incident. Suddenly he realized what he was thinking and scolded himself. What got into him for that short moment? He wasn't doing this for retribution for her; he was doing it because they touched what was his.

"What happened was wrong. You should stop and actually try to help people," a soft voice said. It was sweet, remorseful and completely out of place in the sinful, harsh house.

"Shut up. You are in the same boat as these other two. I rescued you from that brothel. You owe me and I think I'll take my payment tonight."

"Yes. . . Yes Sir," she said submissively.

Roy growled and then opened the door, making sure to form his lips into a smile before entering. A smile not made of joy but one foretelling that a malicious act was about to take place. Everyone in the room stood except for the woman sitting on the table.

"Who the hell are you?" Cavanka yelled.

Roy walked further into the room and slammed the bag he was carrying down on a table, making the occupants of the room jump. He burned his gaze into the doctor, studying his form for a moment. Cavanka wasn't what he expected at all. He expected a short, old Amestrian man with a face that looked like a storage place for wrinkles. Instead he was a tall man, with brown hair and slightly balding. He had clear skin and wore the typical clothing of a genuine doctor, white coat and dress clothing.

"I asked you a que—"

"If I gave a shit I would have answered by now," Roy spat at him and slammed the door to the room shut. White plaster fell from the ceiling and coated a small part of the floor with a blanket of chalk. Roy moved over to jerk the curtain to cover the window so that the light in the room would appear to be off.

"Go get the police!" Cavanka ordered to the youngest looking nurse.

"Yes sir," she said. Roy recognized her voice immediately and grabbed her arm. He hurled her against the wall, creating a small hole in the plaster where her elbow hit. She whimpered and slid to the floor.

"Stay where you are," he said to her, earning a nod in response. Roy looked at the others, "That goes for all of you as well. If you move, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." He stepped around the tables and moved to stand in front of the door. Folding his arms, he let a caustic laugh leave him. "Of course, I planned on doing that anyway, so. . ." He let the blood in his body seep into his eyes, turning them a deep shade of burgundy.

"Vampire! He's a vampire!" the nurse screamed. Roy moved quickly and grabbed her throat. "Now, now, no noise or I'll—" Roy felt something move under his hands in unison with a sickening crack. The nurse's body went limp and Roy stared at her for a moment then laughed. "Oops," he said. He loosened his grasp and her body tumbled onto the floor, her eyes staring unblinkingly, seeing only the world of death.

**-Graphic Scene -**

Cavanka tried to get out of the room but Roy promptly blocked his way out of the door by snaffling him at the collar. "No, no, no, you aren't going anywhere, this room is your final resting place so you should get used to it."

"Please . . . Please don't kill me!"

"So I may have your nurses to kill?"

"Yes . . . Yes! You can have them! Do whatever you want to them."

Roy jerked the man around so that he was facing him and kneed him in the groin as hard as he could. Vomit erupted from Cavanka's throat and Roy quickly threw him to the right. He crouched down and wiped his hand on the dead nurse's dress before rising and turning to look back at the doctor writhing in pain. "I was going to cut them off but I honestly don't want to see them and I don't want you to make too much nois—" the doctor vomiting again cut off his words. Roy watched as the man struggled to take a breath, unwillingly sucking a bit of the vomit back into his throat causing him to choke. "Don't die yet. I want to kill you," Roy said.

He heard the woman on the table gag and turned toward her, now pale, form. The splint on her arm was half complete thanks to his interruption, but she wouldn't need that where she was going. After removing a rusted scalpel from the bag sitting on the table next to him, a smile spread across his face. She exhaled, her breath convulsing, and scooted further back against the table, as if she could get away from him by doing so. She was like a rabbit cornered and surrounded by ravenous wolves, the only difference being Roy wasn't going to eat her. No, he wouldn't soil his body with blood like hers.

Roy walked toward her, noting that if the woman wasn't associated with scum and took better care of herself, she would have been quite beautiful. Clearly, working with Cavanka turned her into a less than desirable strumpet. Her dress was dirty, her oily hair was piled upon her head, and she was sitting with her legs spread too far apart for her to be considered a lady. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Fran . . . Francis," she stuttered. Roy felt a surge of pride at the fear he heard in her voice. He usually never took delight in killing people, having done it too many times in his youth, but tonight, oh how he was going to revel in it.

"Tell me Francis," he said, walking to stand in front of her, his body seeming to glide across the room as if floating along the dirty carpet.

"Ye…Yes?"

"Have you ever given in thought into killing yourself?"

She shook her head. He grabbed her wrist tightly and stuck a scalpel, handle first, in her grasp. "Tonight you will," he said. He suddenly grabbed a vase off the table and tossed it over his shoulder. It hit against the wall, just above the head of the other nurse. She hit the floor, covering her head with both arms and staying in that position. Roy looked over his shoulder, "I didn't tell you that you could move did I? Stay right there." He heard Cavanka groan and glanced at him. "You'd better revel in that because your pain is going to get much worse by the time I finally end your miserable existence."

Francis grasped her chance and lunged at him with the scalpel as if it was a knife instead; he turned and caught it an inch away from him. "Daring aren't you? Don't make be break this other hand. He ripped the splint off her broken arm and jerked it forward, a scream leaving her lips. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her forward to look directly into her eyes. "Cut your wrist." He then pushed her back. She sat up, now crying and barely able to inhale any air.

Roy growled and grabbed the scalpel. "You have the nerve to cry?"

"I can't do this, please don't—"

"Tell me, did Miss Riza tell you to stop during your examination!" he snapped, restraining the urge to break her neck.

"She. . . Yes but. . ."

"I said cut your wrist or I'll make it much worse for you!"

When she didn't move to take the scalpel back from him, he moved behind her, grabbed her wrist, and held out her arm so that it was straight. She couldn't move and opened her mouth to scream but no noise came forth. Roy could feel her pulse speed up as he held the scalpel to her arm. "In the art of doing this properly, there are a few rules one needs to remember," he whispered in her ear, his voice low and harsh.

"No," she begged, the word barely escaping her throat.

"Remember, it's down the road," Roy raked it down her arm toward her palm, finally issuing a blood-curdling scream from her. He clamped his hand across her mouth and twirled the scalpel in his hand. "Not across the street!" he said then swiped the sharp scalpel across her jugular and pushed her onto the floor to lie atop the other dead nurse.

He gripped the bloody scalpel tightly and glanced over at the doctor. He was trying to scoot away on his stomach, through his own vomit, a hiss of pain escaping his lips with every movement he made. "Cavanka, you are acting like a worm trying to slither away. How cliché." Roy walked toward the man, each footstep sounding like the beginning rumbling of thunder that occurred before a storm approached. His shadow loomed over Cavanka's body and the man looked up at him in terror. Like he was face to face with death himself, and in a way, he definitely was. Roy slammed the heel of his boot onto Cavanka's hand then began moving it back and forth, as one would grind a cigarette but into the ground after smoking. He began increasing the pressure more and more until there was a small crack and Cavanka screamed. Roy removed his foot, bent down, and grabbed his collar to bring him to his feet. He pushed him over to the two nurses he'd already killed, making sure he landed in the blood leaking from Francis in dark red streams, staining the already filthy carpet. He pressed Cavanka's face into the blood and waited a few moments before lifting it up. He flipped the doctor around and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sorry for what you did to Lady Riza? To all those women?" Cavanka didn't react to Roy's question and just stared at him, his face covered in vomit and blood. "I suppose it doesn't matter much does it?" He twisted the scalpel between two of his long fingers and then jammed it into the middle of Cavanka's neck, the man's eyes widening. Roy grabbed his hand, wrapped it around the scalpel, and pulled, the blade digging through the skin and flesh and veins; effectively slicing his throat. Roy then let go, grabbed his head, and bashed it against the floor, shattering his skull.

**-Graphic Scene Ends-**

Roy stood and looked down at his hands covered with blood. Glancing around the room to find something to wipe his hands on, his eyes fell upon the final living member of Cavanka's staff. She was still holding the same position as the last time he looked. Down on the floor, hands over her head. There was a small cut at her neck with a trace of blood pooling at the top it.

" You! Sit up!"

The woman slowly did as he said. He could see her body shuddering and the terror present in her eyes. "Have mercy on—"

"Towels in here?"

"Wha-"

"I'm asking if there are any towels or anything I can wipe my hands on." He placed a pause between each word, making it sound like she was stupid and couldn't understand the language.

She nodded. "Drawer . . . behind you."

Roy turned, opened the drawer, and removed a towel with bloodstains on it. After cleaning off his hands, he threw it on the dead bodies before stepping over to the woman still sitting against the wall. He crouched down and leaned forward.

"I don't want to die," she said, "please don't kill me."

"Are you here against your will?" he asked, surprising the woman.

"Sort of. I…I didn't know Cavanka was such a. . ."

Roy held up a hand. "Enough said. It's written all over your face." He reached up and trailed the back of his hand gently down the side of her face. "Tell you what, if you go quietly with me like a good girl, I won't kill you. Can you do that?" She nodded. Roy grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go then."

As soon as she took a step, she whimpered and faltered. Roy leaned down and lifted her dress slightly to reveal that her ankle was almost double the size it should have been and decorated with bruises.

He growled and picked her up, feeling her tense even more, and made his way to the door. He turned to look back at the bodies. "Close your eyes."

The woman in his arms did as he asked and he focused on the three bodies. In less than a minute, the corpses were engulfed in orange, blue, and red flames. He smirked and walked out of the house like he'd just gotten back from a day at the park.

Roy threw the girl down on the velvet couch. She'd relaxed slightly on the way there since Roy reassured her that he wasn't going to kill her, but when she saw Synnith walk toward her, Roy saw her fear return to her ten-fold.

"I love you dearly but sometimes I question your mental stability. Why did you bring a human here? Have you forgotten that there are a lot of vampires here?"

"Is Maes around?" he asked, ignoring her various inquiries.

"Yes, he's upstairs with the twins, why?"

"Go get him," Roy said. "I need him to change this girl."

"What! Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't you think she's attractive? She'd make a good addition to your business. Human men like the sweet innocent looking ones right?"

"Who is she?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, who is she? Surely she's not one of the nurses that were with Cavanka?"

"Yes, she is" he said.

"But I thought you were going to kill all of them. It doesn't make any sense that you brought one here."

"She was with Cavanka because she didn't feel she had any other options. At least that's from what I gather. Is that right?"

The woman nodded.

"She's injured," Synnith said.

"I had to scare her to teach her a lesson."

"Wha…" the woman began, causing the two vampires to look at her. "What are you going to do with me?"

Roy grinned. "You're going to be changed into a vampire," he said.

"You can't do that!" she screamed.

"Would you rather live on the streets? Be a common whore out there starving and fucking for food?" Roy snapped. "Want to go back to people like that doctor? At least as a vampire you wouldn't suffer as much."

"Why are you being so nice to her? Just kill her and be-"

"Hey, who's the cute human?" They turned just as a brown haired man stepped into the room, his green eyes staring at the woman curled up on the couch, still shivering with fear. His lips formed a kind looking smile and his voice was very light hearted. His dark red shirt was hanging loose from its normal place tucked into his form fitting black pants and his hair was wet, likely from a shower that he didn't need.

"Someone I found," Roy said, "I want you to turn her."

"Why don't you do it?" Maes said as he tucked his shirt into his pants and walked over to them.

"Because I don't want to taste her blood." Lately, the only human blood he wanted resided in the body of one Riza Hawkeye. Now that the bastard did whatever he did, he found himself increasingly apathetic towards her.

Maes kneeled in front of the woman. She yelped and hid her face. "She's hurt and she's got a few cuts along the back of her neck."

"Must be from the shattered vase," Roy said.

Maes and Synnith looked at him oddly and he shrugged, "I threw a vase against the wall and it shattered over her head."

"Oh," Maes said. He reached for her face and moved it so it was looking at him. He smiled at her kindly, her body instantly relaxing.

"Wow, look at that," Synnith said.

"Maes always had that sort of power over people. So kind looking that people can't be scared of him."

"Look, you are going to come back to my place with me until you recover, okay?" Maes asked the woman, earning a nod from her.

"What do you mean your place?" Roy said. "I figured she'd work here."

Maes looked up at Roy. "Does she look like the type that could be a whore? Honestly, I think I'd like to use her as a housemaid after I change her. How about it? Is it alright with you Synnith?"

"Sure, go ahead. She doesn't belong to me. Let me erase her memories first though, that way she can start fresh with a new life," she said, moving around a small table and approaching the woman.

"Please, I don't want my memories erased."  
"But aren't all of them bad?" Maes asked. "You'd never remember the bad parts of your past if you had them erased."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't remember the good either." Her voice was slowly settling into her normal, soft tone. She looked up at Roy, "I won't tell about the doctors or nurses. They are better off out of this world. I'll go work as a maid for your friend and I'll never come back here if that's what you want."

"You belong to Maes now, that's his decision," Roy turned toward the exit. "I'm going home. I haven't had anything to eat yet. See you later."

"Later," Maes said and turned back to the woman. "I don't think it's necessary to erase your memories then. Now, what's your name?"

As Roy left the brothel, he heard the woman say, "Gracia," before he shut the door.

Roy made his way out of the city and up the hill that led into the forest. He started to break out into a fast run but stopped when he caught sight of Riza's home looming over the rest of the city. He let his lungs begin working and drifted through all the smells until he just smelled her. Focusing on it, he could smell the salt and the way he blood was so hungry for nourishment. He started to turn away but felt a pang in his stomach, not caused by hunger but something else that he couldn't identify.

Cursing under his breath, he folded his arms and made his way toward the large house on the hill. He would see her for a while, then leave and never return to that place.


	13. Visit

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 13: Visit  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I do own my plot so no plagiarism.**

* * *

**Visit  
**

When Roy arrived at the large wall that surrounded the main house, he easily jumped over it as if it was 3 feet instead of a good 13 feet high. He closed his eyes and started his lungs and heartbeat as he made his way toward the house itself. He leaped onto a wide branch in an old oak tree and realized that there was no need to start his breathing other than to keep up the act that he was human. He had a feeling Riza already suspected that he wasn't and just hadn't said anything. He acknowledged that she was an intelligent, albeit foolish human that had a lot of potential to be something in life . . . if she were a man that is. Then again, if she were a man, he wouldn't be showing the interest he had in her.

He could easily make out her voice and the familiar voice belonging to the woman that met him in the alley: the one that begged him to come see her. The woman was using an imploring tone in her speech. He leaped over to one balcony, then over to the one at what he guessed to be Riza's room.

He leaned against the side of the door and peeked in the room. As soon as his gaze hit on Riza, fury shot through him. She was seated with both of her knees up to her chest, a very unladylike way of sitting. She was void of her dress, instead choosing to sit there in her undergarments, her corset pulled tightly around her waist and nodded in a large bow at the back. The light peach and off-white garment was quite flattering against her pale skin, and the fabric clung to her every curve. There was a dark blue robe thrown over a chair across from her, likely by the maid since Riza looked quite comfortable in her current state of dress. He could smell the stench of the doctor residing upon her and growled. There were also traces of liquor loitering her and he smelled his own scent still covering her body.

"Please Miss Riza, I know that it's late but you are awake now and you haven't eaten anything since breakfast. At least have a bite."

"I'm not hungry," she said, resting her chin on her knees in a similar manner a child would if they were pouting or sad. She cringed when her stomach growled out, calling for sustenance. Riza wrinkled her nose and looked down at the organ. "Traitor."

"See, your body is saying that you are hungry."

"Fine, then let me rephrase my statement. I don't feel like eating. Is that more understandable?"

"I don't care what you feel like doing. The need is more important." Riza didn't reply and looked away. Marianna sighed, "I realized what you went through was traumatizing, but that doesn't mean you need to starve yourself to death. You always act like a spoiled lady at the wrong times!"

"You don't know the half of it," Riza snapped, moving her legs so that both of her bare feet were flat on the floor. "This isn't just about my modesty. It's the fact that my father allowed it to be done! Had it done! Just when I thought I couldn't despise the man more, he manages to make me do so!"

"Oh, pish posh, you don't hate your father and you know it. Dislike him maybe but no hate is there. I don't think you are capable of an emotion such as that."

Riza sighed, stood, and walked over to her dressers. She sat down, grabbed a brush, and began combing her short locks. She frowned when she was finished in two strokes and began tidying up. She could feel Marianna's eyes on her and finally slammed a perfume bottle down on the dresser, the glass shattering and the liquid flowing over her hand and the white wood.

"Miss Riza!"

Riza stood and placed both hands down on the dresser, ignoring the shattered bottle. "What drives me really insane is that I don't even know how he found out about it!"

"He saw you with that man," Marianna answered. Riza turned to look at her, the amber liquid on her hands dripping onto the floor at her sides. The woman sighed, removed a cloth from her apron, and walked over to Riza. Riza took the cloth and began drying her hands. "Or rather, Archer saw you with the man while he was spotting rabbits with his field glasses. He felt it is duty to show you father an-"

Riza stopped in her actions and paled visibly, "Archer saw?"

Marianna nodded.

Riza took a step back and looked at Marianna warily. "So . . . you knew what father was going to have done and didn't tell me?"

"No! Of course not! You know better that that. Jeremy and I went shopping for some supplies for the pantry!"

"I see," she said, moving over to sit back down where she was previously situated. "You know, it crossed my mind that you and Jeremy might have told my father about what I did."

"We didn't! I wouldn't have let what happened to you occur had I been here. I would have died first!"

Riza smiled slimly at her maid and nodded. She lifted her shaking hands to her face and covered it, the smell of the strong perfume burning her lungs as she inhaled it. "Being touched there," her voice cracked with each word she spoke, "it was humiliating. Then he tried to. . ." She shuddered violently and her voice failed her as a sob left her.

"He tried to what?"

Riza removed her hands from her face and looked down, her hands fisted at her lap as tears began raining down her cheeks. "He tried to . . . taste me."

"What!"

"After . . . After I managed to kick him, he started to undo his pants and told the nurses to hold me down so that he could, and I quote, 'have a go at it'."

Roy wanted to punch the wall he was leaning against at hearing what the bastard tried to do. He'd had an idea of what he tried but hearing the tale come from Riza's lips seemed to bring his anger about the incident to new heights. He listened as she continued recounting the incident to Marianna. "One of his nurses refused to hold me but the others grabbed my arms and that's when I twisted the nurse's arm as hard as I could and cracked it against the bedside table."

Roy held back a chuckle, his little plaything never ceased to amuse and amaze him.

"Miss Riza, you should tell your father what the doctor did. He could—"

"He'd do nothing," Riza said. "He wouldn't give a damn so I'm not even going to attempt to speak to him."

"Riza!"

"Go get me something to eat Marianna," she said.

"I know what you are trying to do."

"Do you want me to eat or not? I don't feel like talking anymore about it and I don't want it brought up again. Go and get my dinner."

Marianna sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes Miss Riza."

Riza stood and slipped on the robe across from her. "I'll have it out on the balcony."

"You shouldn't, it's awfully chilly out there tonight."

"I don't care," she said. She walked over to the two doors, opened them, and then stepped outside.

Marianna knew it was futile to argue anymore and did as she was told, heading toward the kitchen to get Riza some dinner.

Riza walked further out onto the balcony and leaned against the edge to stare down at the yard below. She shivered as the wind blew around her, bestowing her with regret that she took off her dress.

"It would be so easy to just jump an-"

"That would be extremely stupid," Roy said, interrupting her sentence. "Besides, you aren't that much of a coward."

Riza jerked around and took a step back. "What in the . . . how'd you get up here?"

Roy shrugged. "It doesn't matter how I got up here."

"Yes it does matter! It's thirty feet high!"

Roy smirked. "Okay, well first I leaped over your large fence that surrounds the house, and then I jumped into that oak over there and then sailed from that balcony next door to this one."

Riza placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, do you really expect me to believe that?"

Roy shrugged again. "How else could I get up here?"

"That's why I'm asking you now!" She turned and began looking around the balcony for the means of his ascent.

"What are you looking for?"

"A rope and grappling hook, something of that nature."

Roy pushed away from the wall and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She straightened her posture. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed when she felt a soft kiss on the pulse point of her neck, followed by his tongue licking along the area. Another kiss soon followed. His lips were so cool, so gently, and she wanted to feel them everywhere else on her.

"You should stop," she said.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't do this to me and shouldn't be coming here anymore."

"You don't want me to come?" He left out the fact that he actually was planning not to see her again. He took a deep breath, sucking her scent into his lungs and was surprised when the realization hit him that he'd miss smelling her so closely.

"Whether I want you to come or not isn't the…" she trailed off when he kissed her behind her ear.

"Isn't the what?"

"Stop doing that and I'll tell you," she snapped.

"Doing what?" His hands drifted down her sides, applying just enough pressure to give off a sensual sensation to her.

"What you are doing to me," she said. "You are making me feel . . . um . . ."

"Lustful?" he offered.

"Yes," she said. She pulled away from him. "That's exactly what you are doing. You shouldn't touch me anymore. No one ever should."

Roy folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head slightly to study her. That incident with the bastard affected her more than he realized. "Why? Just because of what that ass of a doctor tried to do to you? You think you are unfitting because of that?" For a short moment in time, he thought the same thing, but upon seeing her again, his desire for her hadn't diminished in the slightest.

"You . . . you listened in?"

"Yes, but I knew what he did before that. That woman you were just talking with found me in the city," he said.

"But how did she know who you were?"

Roy grinned and stalked towards her, his physique and gait making it appear as if he was gliding across the floor instead of merely stepping. Riza took a step back, but could move no further thanks to the balcony's railing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"She said you wanted to see me," he said.

"But I never mentioned you to her." Riza's left hand moved to rest on the arm holding her against him, while she let her right rest on his chest.

"She said you spoke it when you slept," he replied.

Riza shook her head. "She must have been mistaken."

"I don't think so. We have been very active together in the past few days."

"And I feel like a strumpet because of it."

"You don't have any plans to marry do you?"

"No, not at all. Not unless I fall in love which isn't likely."

"Well, there's no possibility of me getting you pregnant and ruining your honor that way. So what's wrong with enjoying the pleasures of the flesh?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"And I know that you enjoy it by those delicious noises you make."

Riza's face flushed the darkest he'd ever seen it and he had to hold back his laughter at how cute she looked.

"You know it goes against religion to do anything sexual before marriage. Even after it's a sin for a woman to enjoy it!"

Roy blinked at her once before cackling out in laughter. "Surely an intelligent person like you doesn't believe in a god!"

Riza tried to pull from his hold but found that his arm was firmly locked around her body. "Don't make fun of people who believe in god," she scolded.

"You don't, do you?"

"No, I don't. If there were a god, then he wouldn't have created such a foul world."

Roy smirked and leaned in closer to her face. "I knew you were smarter than the average human."

"Was that actually a compliment I heard?"

"Yes, but don't get used to it."

"Oh, I wasn't planning to." Her hands slid up to rest on his shoulders. "You should let go now before Marianna gets back. If she sees you here, she'll burst a blood vessel."

"No, I don't think so, she did ask me to come after all," he replied, moving his other arm around her waist to join the other one.

"But you-"

"Kiss me," he said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kiss me," he repeated.

"Don't talk like that."

"Don't be such a damsel," he said as he pushed her against the doorframe.

"Let go Mister Mustang."

Roy slid the robe off her right shoulder and placed a kiss on a small scar there. "Not until you kiss me." He didn't know what had gotten into him. Normally he would just take what he could and leave but now, he wanted her to act.

"You'll let go if I kiss you?"

"Yes."

She simpered, an imitation of his own smirk, and then kissed him on the forehead. "There's your kiss, now let me go."

"What! That was a kiss on the forehead!"

"You said if I kissed you, you'd let me go. You never mentioned here the kiss had to be," she replied with amusement.

Roy's mouth dropped open. For the first time two centuries, someone had outsmarted him. In fact, no one other than his best friend Maes had ever tricked him. This little human managed to do it with almost no effort on her part.

He sighed and pulled away. Taking off his hat, he threw it on a nearby table. "I'll have to remember to be more detailed from now on."

Riza remained leaning against the door frame, her body reacting to the loss of warmth that his body provided to her scantily dressed form. She shivered and he stepped closer to her. His hand grasped the back of her neck and he looked down at her. "I never said that I wasn't going to kiss you though." He pressed his lips against hers, drawing a moan from her, and causing her body to relax instantly. Sliding his hands to her waist, he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around him. She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air and crying out when he grazed his teeth along her skin, followed by his tongue.

The taste of the light sheen of sweat on her skin was the best taste he'd had in a long time, and that included the blood he'd taken earlier that evening. The only thing that would be so much better would be her blood. Oh how he wanted to sink his teeth into her, give her ecstasy while taking her life's essence. He wanted her hands grasping and clawing at his skin, wanted her nails to sink into his back until he bled. He wanted to make her whimper, cry, and scream is name and only his. The feelings he was experiencing were frustrating, like a treasure he wanted to protect but knew that he shouldn't strive for. A goal that would lead to his downfall somehow: that would take away the meaning of what he was. Vampires and humans, they rarely blended. Humans were food and entertainment, nothing more than that.

The question was, did he believe that? Really believe it.

"I . . ." She gasped. "We can't. If Marianna..."

"You can just tell her to leave." He was done opposing what was coursing through him, at least for that night. He wanted her to give in to these desires for the short and final moment he'd be there with her. He bucked his hips against hers so she could feel the effect she had on him. She opened her mouth. If she said no, he'd back off.

"More," she moaned. "Please."

Before Roy could fulfill her request, a scream of shock tore through the room.


	14. Left

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 14: Left**

**Disclaimer: ****Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

* * *

**Left**

Riza's eyes widened as she looked to the door and saw Marianna standing there with a tray in her hands. "Marianna! I can explain this!" she said, when in reality there wasn't anything to explain. The only explanations her mind came up with were stupid statements like, _Good evening Marianna, this is the man that I've been committing premarital taboos with_, or, _meet my partner in sin. _

Riza laughed nervously when Marianna narrowed her eyes at Roy.

Riza looked to Roy. "You know, now would be a good time to put me down," she said.

Roy gently put her down on her feet, completely unfazed that Marianna was shooting eye-beams of death directly toward him. He folded his arms and met her gaze without hesitation. "What are you staring at old woman?"

"I'm trying to figure that out," Marianna replied. "Whatever you are, it's certainly not a gentleman."

"Oh, I'm considered a gentleman, just not what people like you deem a gentleman."

Marianna closed the door with her foot and walked past him to set the tray she was carrying on the table. "Really Miss Riza," she said, her voice going back to its normal calmness. "You should at least make sure that the door is locked. What if it was your stepmother that came in?"

"Wow, you recover quickly from outrage," Roy commented.

Marianna turned toward him. She placed her hands on her hips and looked him up and down disapprovingly. "I was surprised at coming in and seeing that, not outraged. You've already done the worst thing you could do to Miss Riza."

"She wasn't exactly an unwilling participant you know?"

Riza cringed. She wanted to walk over to her closet and lock herself inside for the rest of her life.

"Yes, I'm aware of that too. Now that you've made your appearance, surprisingly, you can just go back to wherever you came from. I think you have made it clear how you felt about Miss Riza back in that alley."

"I do what I want and some old lady isn't going to tell me what I can and can't do!"

"You don't love Miss Riza so you have no right to take what you have!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Riza said and turned to Marianna. "There is no love lost between him and me Marianna. I don't care that he doesn't love me. This is for the pure gratification of both."

"It's sinful!"

"Oh, here we go," Roy said. "Please, spare me the quoting of religious text or I may vomit on this rug." He flopped down on the chair behind him.

"That's blasphemy," she said.

"If there is a god, he's already decided to send me to hell. If I ever die that is."

"What do you mean by that?" Riza asked.

Roy didn't bother to answer her question and kept his gaze on Marianna. "If you find what we are doing as sinful, then why did you tell me to come and see her? Kind of stupid."

"I didn't tell you to have sex with her! I just wanted you to come see her."

"Did it look like we were having sex Marianna? We were just . . ." Riza trailed off when she realized that yes, it did look like they were having sex. "We were just kissing," she said timidly.

Marianna raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, that was just kissing at that moment but god only knows what you'd be doing if I hadn't come in."

"Well we sure as hell wouldn't be talking to you," Roy said.

"I can't believe I wanted you to come! Miss Riza, he's a very violent man. He ended up being very violent toward me!"

"Ah, here we go with even more excuses."

"Is what she said true?" Riza asked him. She couldn't exactly picture the man before her as being violent toward anyone. There was a good chance he was rude, but never physically vehement.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought she was one of those whores that wanted business."

"You were violent after that. Miss Riza, he doesn't' care about you. He doesn't love you in the slightest bit!"

"That's okay," she said.

"See . . . I knew it woul—what? What do you mean 'that's okay'?"

"Well, I don't love him either. As I said, what we did was for gratification of both parties."

"You spoke that sentence in past tense," Marianna said.

"He just came to check on me."

"So the relationship between the two of you is over for good?" Marianna asked.

"Since when does the employer have to answer to the hired help?" Roy asked.

Riza glared at him. "I don't have to, I choose to. Albeit, a few weeks ago I wouldn't have considered it."

"It doesn't fit with you. It's seems completely out of character."

"Will you shut up and let me talk?"

"Sure, have at it," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you," Riza said, and then turned her gaze back to Marianna. "As I was saying. . ." she trailed off. "What was I saying?"

When Roy laughed, Riza grabbed a pillow off the two-seater wicker chair and threw it at him. "Will you shut up? You are making things worse."

"Stop fighting like an old married couple," Marianna said. "You were getting ready to answer my question about the state of your relationship with Mister Roy."

Roy muttered while chuckling. "Mister Roy. I must say that's a new one."

"Ah yes, well Mister Mus—"

"Roy," he said cutting her speaking of his name off.

She looked at him quizzically. "Just call me Roy." He directed a look into her eyes and she instantly understood that he didn't want his surname revealed.

"Our sexual relationship has come to a halt due to recent events."

"I don't recall ever ending it," Roy said, then cursed. That's precisely what he came there to do. Just to see her once last time, get a whiff of her beautiful smell, and be on his way. Instead, he was sitting there on her balcony, talking to a maid he didn't care for, and quite amused at the two humans.

Riza turned to him incredulously. "What do you mean? Of course it is. That do…"

"So a bastard touched you, big deal. Do you think that would stop me from wanting you?"

Roy cursed again. Was his mouth and mind trying to separate from the rest of his body? He didn't want what that bastard touched now, yet, he did. The vampire mind was one big fucking contradiction.

Riza lifted a hand to her head to rub it and sighed. "I've got a headache," she said.

Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his lap. He lifted the lid off the tray of food on the table. "Here, eat something."

Riza struggled in his grasp kicking her feet lightly. His arm wrapped around her waist and tightened. "You have a headache because you are hungry," Roy said.

"No, I have a headache because you and Marianna are throwing topics right and left at me.

Marianna stood watching the two, bemused at the couple. Perhaps this Roy man really did care about Riza despite what he said to her. It was clear that he was at least fond of her, and Miss Riza quite fond and comfortable around him.

Marianna quickly left the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. A few minutes later, she returned with another tray, easily unlocking the door while holding the tray with one hand. She walked over to the balcony and sat it down on the table. Riza was still struggling while Roy was still trying to get her to eat.

"Come on, just a bite."

"No," Riza said, "not until you let me off your lap."

"But your comfortable," he teased.

"No I'm . . ." she trailed off when she saw Marianna sit a tray down beside hers. "Why'd you..."

"I thought Mister Roy would like some dinner."

"Marianna! You!"

"I'll be back to get the trays later," she said and left the room and a stunned Riza. She glared at Roy. "Did you brainwash her?"

"I can do a lot of things but I can't brainwash people," Roy snapped.

She sighed. "Okay, let me up and I'll eat while you have dinner with me. Okay?"

Roy glanced over at the tray and sighed inwardly. While he would prefer blood, at least food would tie him over until he could get some. He let go of her and Riza grabbed his tray, moving it in front of him. She moved to the other chair and adjusted her tray so that it faced her.

She watched Roy as he lifted the lid, took his fork and knife and cut the steak. "This is good," he said after swallowing the food.

"Jeremy is the best cook in the world. Especially when it comes to steak. He always makes it a perfect medium."

"Rare is the best. The rarer the better."

Riza wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Rare is too bloody."

"Which is what appeals to me," he said. Riza paused in her eating and released a large laugh. "What are you? A vampire or something? Blood appealing, that's funny."

Roy grinned inwardly, resisting the urge to laugh. "Yeah, I'm a great comedian."

They continued to eat, not speaking anything more until both of them had eaten the majority of the food on their plates and the lids placed back over the trays.

Roy felt a bit better after eating the steak, the small amount of blood left in the meat replenishing a bit of his energy along with the nutrients he got from the other food. However, his throat still burned with the need for blood and the sent of the above average meal did nothing to hinder Riza's sweet smell.

"Tell your cook that he's good," Roy said.

"I would, but Jeremy already knows it. Wait a minute. Did we get through a dinner without fencing about something?"

"Well we weren't really talking so it's not that extraordinary," he said.

"Yes, I guess you are right."

Roy stood, took off his jacket, and threw it on the chair before going over to her. She yelped when he picked her up and carried her inside.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Having dessert," he said, depositing her on her large bed. He crawled atop her and bent toward her to kiss her. She pushed against his chest and he instantly stopped his actions.

"Our sexual relationship is over," she said.

"I don't recall agreeing to that," he replied.

"It's better that way right? It's not like anything we have could be long term."

Roy backed off and stood. "You are right of course, but you didn't seem to care about that before."

Riza sat up, swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and folded her arms. She shivered slightly.

"Are you afraid because of what that doctor did?"

Riza looked at him wide-eyed. "No…a…"

Roy looked down at her. He moved a hand to touch her chin, running his thumb along her face. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Riza smiled softly at him. "I know you won't." She truly believed his words despite his overbearing demeanor. "But I really should have said no to you all those times. It's because I didn't that my father knows and Archer knows. I know Archer will want revenge against me, maybe even my father, and with him knowing what happened, he has a way to do it. I don't want my father's reputation dragged more through the mud than what I've already done by my stubbornness."

"You sound like you forgive your father for what he. . . Wait a minute. Archer, I've heard that name."

"Yes, it's not unusual you have if you live around here. He runs the city factories and shipments for my father."

"No, that doct-"

Several loud shouts and heavy fast footfalls in the hall disrupted his sentence.

"What the…" Riza rushed out onto the balcony and looked down to the front porch. Roy moved to walk next to the doors so the people outside wouldn't see him.

"Marianna, what's going on?"

"There's been a house fire in town but they've got it contained to just the house. It shouldn't spread."

"It won't," Roy muttered.

"Your father is going to ride down and see if anyone needs a place to stay for the night. If they do, he's offering to put them up in the guest house on the estate," Jeremy said.

"You get some sleep and don't worry," her father said. She looked down and across from her balcony to see her father sitting on his horse. Her gaze stared into his, not wanting to listen to a word he spoke. She knew her thoughts and actions were obstinate and childish but felt it was what he deserved. She turned and walked into her room, shutting the balcony doors a bit harder even though her father wouldn't be able differentiate.

"There's a house burning in town. If you don't want to be spotted, you might want to wait for a while to leave. The staff is all over the place here."

He raised his hand to his chin and rubbed it gently. "I didn't think it would get that out of hand. I'm out of practice."

"You didn't think what would get out of hand?"

Roy shrugged. "Never mind. That's not important." He took a step closer to her. His eyes held a ravening look within their depths that made her want to run, but at the same time created a desire to be caught in his trap. He loosened her robe and slowly slid it down her shoulders. After undressing her completely, he laid her on the bed.

He removed his shirt and pants and threw them to the floor before leaning over her. His gaze instantly directed to the bruises around her breasts and on her upper arms.

Roy leaned down and kissed each bruise before running his tongue along it. "The doctor did this to you?"

Riza bit her lip and nodded as she tried to push the humiliating incident to the back of her mind. Roy barely touched her lips with his. "Tell me something," he whispered, "What would you do if I told you I killed that doctor and his nurses?"

He trailed his hands down the front of her body so gently that she could barely feel them.

"I wouldn't believe you," she said. She groaned and shifted when he kissed her stomach.

"No?"

"You. . ." she gasped. "You aren't capable of something like that. "

"Let's say I was," he said as he sat up. "What would you do?"

"I would ask if you were going to kill me too." She whimpered as his lips covered hers. Her arms moved around his neck. Her legs twined around his waist, hanging on to him tightly as he entered her.

He pulled away from the kiss and blew out the wick on the oil lamp, covering the room with darkness. "Never," he said and kissed her again.

**(((-))))**

Roy looked down at the woman he held against his chest, his mind making note of every curve and scar on her body. His memory stored all the things she did that either amused him, or caused a hint of admiration to come from him.

He'd been with more women that were far more beautiful than she was; that were wilder and more committed to him, but there was just something different about her. His stomach ached over the fact he couldn't taste her blood but his body was completely satisfied after he had sex with her. He wanted to wait for her wound to heal, and then bite her, but sadly, that couldn't happen. She was making him a weakling and causing him to question his actions repeatedly. He was a vampire, a pure-blood, and he couldn't permit a mere human to reach him like that. The best course was to stay away from her.

He gently pulled away and covered her naked form with the blankets on the bed. He moved down to kiss the side of her neck, letting his lips linger on the pulse point under her skin. His fangs expanded on their own but he made no move to bite her.

He took a deep breath, engulfing the smell of her blood and the scents left over from their heavy lovemaking. Calming lavender mixed in with the two scents created what he deemed a cornucopia of heavenly smells.

Roy stood, dressed quickly, and made his way to the door.

"You're leaving for good this time?"

Roy stopped, surprised that she'd woken when he was so quiet. He cursed his surprise and turned. As soon as he did so, a longing deep inside made him want to strip and crawl back into bed with her. He'd called her plain several times but upon seeing her pale skin contrasting against the dark sheets on the bed, plain was an insult. Riza Hawkeye was stunning and alluring.

"Yes, you won't see me again. For the best right?"

Riza nodded. "Goodbye then."

"That's it? No tears?"

Riza stood from the bed and grabbed her robe from the floor before slipping it on. "No. I won't ry. I've had enough of it."

"Good. They aren't becoming of you," he said.

Riza walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Sorry."

Roy was confused, another emotion that rarely formed in his mind. "For?"

"Well I can't say you weren't wrong in what you did either, but I realized after what the doctor did that . . . No, I knew all along that I was using you to escape, to feel needed. You made me feel wanted and I'm grateful for that. Even if I did take the wrong action in gaining that feeling."

She tiptoed and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. "Now I just need to convince myself that I'm worth something without what we were doing. It was an unhealthy way of finding my worth."

Roy nodded, amazed at the intelligence that Riza displayed. "I see. Well I . . . I enjoyed it." He didn't know what else to say so he pulled away and walked to the door.

"Wait. There's one more thing," she said.

Roy looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes?"

"You aren't human, are you?"

"No."

She nodded. "I didn't think so."

"Do you want to know what I am?"

"No, I don't think I do."

She turned and made her way back to bed. She slipped off the robe and got under the covers. When she turned to lay on her side, facing the door, Roy was gone.

She closed her eyes and tried sleep, never feeling more alone in her life.


	15. When Blackmail Doesn't Work

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 14: When Blackmail Doesn't Work . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

**When Blackmail Doesn't Work . . .  
**

Archer paced back and forth across the red rug that lay on the floor of the study. His feet were hitting roughly against the fabric, but the thick material muffled his footsteps. The whiskey in the glass he held swished in its glass possessor due to the speed of his constant pacing. A messenger bearing that the good "doctor's" house was engulfed in flames interrupted his relaxing morning. Now he was not only tired from his lack of sleep but also annoyed and . . . fearful. He hated it! He hated to admit that there was terror brewing deep within him. It was too much of a coincidence that the doctor that examined Riza Hawkeye suddenly met with a convenient accident. What if the doctor was dead and spoke of him before his death. Worse, what if the doctor was alive, in hiding, and just waiting for the time when he could blackmail him into compliance. Even worse was the fact that if the doctor was killed, and if he spoke, who was to say that the perpetrator wouldn't come for him.

He had doubts that Riza Hawkeye was capable of committing such an action and going undetected. However, the man she was with . . . he could do it. He very well could have killed the doctor and no one notice him. A stranger in the village, her lover, who was angry with the doctor for what he did, was almost the perfect scapegoat for the crime. The doctor was ill repute so it wouldn't be unbelievable that he'd do such a thing to Riza Hawkeye. Archer's lip quirked upward. He was an optimistic opportunist and took immense pride in that fact. His positive and ambitious attitude was one of the reasons he was so much better than everyone else.

Archer turned toward the door when he heard a light tap on the frame. He turned toward it fully and motioned for the man to enter.

"Lord Archer," the man greeted with a slight bow.

"Have you figured out what, or who, caused the blaze at the house?"

"Sir, it's the weirdest thing. There was no evidence of anyone ever being there. No sign of anything that could set off the fire."

"Then who killed the doctor and the oth…"

"Sir, I mean there was nothing. There's no evidence of anyone ever even living in the house. Everything is ash; there isn't even a stone that didn't turn to powder."

Archer took a step forward. "There's no fire that strong."

"This one was."

"Damage to the rest of the area?"

"None."

"Are you daft?"

"Pardon?"

"A fire that strong, if possible, would take out more than just the house!"

"As I said Lord, It didn't take out anything. No damage. It's flabbergasting. Absolutely amazing."

"Archer walked to the door and past the man, "Wait here. I'll get dressed and be right down. I want to see this for myself."

"Maybe it was fire from the heavens," Amelia said as her husband recounted the odd manner in which the fire burned the house.

"Nonsense. If it were such a thing, everyone would be able to see it coming down," he said in a joking manner.

"But a fire that strong? "

"There are stranger things that have happened," he said and took a sip of his tea.

"Such as?"

Hawkeye sat his cup down on the saucer and shrugged. "It is miraculous isn't it?"

"Do you think the doctor and nurses made it out of the house?"

"I'm sure they did. There was no sign of bones so they probably grew terrified of the blaze, thought they'd get into trouble, and left the town as quickly as possible."

"Probably," Amelia said.

They turned to the door as someone entered the room. Lord Hawkeye smiled when he saw Riza. She looked around the room, ignoring both of them before leaving without speaking a word.

"She's still angry with me," Hawkeye said.

Amelia sighed. "Berthold, what happened isn't something she's going to get over in a day."

"Is that why you didn't scold her for not saying good morning?"

"No," she said and then motioned her head towards the window. Hawkeye turned to look in the direction and saw that the rain was pounding harshly upon the Earth. "I didn't scold her because it's not a good morning. It's much too rainy."

-/-/-

Archer resisted the urge to scream like a maniac as he stomped through the now rain dowsed remains of the house, if one could consider three large stones and clumps of ash as remains. The soaked ash and mud intermingled in a sticky and filthy mess that bunched up and stuck to his black riding boots. The constant steady downpour or raindrops were drifting slowly down his face, causing it to grow colder than it already was. This was his day off, he was a high-class man, and he shouldn't be out doing work such as this. He should be sitting in front of a fire, with Riza Hawkeye on her knees doing whatever he wanted. He muttered to himself, in disbelief that his body still desired the woman. For once, Archer was glad someone interrupted his thoughts.

"You see sir? There's nothing left. This rain only makes it more difficult to do a proper search through the ash."

"I want you to import the best people in Central to come here and search. Put a tent over this to keep the rain off. I want to know for sure if anyone was killed." Archer cursed as he felt a pit of fear linger in his stomach once more, his thoughts of pinning the crime on Riza's lover dying quicker than a man shot in the heart.

"But sir!"

Archer swung in his direction. "Don't question me! Do as I say."

The man nodded. "Yes sir," he said and began to walk away from the site.

"Wait," Archer said. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for a response.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you recall the two men I fired from the mill a month ago?"

"The two that you replaced with the illegal immigrant workers?"

"Yes, those two. After you send a messenger to get the arson investigators from Central, go get those two men and send them to my house. I must speak with them." Archer walked over to his rain drenched horse and mounted it. "Tell them I have a job for them." Before waiting for a reply from the man, he turned in the direction of his home and galloped away.

Riza was standing at the door, slipping on her riding gloves when her father came out of the study. He hesitated before walking closer to her. His relationship with Riza had always been precarious, but now he knew it was even closer to the edge of hostility about to jump off into an irreconcilable location.

"You going riding?" he asked.

Riza turned to him. "No, I put on my riding gloves and clothing for a short stroll," she said sarcastically.

Hawkeye sighed. "Riza, I'm—"

"I don't want to hear it. What's done is done," she said.

She moved to go out the door but her father grabbed her wrist. "You've been up in that room for three days and I've seen you once during those days. I'm your father and I should see you much more often than I do."

"You went several years without seeing me," Riza spat. "I don't see how a few days is going to break your heart." She jerked her wrist away from him.

He frowned. "Riza . . . I. . . I don't want to lose my daughter."

Riza blinked then burst out laughing. Perhaps it was a cruel, haughty, stuck up thing to do but she found it hilarious considering the way he treated her all these years and what he had done. "Did God have one of his angels come down and blackmail you into saying that?" She walked over to the door and opened it. "You have a daughter, you always will. I . . . I love my father." Hawkeye's eyes widened at hearing her words. She turned around and stared into his eyes unflinchingly. "But I don't like the man he is now or the things he's done to me."

Hawkeye looked like she punched him in the gut. She walked out of the house, and shut the door behind her.

Hawkeye stared at the door for a few moments before going back into his study.

**-/-/-**

King's black mane flew back into the afternoon air like waves of silk threads floating along the wind. The horse was neighing loudly, clearly enjoying the fast speed in which his mistress was riding. He also voiced his protest when she halted him at the top of a large hill that overlooked the city. She cantered him along the path at the top of the hill and went around the property until she caught site of the destroyed house, an empty black lot standing out among the view of the dull brown roofs. She didn't believe it for a second that Mister Mustang had done such a thing to those people. It was just an unfortunate, yet not regretful to her, accident that came upon the doctor and those nurses via fate. Or perhaps there was a higher power that was bestowing revenge upon them in her favor. She chuckled at the ridiculous thought. The laugh faded when she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Beautiful riding Miss Hawkeye."

She tensed and turned slightly to see Archer riding up to her; it was a shame that his horse had to endure having such a weasel as an owner. "I'm surprised to see you out on a day like this."

"It's a nice afternoon," she said, trying to rein in her temper. King was stirring and she stroked him between his ears to calm him before moving a distance away from Archer. Everything bad that happened to her since her father came was because of him.

"Have you spotted the house yet?"

"House?" she questioned. "Oh, you mean the one that burnt down?"

"Yes."

She motioned out to the city. "It's kind of hard not to notice. Of course, I don't know the details. My father doesn't exactly tell me much of anything that goes on in the city you understand."

"Ah, yes," he said. She glanced at his hands and noticed that they were gripping the reins tightly.

"Please elaborate if you will," she said, realizing she might as well milk him for all the information he could provide to her.

"A reputable doctor was killed down there in that house along with his entire nursing staff," he said.

Riza continued to pet King resisting the desire to jump off the horse and beat Archer into a bloody pulp. Reputable? Only a less reputable man like Archer would think so. "Is that so?" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"The fire was quite extraordinary to say the least."

"What makes you say that?"

"There's no way that a fire could be so hot not to leave a trace of anything. Also, the man who did it couldn't have possibly escaped without someone seeing him."

"So you have no leads?"

"None, the recent rain washed away any sort of footprints we might have found. The locks were still on the fence gates.

"He couldn't have scaled the fence?" Now she was extremely curious.

"He'd have to leap over a wall that was at least four meters tall. There's no way."

"I see," she said, feeling increasingly uneasy at what she was hearing. Her house had a large wall around it and Roy had gotten over it, upon her balcony and into her room. Riza shook her head; the thought that suddenly appeared in her mind was nonsense. She knew Roy wasn't the average human but he couldn't leap like that. There was nothing alive short of some sort of animal that would have that ability and she very much doubted it would kill humans and then burn the house and bodies."

"So there are no human remains?"

"None," he said, "the fire was so hot not even the bones remained."

"Ah, I see. Was there anyone else hurt?"

Archer shifted on his horse and smiled slimly. "Why are you so concerned and interested about the situation?"

Riza kept calm at seeing the mischievous calculating grin that sewed across his lips. "You are the one that brought it up Sir Archer, not I."

Archer rode closer to her and rested his hand on hers. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Riza turned to him and arched an eyebrow, feeling utterly disgusted at him touching her. She moved her hand and King moved away from Archer again without her directing him to do so.

"Is that any way to ask a lady to dinner?"

_It is for that git. _

He rested his hand back on the reins. "Pardon my rudeness. I was hoping we could discuss a matter of much importance concerning a certain, dare I say, gentleman that you tend to favor."

She wanted to reach out and smack him, one of many violent desires she forced herself to conquer. "What about him?"

Archer narrowed his eyes. "I could easily pin this on that gentleman if I wanted." His eyes widened when she laughed lowly, the chuckle slowly increasing in volume until it was outright laughter in his face. "Trying to blackmail me Sir Archer? Surely you can do better than that."

He growled. "It would ruin your family's reputation."

Their reputation It was always about them them them. Even after what happened to her. In the three days up in her room, spent crying, cursing, even praying, and throwing things, she'd decided she would not give them the bloody satisfaction of breaking her. "Please, do you think I care?" He was clearly taken aback at her words. "Besides, if you told that it would be your downfall as well."

"How so?"

"You'd get my family to fall but what substantial person would ever trust you enough to allow you to gain any further in status than you already are? I know your gimmick Sir Archer. I know what you want and you are not going to get it. Find someone else to push your pompous arrogant attitude on. I'm much more intelligent than the women you meet at balls that fall at your feet."

"And you aren't concerned for your lover's reputation. What he did could be interpreted as rape."

How dare he even imply that her relationship with Roy was anything but reciprocal. Roy never pressured her, he treated her softly and kindly and thought of her over himself. She gave back to him because he treated her as an equal, not some doll. "My lover, as you put it, is my lover no longer. He's not even in this village so if you wanted to ruin him you don't have the opportunity to do so." Riza wasn't sure if Roy's location was entirely true. He never told her where he resided.

"You are a trollop."

"No, I'm not. I'm someone that made her own decisions regarding my body."

"Your body belongs to god and your husband."

"You didn't act like that downstairs in the dining room. My body belongs to me and whoever I choose to give myself to. Which is not you and will never be." She turned King to leave but halted. She looked back at Archer. "Don't approach me again in any way Archer," she said, "or I can make your life living hell." She turned back to face her home and galloped down the hill.

Archer growled. He'd had enough. One minute he desired her, the next he wanted to rip her into tiny pieces. He had to get rid of her before she drove him mad.

-/-/-

Riza stomped towards the main house, jerking off her gloves as she ascended the steps that led to the front porch. She yanked open the door and entered the house, the urge to slam the door and rattle the entire entryway with its violent shudder all too tempting. She fought the temptation and removed her hat.

"Riza, I want to ta…" Hawkeye trailed off when he saw the state of his daughter. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were burning like fire. He'd never seen her so angry before, not even at him. She met his gaze. "What in heaven's name has you so angry?"

Riza shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Don't give me that," he said.

Riza walked past him. "It's nothing to be concerned about. I just fell from my horse."

Hawkeye turned to look at her, wide-eyed, and laughed. "You? You of all people fell from a horse? I find that extremely hard to believe Riza."

She shrugged. "Why do you think I'm so angry?" _Push it back. He wouldn't believe you anyway. _

Riza saw her father didn't look very convinced but he nodded regardless. "I would like to speak with you in the study."

Riza nodded and followed him into the room. Hawkeye sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace and motioned for her to sit in the one across from him. She did as he directed. "I'm going to talk to you like an adult and I expect you to act like one."

"Very well."

"Has the man you slept with conveyed any desire to marry you?"

Riza laughed, forgetting her anger for the moment. "You get right to the point don't you?"

"Riza, answer the question please."

"No, he hasn't. Nor have I expressed a desire to have that."

Hawkeye groaned and stood. He walked over to a window and rested his hand on the sill. His fingers tapped along the wood steadily for a full minute.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Riza asked. She stood. "If so I'll be."

"Sit back down," he said. Riza sat back down in her seat. "You were fond of Maylinnwood in Creta."

Riza looked surprised at him bringing up that area. "Yes, I was."

"I'll buy you a home there."

Riza's mouth dropped open. "Wha…What?"

"You heard me. We'll go in two months to find you a home there. I have some more business to take care of here first."

"You mean you aren't … I… really?" Joy shot through her body at the thought of finally being out of Amestris permanently.

"Yes, I mean it," he said, making a fist with his hands. "You don't fit in here. I hope you can find a good life in Creta. There's no stress on classes and status there so you should be pleased in that environment."

"So you are giving up on getting me a husband?"

Hawkeye turned quickly and narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't done what you did. What self respecting Amestrian gentleman would want you after you've been spoiled?"

Riza cringed. Plenty men could sleep with whoever they wanted. She did it and she was spoiled. . . Well at least her plan, however badly thought out it was, resulted in her getting out of "polite" society. "None," she said, her tone a bit too perky.

Hawkeye walked back over and sat down, leaning forward and staring at his daughter intently. "You. . . you did that on purpose."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sleeping with that man. You did it merely to spoil yourself." Riza bit the inside of her lip. "For god's sake Riza! Wha…I… Where in the hell did you get such a devious mind?"

Riza looked at him knowingly and he coughed. "Never mind. Forget that I asked that."

"It's inherited," she answered anyway.

He sighed. "Very well, it doesn't much matter anyway. What's done is done. I will be telling everyone that I sent you out of the country for health reasons. As much as I hate to lie."

"It won't exactly be lying."

"Oh?"

"If I have to stay in this environment much longer I'll go mad."

He nodded. "Now, about. . . the doctor. I owe you an—"

Riza stood and shook her head rapidly. "No, I don't want to talk about that."

"Riza, I need to clear th . . ."

"No!" she snapped. "I … please don't."

She heard her father stand and walk a few steps toward her. "I understand it was traumatic but—"

"You don't know the half of it!" She turned to face him and damned her heart for aching at the look of regret on his face. Yet, deep inside seeing his expression gave way to a queer sense of satisfaction. She exhaled and ran her hand through her short hair. "Please, just forget it father. I don't want to remember what happened. Forget it."

Before he could speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hawkeye said.

A maid entered. "Lord Hawkeye, there's a man here to see you."

"Send him in."

The maid left and the man entered. "Lord Hawkeye, forgive me for my intrusion."

"It is fine. What can I do for you?"

"Sir Archer asked me to relay to you the recent happenings."

"And those are?"

"There have been more attacks on women. Seven last night alone."

"Was anyone killed?" Riza asked.

The man quickly removed his hat and smiled at her kindly. "No need to fear. No one was killed or even injured."

"But you said attacked."

"Riza, the women were only found unconscious, there weren't any sort of injuries. They didn't know what happened but said they felt amazing," Hawkeye said.

"One woman said she felt like god himself had come down to her," the man said.

"How strange," Riza said.

"Indeed."

'Have you discovered anything that would lead to the criminal?"

"It sounds to me like the person is doing these women a service."

"Riza! What an unladylike thing to speak!" Hawkeye scolded.

"Forgive me, it was just an observation."

"There has been a noticeable difference however in the type of women the assailant is targeting in the past three days."

"And those are?"

"The recent women are prostitutes instead of average women," the man said. "Now, the assailant is also leaving a bit of money behind."

"Sexual?" Riza saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye, probably wondering how she'd react. She wasn't sure how she was "supposed" to, so she remained neutral.

"No, just unconscious."

"I see. Tell Sir Archer to hire some extra men on to patrol the city, especially where the victims were found."

"Sir Archer was going to request permission to do exactly that Sir. He has been diligent in finding the man responsible. He wishes to reprimand the ladies for being-"

"There's no need for that," Riza snapped.

"I agree with my daughter. Leave the women alone and tell Archer to keep up the excellent work."

"Yes Lord Hawkeye."

The man smiled at Riza again. He looked at her a bit too intensely for her liking before he walked to the door. He began to leave when Hawkeye called for him. The man turned.

"Have there been any remains found in the ash of the house?"

"No, there's nothing. Sir Archer has sent for the best arson investigators to come from Central to look with their equipment for bone fragments at the very least. They should be here in a few weeks. If weather permits of course."

"Very well then. Thank you."

The man nodded politely and left.

"Thing are getting stranger and more dangerous around here. I guess I should try to cut my work done in the month and get you out of here as soon as possible."

"I look forward to that."

* * *

**A big big thank you to Deathcrest and Riri. **


	16. Attachment

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess  
**

**Chapter 15: Attachment  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**AN: Roy and Maes banter is always so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Attachment**

A slim smile appeared on Roy's lips as his dark eyes adjusted to the slight air of light exhaling from his home in the distance. His perfect vision inhaled each nuance of the iron fence as it towered high over his property, forbidding entrance to anyone that happened upon it except small animals and creatures of the air.

He'd traveled nearly thirty miles away from the small village to the edge of the Xingese-Amestrian border where his house resided. Even at the high speed he ran, it was nearly thirty minutes before he arrived at his home. It was too long to bother with going to the village more than once or twice a month, yet he did this month for a special reason with blond hair and hazel eyes. He chuckled at the thought of a human complaining about being able to travel thirty miles in thirty minutes by foot. He could imagine Riza Hawkeye's amazement and wondered about the questions she'd ask about his speed.

His upward quirk of the lips fell to a frown and he shook his head, determined to get the little human woman out of his mind. He groaned and ran his gloved hand through his hair, picking out the leaves and twigs that had tangled there due to his romp through the trees. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have a hard time forgetting her. Through his years he craved many women and drank until he was content, even killing some of them in the process in the olden days. Riza Hawkeye was one of those rare delicacies locked in a glass case that looked delicious but would probably make him sick if he partook in even just a small nibble. He also didn't think he could stop with one small taste even if he could bite her.

It was strange to have a desire for a human the way he did her. He usually just considered them as meals but she had a spirit within her of the likes he'd never seen in such simple beings. Was it her uniqueness that made her blood so desirable or was it pity he actually carried for her. She'd been broken down so much that she resided herself to be a simple woman who just wanted an escape. He just hoped that her chosen means of escape wasn't at the end of a gun, rope, knife, or any other form of suicide one might use. He sighed; whatever happened to her wasn't his concern. He'd never see her again so he would never know what decision she made in regards to her situation.

When he arrived at the palisade of his home, he crouched down and leaped over it. His long cape wafted after him like demon wings as he sailed through the air and landed smoothly upon his feet, as if he floated down out of the night sky. He sauntered down the large cobbled paseo towards the heavy wooden doors at the front of his home. With each step, his body relaxed its carriage, the sounds of the hooting owls and the occasional howling of the coyotes adding to his enhancing ease.

When he rested one foot upon the first step, a voice filled with fear sounded throughout the area. A voice that ringed with familiarity. Turning around, he let his gaze shoot across the premises in the direction of the voice. "Please help! Maes is hurt!"

His eyes widened when he saw two people at the gate in the distance. He jerked open his front door and yelled inside, "Pinako, come to the front gate and hurry!" His thick voice sliced through the silence of his home like penetrating steel.

He turned and shot off toward the gate, running with all the speed he possessed and arriving within a few seconds. He jerked off the gate and threw it into the yard before taking in Maes and Gracia, both looking worse for wear. Gracia was bleeding in various small cuts all over her face and arms and barely able to hold up a deathly bleeding Maes. He caught his friend just as he fell forward and Gracia tumbled to her knees, breathing hard and trying to grasp onto what little comportments she had left. She smelled of new vampire, her lungs likely still undergoing the change from having to breathe to breathing on command.

Roy hefted Maes upon his back. "Can you walk?" he asked her.

"Yes, I should be able to," she grabbed the iron post beside her and pulled herself up, "though it might take me a while."

"Why were you yelling like a mad vampir- quick! Get him inside!" Pinako said as soon as she caught sight of Maes. She rushed over to Gracia and grabbed her to help her walk. They made their way into the house and up to one of the many bedrooms. Gracia sat down in the embrace of a soft chair as Roy laid Maes down onto the bed.

"I'll be right back with my things. Vampire or not, we'll need to bandage these injuries on her. "How about Maes?" Gracia asked, her voice cracking and shaking as she spoke.

"Don't worry too much about him," Roy said, "Maes is a pureblood. He'll be able to heal himself. You haven't adapted fully to the changes so you won't heal on your own yet." A grin crossed his lips as he took in the worried look on her face. "Well, you certainly seem to have bonded with him already."

Gracia's eyes widened but no blush appeared on her cool body. She stammered for a response.

"You don't have to respond to that. It's clear enough and I don't need vampire vision to see it."

Gracia nodded.

Pinako came into the room, made her way over to Gracia, and started to bandage her wounds. "You should help Maes first!"

"He'll be fine," Pinako said.

"But even so he's injured worse!"

Roy grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the basin of water that Pinako brought into the room. "I'll clean him up, just worry about yourself." Roy walked over to his friend who hadn't moved in the slightest from the position in which they originally placed him. Roy moved the cloth to wash the blood off Maes' forehead and, as expected, the cut underneath the blood was healing nicely. He decided to forgo cleaning off anything else and threw the cloth back into the basin of water. "So, what happened to you two?"

"We were on our way back to his home in the east when we stopped off at a place Maes knew. A town called Longi. He wanted to teach me how to hunt there since it's shrouded in the forest and stays dim most of the time. We ran into a group there. Maes called them the Patarin."

"Patarin? What are they doing around here?" Pinako asked.

"I'm not familiar with them, all I know is after what they did to Maes and me I want nothing to do with them."

"They are hunters," Roy said, "There's about ten thousand in their little cult across the country. They see it as their duty to wipeout any and all traces of "supernatural" beings or even people deemed odd by their standards. They actually find the witch hunts of the past to be fair and just."

"So they're lunatics in other words," Gracia said.

"I'm thrown as to why they come to this area. It's dangerous for them since they are well known and nearly on the Xingese/Amestrian line. There's quite a bit of vampire-dominate cities across the border. How many were there?"

"I didn't get a very good look because we were running but I would say there was a little over half a dozen."

"That's not enough to be considered a problem yet. As for why they are in the area, I reason they are new to the cult and are being used by their elders. It happened a hundred years ago up North, over 100 new Patarin were slaughtered, too good for them if you ask me."

"I have to agree with you there," Gracia said.

"One thing though, how did they find out you were-" He cut off his sentence immediately when Gracia grabbed her head with both hands and shook it. She squeezed her eyes shut and hissed, her fangs sprouting and biting her lips, drawing blood from the skin.

"It looks like you need to get some rest. You've put too much strain on your adapting body," Pinako said and dabbed her bloody lips with a cloth.

Roy walked over and picked Gracia up. He looked to Pinako, "Get her some blood."

The old woman nodded and left the room, taking her supplies with her. Roy walked over to the bed and laid Gracia down to rest beside Maes. "You two will stay here until you recover."

"But what if they come here?" Gracia said and then whimpered as another pain shot through her.

"Then I'll burn them alive like they do their victims, and I'll make sure it's a slow roast."

Gracia looked into his eyes and a tinge of fear ran through her. His gaze reminded her of the time that he killed the bastard doctor and the nurses. It was so full of acrid hate that she though the liquid in his eyes would overrun and spill acid out of the corners and onto his cold cheeks.

He turned to leave when she slowly sat up and looked around the room before her eyes fell upon Roy. "Is that girl here?"

"Girl?" he asked.

"Yes, the one you avenged. Riza Hawkeye," she said.

Roy turned toward her "No, she's not. Why?"

"She's in trouble. Archer has it out for her."

"That bastard keeps popping up," Roy muttered then stared into Gracia's worried gaze. "It doesn't concern me." He had to push back the nagging feeling in his gut as he spoke.

He turned and a smirk graced his lips, "She was a good lay. Nothing more."

"But Maes said that you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of killing the doctor unless you were concerned."

"Maes likes to exaggerate but I did care. I cared that he touched something I considered to be mine for the time being. That's why I killed him."

"I don't believe that but I won't press," she said with a small smile, "I thank you for sparing me, but I wonder why you did."

"I don't kill just to be killing. I saw regret in you." Roy walked to the door. "And because you reminded me of him," Roy said, motioning to Maes, "aggravating and inquisitive." He turned and left the room immediately after his comment.

**(-)**

"So, that woman," Maes began as he sat in the chair beside Roy in front of the fireplace.

Roy glared at him, a warning that he should shut up. Of course, Maes didn't pay the features any mind at all. "It's not like you to get attached to anyone, much less a human."

"I am not attached."

"You don't just avenge any human. No, let me rephrase that. You don't avenge any being if they aren't something to you, but that's not my point. Humans have always been like cows to you."

Roy got a confused look on his face. "Cows?"

"Livestock. You pick from the ones that look most appealing, eat, and then leave the others alone."

"I merely got revenge. Nothing special about that. "

"But it was for what he did to her," Maes stated. "You got angry for what he did. That says something."  
"I got angry because he touched what was mine!" Roy snapped.

"Ah Ha! What was yours! Since when have you laid claim to a human? Bite and run Mustang. That's usually your rule. But you didn't run," Maes teased. "She must have tasted delectable for you to lay claim on her for a while."

Roy glanced at him from the corner of his eyes for a moment before looking back at the fire. He hoped Maes wouldn't notice the look, but he had no such luck. "What was with that glance?"

"What glance? I have no idea what you are talking about," he said. Roy was growing annoyed with his friend's questions.

"Stop playing stupid with me, I've known you for too long for that to work. So . . . how did she taste?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Maybe I should go see for myself."

Jealousy rushed through him. He didn't want another vampire, even his best friend, touching her! Roy bared his fangs. "Maes if you touch her I'll . . ." he trailed off when he saw the knowing smirk on Maes' face. "I walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Oh yeah," he said.

Roy leaned back in his chair and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"Come on," he said, "between you and me. What was so special about her blood?"

"I have no idea."

"Well did it have a specific tinge to it? Sweet? Salty? Bitter?"

"I don't know. I guess it was very . . . acidic. Yeah, that's a good way to describe it. It was like I drank bleach and vinegar mixed together."

Maes' entire face wrinkled up in disgust. "Then why in the hell did you go back for seconds?"

Roy shifted uncomfortably in his chair and crossed his legs. "I didn't go back for her blood," he admitted.

"Huh? Then why go back?"

"A woman can provide a male other means of entertainment," Roy said.

"You mean you slept with her without drinking her?"

"Don't make it sound so shocking," Roy said. He might as well come out with his problem to Maes. Perhaps his best friend could find a way to solve it.

Maes took off the glasses he wore only for appearance sake, and began polishing them with his handkerchief. "Wow. Just… wow. I mean how'd you get enjoyment out of that when she wasn't a changeling?"

"I don't know. It certainly confuses the hell out of me," Roy turned to look at him. "Her blood was the most nauseating substance that ever passed my lips. I bit her and felt like I was going to die. She had an injury so that could have been the reason for the lousy taste."

"And the other . . . um . . . aspects?"

Roy leaned his head back against the chair and growled. "I don't want to remember that. Yet, I do. It was incredible. Best I've had in a long time for damned sure and it's been weighing on my mind since I left."

"So you want her as a bloodbond?"

Roy jerked his head toward Maes, his face taking on an incredulous expression, "Of course not. I don't care for her anywhere near that extent. I just want to get rid of this damned hunger for her. I remember everything like she's sitting in my head. Her taste, her smell, the way she felt. It's torture and I'm about to go mad."

"So that's a request for my help right?"

Roy nodded. "I'll do anything to get her off my mind."

"Well let me see," he said, raising his hand to rub his chin, "you can't drink her blood, and you think the reason is because she's injured right?"

"Yes. That's the only reason I can think of."

"It makes sense. Some blood types react differently in taste when a wound is open. A rarity though."

"It doesn't surprise me if she's a rarity," Roy grumbled.

Maes propped his feet upon the ottoman in front of him and leaned back. "I want to go to Valderodilla in a month, after those damned high and mighty Patarin tone down their hunting. After that, we could go to Advina. That girl should be well healed by then. We can pay her a visit at night and you can attempt to grab a drink and get the hell out before she wakes up. Problem solved."

"And if I can't drink her blood?"

"We'll research and find out why. Then we'll keep going back until you can."

"And you think that will solve the fact that I want her for other desires?"

"I believe that you were using the sex to compensate for not having her blood. Her taste sexually is the closest thing to blood you could have received from her at the time."

"You read too many psychology books Maes," he said. "The human psyche isn't the same as vampire psyche."

"Perhaps but it makes sense doesn't it?"

"That it does."

"So, a month from now, we'll go?"

"Yeah, we'll go."

**(-)**

"I don't remember this town being so dull a month ago," Maes said as he and Roy made their way down the main road that went through town. Maes looked around the area; it seemed like one of the ghost towns he read of in books about America's western frontier.

"We didn't come here during the day at the time because it was too sunny," Roy said, "besides, everyone is probably working."

"Wouldn't the factories be running if that were the case and they'd be a hell of a lot more wagons on the streets."

"No one's workin' t'day," a man said as he sat a crate down beside a lamppost. "They' all went toa' funeral."

"The entire town?"

"Most of it. Big wigs that run the factories mostly."

Maes leaned in closer to Roy, "Hey, let's go to Synnith's place and rest up before the sun comes out. That patch of sun back a few miles did in most of our energy."

Roy nodded and he and Maes started to walk away but stopped as the church bells rang out their mourning cry into the overcast afternoon. A mass of several dozen individuals sedately exited the church and made their way down the rain slicked rock steps. Waves upon waves of black cotton, tulle, and lace visually displayed evidence of the somber occasion.

"What a turn out. The guy that died must have been important."

"Wan't no guy," the man said. "It was Lord Hawkeye's daughter."


	17. Artifice? Pt 1

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 16: Artifice?: Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction except writing practice. **

* * *

**Artifice?: Part 1**

A small area in Roy's brain felt relieved with hearing the man's words: small in a way that he could relate it to a drop of blood verses an entire glass. His stomach felt like it was tying itself into knot after knot and his mind couldn't grasp the full concept of what the man spoke. The woman brought forth extraneous, unsolvable feelings within him when she was alive and those emotions carried over with her dea—He couldn't even form the word in his damned mind. That girl was too determined in what she wanted. Too spoiled and stubborn. Humans like her always died of old age. He watched humans similar to her grow old. That was the way it was. He couldn't grasp the concept that she could be gone.

He looked away and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. Roy felt Maes' gaze on him and tried to ignore it. It was always as if his friend's concerned look had a way of grinding itself into his skin and seeing through him.

"How'd she die?" Maes asked.

"Let's go home." Roy's voice threatened to crack on the last word. She was a simple human. Not as special as his foolish mind led him to believe. He turned to head out of the city but his mind jolted with the man's next words.

"Her horse ran off with her. It went crazy and sent her off a cliff."

"Oh, an accident. That's too ba—"

Roy turned toward the man and cut off Maes' sentence with his own. "The black Clydesdale?"

"Yeah, that one. They found the horse and Master Hawkeye shot it. You don't ride Clydesdales the way she did that one and black horses were always a bad omen. Of course, people don't listen to a man like me even if I did make a comment. But I didn't."

Roy looked to his right and down to the ground, processing everything he heard. Even if the horse did run off, which he didn't find to be likely, those cliffs were a good distance away. Distant enough for her to find a way to get off the horse or slow it down.

"She was in that ravine for a while. They say she's pretty torn up. Couldn't even do an open casket for the girl. Real pity she was a loo-"

"Thanks," Roy said and pointed down to the large building. "Is the body still there or have they already buried it?

"Body's down there. They are going to bury her after an evening service given by a priest that's coming in."

Roy set off towards the large church, taking quicker strides than a human did but not so that he'd be seen as any different from a normal man.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Maes shouted.

"To pay my respects."

Maes turned back to the man and nodded his thanks before following Roy to the church. He easily took the steps two by two and passed a man standing at the door. Without so much as a nod to the religious figure, he strolled inside the sanctuary. Maes gave a tilt of his head to the person his then went inside.

Roy looked down the aisle, taking in all the flowers that surrounded a maple coffin in front of the congregation hall. The casket's color blended in perfectly with the color of the pews, the hideous tan paneling, and the ugly pictures of "god" hanging up on the wall.

"Are you sure you should come in here. We are already weak from the sun. You know some of these places affect us negatively," Maes said as he came to stand at his right side.

Roy looked over at Maes, his face showing no signs of distress. "Why? There's nothing special about this place. It's definitely not like that other church we went into when we were children. This church is just an over-luxuriant building where stuck up dissemblers go to alleviate their conscience by paying money to keep it elaborate. They think their so called sins will be forgiven if the pews get a new coat of paint or the cross over the priest's head is plated with more gold."

Maes chuckled. "Damn, don't hold back. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

Roy ignored his comment and walked down the aisle to the coffin, Maes easily keeping pace. When he arrived in front of the casket, he took a deep breath then exhaled. "That's exactly what I thought."

"What is what you thought?"

"Have your sense of smell started?"

"No, give me a minute."

Maes started his ability and wrinkled his nose at the small smell that drifted to his senses as it mixed with the flowers. Roy pushed the lid of the coffin, breaking the small seal that attached it firmly. Even though he only moved it a mere inch, Maes leapt back as the scent overpowered the flowers aroma. He covered his mouth and squint his eyes as the scent hit him like a brick to the face. "Ugh. That's smells like something dead."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I wonder why that is? Could it possibly be because this person is dead? Nah, that couldn't be it."

"Smart ass," Maes said, his voice coming out in a high thanks to pinching his nose. "Damn, I'm surprised the humans couldn't smell something this strong!"

"You couldn't smell it strongly until I opened the coffin lid."

"Anyway, why in the hell are we smelling a corpse? We knew Miss Hawkeye was dead. Did you really have to smell her or do you have a fascination with dead bodies?" Maes stopped his breathing and let go of his nose.

"That's not funny," Roy snapped. It really boiled his blood that Maes took this so nonchalantly. Actually, he was angrier with himself for even being here.

"Well excuse me. Okay, so why are we in here."

"This something dead isn't Riza."

"Ah, I se…Huh?"

"Her smell. Her scent is nowhere on this corpse."

"And the smell of sour ass and rotting corpse don't cover her scent?"

"During that war in the North, I killed my fair share of humans. Every human has a specific scent they carry even when they are dead. I know Riza's scent better than any other human. There's not even a trace of her in those remains."

"You sound confident."

"I am."

"Well just in case, you should take a look at the body to make sure," Maes said.

"Fine fine, if that will appease you," he said. Instead of shutting down his breathing, he merely held it as he slid the lid further back revealing a blond woman similar in size to Riza but definitely not his little human.

"So? Is that h- Hey, didn't that guy say the corpse was torn up. The only thing wrong is the bloating and her throat is cut."

"This definitely isn't Riza, though they are similar. Riza's hair was shorter and," he lifted the corpse's hand, "she had a really bad cut that should have left a scar on this hand."

"Whoever put this woman in here certainly didn't take much trouble to make sure she was unrecognizable."

"They probably figured the family wouldn't bother looking if they thought it was mangled. Hey, put the lid back on."

"Who would do this I wonder? If I find out then I can find Riza." Roy slid the lid back over the casket.

"Maybe Miss Hawkeye had it done so she could escape after what happened to her. Was she intelligent enough to fake her own death this way?"

"Yes, she was but she wouldn't do it this way and not at the cost of another life. She seemed like she wanted to run away but I don't think she would when it came right down to it. She's not a coward."

"So, what do you want to do now? You are confident that she's not Miss Hawkeye but we have no leads to go on."

"Yes you do," a voice said. Maes and Roy looked towards the other side of the hall. A vampire was there in the shadow between the inner door and the back pew, his black hair was cut short and windblown, as if he ran there. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, his entire demeanor screaming badass despite the fact he looked no more imposing than Maes did.

The vampire straightened and began to walk towards them. A slight limp graced each of his steps but it wasn't severe enough to cause him much trouble if he needed to move quickly. Roy was already bored with his presence until a familiar scent hit his nose. He growled. "Why is her scent on you?"

The vampire smirked. "I was wondering how close I'd have to get before you'd notice."

Roy's gaze turned into one of burning coals. The thought of this vampire touching what was his was enough to make him slaughter everyone around the area. He felt Maes' hand on his shoulder. "Lord Mustang, calm down."

"Why is a little human such an interest to you? When I recognized your smell on Miss Hawkeye, I was quite surprised. Hadn't smelled your particular aura since the war." The vampire was perfectly calm despite Roy's threatening posture and talking as if he was a colleague rather than someone that wanted to kill him.

"Answer my question," Roy said. He forced himself to calm down. He'd have to keep the vampire alive until he found out what happened to Riza. "And my intentions concerning her are none of your business."

The vampire shrugged. "I bit her."

Roy saw red and a matter of seconds he had the man flat on the hard floor, his right hand gripping his neck so tightly that the bones would crack if the slightest bit more pressure were applied.

"Don't kill him," Maes said. He had a hard time but managed to pull Roy off the other vampire. The man laughed and sat up, causing Maes to turn to him. "Why didn't you fight back? Surely you saw him coming," Maes said as he moved Roy further away.

"I'm aware of his place in society. A death resulting from fighting back would be far worse than dying by his hands."

"Where is she?" Roy growled.

"Let's get to Synnith's place first. A priest is coming here in a while and I don't want to deal with him. He makes me want to vomit. I don't believe in god but whatever power that man has is like an energy-sucking vacuum."

Roy straightened his jacket on his form, shoved his hand in his pockets so he couldn't easily wrap them around the vampire's neck again, and walked past him. "Let's go then," he said and left the church without waiting on the other two men.

"He's pissed," Maes said. "You are very lucky you aren't dead."

"I could sense he wasn't intending to kill me."

"Mind reader?"

"More of a scent reader. I can read emotions, connections, auras, just by the smell." He turned to Maes and held out a hand. "The name's Ivan Renald."

"Maes Hughes."

They heard Roy yell. "Are you two coming? I don't want to wait in this sun all day!"

"We'd better go before he changes his mind and decides to kill both of us," Ivan said. "I sense a change in his aura."

"Good idea then."

_**-l-l-l****-l-l-**_

"Wait a minute you fool!" They heard Synnith yell from the small Bar/Brothel after they knocked on the door several times. Synnith opened the door and jerked back as the sun beat into the entryway. "Lord Mustang, what are you doing out in the sun! Get your ass in here!" She jerked him inside and let Maes and Ivan in before quickly shutting the door. She patted her messy hair. "I can't believe you three are out in the middle of the day."

"Come to think of it, why did we come in the daytime?" Maes asked.

"Good thing we did," he said.

"I asked myself the same thing. His aura kept me from getting a good day's sleep," Ivan said.

Roy glared at him. "I want to hear nothing from you except where Riza is. Do you understand? You are very lucky that I haven't killed you yet."

"Okay, try to calm down. You guys look pale and are obviously on edge. Let me get you some blood," Synnith said and headed for the kitchen.

Roy folded his arms across his chest and turned fully toward Ivan. "Start talking."

"To put it bluntly, Lord Archer hired me and two others to kill her."

"That bastard seems to be getting mixed up in everything lately concerning Riza."

"Any reason why he wanted her dead?" Maes asked.

"Why does that matter?" Roy snarled.

"Not in so many words but he called her an addicting wench."

Roy was disgusted that he agreed with that bastard Archer about anything but he was correct in saying that she was addictive.

"So why didn't you kill her?"

"Maes, stop acting like blasted Sherlock Holmes. I just want to know where she is, not interrogate every little detail from him."

"Basically we were to take her away and make it look like she'd had a riding accident. Then when they found her body, no one would be the wiser that she was actually murdered. Archer was paying a good amount of money that I could send back to my family in Dracma so I figured one human wouldn't be a problem. The other two men, Wallace and Davis were just supposed to capture her. The so-called accident was supposed to be in the forest near the cliffs. Those two men didn't have an easy time catching her so when they did, they knocked her out. Quite a hit too. They literally dragged her into the forest and since her head was bleeding so badly it was just a matter of time before she was dead."

"But she's not dead," Roy said. "At least, you'd better be praying she's not dead."

"No, she's not dead. As I said before, I smelled you on her. If she was your pet I figured you'd be none too happy to find out she was dead. And if that death traced to me somehow then . . . well I don't relish having high vamp society down on my head. One word from you and my family and me would be hanging up in the sun by our necks."

Synnith came back into the room and handed each of them a glass of blood. "Then what happened to her?"

Roy sighed and sat on the edge of the table.

"I killed the men but she was about to die. I knew it. So I finished her off."

Ivan started to sit down but Roy kicked the chair out from under him, sending him barreling onto the floor, the blood spilling all over his clothes. "You did what!"

"I've never seen you act this way!" Synnith yelled. "What's in the hell is wrong with you?

Ivan sat up and hissed. "I mean I turned her! Finished her human life! I told you numerous times already that I didn't want to kill her for my own good!"

"What about the two men? What's the deal with the girl in the coffin? Did you kill her to substitute for Miss Hawkeye?"

"Stop asking those stupid questions!" Roy growled at Maes, making his friend take a step back in surprise. Roy looked as if he would tear his head off. Maes glanced over at Synnith, who looked like she was seeing a rabid animal about to attack.

"That girl in the coffin could have a family looking for her as well."

Roy kept his gaze on Maes. "Listen here. I don't give a damn what happened to that girl in the coffin. I don't care about her. I don't care about her family, I don't care what Archer does to anyone in this village. My affairs are my main concern. The only thing I want to know is where Riza is. That's it. What happens to anyone else is not my business."

"But why does Miss Riza concern you?" Maes said, his face turning serious. "You're acting like a vampire that can't control his bloodlust."

"He's right," Synnith said. "I've never seen you this way."

Roy knew they were speaking the truth. However, as he sat there nattering about things he couldn't care less about, everything that could be happening to Riza rushed through his head. He chalked up his temper to being in the sun too long but that didn't explain the protective concern he had for her. Now that she was a Changeling, his vexation over her circumstances increased. She was one of them and needed to be taken care of. "Continue," Roy said in the calmest tone he could summon.

"I didn't kill the girl in the coffin," Ivan said. He stood and Synnith handed him a towel. He dabbed at the blood staining his clothing. "I don't know much about it. After I killed Wallace and Davis, I told Archer they took Miss Riza to blackmail him and that I would try to track them down if he wished. He gave me the job to do so, but obviously there's nothing to track since corpses don't run."

"And why the girl? If Riza was missing long enough she'd just be assumed dead."

"I don't know. Archer said he'd handle it. Before I knew it, a body was found at the bottom of a cliff."

"Are you done with your inquiry?" Roy asked Maes, letting his annoyance show through his vocals.

Maes sighed and nodded.

Roy leaned forward slightly. "Where is she?"

"She's in a cabin about 50 miles from here. I think."

"Why in the hell did you take her that far? Why not bring her here or to your place."

"Because Hawkeye had men combing every area around here looking for her. I couldn't watch her, clean up David and Wallace's messy job and deal with that search. Lord Hawkeye surprised me though. Honestly, from the handful of times I talked with him, he didn't seem like he cared that much for his daughter. I was wrong. He was relentless in his search until that girl's body showed up."

"When was the last time you were with Riza?" Roy asked.

"Two days ago."

"You left her alone for two days?" Maes said before Roy had a chance.

"Her aura showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. I put her in bed under a lot of covers and had to get back to Archer before he got suspicious."

"Take me there."

"Now? The sun is much too strong right now! It can wait!" Synnith said. "Besides, she's just a pesky Changelings. I really can't understand why you are so concerned to the point you would talk to us like we were dirt under your-"

"Synnith, if you say anything more regarding her I will rip out your viscera and spread them across the bar for all to feast on."

Ivan looked at her. "You and I were once Changelings too so you should watch what you say."

Synnith huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "You're right. I'm sorry," she said.

"I don't like what Synnith just said but she's right about you going out in the sun. You are too weak right now. We both are. Get some sleep and eat something."

"He's right. In your current condition, you couldn't travel as fast as you want. As soon as the sun goes down, I'll take you to the cabin. My honor on it."

Roy stood and muttered a few curses before nodding hesitantly. "Fine."

He walked over to a nearby couch and flopped down on it.

"We have a few extra bedrooms. You can sleep in one of those," Synnith said.

Roy finished off the blood in his glass and lay down on the couch. "No thanks. The couch is fine. I don't like those rooms. Just make sure the other girls don't come down here and disturb me."

Synnith nodded.

"I'm going to go change clothes and get some rest. I'll come back this evening."

"If you don't I'll find you and make you wish you had," Roy muttered in a half-sleepy daze.

"He lives next door," Synnith said. "If he leaves, you'll know it."

When Roy didn't answer the three vampires in the room looked at him. He was fast asleep on the couch.

"I'll be going now. See you this evening," Ivan said and left the bar.

Synnith smiled slimly. "He's a good vampire. He'll keep his word." Her brows furrowed and she directed her gaze over to Roy. "He is acting so strange. He's protective over that Hawkeye woman."

"Yeah, the only other people I've seen him that protective over are his mother and sisters. His relatives are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves though. Miss Riza isn't. At least not when double teamed the way she was."

Synnith tilted her head to the side. "Do you think he's in love with her?"

"I think he's attached to her for some reason, but I don't think it's on that level of affection. Roy and love doesn't quite blend together properly in my head."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Come on, I'll show you to an empty room."

_**-l-l-l****-l-l-**_

It'd taken all of Roy's willpower not to snap Ivan's neck when he strolled into the bar two hours late because he overslept. Now he had to draw upon that same willpower as they ran through the forest. Ivan had said the cabin was about 50 miles away and it seemed like they'd already walked further than that. The trees, hills, and mud were hindering their speed substantially, which also irked him. The trees cover shaded the moonlight from hitting them and would have done the same for the sun, meaning that they could have traveled during the day without much trouble at all. His cup of annoyances runnith over.

"You okay?" Maes asked.

"Yeah."

Maes laughed.

"Just what are you finding so risible?"

"Usually you are a much better liar."

"And my alleged current lack of lying capabilities is amusing?"

"No, I was going to continue my sentence but you spoke before I could word it properly."

"Just say it Maes," Roy said. He was growing tired of his friend's beating around the bush ways. He just wanted to find out what happened with that annoying woman, make sure she was in good condition (the reasons for that desire still elusive to him), and then go home to sleep.

Maes laughed again, the sound making the nerve in Roy's eyebrow twitch. "If male vampires experienced their menses, I would say you were going through that. Your mood swings since you found out about Miss Hawkeye have been downright humourous."

"Maybe I should have just let you keep it to yourself," Roy muttered. He followed up with a protesting statement spoken aloud. "I am not having mood swings."

"Oh yes you are my friend. Miss Hawkeye has you by the dic—"

"It's up ahead," Ivan yelled, cutting off the statement that would have gotten Maes a haymaker from his best friend.

Ivan stopped unexpectedly. Roy and Maes paused and studied the young vampire as he closed his eyes. His body suddenly tensed and they shot open. "Shit."

"What's going on? Maes asked.

"Someone's been at the cabin," Ivan said and started running. Roy and Maes quickly followed and stopped at the edge of the clearing where the small log house sat.

"That scent. . ." Maes said, his voice shaking not with fear but anger.

"It seems familiar but I can't place it," Roy said.

"Same here," Ivan said.

Maes looked at his friend, unable to keep a slight look of pity off his facial features. "I know it too well. The Patarin's scent is all over that cabin."


	18. Artifice Pt 2

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 17: Artifice Pt 2**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. I just own my plot. **

* * *

**Artifice Pt 2**

Roy could tell Ivan had no clue the Patarin were even in the area just from the way his skin went from having a bit of color to the paleness humans often associated with vampires. Within a moment, Ivan's nose wrinkled and lips twisted.

"I knew that sick stench was familiar. What in the hell are they doing around here?"

"The usual," Roy said with a chuckle tacked on the end for good measure. "Hunting down anything that they deem will corrupt the purity of society."

"They are near the border of Xing. Are they nuts? They'd consider that entire country as capable of corrupting society. It's full of vampires, lycanthropes, and witches."

"If you need an answer to that question you definitely don't remember much about the fight in the North."

"Believe me, Olivier made sure I'd remember."

Roy and Ivan stared at each other, their gazes meeting in an explosion of remembrance. They shivered.

"Why'd you have to bring her up?" Roy asked.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong with someone named Olivier? Sounds like she'd be perfectly ladylike," Maes said.

Ivan and Roy looked at him. "You're crazy!"

Roy nodded toward the house, intent on wiping Olivier Armstrong out of his mind and concentrating on his current task. "Can you sense if they are still in there?"

Ivan focused on the cabin and shook his head. "No, but they put up wards."

Roy stood and walked towards the house, his boots sloshing and slipping marginally through the dark thick mud as he made his way to the entrance. He laughed when he saw a small piece of paper with some biblical prayer on it attached to the door. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the ward, jerked it off, and threw it casually over his shoulder before pushing the door open and entering the small home.

The first thing that drew Roy's attention in the cabin was a fire burning in the fireplace. A pot containing several dozen incense sticks hung over the flames, each one emitting a light stream of smoke that danced in a thin grey line across the room towards him. Roy took a breath and his face contorted in a twisted expression. He slapped his lips to get the bitterness off his tongue, the action only increasing its potency. He almost decided to stop breathing but realized that would be counterproductive to his goal. He took a deep breath, ignoring the way the smoke burned his throat and lungs, and put all his focus into his task.

It was difficult to differentiate between the respective scents in the room but after concentrating harder, he detected the slightest smell of Riza fused with the specific vampiric scent that his kind assumed. He turned as Maes and Ivan came into the cabin. Maes' hand went up to cover his mouth. A moment later, he brought it down, his chest no longer moving with breath. Roy looked to Ivan to ask a question but the young vampire beat him to speaking.

"They took her."

Roy growled and stalked outside. The woman was more bothersome than she was worth. He shook his head. If that was really the case then why was he going through all this trouble to find her? He instantly chalked it up to the fact he just didn't want anyone to be subject to the Patarin's methods. In the deep recesses of his brain, he knew there was more to it but chose to ignore those reasons.

Maes placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Well, what now?"

"If they have her then she's probably already dead," Roy said.

"Not necessarily. They'll probably try to bleed her first," Ivan said. He walked past them with his eyes closed. His arm extended and he pointed east. "They took her that way."

"I don't suppose you can tel—" As soon as Roy stopped beside Ivan, he picked up a trace of her blood. He'd know that delicious smelling substance anywhere. "Not long ago either."

"A few hour—Damn her blood smells good," Ivan said.

"Don't get any ideas."

"She's already changed. I couldn't even if I wanted to unless I was her mate. Unfortunately, I'm taken."

"Good," Roy muttered. "Let's get going. They can't be far from here."

"Think they have a reader with them?" Maes asked.

"Probably, otherwise they wouldn't have found her," Ivan said.

"So how do we get past the dear old reader? He'll sense us from a mile away and they'll be ready for us."

Roy smirked. "We'll just rip his head off."

Maes rubbed his temples. "You take things much too carelessly."

"There's only about half a dozen of them so there shouldn't be any problem," Ivan said.

Maes huffed. "I do believe there are common traits between vampires that served in the forces."

"Really? What traits?" Ivan asked.

"Cocksureness, mulishness, heedlessness."

"Yeah, those pretty much fit most of us," Roy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ivan patted Maes on the shoulder and smiled in the same way an old friend would to reassure another. "It'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"Okay, let's get going now. Ivan, start sniffing."

Ivan moved in front of Roy. "This is the first time in my two hundred years that I've felt like a bloodhound."

"Go!" Roy snapped.

"Woof woof."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Roy was growing impatient with the pace they had to keep so that Ivan could concentrate on Riza's scent better, but he dealt with that. However, what annoyed him to no end was the way Maes was looking at him. His friend was clearly worried but his gaze also held an unspoken curiosity. Maes was always inquisitive about why and how people did things, whether they were friend or enemy: human, witch, lycanthrope, or vampire.

He noticed that ever so often Maes would open his mouth to say something but after a moment, shut it as if he thought it was better to stay quiet than to speak. It probably was better but after seeing him do this for what seemed like the hundredth time, he got sick of it. "What is it Maes? I know you want to say something. You've never been one to hold back before."

"You won't kill me?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Well I was thinking that you could try to be a bit more civil to Ivan. He is taking the time out of his life to help us find her after all."

"He's the reason we have to fucking look. If he smelled my scent on her then he should have taken her back to his place and waited until I arrived in town again." Roy kept the fact he hadn't planned to return quiet.

"He didn't have time to think clearly. Just be thankful he sought you out today. Otherwise you wouldn't have a clue to where she was."

"And I wouldn't be traipsing through the forest in a humanly fashion."

"You don't have to go after her you know."

Roy directed his focus ahead of him. He'd let Maes think he chose not to respond rather than the fact he had no response.

The three vampires stopped as one of the smells they detected at the cabin came to them.

"He's nearby," Ivan said.

"Is it the reader?"

Ivan took a deeper breath, the inhale shuddering as his eyes glazed over with a red glow so subtle that no one without vampire level eyesight would see it. After a few seconds, Ivan shook his head. "No. This is just a guard. He has an atmosphere of inexperience around him." Ivan turned to Roy and titled his head to the side in an inquisitive manner. "Kill him?"

"Of course."

Maes grabbed Ivan's shirtsleeve when he started to move. "Hey, wait a minute. You can't just kill him. He could be just misguided."

"It's okay Maes, they'll just sit down and have tea, and Ivan will try to convince him that his way is wrong."

"Your sarcasm just makes everything better."

"Well what do you expect us to do?"

"You could just knock him out."

"And then he'd just wake up and continue on with his stupidity," Ivan said.

"To him it's not stupid. Look at it from his perspective. And might I add killing him just reinforces their beliefs we're monsters with nothing better to do than go around killing humans."

"As I recall that's what they do to us or do you remember you came to my house half dead! The only way of dealing with these religious lunatics is to do the same exact thing they do to us."

"And that's how wars are kept going."

"This is no time for a goddamned debate," Roy snapped. "It's not like I'm going out of my way to track them and kill them for no reason. I always have good reasons. These bastards only brought it on themselves. The Patarin that took Riza are future worm food. Deal with it."

"Sorry Maes, I agree with him," Ivan said before he and Roy continued onward. Maes hesitated for a moment before following them. They all stopped when they saw a young man, trudging through the forest with a gun positioned in his grasp.

"Amateur," Ivan whispered.

"He's just a kid. There's no way he's even out of his teens yet," Maes said.

"You are going to give me a hard time about this kid if I kill him aren't you?" Roy asked.

"Probably," Maes replied.

"Pity." Roy said and walked out of the bush. Before the kid could get the weapon raised, Roy grabbed his head and slammed it into a tree.

"If he dies, it's because he can't recover from the bleeding," Roy said, "but he's not dead."

"You are just so generous."

"I know. Now, let's go find another one."

"Gotcha," Ivan said.

"Great . . . now they're getting along," Maes muttered before following the two once again.

They walked twenty yards before they stopped on the edge of a clearing. Two tents were set up on the small cleared area. A soft yellow glow lit the structures from the inside and shone through thin fabric as shadows shifted and slinked in front of the lanterns. "There's no reader down there but there is up there," Ivan said pointing further upon a hill.

"How many at the tents?" Maes asked.

"Four."

"You two keep an eye out down here. Make sure they don't follow if you hea-Do you smell that?" Roy asked.

Ivan and Maes took a deep breath. "I smell blood upon that hill," Maes said.

"It's one of the Patarin," Ivan said.

"Stay here," Roy said, "and make sure those two don't move. If they move away from those tents, kill them."

Maes refrained from making a smart-ass statement when he saw Roy grind his teeth and his posture stiffen. "Be careful," he said. "There's still one out there lingering."

"Yeah, as if I'd have trouble handling one of them. I'm going to set him on fire." Roy's voice took on the qualities of a growl coming from a feral animal and his facial expression that of a murderous savage. He crouched and rushed across the camp before jumping several meters upon the path twisting and slouching around the hill.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"So he really can set things on fire?" Ivan asked. "I'd only heard about that part of his talents. Always thought they were rumors."

"Yes. Very easily too. He just has to gaze and focus. That's why everyone is so careful around him. Most terrifying powers in the Mustang family"

"I heard about the purebloods being gifted with elements but that is incredible. What is it that you do?"

Maes laughed. "My family always used to say that I'm a conscience and reasonable thinker. It remains to be seen whether that's a gift or not."

"I would believe that analysis from your argument about killing these guys. You didn't fight in the war."

"No, I was still in college."

"That explains your pacifism."

Maes chuckled. "I'm not a pacifist. I just see no point in killing if it's not absolutely necessary."

"I se—Look!"

Maes looked toward the two tents and saw the men emerge men. They hung several thuribles upon what looked like gold coat racks more befitting to a mansion rather than a camp. They began constructing a low platform with metal piping over a fire.

"Shit," Maes said as he recognized what they were constructing.

Ivan groaned and squeezed his face into an unpleasant looking expression. "They are going to kill her."

"Yeah, they are setting up what they call a surrendering pyre."

"I never understood why they go through the trouble of separating the tents? Why didn't they just keep her with them? It would be easier and quicker."

"She's unclean enough right now that they'll be affected by her so called evil so they separate for the bleeding. If she doesn't turn back human or die after the bleeding, they'll burn her and surrender her soul into God's hands. The good deed brings holiness upon them so they do that at the original camp."

"How . . . solacing."

"We're lucky they are so strict on separation. Well more specifically, you are lucky. The fact she's not dead is good news for you," Maes said.

"How so?"

"If she had been I don't even think my skill at being a conscience could save your ass from Mustang."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

When Roy jumped up the last two meters of the path, the smell of Riza's blood tinged with that of the Patarin socked his senses like an uppercut. He slunk towards the gold tent, the scent getting stronger the closer he approached.

He slowly lifted the curtain, wary that there would be a priest or guard of some type. When there was no one in the tent, his defenses heightened. He carefully made his way around an alter-like platform draped in red and gold tapestries and there she was.

Riza was huddled against a makeshift table, shivering and bare of any clothing. Blood painted her body. Thankfully, it wasn't her own but that of a Patarin laying a meter away. His eyes were open and he was facing her, his vapid gaze still screaming of the horror he'd undergone before she killed him.

It made him want to laugh aloud. He deserved everything he got. The religious obsessed bastard probably didn't even think of the horrors Riza would go through.

Roy stepped closer to her and stopped when she looked up. The pupils in her eyes were gone; covered with the hazel from her iris.

_ Beautiful eyes. _Roy thought.

When he took another step, she jerked back against the table behind her, the platform rocking back and forth for a moment before settling.

"It's Roy," he said.

"I know that! I have eyes!" she snapped. She hugged her body and looked away from him.

"Then why'd you back away?" The gentleness that his voice possessed surprised him.

"I killed him! I don't know how I did it but… I killed him! I might kill you too!"

"I doubt you'd be able to kill me Riza. As for him, his death is evident and rather unexpected." He removed his coat as he walked over to her. He kneeled and handed her the garment. "And quite amusing."

She bared her teeth, growled, and pushed him back. "Amusing? I murdered him!"

"It's not murder considering what they were trying to do." He took her wrist and looked down. She was still bleeding profusely from cross shape marks in her wrists, a sign that some of the blood staining her skin was indeed hers. If it wasn't for the venom already in her system, thickening her blood, she'd been dead. She already lost a great deal from her head wound when she was human so Roy wasn't sure exactly how long she'd be able to survive. "See? They were trying to bleed you. You were justified in killing him. "

Roy draped his coat over her shoulders, even with her body undergoing changes and the mixed smell of the Patarin's blood, the scent of her essence gnawed at him; he felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Cold," Riza said, her shivering spasms quickening. Roy pulled her into his arms and increased his body temperature. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, his stomach protesting and begging him to take a bite. She wasn't human anymore, tasting her would do no good for his hunger, not to mention create a lot of trouble for himself, but he couldn't convince his body of that. Pushing down his wants, he stopped his ability to breathe.

"You're throat hurts?"

"Yes."

"It's because you're-" He yelped with surprise when she pushed him to the right and leaped to the opposite side as a wave of hot liquid hit the tent's, sizzling through the fabric that made up its bottom. The right side of his shirt hissed and smoked as liquid hotness seeped and burned into his skin. His hands flew up to the flesh and he slung his gaze to the door.

A Patarin, dressed in white robes far too pure appearing to suit his purpose, stood there, staring at him with a look that lit his temper into a rampageous inferno.

"I'm glad I saw you enter the tent on my way here. I don't like surprises."

The man's voice was completely calm, as if he wasn't about to face down a vicious vampire. It annoyed Roy because in his current state, he was far from vicious. Then again, he didn't think a mere human could take him on. He had little confidence in the ability of the Patarin in small numbers but made a mental note to reevaluate that confidence when he got himself and Riza out of there.

"I'll make it quick for both of you."


	19. Adapting Pt 1

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Chapter 18: Adapting Pt 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

**AN: If you see any typos please let me know. Also this site keeps removing scene separators so sorry if formatting is messed up. I put in a new one but I don't know how long its going to last.  
**

* * *

**Adapting: Pt 1**

Roy couldn't conjure a word potent enough to describe the level of anger he had. Not anger because of the threat of death but because he saw concern and pity within the man's features . . . and it was completely sincere. The man actually thought he was doing well by destroying them and that being a vampire was the most horrible thing he could imagine.

The man turned to face him and Roy tried to stand, only to fail as liquid fire shot through every part of his body. The man unsheathed his sword and walked to Roy, muttering a prayer under his breath. Roy growled as acid seeped into his flesh.

As the Patarin raised his sword over his head about to attack, a thurible of incense hit him, knocking him off balance long enough for Roy, though still in a haze of pain, to grab his wrist holding the sword and crack it before pushing the man against the table. As the still weakened Patarin struggled against Roy's less than average strength hold, Riza grabbed a dagger from the sacrificing table and raked the knife across the mans throat. Roy jerked back and let the Patarin tumble to the floor. God the blood smelled so damned good but he couldn't drink until Riza did. She was most important. He closed his eyes trying to grasp more of himself and heal himself of the acid.

He felt arms around him leading him to lean on the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah, give me a minute. Do you know if that's all the Patarin?"

"I don't know."

Roy opened his eyes and looked at her. She was paler than what was normal and her eyes were now blood red, indicating she was even thirstier than she'd been when he first saw her there. "You're thirsty."

Roy felt his body grow a bit stronger and he moved.

"You are hurt stop-"

"I'm fine," Roy said. "Well not entirely fine but it doesn't hurt as much. My body heals quickly."

"Impossible. Not from acid like that."

"You haven't figured out what you are yet?" He then grabbed the Patarin she killed earlier by the throat and carried him over to Riza. "As much as I don't want this guy's blood in you, you are going to have to eat something. I supposed since he's your first kill you might as well have a taste. . . I guess." Roy said the statement with distaste.

"Wha…What in the hell are you talking about."

"Bite him," Roy said.

"Are you crazy?"

"You're a vampire. Well, in the middle of becoming one," Roy said. "Drinking blood isn't a big deal."

"I don't know who is crazier, you or these guys!"

"Think logically," he said, "If you were a human, you'd be dead with injuries like yours. Now drink."

"I'm not drinking blood!"

"Eat him Riza!"

"No!"

"Damn you." Roy growled, bared his fangs, and sunk them down into the man's neck. Luckily the Patarin, even with his injuries, hadn't leaked a significant amount of blood. He pulled away, grabbed Riza roughly and kissed her, forcing the blood into her mouth. She tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, slipping his tongue past her lips and pushing the blood from his mouth into hers. Within seconds, she began sipping the blood in his mouth willingly.

What was she doing? She tried to force herself to pull away from the kiss and spit out the blood but she couldn't! Was this some sort of illusion? A dream? Did she die and this was part of the afterlife? There had to be a logical reason for Roy biting that man and . . . and now she was drinking the blood... and it tasted good. It was good in the same way a glass of water would be to someone that had been walking in the desert for days. She pulled away for breath. Her eyes widened. "I just drank blood!"

"Tasted good didn't it?" Roy asked.

She couldn't admit it outwardly so she just nodded.

Roy held the corpse closer to her. "Drink the rest."

"But…"

"Am I going to have to kiss you again?"

She wouldn't exactly mind the kiss part but she didn't want to be fed like a baby bird. She took the man from him and lowered her teeth to his neck, but couldn't bite. "I can't do it," she said. "Sinking teeth into him and just drinking blood are two different things."

Roy rolled his eyes and took a bite of the guy, this time drinking down the blood. "It's easy. See how I did it?"

"So I bite, then drink, then bite again?"

"Drink with your mouth connected. It will work best for now. I would give you the one you just killed but you need to actually sink your teeth into his vein so that you'll get more blood into you quicker."

She leaned down and stared at the skin. It was hard to believe that her teeth could actually pierce his flesh all the way to the veins. However, the more she looked at the neck, seeing a trace of a blue vein underneath, the more desire for blood overcame her. She felt a chill rushed through her teeth and she bit the side of the neck, her teeth easily slicing through the skin and into the body.

Roy looked at the other guy, he was hungry and would have to eat but the thought of having to drink male blood was enough to make him vomit, if he could vomit that is. He forced himself to walk over to the man; he knelt, grabbed the guy's wrist, and bit him, drawing a few gulps of blood before he couldn't take anymore and pulled away. "Revolting shit."

He looked up to see Riza had let the Patarin she was eating fall to the floor and was now holding her stomach. "It will be a while before your body gets used to it."

"You didn't seem like you enjoyed drinking him either."

"I like female or animal blood better," he said.

"There's a difference in the blood of each gender?"

"Oh yes. In the taste at least." He extended his bloodied hand to her. "Let's go."

Without a word of protest or a sign of distrust, she placed her hand into his. Riza tensed as she heard someone coming and moved closer to him, forgetting a moment about his still burning side.

"I hate killing people," Roy heard a familiar voice say.

He looked down at Riza. "It's okay, they're with me."

Ivan walked inside the tent first. When she saw him, Riza turned from an upset, disturbed Changling, to a raging blood lusting shrew.

"You! You work for Archer you bastard!" Riza jumped toward him, much to Roy's amusement but he grabbed her before she could get closer. "Let me go! I'm going to gouge out his eyes and feed him to the vultures!"

"Now I see why you like her! She's about as impetuous and irascible as you are," Maes said, entering a tent. He raised his hand up, palm out and smiled his infectious grin at her.

"I am not impetuous!" Roy and Riza both yelled at him.

"And you aren't going to deny the irascible."

Riza looked at Roy, leaned closer, and spoke in a quiet tone, "Do you know what irascible means?"

"I'll look it up later and let you know," Roy whispered.

"Thank you."

Maes chuckled. "We should get out of here. We burned the other bodies down at the other camp. We should burn these."

"I'm still trying to heal," Roy said. "You'll have to do it with the torches."

Riza pulled away from him and looked at his scorching side. "My god! I didn't realize it was that bad. We have to get you bandaged up! I swear you're an idiot for thinking that's going to heal quickly!"

"I take you haven't told her the details about us," Maes said.

"Haven't exactly had time."

Riza buttoned the coat he'd draped over her, further concealing her body from view, before swinging his arm over her shoulder. "You'd better tell me everything later," she said and then glared at Ivan. "And I want to know exactly why you are here."

"Making demands already, you can certainly tell she's spoiled," Ivan muttered and grabbed a lantern as he left the tent. Roy stared at her as she chuntered a few curses that would make a whore blush.

He unwrapped his arm from around her shoulder and moved to pick her up. She pushed him away. "You are injured."

"Like you can walk…"

"I can walk! She took a step, her knees bucked and she fell flat on her face.

"Told yo-"

"Don't say it…" Riza said.

Maes walked over and helped her up. "Can you walk Roy?"

"Yeah," he said.

Maes hefted Riza into his arms and laughed inwardly as he saw Roy's eyebrow twitch. "I'll carry her, and Ivan can help you if you need it."

"Oh believe me, I won't need it."

"Wait a moment. Who's home exactly? My home or —"

"You can't go back home," Roy said, slowly walking past them and out of the tent.

"What do you mean by that?" Riza asked as Maes carried her behind Roy.

"Everyone thinks your dead. It's best that way."

"Wha … how! I haven't been gone long enough to be given up for dead!"

"It's a long story and I'm not in the mood to tell it right now."

After setting the tent ablaze, Ivan grabbed her from Maes. She huffed. "I feel like a newborn baby."

"Put her down," Roy snapped.

"You are sort of a newborn," Ivan said, and looked at Roy. "I'll tell her on the way to wherever it is you're going to take her."

"I'd rather not hear it from you! You have Archer… germs!"

"What?" The three male vampires said in perfect unison.

"Never mind." She said when she realized how stupid she sounded.

"I know more about what happened. I'll tell you what I know," Ivan said.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

After hearing the story about her capture and changing, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to wake up in her old bed, in her old life. She wished it were a nightmare. That her kidnapping, her turning, the Patarin, were the result of going to bed on a full stomach. It was just her luck to be taken away and turned into a . . . vampire. What made it worst was the timing! Just as she got her father to give up on the marriage prospects this had to happen. She was going to have a good life in Creta. Nice house in a nice informal neighborhood and grow old in a nice calm manner. Now she wasn't even going to grow old! At least, if some of the vampire folklore was to be believed. After having met several, she had a feeling that Dracula and all the other vampires she read about were extreme exaggerations of what vampires really were. She hoped that was the case because she didn't relish killing people. Having the blood of one person on her hands was one too many. Even if the one she killed did try to kill her.

Riza was thankful when she spotted a large house surrounded by iron gates, reasoning that it was Roy's home. She'd never been this far away from the village and had no idea that someone would actually live this far into the dark woods. But Roy wasn't the average someone. He was a vampire . . . which was unbelievable until she found herself in her current state of vampirism thanks to the man currently carrying her. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. She had to drill that into her head and make herself believe the truth.

They stopped at the large gates and Riza looked around. "Where are they?" she asked when she saw Maes and Roy were nowhere in sight.

"They slowed down a little ways back because of Mustang's wound."

Riza nodded. Halfway to the house, she thought about the red, smoking injury at his side and looked to see if he was alright. He was sluggish at that time and she remembered seeing his jaw clinched and his eyes focused ahead of him. His face wore an expression that screamed out his desire to be home.

She jumped a bit when Maes and Roy came though the bushes. Roy looked even worse than before. "I think that acid had some sort of poison. My body is having a hard time with it," Roy voiced. He walked through the gate without looking at her. His face was sweating and his legs shook with ever step he ventured to take without Maes' support.

Ivan didn't set her on her feet until they arrived at the front door of the three story home. "Stay with us a while to rest up," Roy said to Ivan, surprising him.

"What?"

"You helped us, I owe you that much."

"Yeah, I owe you something too," Riza said.

Maes and Roy looked at her with surprise.

Riza walked closer to him and punched him, hurling him through the air and into a bush beside the porch.

"Didn't you smell the hit coming?" Roy yelled with a laugh laced into his sentence.

Ivan quickly got to his feet. "I figured she needed the punch. It's been a trying day for her."

"A day? It's been longer than that!"

"Why'd you hit him?" Maes asked. Riza ignored the question.

"Why'd you change me?"

Before Ivan could answer, the door opened.

"Look what the bats flew in," Pinako said. "What the hell have you been into? You left without telling us anything."

"What do you mean why I changed you? I changed you because you were dying! That's why!" Ivan yelled as he managed to untangle himself from the holly bushes.

"You were hired to kill me anyway. Instead you turn me into … this!"

"Would you just stop being such an ungrateful bitch and be happy you are alive," Roy said, getting a bit annoyed that she referred to vampires in such a way. Roy walked up the stairs and looked at her. "Get inside and get cleaned up, or you can just wonder around in my old coat. I don't care either way."

"Liar!" Maes said as he watched his friend go inside. He walked over to Riza and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A woman named Gracia is inside; I recently changed her so you'll have a friend in all this."

Riza looked at him. "Vampires… they live forever don't they?"

"Yes, for the most part."

"Great," she muttered.

Maes took a step back and she offered him a smile before looking at Ivan. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"No you aren't," Ivan said. He let a smile cross his lips and laughed softly.

Riza nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not."

"Well don't just stand out here you three," Pinako said. "The girl looks like hell!" The old woman walked into the house, not waiting on the people outside.

"Thank you!" Riza let her posture slump. If she looked anything like she felt then the old woman's observations were probably the truth. She looked to her left when she felt herself lifted off her feet. Maes gave her a kind smile.

"Don't let them bother you. It's in their nature to be blunt."

She nodded but was unable to return a friendly expression. "It's okay. I'm not exactly being reasonable either."

The three walked into the house and Maes sat her on her feet.

Riza froze and a hint of recollection passed in her brain as a young brown haired woman approached her. "Please, let me help you."

"I… I know you."

The woman tensed, indicating that Riza was right in her statement.

"Yes…" she said timidly.

"You! You were one of those nurses with that doctor!"

She shied away from the injured but tougher girl. "Yes but I didn…"

"You didn't do anything. Yeah, I know that," Riza said. Her voice was calm but still carried bitterness.

"Gracia isn't anything like those others," Maes said.

Riza was still wary of anyone that kept company with the likes of that doctor. Also, was the girl before her the one that killed the doctor and the other nurses? Was she the one that caused the fire? Man everything was going around and around giving her a bloody headache. Couldn't Ivan have let her die like a normal bad guy?

"Just let her help you," they heard Roy yell from the nearby room.

Riza cautiously nodded her head and followed Gracia into the room she was directed to. Roy was sitting down on the couch, shirtless and allowing Pinako to rub something on his wound. When she pulled away, Roy instructed her to show Ivan to a room where he could get cleaned up and rested. Pinako did so.

"It does heal quickly!"

"The poison in it will take a while though."

"So, we heal really ourselves?"

"Yes. Though, if he'd poured it over my head it would have been the end of me. We can't regenerate an entire head."

"What caused that?" Gracia asked, and then looked to Riza. She handed Riza a steaming cup. She took it and greedily drank the substance. It instantly relaxed her body and began to sate the hunger building in her stomach."

"Acid, strong stuff. They were definitely prepared."

"Why did you come after me?"

"Didn't Ivan tell you?" Roy asked.

"Not why you came after me. He just told me Archer hired him and that he was the one that changed me during the time I was knocked out."

"What do you remember before you lost consciousness?"

"I was riding King when I stopped to walk him a bit before resting a while to read. The next thing I know there are two men grabbing me, forcing me to the ground, then everything is black. Ivan said that Archer hired him explicitly for making it look like an accident. Then he smelled … you on me and decided for other plans."

Roy nodded. He was relieved Riza told him the same thing that Ivan had. Otherwise, he'd have to question the man and, though Roy put up the front of not liking him, in all actuality he would be upset if Ivan turned out to be a bad guy.

"That still doesn't explain why," Riza said.

"Why what?"

"Stop avoiding my question. Why'd you come after me? How you knew I was gone in the first place."

"Oh, that," Roy said with a yawn, he stood and shrugged. "Does that really matter? You're here, alive, and well."

"Alive and well? I'm a vampire!"

"Really Mister Mustang! You are being awfully difficult to her."

Riza turned to look at Gracia and smiled. "I think we'll get along well."

"Me too."

Maes laughed and smirked mischievously at his friend. "She does have a point. It wouldn't hurt to tell her. I'm curious as to why as well.

Roy glared at his friend and turned back to Riza. "Come on."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Probably not."

"So I should give up?"

"Yes."

"I'll get it out of you eventually you know. I'm a stubborn person," she said.

"I've got a good three hundred plus years of experience on you. Good luck. Now let's go."

Riza nodded and stood. She felt the world lurch as if the planet were putting on breaks after moving at high speed. Her knees gave way and she tumbled to the floor.

Gracia rushed down to help her into a sitting position. "I didn't' even react this badly to the change."

"That's because you were changed fully," Roy said. He bent down and scooped Riza into his arms.

"Maes is a pureblood so you changed directly into a vampire. Right now Riza is only a Changeling since it was a Halfling that turned her."

Gracia looked to Maes for a more detailed answer. "A pureblood is one born of vampires that descend from the first vampire, Halfling is someone bitten by a pureblood, and they change directly into vampires. A Changling is bitten by someone that was once human. The person they bite will stay Changling until a pureblood bites them."

"I'm taking you upstairs and you are going to clean up and go to bed." Roy said to Riza. He carried her out of the room quickly before any other words were spoken. Maes looked at Gracia who was smiling softly.

"She frustrates him doesn't she?"

"Yes," Maes said, "Honestly, I'm a bit worried he's going to ring her neck if he loses his temper."

"No, he won't do that."

"I honestly don't know what to think about this. Roy's never treated a human the way he did her and now that's she's a Changling he's even more out of character. It's strange."

"She interests him maybe."

"No doubt about that at all. It's just I wonder if that will be enough for him not to end up killing her. Roy has his moods, vile temper, and language. He was annoyed at thinking of her; now that she's around, he's not going to be able to function."

"You mentioned her blood before, that he wasn't able to drink it. If he chooses to change her, will he be able to."

"He won't drink it. It's just venom that changes the vampires. To exchange blood with another vampire is . . . Well, it's a big deal." Maes said, avoiding her eyes.


	20. Adapting Pt 2

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 19: Adapting Pt 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. I do own my idea.**

**AN: Document Manager is screwed up as always so please disregard any formatting mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Adapting Pt 2**

Roy carried Riza up the long staircase as easily as one would carry a feather. Regardless of knowing that he wouldn't drop her, she kept her arms locked tightly around his neck as she took in her walls were paneled with dark hardwood and thick curtains hung down over all the windows within her view. It was much dimmer than her old home but the lantern and candle light created a soft glow much more comforting than in her home. It was very different than what she'd expected.

"Your house is very clean," she said, breaking the silence that had curtained over them.

She felt him chuckle but a sound never materialized forth. "Clean? Why wouldn't it be?"

"From the looks of the outside I expected it to be more haunted looking. It's very dark and dreary out there."

"So, I'm guessing you expected spider webs and dust everywhere right?"

"Exactly. Sort of the way I pictured Dracula's home. I was expecting a place less warm and uninviting."

Roy grumbled some curses along with the name Dracula before speaking louder, "Dracula lives in a castle."

"Yes, but I'm betting it wasn't a very clean cas-Wait a second! You know Dracula? He's actually real?"

Roy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, he's real. Dracula is an effeminate, whiny man who has no common sense."

"He's not like that in the book."

"That book is utter bull. As if his wives would ever let him leave that castle. Oh, and just so you know, we don't make it a habit of turning into wolves or bats and-"

"Okay, okay. Calm down please. I'm horribly sorry for bringing up Dracula. I didn't realize it would ruffle your feathers."

"I don't have feathers," he snapped when he got to the top of the staircase. He turned and walked down another hall before moving to go up another set of stairs. Before he could place his foot on the first step, Pinako emerged from a nearby room. Roy turned towards her and Riza tensed as the woman examined her with her old and wise gaze. This woman clearly had knowledge dripping from every pore in her skin. "I'll go get her a nightgown from one of the trunks. I'm afraid that's all we have that will fit her."

"Bring it up to my rooms and leave it on the couch in the main room."

"Yes Sir," she said and then laughed lowly.

"Pinako, I don't know what you find so amusing but stop it."

"Yes Sir," she said and went back into the room behind her.

"Why was she laughing?"

"I have no idea," Roy spoke with a tone that said he was lying. As he ascended the second set of stairs she decided to let him get away with his lie and just ask the woman later. She had another question. One to do with vampires as a whole.

"Vampires don't burst into flames when direct sunlight hits them?"

Roy sighed and put her on her feet when they arrived at the top of the second set of shorter stairs. He removed a key from his pocket and opened the door in front of them. Then he turned to her. "No, we sparkle . . . like little diamonds."

"What? You've got to be kidding. That's so . . . so. . . That's beyond the realm of bei-"

"I was joking," he said, his expression not changing from its stoic form.

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

Roy shook his head. "If an author were to ever make us sparkle, I'd track the person down and rip out their throat. Can you imagine a sparkling vampire? I hope to never see that in my lifetime."

"You're immortal though right?" she said as she let him pick her up again.

He carried her inside and closed the door with his foot. "Exactly." He moved over to the far right corner of the expansive room and sat her on a lounge. Going over to a wide screen, he slid it to the left, revealing a black marble tub. He turned the faucet and the water poured forth, its hotness creating a pleasant steam around the area.

It was then Riza noted something was missing from the bathroom. He turned when she was about to speak and answered the question poised on her lips. "No, we don't have to use the bathroom."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"It's a very common question," Roy said.

"Well it's certainly convenient. I am rather relieved that we still have to bathe since I love hot baths."

"Technically we don't have to unless we get dirty. Our bodies don't develop sweat or odors unless an outside crud gets on us." Roy leaned forward and touched the back of her head. "Like blood in our hair."

Riza lowered her head and let a smile come to her lips. The way he spoke made her feel warm and welcome.

"Most vampires actually enjoy bathing. Especially since the advent of running water piped directly into the home." He motioned to the tub. "Get in."

Riza stood, unbuttoned, and removed the coat, showing no hesitation to undress in front of Roy. She laid the coat on the couch and walked past him.

She stepped into the tub, being careful not to slip and fall, then sank down into the warm water. She ran a hand along her skin and realized that it was stiffer. She raised her arm to look at it then knocked on it with her other hand, expecting it to click as if knocking on wood. She was relieved to find that it sounded normal. She looked up to ask Roy about it but the question faded when she noticed his expression.

"What's wrong? You look surprised at something."

"You didn't ask me to turn around when you took off the coat."

Riza copied his expression and pasted it on her face. "Why would I do that?"

"Modesty?"

She shrugged. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She took a washcloth and scrubbed her skin, marveling at how it felt rougher, like stone, but still was fleshy.

"Even most women of the night are modest about being seen nak-"

"You can say whore Roy," she said without looking up from her task of washing. "You didn't censor yourself around me when I was human, you don't have to do it now." She paused in her movements, looked down at the water and whispered, "I'm still Riza."

Roy nodded. "You're right. You haven't changed. You're still downright deviling. I'll not censor myself."

"As for your question. Even if a whore is modest, it doesn't make her modesty logical. In fact, she's downright ridiculous if she's that way."

Roy smirked. "You're right."

He heard footsteps coming toward the room and moved the screen to block Riza from view as Pinako entered. Roy walked over to her and took the cotton nightgown. Without a word, she left to tend to other matters of the house. He laid the nightgown on the couch and moved the screen again. "She brought you something to wear."

Riza nodded and continued to wash her hair, carefully running her fingers across the back of her head as if she expected it to still hurt. After rinsing her hair, she looked at Roy. "Did I get it all?"

Roy looked at the back of her head and then moved behind her. He took the rising container from her, filled it with water and poured it over her hair, using his fingers to get the last bit of blood as the water dispersed over the locks. When satisfied, he moved so that he was looking at her face. "All gone now."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said and placed the container beside the tub.

"Is it normal for vampire hair to grow quickly? The last I remember it was shorter than this."

"It's normal for the first hundred years. It grows about an inch a week, and then slows." He knelled beside the tub and reached up to her face to finger one of the strands. "I'd like to see what it looks like when it grows out." He smiled at her and leaned in and brushed her lips with his. Before she could return the kiss, he pulled away as if he'd been bitten. He stood and walked out of the room without a word.

As soon as she knew he was out of earshot, she let her emotions go. She hit the water in the tub as hard as she could, afraid if she hit the side of the tub, she'd break the expensive looking marble. The water splashed up before slamming back down into the tub. She slinked down, leaned her head against the edge of the tub, and looked up at the ceiling, a mural of stars and other celestial bodies painted upon it.

"If you are up there God, I hope you are thoroughly amused." She held her breath and went under the water. She rose up after a full minute, her hair plastered to her skin and her eyes wide with amazement that she stayed under so long without a problem. Her expression straightened back to neutrality. That shouldn't have amazed her. In fact, nothing in this immortal eternity should ever surprise her and she made a mental note to expect the unexpected from now on. No matter how impossible it seemed.

She closed her eyes and cursed when her stomach growled for food. And what was she going to feed it with? Blood. She didn't want actual food but tasty blood that she now craved constantly like an addiction. As sickening as part of her thought it was, another part saw it as just as normal as coffee, tea, milk, or water.

She took a deep breath. All this stressing would be of no use. She had to look ahead and try to conform. She wasn't used to making effort to adapt to her environment, instead choosing to complain about it until it changed. And it was then she realized how truly pathetic she was. She always complained about how things were set a particular way but never made a move to do anything about it herself. She was dependent, like the women she hated, instead of independent like she wanted to be.

She lifted both hands to her head and held it. She released a frustrated scream. "Now I'm questioning what kind of human being I was!" She stood and straightened, her knees wobbling as she stood to full height. The warm water streamed down her body and she hugged herself and shivered. Her body felt like it turned into a large ice crystal. She stepped out of the tub and dried off with a towel as quick as possible before pulling on the long sleeved nightgown; the warm cotton brought forth a hint of humanity that she missed.

She walked around the screen separating the tub from the rest of the room and over to the fireplace where strong flames were devouring the wood and radiating heat. She didn't remember if the fire was there when Roy carried her in but that didn't matter.

She sat down on the thick rug in front of the fireside, too tired to find a chair and pull it close. She directed her gaze to the window and saw a red glow emitting from the small crack between the dark curtains; the start of sunrise. She remembered Roy never gave a serious answer to her question about the burning in the sun so she'd have to stay away from windows until she knew for sure she wouldn't turn into a walking pyre.

She lay down on her side, facing the flames, and let her body relax against the thick rug under her. The longer she rested, the wearier she grew until sleep finally fell in her eyes.

**-/-/-/-**

"Are you going to let her stay here?" Maes asked.

Roy grumbled as he filled up a mug with warm blood. He wanted time alone in his kitchen to think about what he did and his emotions in regards to the newest vampire in the world. But no, he couldn't have that. Maes just had to follow him like a concerned friend.

"Of course not," Roy said, "not permanently at least. I have to change her into a Halfling first since I certainly refuse to leave her as is. And I'm not going to abandon her without her having any way to take care of herself as a vampire."

"What if she refuses to let you turn her further? She doesn't seem happy to be in her current state."

Roy took a drink of blood and let a slim, savoring curve of a smile form upon his lips. "When she finds out that she'll stay cold forever, can only drink blood, and will never be able to go out in the sun if she remains a Changling, she'll beg for me to turn her. With hobbies like hers those things would be very troublesome."  
"What do you expect her to do afterward?"

"My mother can find something for her. It wouldn't surprise me if mom takes a liking to her and adopts her."

"I suppose. Your mom or her friend Eliza would know quite a few vampires that would be interested in marrying her as well." Roy tensed and Maes grinned. "Unless you want to claim her. One gulp of each other's blood will do it."

"Stop being idiotic." Roy turned and filled another mug with blood. Riza was probably still hungry.

"You tensed up when I mentioned the possibility of her getting married. That's the only reason implied you mating her."

"I was just pitying the poor vampire that would be mated with a woman like her," Roy said as he turned back to his friend. Maes was too perceptive. It was true that he tensed over the mention of marriage and he hated the very thought of another vampire touching her. He pushed down his dislike for the possible circumstance and continued on with his charade of indifference. "Besides, she'd have a huge problem with marrying. She didn't want to be stuck in wedlock when she was human and I doubt her being a vampire will change that preference."

"She seems very intelligent. I'm sure she'll be fine is whatever she decides to do. I do worry about her mental aspect right now though."

Roy turned back around to face him. "Meaning? Are you seeing mental troubles in Gracia now that she's been changed?"

Maes shook his head. "Gracia is fine with her new life other than the physical aspects. She's having a difficult time dealing with the lack of heartbeat and controlled breathing the most."

"Yes, Riza will have trouble with those as well."

"That's not important though. The thing is. . ." He sighed. "There's a huge difference in Gracia and Riza from a mental standpoint."

"Riza is more resilient?"

"You really think that? Strong willed maybe, but not more resilient. I was speaking of the choice."

"Choice?"

"Gracia was given the choice to be turned. Riza was changed while on the verge of death. From what I've seen her do and heard her say, she would have chosen death over this. That speaks of the way she was before and the way she is now. I don't think she's quite used to handling things on her own. She's not as resilient as you think."

"Who in the hell said she had to do it on her own. You act like I'm going to kick her to the curb. I shall keep an eye on her until she's ready to enter vampire society. Then she'll leave me alone and I'll go back to my nice stable life."

"Stable. Right. A stable life that consists of biting and sleeping with women every night."

"Exactly."


	21. Feelings

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 20: Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. All I own is my idea.**

* * *

When Roy made his way back into his room, the first thing he noticed was the screen in front of the tub was moved and Riza was no longer there. He had to walk further into the room before he could see her. She was lying on her side in front of the fire place and he could hear her steady breathing in the typical sleep pattern. He walked over, sat the mugs on the mantle, and bent to check the changes in her appearance since her changing. Small chill bumps prickled upon her skin in spite of being in front of the roaring fire, a testament to the vast temperature drop her body was undergoing. He'd observed earlier that her skin was paler but it was only now, when it contrasted starkly with the dark rug under her, that he truly noticed how pallid she became. He caressed the side of her face before resting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her.

"Wake up. You need to drink some more blood."

She groaned and opened her eyes. After blinking once and staring at him for a moment, she heaved herself into a sitting position and grabbed her stomach when it lurched. He handed her one of the mugs, keeping the other for himself. "I was sleeping so well too."

"You need to drink and eat a large amount since your body is adapting to your new self. Sleep isn't needed as much."

"Says you," she said and followed with a yawn before taking a sip of the cup's contents. "Blood is the best tasting thing I've ever had. That's horrifying."

"But a normal feeling."

She peered down into the mug. "Wonder if chocolate still tastes as good as it did when I was human."

Roy knew she wasn't posing the question to him but answered it anyway. "It does. Chocolate is a favorite food among vampires. Gracia commented that all food tasted better since she changed."

Riza nodded and took another drink of the blood, swishing it in her mouth before swallowing this time so she could get the full taste. It certainly was easier to drink when it wasn't pouring out of a dead body.

"This is human blood?"

Roy laughed and flopped down on the couch behind her. "No, not at all. We don't hang up dead humans and drain their blood. It's animal. Deer I think." He rested his hand at the back of her neck and massaged it. "You are having a difficult time."

"No, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Would you rather have died than been changed into one of us?"

"You don't know how it feels when you are human one moment then the next you are a creature that you thought was only in books and legends. How am I supposed to feel?" She finished off her blood and put the mug on the side table.

"You always seemed like you were up for an adventure. Consider this one."

She jerked away from his hand and shot to her feet. Her upper lip curled like a beast; he found it extremely arousing. "Adventure!" she screeched and he cringed. "Is that what you call this? My life has never ever been mine to control but I knew my world. I knew what was expected, what to do, and how to hold out." She paced past him twice and then stopped and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I almost had a way out of that life!"

"Killing yourself is a coward's way."

"I wasn't going to kill myself. My father was going to send me to a place I loved in Creta." Her body slouched as if all the anger and her energy evaporated. She moved to sit beside him on the couch and leaned forward. "I was going to live and die peacefully. Then this happened."

"I see."

She looked at him and her lips perked with a brief smile. "I'm sorry. I should be blaming Archer, or even Ivan for this. I shouldn't be lambasting you. If I wasn't so nice I'd go to Archer's house and kill him. I don't know what to do now. I don't know how to be a vampire."

"I can't relate to you completely seeing as this is the world I was born into. But from what I've seen, and comparing human and vampire lifestyles, it isn't so abnormally different that you'll be shunned. And women can work and be perfectly accepted in vampire society. Most just choose to marry though."

Riza wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"They like it."

"Different strokes for different folks."

"If you fall in love you might be very anxious to marry. Even, dare I say, enjoy it. However, I do understand your apprehension to mating with someone forever."

"You share it?"

Roy nodded.

"Well it doesn't matter if I fall in love or not. I'm pretty much damaged goods."

"Don't refer to yourself like an item that's to be bought or traded. If you didn't like people treating you that way as a human then don't treat yourself that way now."

"Force of habit," she said.

"Get over it. It's annoying."

"Yes your majesty, so sorry to ruffle your . . . bat wings."

Roy grinned. "That's better." He adjusted his posture and swung his arm over the back of the couch behind her shoulders. "Losing your virginity before you're married, or blood bonded as we call it, isn't a big deal for either sex in vampire society. You can fuck as many people as you'd like."

"So you're saying vampires are more liberal?"

He shrugged. "I suppose you could word it in that manner. I prefer to say that we just don't give a shit."

She deliberately redirected her gaze to the fire as her cheeks heated. "Even so, I don't think I could have sex without some feelings there."

"Do you consider being aroused a feeling?"

"I meant emotions."

"Emotions won't matter much when you're in heat."

She jerked her head towards him. "In heat? You mean like a canine?"

"There are seasons when vampires are more prone to lustful urges than others. It's not a big deal."

"But we do have control over it. I mean I'm not going to jump on any man that-"

"Or woman."

"Whoa… what?"

"Quite a few vampires are bisexual."

"So you and that Maes fellow have a-"

"Don't go there Riza," he warned. "I'm only heterosexual. Besides, I wouldn't tear myself away from the female populous for even a moment."

"Lucky us." She scooted away a few inches when a predatory look washed over his features. Then she found herself on her back and him leaning over her with the same ravenous gaze he had when they first met. She still had no ability to sense his quick movements.

"Yes, you are lucky." He trailed his tongue down to lick the side of her face before moving to her lips to tease with a brief kiss.

"But why?" She met his gaze without hesitation and searched for answers within the darkness.

"Why?"

"You took me, pleasured me, then you go through all that trouble to save me. I want to know your reasons."

Roy scrambled for an answer and finally decided to reveal the least emotionally invested one. "You interest me."

"I was just a human."

Roy grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, revealing a greater portion of the front of her neck. She found the pain that would've been there before she turned wasn't present. In fact, his roughness felt amazing. She bit her lip as his teeth descended to its middle, scraping along rough enough to pinch, but not hard enough to draw blood. "If I knew that then I wouldn't be as obsessed with you as I am now." His lips engulfed hers and his tongue plunged into her mouth, moving around her teeth and meeting her tongue.

She pressed herself against him, desire hissing in her body like acid, and a need to possess every part of him envenoming her subconscious like a poison. Then she screamed in pain and pushed him off, causing him to flip over the other side of the couch and onto the floor. He leaped to his feet, breathing like a bull about to charge, and jerked his gaze over to the couch. When he saw she was no longer there, he looked to the fireplace. She was pressed back against the rough surface and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked before he saw the answer. She was holding her shoulder. Pale grey streams of smoke rose from around her hand and between the small separations of each finger. He looked where she was lying previously and saw a small stream of light. He moved over to the window where there was a small crack in the curtain and lapped one part of the fabric over the other to block the sun before looking back at her. She bit her lower lip to keep from whimpering. He'd seen the most manliness Changlings cry after getting a sun injury so he was very impressed with her.

He walked over and took hold of her wrist. She growled at him and he grinned before pulling her hand away from the wound. "I thought you said that the sun didn't hurt us."

"I never said anything of the sort." He looked down at her injury and cringed. The skin was as dark as her blood and there were some slits where the sun had melted it. To the human eye it'd look like cuts but he could see that the edges where the gashes opened were burned. "It just drains our energy. Well purebloods anyway. It injures Changlings as you can see. Another reason I need to change you to a Halfling soon."

"Why not do it now and get it over with?"

"I want to let your body adapt to being a Changling first. If I could have changed you into a Halfling directly it would have been a lot easier. I wasn't planning on you …" He saw her look down and clamp her teeth together, as small tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

He stepped forward, lifted her off her feet and carried her over to the king size bed in a dark corner. The further away she moved from the fireplace the more her shivering increased. "I'm cold over here but my shoulder is bur-" She bit back a hiss and then buried her face at Roy's shoulder. He could feel tears wetting his skin but didn't say anything. It was amazing she'd held off crying for as long as she had.

"It will be healed by morning if you stay in the dark. As for the cold, we'll have you covered up in a minute. It will warm in here later."

"I didn't think vampires got cold,"

"Changlings and Halflings do. With purebloods it depends on if we regulate our bodies like humans or not." He put her down on her feet and tucked the bed down. "You'll have to sleep here tonight since all the other bedrooms are taken."

She nodded and lay down on the bed, cringing as her shoulder hit the mattress. She sat back up and sighed before offering him a kind, yet frustrated, smile. "Guess I…" she bit her lip as another swipe of pain lashed her.

"You'll have to sleep on your right side."

Roy turned to go away but Riza grabbed his wrist. "Are you going to sleep or do you not need it?"

"I'll sleep in front of the fireplace later."

"Why? We've slept in the same bed before. Sort of."

Roy stared down at her hand holding his wrist. It was shaking; whether it was because of her pain or the cold or something else, he didn't know. He looked into her eyes and saw exactly what he saw in the mirror when he let himself open up. She didn't want to be alone. She understood what he'd long denied and would continue to deny.

"You aren't the same man."

"What?"

"The man that took me over and over again at my house and outside isn't here right now is he?"

His anger screamed in his brain and he surrendered to its yells. He yanked his hand away from her. "From now on don't touch me without my permission. Understand?" He was expecting her to snap back at him but instead she smiled softly, nodded and turned to lie on her side, her back facing him.

A bothersome feeling, one he rarely experienced, hit him like a cloudburst. She was just concerned for him and he'd gone and snapped her head off without reason. He stalked towards the bath, ran the water, jerked off his clothing and got into the tub. He muttered as he sank himself under the water and stayed there, eyes open and looking up at the ceiling through the blurry haze of liquid.

Guilt was such a foreign emotion in him and she'd even managed to bring that out without trying. Hell, she brought out a cavalcade of things that he never thought he was capable of feeling. If he wanted, if he got angry enough, he could rip almost anyone into tiny pieces without a second thought. If it was someone he knew then he might feel bad for a few days but it wouldn't weigh on his mind as much as just the acrid tone he used against Riza. It was stupid, anserine, idiotic, and downright ridiculous! Yet it was truth. He lifted himself from the water by grabbing onto the tub's edges then dried off before donning his night clothing.

He turned to go back over to the bed to make up with her, not to apologize verbally but to at least smooth things out a bit. Roy moved the hair away from the side of her face, careful to avoid her still healing shoulder, and leaned closer. She still smelled so damn good. He ran his index finger down the side of her neck while longing to feel his teeth sink into her vampiric flesh. He mourned the fact he'd never be able to drink her blood.

Even though drinking her blood would be nothing but a burden upon him- and from what he knew she would consider it a bane as well- it didn't keep him from wondering if she tasted as good blood-wise as she did when he tasted other parts of her?

Roy shook his head. It didn't matter. He refused to get attached to a woman too much in any way. He'd go back over to the couch and sleep, and let her think he was angry. It was for the best. He turned to go over to the couch but then turned back.

He had trouble making up his mind. He argued two sides but finally went with the logical, and more masculine, desires. He didn't want to sleep on the couch when there was a nice warm bed with plenty of room and a curvy vampiress laying there willing to share it.

He lifted the covers, noting her shivers as he did so, and got under the duvet. He closed the curtain around the bed with a small rope beside him, and nestled down with her, wrapping one arm around her waist. The last thing that crossed his mind before he fell asleep was dismay that he was lulling off so quickly when usually it took much longer.

**/-/-/-/-/**

Riza's stomach growled and her throat itched as she sprang from sleep. She froze when she felt an arm draped over her, and saw Roy's face close to hers. He was still sound asleep; his mouth shut with no sign of that he was taking any breaths. She moved her head to his chest and listened.

_ No heartbeat. Amazing. _

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She jumped and sat up straight. "I was just listening to your heartbeat."

Roy sat up with no signs that he'd been asleep showing on his face. Come to think about it, she wasn't sleepy or had trouble waking like she normally did.

"Listening for lack of heartbeat in other words," he said. "Are you still having a hard time believing all of this is real?"

Riza shook her head. "No, I was just curious."

"Why don't you just admit you wanted to snuggle?"

Riza reached up to fix his messy hair but then pulled her hand back like something bit her.

Roy motioned to her hand. "Why'd you do that?"

"You said not to touch you," Riza said and pointed at his hair."Your hair is ruffly."

"Ah," Roy looked away and ran his hand down his hair to flatten it. "I'm . . . Last night I was a bit narky. I don't mind if you touch me with good reasons."

"It's okay. I shouldn't anyway," she said and moved to the edge of the bed. She moved the curtain around it just a crack to check for sunlight. "Besides, I would be petulant too if I got saddled with something like me."

She squealed when he seized her around the waist and threw her on her back as easily as one would a ragdoll. He pinned her against the bed. "Stop talking about yourself like that!"

Riza opened her mouth but was too surprised to speak. How could he criticize her for talking the truth about herself when he did so brusquely when they first met? "You um… need darker curtains."

Roy's hold relaxed and his sights fell into her eyes. "You are… I wasn't exactly planning to have a Changling share my bed."

"Well, I can just leave when the sun sets. It's not as if it's very interesting here anyway." _By god's name! Am I flirting?_

His grip tightened once again and he leaned down until their noses touched. "And that means you want it to be more interesting?"

"No, that's not what I meant," she stammered and felt her cheeks flush. "It's not what you're thinking!" She looked away when his familiar lip-quirk appeared. He moved his head down beside hers, and his lips moved to brush against her ear.

"Funny," he whispered, "you smell like you mean exactly what I'm thinking." He kissed her ear and her body shifted. Chills disbursed through her and she almost moaned as he continued to kiss and lick the shell of her ear as if she was some sort of sweet. Desire pooled in her belly and she almost moved her arms to wrap around him but he pulled away. She was both disappointed and relieved.

"I'll go get you some breakfast since you can't come out of here for. . ." He crawled to the edge of the bed, open the curtain, and peered at the sun's position on the drapes and said, "Another hour." He moved the curtain and stepped out as Riza shifted away from the small stream of light. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He secured the curtain so that it occluded the light and she heard him exit the room. She shifted herself back under the blankets and moved to her left side. A thought shot through her brain and she sat up. She touched her shoulder where the sunlight burned the nightgown and her skin. While it was still tender, she was amazed that the scar was shut. In fact, all of her injuries from the night before were completely healed.

She moved closer to where Roy was laying, the area just as cool as the rest of the bed, and ran her hand across it. His presence was comforting to her but she didn't want to use him as a shield or as a security blanket, or a wall that blocked out the rest of the world. She wanted to be able to take care of herself and right now she felt like she was trapped in a fabric drenched cage and an enemy was outside wanting to eat her. If she was going to become more of a vampire, then she wanted it over and done with so she wouldn't be any trouble to him. It was only now that she realized what trouble she was for her father. That he didn't deserve her spoiled behavior.

/-/-/-/-/

Riza never remembered dozing off so she was surprised when a voice roused her from sleep. "Miss Hawkeye, are you awake?" she heard Pinako say.

She sat up and stretched. "Yes."

Pinako shifted the curtains carefully so she could sit a tray of food on the bed followed by a pair of slippers and a cloak. "Lord Mustang said after you eat please come downstairs. Slip the cloak on whether its night or day. Apparently you two are going out."

Riza minded her manners and didn't dig into the food and blood before her, even though it looked so good and her stomach cried out for it. "All right," she said. "Thank you."

Pinako chuckled and started to turn away. "Ma'am?"

The old woman turned back to her. "Call me Pinako please."

"I was just wondering why you are chuckling. You did it in the hallway last night too."

"The boy," she said. "I've known Roy since before his stalling and he's never-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what is stalling?"

"That is when a vampire stops aging. As for my chuckling, I laugh because I've never seen him treat anyone quite like he treats you. You're like a china doll to him."

"Thank you for telling me that," she said.

Pinako bowed her head and left the room.

Riza sat surrounded with complete bewilderment as she picked up the warm blood and drank it, not paying much attention to its taste. What Pinako said was- it didn't matter. He'd already stated he was obsessed with her, which might have been scary and unwelcomed if it were anyone but him.

He seemed to take special precedence when it came to her desires, and she was determined to figure out why before she left his "care".

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Though it's against my better judgment, I am going to trust you not to tell anyone in the village about my house here or about Riza. I can trust you can't I?" Roy said to Ivan as he stood at the door ready to leave into the dark evening.

"Don't you want to get even with Archer? I am more than willing to tell you his whereabouts."

"I'm sure Miss Hawkeye knows where he is if she decides she wants revenge."

"What about her family?" Ivan asked.

Roy looked at him quizzically. "Her family has nothing to do with her. She's a Changling now and doesn't belong in that world anymore. Its better they think she's dead so they won't look for her."

"And if she doesn't agree with you about being away from them? What then?"

Roy narrowed his eyes. Ivan was pushing his patience again. Why was he questioning the situation so much? Then Roy saw it. A familiar flash he saw in other people's expressions. "She'll let me know," he said with a tone that made it clear Riza was his responsibility now, and Ivan had no say in her future.

Ivan tilted his head up at Roy for a moment, lips pressed together tightly; his jaws clenched for just a moment before relaxing. He turned and left the home. Roy walked out onto the porch and Ivan stopped when he made it to the walkway. He didn't cast so much as a glance in Roy's direction. "I've never seen this place or Riza Hawkeye. I'm just a normal man with a normal job and a normal . . . family . . . to take care of." Roy noted his disappointed tone when he spoke of family and figured the man didn't exactly relish his situation very much on that front.

"Well that's good. We are all just normal people," Roy said. He waited on the porch until Ivan was out of sight before huffing and walking back into the house. He would've slammed the door if Maes hadn't been standing there.

"Are you really going to trust him?"

Roy stalked into his study. Maes followed him.

"He won't reveal where she is," Roy said as he jerked the cork out of the decanter and poured a glass of whiskey. He swung it towards Maes as he poured himself a large helping of the liquor.

Maes took the glass, growing increasingly confused at his friend's sudden flare of anger. "I know that, but the fact you trust him with so much is surprising. Why th-"

"Bastard is in love with her." Roy shoved the cork back into the bottle and kept his hand on its top.

"What?"

"You heard me Maes."

"He told you that?"

"He has the same look my younger brother has when he looks at his wife Ran."

"But he mentioned having a family. He's married."

Roy laughed. "You think that actually matters?" He's committed his wife, but that doesn't mean he can't be in love with her. And he is. In that short little time too."

"And that angers you?"

Roy pivoted around to face him. "Damn right it does!" When he saw the knowing smirk on Maes' face he wanted to slink down to the ground and slither out of the room like a snake. Roy stomped over to a chair in front of the fireplace and sat down.

"You are-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Maes shrugged and went over to sit in the chair to his friend's left. "When it hit you I knew it would strike like an avalanche."

"Shut up. Nothing has hit me. I'm just angry that he's not completely dedicated to the vampiress that he's bonded with. Loyalty is something I value to the utmost in a person."

"Bull . . . shit. . ."

Roy kept his eyes on the flames dancing in the hearth. "Even if I were, which I'm not, she isn't." _Bad wording there Roy._

"Bull . . . shit. . . "

"Would you knock it off?"

Maes laughed. "At least be open to the idea of being in-"

"Don't say it." Roy slouched in his chair, very unbecoming of a vampire of his social standing. He wouldn't have done it in front of anyone other than Maes. He straightened when someone knocked on the door. So much for being comfortable in his ungraceful posture for more than a few seconds. "Come in," Roy said.

Pinako walked into the room and to the right of the door. "I've taken Miss Hawkeye her breakfast and the other items."

"I want you to prepare the room where Ivan was staying so that it's safe for her. Put blackout curtains over the windows and on the bed. She can't have any sunlight in the room whatsoever or she'll be injured or worse."

"We should also do something about the clothing for her. She can't very well wander around the house in a nightgown and slippers. "

"I'll take her into Matilinsorcica tonight to get her some things, so that won't be a problem. Please just focus on making her room as safe as possible."

"Yes," she said and left the study.

"You aren't going to continue to let her sleep in your bed. She won't be out of it very long after all. Once she's changed to a Halfling you aren't going to be able to control yourself."

"I'll control myself just fine," Roy said and shifted. He cursed. Maes was right. Every time he saw her now he wanted to take her no matter where they were. It was going to be more difficult when he knew there were limited ways he could hurt her once she was fully changed. A rougher body meant rougher fun. He groaned. _I'm going to need a lot of distractions. _


	22. Visiting

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 21: Visiting **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. All I own is my idea.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?" Roy asked as Maes slipped on his coat. He regretted his words when Maes' lips blossomed into his familiar grin. It meant that he was about to retort with something annoying.

"Afraid of being alone with her?"

"Of course not." He bit the inside corner of his lips and gave a quick glance to the side. "It's just we don't see each other enough."

Maes adjusted his glasses and gave a soft snort. "You are never that sentimental. You're afraid."

"I am not afraid!"

"Uneasy."

Roy hesitated."Maybe."

"I was thinking. You know Audrain isn't going to be happy you found someone you like better than her."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Audrain knows the level of our relationship. I've made that perfectly clear in what little communication we've had in the past thirty years. If I decide I want someone else we have an agreement that she'll let it go. The same goes for her."

"Your mom is expecting some grandchildren. You have no plans to give her any anytime soon?"

Roy knew he didn't have to answer that. "My mom has been expecting grandchildren since I hit my stalling. And there'd be no way I'd have a child with Audrain anyway."

"How long does your poor mother have to wait?"

"Poor mother?" Roy huffed. "That's comical. You know of all things my mother warrants, pity isn't one of them."

Maes laughed. "You are so cruel to that woman but you are right of course." He raised his hand to this beard and rubbed it. "Hey!" he said and then hit his right fist against his left palm. "Why don't you and Riza have a few babies?"

Roy braced himself with one hand against the wall beside him. "What in the hell made that suddenly come to mind? I understand your nagging about a relationship with her, but kids?" Suddenly wasn't the right word. Maes most likely had that thought from the first time he saw him interact with Riza. Perhaps even before that.

"Well, you said that you wouldn't have children with Audrain. How about Miss Hawkeye?"

"I don't want kids."

"If you are in love with her, children wouldn't be that farfetched to think about. Miss Hawkeye is intelligent and would make a good mother." Maes did an outline of an hourglass shape with his hands. "She has an amazing body too. Has the hips needed for good birthing."

"I'm not in lo—just why have you noticed her shape in such detail?"

"I'm not blind or dead. If a man can't appreciate an attractive woman, then all is lost."

Roy folded his arms across his chest and didn't reply. "You've slept with her. Don't even try to tell me you haven't noticed her shape." Maes said, trying to get Roy to voice anything about his newest houseguest.

"I didn't notice." He was lying through his teeth.

"You must be blind. You know Gracia got curvy after I changed her? Meow!"

"Meow?"

Maes sighed. "Never mind. Gracia and I need to get home and then go see the family."

"You're introducing her to family? Am I safe in assuming that-"

"I haven't asked her yet, but yes, I'm going to pro-protect everything on the way home."

Roy followed the direction Maes was looking and saw Gracia coming down the stairs.

She walked up to Roy and bowed slightly. "Thank you so much for taking care of us and for everything you've done for me before I was changed."

"You're welcome," Roy said. It was uncomfortable being thanked for something like that. He flicked his head toward Maes. "Take care of this moron."

"I would rather be a moron than an ass." Maes said with a humorous tone.

"Are you leaving?" a voice said, cutting off any retort Roy might have had. Riza came downstairs clutching a cloak around her figure to conceal her nightgown.

"Yes," Gracia said. "I was hoping to be able to say goodbye to you."

Riza smiled. "I wasn't sure if the sunlight would permit it or not. I'm glad it got dark. I really wanted to thank you."

"Huh?"

"For not doing what that doctor told you to do. And for taking care of my injuries when I first came here. I appreciate it."

"I should thank you for not hating me. I wish I'd one more to keep that doctor from touching you that way."

Riza looked away from Roy's piercing gaze and withheld a shudder of disgust. "I know that it wasn't your fault. You did what you could at the time. I wish you a safe trip to wherever you are going."

"Thank you and take care. I hope to see you again."

"Okay enough," Roy said. "If I hear one more thank you I will go mad. It has been established that everyone is thankful to everyone else."

Maes laughed and led Gracia through the door. "See you later."

"Be careful on your way. Watch out for Patarin."

"Will do."

He watched as Maes and Gracia disappeared into the dark evening before removing a coat from the rack beside the door and slipping it on. "We're going out too."

"Yes, Pinako told me you wanted to go somewhere. Where are we going?"

"We are going to go buy you some clothing." He noticed Riza bite her lip and wanted to do it himself. He squashed the feeling. "Something wrong?"

"It's just that I don't want you to spend any money on me. It's enough that I'm staying here."

"You can't go around the house in your nightgown. Besides, buying you new dresses won't break me. It would take far more than that."

"I know but you've done so much and I feel horrible for causing you so much trouble. We could go to my house and get some clothes. You can act covertly after all."

Roy smirked and swung his gaze up and down her body. "Do you think you can fit into your old clothing?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because you've gotten bigger."

Riza snarled. "Are you calling me fat?"

Roy laughed and, even though Riza looked like she wanted to tear off his head, he wasn't enervated in the slightest. All females were the same in regards to weight. "No, I said you got bigger. Well, Maes said so."

Her face flushed and she moved towards the door, her cloak fell off with the quick movement. "I'm going to kill him."

Roy grabbed her shoulders and breathed into her ear, "Don't move." She stilled upon hearing his voice and withheld a shiver at the smooth sound.

His hands moved down her arms with the gentleness of a light wind before moving under them and resting on her hips. He chuckled. "Perhaps I used the incorrect phrasing. You're hips have gotten bigger and I'd say that your breasts have as well." He resisted the urge to lift his hands to the mounds to find out for himself. "You're not fat. Just curvier."

"It's the same thing." Riza snatched up the cloak and threw it back over her shoulders.

Roy grabbed the ribbon at her neck. "Oh no, they are definitely not the same thing. As you know, genetically as you age your body becomes ready for children. Hips widen, breasts get a bit bigger." He secured the ties on the cloak with an elegant knot.

"Oh believe me. I was made well aware of the body's changes far in advance."

"Much to your annoyance I take it?"

"Of course."

"Well, as a vampire your body adapts for the same reason. Even if you reached that age in human years your vampire body has to change even more so. Vampire children are stronger so your body needs to be a bit larger. You were a little human."

"Funny, I was considered plump, even fat, when I was human."

"Well in my view not so much."

"Well my body needs to shrink, not expand. As a human I had no plans to give birth. Human kids are too bothersome. I can only imagine what having vampire children must be like. No thank you." She gave a curt nod to punctuate her words.

"Well, we are on the same page regarding children at least. I find them to be an annoyance."

Riza didn't look convinced. "You don't want an heir to whatever it is you do?'

"Why? I live forever."

Riza took a small step back and nodded. "Yes, I keep forgetting that fact about vam—us. Anyway, I always wore my clothing rather loosely and most of it was adjustable so I should have a few pieces that will fit."

"Just let me buy you the damn clothing."

"No! I don't want you buying me anything."

Roy hefted her into his arms and she released an unexpected squeal. "You are fucking stubborn."

"You knew that already." And she knew that he was going to give in to her request.

Roy looked away, hiding his grin. "Fine, we'll go look but if you don't have enough then I'm going to buy you clothing. Deal?" Riza hesitated. "Deal?"

"Fine, but can't I walk as fast as you now? Do you have to carry me?"

"Are you really willing to trudge through the muddy forest in house slippers at vampire speed? You'd fall so many times that when we got to your home you'd look like a muddy lagoon creature."

"You have a point."

"Of course I do."

"Don't get cocky."

"Too late." He carried her outside. "Shut the door for me?" Riza moved one of the arms she'd placed around his neck and did as he requested. "Hang on tight," he said when he heard it click. "It shouldn't take long for us to get to your place."

**/-/-/-/-/**

The heavy tension that'd been sinking onto her body since her changing blew away with the night wind when she saw her house in the distance. Realization took up residence. Now she had freedom and a chance to be a different person. In that house she was a caged circus freak that refused to assimilate into the "culture". She was more of an entertainer, a source of countless gossips and rumors, than anything ground breaking or worth appreciating. Deep down, she even felt that way about herself.

"Want to go to the cemetery?"

Riza raised her head so that she could look at his face. "Why would I want that?"

"I figure you have a morbid enough curiosity to desire seeing your own grave. It's a rare opportunity."

She had to admit that she was intrigued at the idea. "I hadn't thought of it. There are a lot of graves. Could be difficult finding it."

Roy set off for the graveyard. "I know where it is."

"How?"

"I can smell the fresh grave dirt."

Riza wrinkled her nose. "What does fresh grave dirt smell like exactly?"

"Fresh dirt."

He laughed when she elbowed him gently. After journeying halfway through the graveyard Roy ducked behind at tree before Riza could blink.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"That's the grave and the lizard faced man is in front of it."

Riza peaked around the tree and withheld a snake-like hiss. "Archer."

"Want to kill him? Even in your state you'd have no trouble. I won't stop you."

Oh she wanted to rip off his man parts and show the separated appendages to him before shoving the pieces down his throat so that he'd choke. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, he's not worth the waste of energy." She shifted in his arms and peeked back around the tree.

"Had a violent thought didn't you?"

"Stop reading me."

Archer turned and remained still. Dark circles hung over his eyes and his cheeks were the color of white linen after being washed. Days old scruff coated his cheeks giving the appearance of sand soaked with water. Without a flicker of emotion developing on his face, he thumped down the stone pathway towards the gate. Roy moved around the tree so Archer wouldn't spot them.

"Are you sure? Good chance," he asked again.

"I don't want anyone else's blood on my hands." She pushed down the thought of the Patarin she'd killed.

"Want me to kill him then?"

"That's just an indirect way of soaking my hands. I don't want you to kill anyone else because of me."

He walked up to the grave and sat her on her feet. "Riza Hawkeye. Born June 11, 1872, died June 1 1896. Your birthday is coming soon."

"Yes."

Roy eyed her. He'd expected her to say something more. After studying her for a moment and seeing no unease in her body, he decided to speak. "Does this bother you?"

"Not really. Something just occurred to me. It's such a waste to bury an empty coffin."

"What did you say?"

She looked at him and confusion struck her. Why did he look so bewildered? "You don't find burying an empty coffin useless?"

"Apparently Ivan didn't tell you everything."

"You are scaring me."

"That coffin isn't empty."

She stumbled back a few steps. "What? Who the hell is in it?"

"Someone Archer killed, had killed, or maybe he even stole the body. We aren't sure. She was blond like you, but other than that I saw no resemblance."

"Why didn't you try to find out who she was?"

Roy huffed. "Because I don't care about her. When I saw it wasn't you then my focus was on finding out where you were. It was easier to track you down than the family of a nameless dead girl."

Riza looked down at the ground and inched her eyes over until her gaze rested at the grave. "That' sad."

"I'm a cruel man I guess."

Riza thought cruel was too strong a word to describe him. If he was cruel then he would have left her to die. Before she could respond to him aloud, her skin prickled and her teeth started to chatter. He drew her to him. "It got cold so quickly."

"The temperature only dropped a little. Your body picks up the change as significant."

Riza cuddled closer to him and buried her face in his chest as heat emitted from his body. "You're like a hot water bottle."

He picked her up again and she rested her face between his neck and shoulder, her lips pressed against the skin. She felt a steady thump and abruptly readjusted her position. The sound made her mouth water.

Amusement coursed through his voice as he spoke, "Felt my pulse?"

There was no use in denying. "Yes you—wait a moment. Why do you have a pulse? When I listened last time you didn't. Come to think of it, you had one when we had sex too."

Roy started walking with a slow pace at first but then speeded to a brisker gait. "Our hearts usually beat once a minute, but we can stop them altogether. We speed up our hearts if we want to generate body heat."

"We have control over that?"

"Purebloods do. Halflings remain with the one beat per minute. Changelings don't have heartbeats." She lifted two fingers to her neck and felt around, unable to find her pulse. She hadn't even noticed it was absent. "As a Halfling you'll have to dress warmly and stay near fires until you grow accustomed to the temperatures. Even then you'll favor fires and blankets."

"And warm bodies?"

He grinned. "Of course. Who doesn't enjoy a warm body pressed against them? You'll especially enjoy that. Oh warm blood and food."

"That sounds good right now."

"The body?"

She hid her face. "No, the warm blood and food." She was already against a warm body after all.

Roy grinned and held her closer. "I'll take you somewhere to eat after we get your clothes."

**/-/-/-/-/**

When they got to her house, he jumped and landed on top of the wall. Then he leapt over to a tree before easily sailing over to her balcony. Roy's lips drew up into a grin as he put her down. "And that's how I did it," he said, "without a rope."

Riza hid her smile and walked over to the balcony doors. She twisted the knob and jerked in surprise when it cracked. "I think I broke it!"

"You did. It was probably locked and you just twisted it as if it wasn't. You are strong enough now that locks aren't a hindrance."

She pushed open the door and entered the room. Roy started to step inside but jolted back into the night air. She swerved around when she heard his sudden movement and saw him gripping the side of the door frame. "What's wrong?"

"Those," Roy said as he pointed to the tables near her bed. "They are the same damn things those Patarin used." He stopped his lungs and entered the house. His walking was unsteady and he swayed when he stopped to stand beside her.

"Those are mourning incense. The religious leader that comes into the village once a year or on special circumstances uses them. She walked closer to them. "But why are they a Patarin scent? Are you sure? Are they the same exact smell?

"You can't breathe?"

Riza's eyes widened and she looked at him, shaking her head. "No. And I just noticed that fact."

"Sounds about right."He walked up to the table and closed his eyes to focus on every nuance of the scent as he started his lungs. When he fell to his knees Riza grabbed the incense sticks and hurled them through the door and into the night. She moved to sit beside him and pulled him closer to her. He focused on shutting down his lungs once again."It's definitely the same shit."

She helped him sit on the bed before hastening over to lock the bedroom door; something she should've done when they'd first entered. She sat down next to him. "This isn't good at all. In the Diacothic religion, each religious leader has their own scent that they mix themselves. Unique only to them as a way of both identification and their own religious purity. I've always found it ridiculous."

"And it makes no sense that the leader would use a Patarin scent. Most humans probably wouldn't notice the change in smell. I'll never forget it. Not many things can bring me to my knees like that."

Riza noticed a sheen of sweat that developed on his face and leaned over him to open a drawer on the table where she always kept her handkerchiefs. She took one and reached up to turn his face towards hers. Keeping one palm on his cheek, she wiped off the perspiration.

When she lowered her hand he smiled his thank you. She stood, walked over to the closet, and twisted the handle until it cracked.

Roy stood and folded his arms. "Who locks a close-"

"What the hell? There's more incense in here." Riza went inside grabbed the sticks and hurled them outside to join the others. "This is ridiculous." She went back into the closet. After a moment, Roy joined her inside the smaller area.

Riza pushed several dresses to the right and threw several behind her as she searched through the clothing.

"Just pick something. They don't' have to be any particular color or style do they?"

Riza stopped and pursed her lips. "Do you really think I'm impractical enough to give a damn about the color? I'm going for what was actually loose on me as a human. As you said, I got curvier and the dresses that were already a bit too small wouldn't fit."

Roy slumped against the wall. "It would have been better to just take you shopping."

She ignored his comment. "There's a brown suitcase on the top shelf to your right. Could you get it down for me?"

He did as she asked as she removed her cloak then the nightgown she wore. She quickly dressed in her corset and turned her back to Roy after her sat the suitcase down on the table next to her. "Think you can help me? I need this pulled and tied."

He walked over to her, took the strings and pulled. If someone had told him he'd be helping a Changling tighten a corset someday, he would've laughed hard enough to make blood shoot from his nose. Then again, he'd probably question how they thought of such an improbable and cockamamie situation. "Tight enough?"

When she nodded, he tied it into a bow. She dressed in a white shirt and brown skirt that reached her ankles and flared out. Then she slipped on a jacket and buttoned it up.

She looked in her full length mirror, placed her hands on her hips, and huffed. "They did get bigger."

Roy laughed and placed his hands atop hers. The clothing looked much better on her than they did the rack. "I think they're great."

When a blush fluttered across her cheeks, she coughed and pulled away. "I need some shoes."

**/-/-/-/-/**

After gathering everything she needed into the case, she donned her cloak and turned to him. "Think we should put things back the way they were?"

"Why? They'll just thinks someone broke in here and be puzzled as to how. I doubt they'll think you came back to get some clothing."

"You're right," she said. He took the bag off the dresser and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get going." He led her out of the closet and to the balcony. Roy handed her the suitcase and picked her up.

"Couldn't I walk now?"

"Yes, you can walk but I don't want you to try the jumps to get down from here. You're not strong enough for that yet."

Riza nodded and wrapped one arm around his neck, the other holding her suitcase firmly in her grasp.

"Miss…Miss Riza?" Roy and Riza's eyes widened and they turned toward the room. Marianna was standing at the door with a handkerchief gripped tightly in her grasp.

"Fuck," Roy muttered.

"Why didn't you hear her coming?" Riza whispered.

"Damn incense must have gotten to me."

"Vampires affected by stupid sticks of all things. Next thing you'll tell me is that you're useless in the rain. Put me down for a moment."

"I'm not useless in the rain. I just don't like rain," he grumbled as he sat her on her feet.

Riza handed him the case and took a step towards her old maid. Roy grabbed her hand. "Be careful. You haven't been around humans other than the Patarin since you changed. You remember how that turned out." He spoke in a low tone that only Riza could hear with her peaked sense.

"Are you saying I might attack her?"

"Yes," he said. "And you can't bite women. It will kill you."

Riza nodded and took another step. "Will you keep hold of me," she asked when she heard Marianna's pulse beating steadily under her flesh; she was starving.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I've got you."

Marianna locked the door behind her and took a few stumbling steps. Her eyes were wide and her open mouth trembled. She reached out to make sure Riza wasn't a ghost.

When Riza said his name with a fearsome tone, he leaped in front of her and moved back a few paces.

"You!" Marianna growled. "Miss Riza, what's going on? Move out of my way Sir!"

"Marianna." Riza reached up with one hand to rub her thirsting throat and tried to focus on anything but what she was hearing from her former caretaker. "I need you to . . . please forget you saw me." She rested her head against Roy's back and licked her dry lips.

"So it's really you?" Marianna took a shuddering breath.

"Yes."

"But the girl they found."

"That wasn't me."

"I don't . . . this doesn't make sense. And why are you hiding behind him?"

"I can't get too close to you. It's for your sake and mine."

"Have you eloped with this man? I'm sure your father would approve your relationship if you just talked to him. I can go wake him if yo—"

"No!" Riza walked to Roy's right and took hold of his arm. She coughed and rubbed the middle of her throat again. "I haven't eloped. He saved my life though. I'm staying with him for now. I hope you won't to reveal this to anyone. Not even my family. I have a new life now and I'm content."

The woman nodded.

"We need to go," Roy said. "I don't know how much longer you're going to be able to hold out."

They turned to leave.

Marianna spoke again, this time her tone serious and angry. "So that's it? You aren't going to tell me the entire truth about what happened? You are just going to leave out that you've been turned into a vampire? That's not a very nice secret to keep from me."


	23. All Paths

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 22: All Paths . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. All I own is my idea.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.  
**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as they faced Marianna once again. If Riza had a heartbeat it would be thumping hard enough to think she was having an attack. "How did you …how do you know about that?"

"I talked with my curate about him," Marianna said and motioned her head towards Roy, "when I went for consoling after they found the body."

"You placed the incense in here?"

"Riza, you should have let them drain you. It's better than you are now."

"You know I was alive and would be coming back didn't you?"

"Miss Riza you rode horses too well to die that way and I've seen you on King. So I put a bunch of pieces together. I didn't necessarily think you'd return." When pity formed on her face Riza wanted to wipe it off with her fist. "When I mentioned my thoughts, my curate told me the truth. That they'd found you. But now it's too late for you to be drained and changed now! You're soul is doomed."

"Spare me," Roy said.

Riza bared her teeth as another jolt of annoyance jarred her. She was tired of trouble causing religions. A world where people kept their religions strictly to their personal lives would be so much better. But no, the so called holier than thou people had to butt their faces into others business. "So you're one of those Patarin."

It was a statement but Marianna answered it anyway. "Yes. I have been my entire life."

"So what are you going to do now," Roy said, his voice turning to a dangerously dark tone. His hold on Riza tightened to both keep her from pouncing and to keep himself from rendering the maid into ash.

Marianna looked at her and then met Roy's gaze without the least bit of intimidation. "I'm going to tidy this place up so that it looks like you've never been here, and suggest that you never set foot here again. It's too dangerous for what's going on."

"Going on?" Riza asked.

"I refuse to betray my religion any further than helping you this once."

"I should kill you," Roy said.

"Roy, let's just go. We got lucky she's letting us leave without alerting anyone that we are here or that we came."

Roy glanced at the maid then back at Riza. "Fine, let's go."

"Thank you Marianna." She inclined her head to the woman and lead Roy to the door.

"Take care." When the two left Marianna looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

**/-/-/-/**

"All these years and you never knew what religion your maid was?" Roy asked as he leaped over the wall and headed towards the town, slinking mostly in the shadows as they journeyed.

"I didn't involve myself in her personal affairs. I was never interested in religion so I never ask- Hey, aren't we going back to your place?" Riza asked when she noticed the change in direction.

"I said I would take you to get something to eat, right?"

"But you heard Marianna's suggestion."

"Yes, I heard it. Doesn't mean I'll listen to it entirely. You need a lot of food to get your strength up so you can walk back. After that we won't return."

"Tired of carrying me?"

"Never," he replied, surprising her.

She remained quiet until they came to a small door in the side of the building. He put her on her feet and opened the door as if he owned the place. It wouldn't surprise her much if he had. He moved out of the way to let her enter first before coming in behind her.

A tall vampiress walked through the door and instantly shot him a smile. It faded when she looked at Riza. The woman glided up to him with her chin raised and looked down through her thick eyelashes at Riza.

"Synnith, this is-"

"Miss Riza I presume?" From the moment she extended her thin pale hand, Riza knew she couldn't trust the woman. She showed no hesitation in shaking it despite the stomach twisting aura Synnith emitted. She'd been a fairly good judge of character as a human and didn't think that would change much as a vampire.

"Please to meet you," Riza said.

Synnith studied her the way one would appraise a horse before purchasing. "My, you are … cute. Just adorable."

Riza forced a smile and a thank you.

"We'd like to have something to eat here before we get going. Riza is still a bit weak from her changing."

She noticed the vampiress was visibly rattled by Roy's words. "If it's not too much trouble," Riza added.

The woman shook her head. "No, it's no trouble at all."

"Hey! Did someone come- Changling! She's so cute!" Riza took a step back and bumped into Roy's chest as two identical twins bounded into the room. One rushed to her side while the other stood in front of her and examined her much like Synnith, but with a well-disposed and more fascinated regard. "Hi!" she yipped happily after a long pause. Riza jolted then jerked her gaze to her right as the other twin squeezed her arm.

"You two, settled down," Roy said as he grabbed her shoulders and "saved" her from the happy twins.

Riza smiled at them. "Hello."

"Hello," they both said.

"My name is Coralenn. You can call me Cora." She punctuated her introduction with a fanged grin. She seemed to be the more hyper of the two and possessed a twinkle in her eyes that made her face light up with friendliness.

"My name is Daralenn. But you can call me Dara." Riza noted that she was taller than the other by a tiny margin. While appearing to be just as nice as her sister, she carried heaviness upon her. Her smile didn't quite punctuate a genuine felicity. Her actions were subtle so the average person wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Especially if they'd never experience similar feelings.

"We're twins." They spoke the statement as if it was something people wouldn't notice.

"I see."

"Why don't you two go take Riza into the kitchen to get something to eat while I have a chat with Lord Mustang?"

"Okay!"

They latched themselves onto both sides of her and escorted her into the kitchen. Synnith kept her eyes on them until they were through the door before she wheeled around and folded her arms. Roy's eyes narrowed at the action but she remained steadfast in her position.

"You'd better have an extremely good reason for looking at me the way you are."

"You called her Riza."

"And your point is?"

"It took me nearly four decades to get you to call me Synnith. You've known her what? A few days."

Roy raised his hand to his chin. "Um . . . about a month." He shrugged. "What I call her shouldn't be a concern of yours. It's just a name."

"But I'm your closest confidant other than Maes." She raised her chin a fraction. Suspicion replaced her envious tone. "Aren't I?"

Roy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Synnith, I trust you about as much as I would a rattlesnake in my bed."

"Lord Mustang!"

He chuckled, causing her to jerk back like she'd been bitten. Her eyes were expanded so wide they were throbbing. "You…you…"

"What?"

"You laughed! A real one."

Roy forced his lips into a frown. "No matter. You asked a stupid question. I figured a joke would be fitting."

"You don't joke."

He decided to ignore her statement. "Obviously, I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't trust you." He noticed the curious look on her features. "What is it?"

"What is she to you? You were angry that Ivan left her in that cabin alone. Like a jealous lover. Now you are laughing and protecting her."

Roy forced himself to keep his shield up. If Synnith knew of his feelings for Riza then that meant the entire vampire realm would know eventually. That would be an inconvenience for both of them. "She's an obligation. My vampire honor won't allow me to just abandon her."

"You would disregard anyone else."

"Her circumstances are unique. She's the first human I slept with that was changed into a vampire. I feel a certain sense of responsibility for her. She's like an item that I have to take care of before I give it away."

"Give it away to whom?"

"Anyone that wants her."

"Not many people want a second hand toy."

His hand twitched following the remark but he resisted the impulse to rip her asunder. He propelled his gaze past her so that he wouldn't set her on fire. He wasn't in the mood to kill anyone with Riza being nearby. But if Synnith kept pushing it, he might just return to do it. "Precisely. Now, I think I'll grab a bite to eat before we get going."

Synnith moved out of his direct path to the kitchen. "I'm sorry for being so questioning. I was just worried for you."

He could hear the unease in her voice."It's not your job to worry for me and don't act like you have a right to know what I do or why. Because you don't."

"I understand."

**/-/-/-/**

Riza's appetite committed suicide when she heard what Roy and Synnith were saying. She originally hadn't wanted to listen in but found it difficult to focus on the other noises in the room; she wished she hadn't heard anything. Being called names wasn't anything new, but she'd never been directly referred to as an obligation. Not even by her father and step-mother. The follow up, being called a second hand toy, was like another punch to an already sore stomach. She thought Roy was different, that he didn't see her as just a possession to be cast away, but he was just like everyone else.

She put her fork down after taking just a few bites of her food.

"Aren't you hungry anymore?" Coralenn asked.

Riza shook her head. "No, not so much. I think my stomach shrunk or something."

"Maybe you should try drinking instead. Something warm might ease your feelings a bit," Daralenn said then turned to her sister. "Why don't you go get her something Cora?"

"Okay," she said and bounded out of the room.

"I'm sorry you had to hear something like that." Her voice was modest, like a light whisper in a room full of loud speakers.

Riza was surprised. She knew Daralenn was the somber of the twins but had no idea she could go so far into that demeanor. "It's fine."

"If it's any comfort. I'm seen as- So then I told her that she shouldn't wear that dress!" Riza nearly leaped out of her chair as she flung her voice volume from low to a squeaky hyper lilt. She was about to question why until Roy and Synnith came through the door.

"You are going to have to eat more than that," Roy said. He took the chair beside her, pulled up a plate, and loaded food onto it from the tray in the middle of the table. "You need your strength."

Riza rested her hand on her stomach. The hungry feeling was still there, but she felt like she would lurch if she ate another bite. She was also curious about what Daralenn was going to say.

"I got some warm blood," Coralenn said as she carried a coffee pot into the room. Riza's stomach begged for the drink. Coralenn poured some into a mug and handed it to her. "If you can't eat then hopefully you can drink something."

"You are going to have to keep up your strength if you want to be a healthy Halfling," Roy said.

_You mean a second hand Halfling don't you, you bastard?_ Riza drank the blood and her stomach eased in its aches, thanking her for her cooperation in reviving it with the thick liquid.

"Is there something wrong with the food though?" Synnith asked. "If there is then I need to work on it."

"No, it's great," Roy said and took another bite of the potatoes on the plate.

"You'd eat anything," she replied. "I was talking to Miss Hawkeye. I want a female opinion."

"Please just call me Riza. As for the food, I wouldn't really know. I can't taste anything but blood since I can't breathe. Really, I'm surprised I can taste blood." She took another sip of the blood and resisted the urge to sigh.

"Special taste bud on the tongue for blood. You don't need a sense of smell," he said.

"You will taste food again eventually."

"Oh, well that takes a weight off my mind. Can't have a brothel serving bad food after all," Synnith said.

"I would think that the food wouldn't matter much," she said and then chuckled. "Actually, I wasn't aware that brothels served food."

Synnith's tone turned narky immediately after Riza's statement. "Yes. Well I'm sure you weren't aware vampire brothels existed either. Now were you?"

Riza sat down her mug with a thump. She hadn't meant her statement in a rude way but she still wouldn't stand for the tone the vampiress used with her. "I wasn't even aware that vampires existed so any intelligent person can figure out that I wouldn't know that brothels for them existed."

Roy stood and pushed back his plate the second Riza's last word left her mouth. "Okay, let's get going." He grabbed her wrist.

"But you just got here," Daralenn said.

He moved Riza through the door. "Talk to you all later." He grabbed the suitcase as they passed by it, and exited quickly.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Coralenn asked.

"Bastard," Synnith muttered and then slammed her hand down on a glass vase resting on the counter. The counter issued a squeaky wheeze before it cracked and gave way; the rest of the glass pieces on it slid to the floor and shattered.

"You don't like Riza?" Daralenn asked.

"You two get to work," she said. "I need to calm down a bit. I just thought she insulted us for a moment. I"-she swallowed-"I overreacted."

"Okay," both twins said before leaving the room.

Synnith walked over and sat where Roy was sitting before. She rested her healing hand upon the table and looked up at the ceiling. A slim smile formed on her lips. "Lord Mustang is taken with her. How interesting."


	24. Lead To

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 23: . . . Lead To. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. All I own is my idea.**

* * *

"Why'd you jerk me out of there?" Riza folded her arms across her chest and moved to walk faster while paying little attention to her surroundings. Why wasn't she speeding up? Wasn't she supposed to be able to walk quicker now?

"Because you were about to start a fight," Roy said. "I don't want to deal with breaking up a vampiress altercation. Synnith would have killed you."

"Who says?"

"I say. She's full vampire. You aren't yet."

"So I can kill her after I am?"

"Thought you didn't want anymore blood on your hands."

"I'll make an exception with her." Roy halted when she released a yell of frustration and stopped walking. "Why in the hell aren't I moving quicker? I'm walking as slow as I did when I was human." When she saw an amused smile flicker across his lips, she placed her hands on her hips and glared. "What is so funny?"

"How long have you been walking?"

She slouched and looked at him tiredly. "Oh . . . about five minutes. Why?"

"Look where you are."

She did as he said. They were deep in the forest. Her eyes went from tiredness to extreme alertness. "Oh."

"Walking won't feel any different than it was when you were human."

"I see." She glanced to the right and her body heaved. "I feel like an idiot."

"It's just walking. There's no way you could have known."

"Not only for that." She turned her regard back to him. "I'm sorry for having made you leave your friends so abruptly." She spoke it as if she begrudged apologizing.

Roy adjusted his coat collar. "Friends? Ah, Synnith is a confidant but I've never considered her or anyone else in that brothel as friends."

"I still shouldn't have said what I did."

_No you shouldn't have, but it was funny._ "You were just being truthful and Synnith misunderstood."

"I should have tried to explain what I meant. It's just her voice seemed to burn through the nerves and ignited my temper."

"It's typical that your temper would flare easily. You're like an untrained puppy."

Her body tightened. "Yes, just like I'm a second hand toy."

Roy reached up and rubbed the back of his necking, making sure to direct his sights away from hers. "Oh, you heard that?"

Riza walked up to him and pressed her palms over his ears. "My hearing is perking up quite a bit!" She yelled much louder than she needed to. She removed her hands but didn't step away.

"If some doll or toy is what you think of me that's fine but-"

"I told Synnith that as a simple way to get her off my back. You know me better than I care to admit right now." He relaxed his posture minutely. "With what you know, do you think I would protect you the way I have if I considered you as worthless as that?"

Riza probed his gaze as if she could read the truth in his eyes. After a moment, she took a step back. "No, you're right. I keep having doubts. Guess I'm having a harder time dealing with all this than I want to admit to you. I just hate it."

"Being a vampire?"

"Yes, part of it. But what I really hate is that I have to be protected. I'm tired of being a woman that can't seem to take care of herself when a situation comes up and I need to do it. I can fire a gun well but little damn good that did for me."

"Women like you are raised to look pretty and be taken care of. You know the basics of being free willed and secure in your abilities, but that was the first time you've had to put them in practice." He sat down her suitcase and rested his hands on top of her shoulders. "You are perfectly capable."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"It's a learning process. I'll teach you to defend yourself when you are a Halfling." She took another step back so that he wasn't touching her. He dropped his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I want the truth."

"About?"

"Are vampire women treated the same way human women are."

"No…" he trailed off and shook his head. "All right... I'll give you the straight facts. Female vampires do have many more opportunities than human women. But women are still considered something husbands, not men in general, have ownership of."

"So I really won't be-"

"You won't be bothered if you choose to stay single. And I might note that the majority of male vampires aren't as controlling as humans are. There's always the exception in any society though. But vampire women aren't treated like objects unless they want to be."

"Who would want that?"

"Just because you don't, doesn't mean some women don't enjoy that. This differential treatment in our females is the reason Xing keeps no alliances." He chuckled. "Well, a small reason. A country comprising of mostly vampires is unbelievable, and the fact we are more active during the night is rather strange to its neighbors."

"And it's suspicious to the Patarin."

"Suspicious? The Patarin know full well what's behind our borders. They won't go into Xing because they'd fear what they don't understand. That's why when we are in this country and they encounter us, they show no mercy. Their sudden appearance here at the border is highly unusual."

Riza shook her head, confusion crossing her face. "Why do you stay in this country if you could be killed?"

"Do people move because there are earthquakes where they live? Or floods?"

"No?"

"Why do they usually stay?"

"Because they like where they live."

"Exactly. And I like it here. I consider the Patarin like a natural disaster."

Riza laughed. "Makes sense when you put it that way."

"I like the quiet in the house where I am now. When I'm in Xing I get bombarded by females."

"You're kidding?"

"Is that really hard to believe? I'm a handsome vampire and gifted at a variety of other things after all."

"Your ego is showing."

"It's not egotistical if it's the truth," he said. "I'm unattached and they want me to bed and breed with them."

"Breed? It always comes back to canines with you for some reason."

He shrugged. "That's the way some of those women view it. There are no feelings involved with them. Having my child means they'll be a permanent member of the pureblood society. It's a big deal and that is what they are after."

Riza nodded. She guessed some things were the same no matter what race/species someone was. Everyone always strived to be a higher status than they were. People always wanted more than what they had. If she'd been born the way she dreamed about then she'd probably want to be in the situation she was in now. "How ridiculous."

"Unfortunately for them, I have no desire to have any children. Unfortunately for me, I don't have Audrain to keep them at bay all the time."

"Who's Audrain?"

"My— I guess you would call her a fiancée."

When he saw her lip snare, he raised his hand just in time to catch her fist before she punched him. "You asshole! You have a fiancée?"

"Don't call me that and why in the hell are you screeching?"

"I had sex with you three times Lord Mustang."

"Don't call me that either and it was two. The attentions I gave to you outside don't count."

"It was a type of sex so it counts! A man with a fiancée isn't supposed to do that you asshole!"

"Stop it with the asshole …Miss Hawkeye."

"Well I would if he'd let go of my fist." She jerked her hand away from him and he had to push down the fact he found her raging sexy.

"And she's not a fiancée in the manner of the way humans view it." He growled. "Wait a damn moment! It's my life and I owe you no explanations! In any case, she does the same thing with men!" He pointed a finger at her face. "Now drop it and stop being stubborn."

Riza bit at his finger; he managed to jerk it away before her teeth made contact. "You almost bit me!"

Her jaw tensed and she rolled her eyes before bringing them to focus on him. "Yeah, it's bad judgment on my part. I shouldn't bite assholes."

"For the last damn time. I am not an asshole."

She grabbed her suitcase. "Evidence works against you because only assholes cheat."

He yanked the suitcase away from her. "I don't have to explain anything to you! You are just a guest in my home!"

"I'm the other woman. Of course you have to explain! I feel like a mistress now. This is horrible." She jerked her suitcase away from him once again and started walking. He struck her as a lot of things but not a cheater. Perhaps her judgment of characters wasn't so good after all.

He followed her. "Are you deaf or just mentally incapable of grasping things at a higher vocal level?" He slowed his tone and spoke louder. "I . . . am . . . not . . . engaged . . . the . . . way . . . you . . . view . . . it."

"Stop being patronizing."

He grabbed her upper arm to stop her and took her case into his possession once more. "If I decide I want to settle down and I'm not interested in anyone else, she has to marry me. That's it!"

"I don't care if you are open to each other or whatever the hell you want to call it." She reached for her case but he held it out of her range.

"Who gives a shit what we call it? The fact is that I wasn't cheating! Vampires aren't faithful until we bond."

She folded her arms, giving up the quest to attain her suitcase, and glared. "You've slept with her?"

"Why does that matter? If you think I was a virgin when I met you then you are going to be—"

"Shut up," she said. "Just shut up." He could tell she was running out of strength to argue when she slouched. "I'm not stupid enough to think you were a virgin. But a fiancée. . . It might not matter much to you but t—"

"There were no prospects with her other than one agreement that means nothing to me as far as my desires go. As I recalled you had none either. Which means no cheating occurred. Cheating is not being faithful to a spouse or lover. I've never had a lover. "

"She's a significant other."

"I feel nothing for her other than a-"

"Acquaintance. Heard that before too. What is Synnith? A local fuck before you found me?"

Roy yanked her forward and his grip tightened. It would have broken her arm had she not been a Changling. "Don't flatter yourself that I was looking for you. You could have easily told me no but you didn't did you? Since we are being so honest now, why don't you come out with the truth?"

"Get your hands off me!" Her eyes glistened in the moonlight, the hazel now reminding him of the raging wildfires that lit the forest every autumn.

He squeezed her arm tighter and a ferine growl left his lips. Riza shifted her foot back to better equilibrate herself against the stings of pain developing in her arm, and ignored an, as of yet, unknown craving in the pit of her stomach. "Tell me why you let me have you so easily. And I want the truth!"

"You know why already."

He leaned forward until his face was centimeters away from hers. "I want to hear it from your pretty little lips."

"Because you were so damned attractive and I was horny."

"I'll buy that, but you had ulterior motives for sleeping with me or you wouldn't have done it. That little human I knew was just as manipulative and spoiled as the Changling she is now."

"Being deflowered unmarried gathers no more seed. Get it?"

Roy grinned. "That's a laughable way to word it, but I'll take it." He released her arm and she slapped him upside the head before he had a chance to react.

"Okay, that does it. I'm tired of your spoiled behavior!" He dropped the suitcase, grabbed her, sat on the edge of a rock, and pulled her so she bent over his knee. "If you want to act like a human child, then I'll treat you like one!"

She struggled to get up from his hold and felt a scream of anger festering at the bottom of her throat like a pool of lava. "What are you doing?"

"I'm spanking you."

"You better let me up now!"

"Or what?"

She sank her teeth into his leg. He jerked up, causing her to tumble onto the ground.

"You're like a nippy Chihuahua bitch!" He looked down at his leg and his eyes widened_. I'm bleeding! Shit! No. _He fell to his knees, turned her so she was on her back, and held her arms firmly against the ground. His voice changed from raging to panic-struck. His eyes ran across her features studying any changes that might occur.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked when she perceived the sudden shift in his demeanor.

"Do you feel different at all? Anything?"

"No, why should I?"

"You bit me and its bleeding bad."

"Yes and if you let me up, you can take care of that."

"It should be healed in a minute." He pinned her tighter and then… smelled her. All the rough-housing had aroused her and that was problematic for his arousal. _Hurry and heal body. Hurry it up._

"Yes, but what's the point in you keeping me pinned here like this?"

"Because you could bite me again," he said. She repositioned herself again and he swallowed the saliva forming in his mouth. So many dirty thoughts played in his head but one in particular dominated his mind. She seemed so subservient and with her dominant personality it made their positioning incredibly carnal.

"But you could avoid me," she said, "since you are quicker than I am."

Her temper was calming. Good. That would make the situation easier. Mood swings were normal in Changlings but this was the first time he had to deal with them first hand. "I don't want to waste the energy it would take to do that," he said then laughed. "I can't believe you bit me. You are becoming one violent female."

"I'm not violent. I just didn't want to be spanked."

"If you were spanked more growing up it might have done you some good."

"I could say the same for you."

"Vampires don't spank their kids," Roy said.

"And that's exactly why you turned out the way you have. You are almost as bad as Archer when it comes to the ego."

"Then why didn't you just sleep with Archer first instead of me?"

His intention was to make her angry but he didn't realize just how furious she'd get. Her eyes turned blood red and her teeth expanded out from her gums, forming into sharp fangs. Luckily he was too strong for her and she couldn't move up as much as a centimeter. Roy bent and grinned. If he wasn't turned on by her abrasive actions before, he definitely was now. He skimmed his lips over hers before licking around them and then pulling away.

She wanted to fight him of but instead her body relaxed. One touch from Roy sent her will crashing to the ground. She bit her lip, tasted her own blood, and then when he pressed his body tighter upon hers, craved his.

_Damn it Riza. Think the way a sensual female vampire would. _

_If you do that you'll flip him on his back and ride him like a . . . mustang. Ah! How can I think like that at a time like this! _

"Oh God..."

"Was that a moan I heard?" He grinned. "You want me?"

Riza pressed down a grin threatening to form. "Yes, I want you." She bucked her hips against his and arched her back. "I . . . I want you so bad to . . . to. . . " She felt Roy's grip loosen. "To get the hell off me!" She pushed him onto his back and got to her feet. Her eyes caught sight of the blood stains on his leg and she stumbled backward. She thought of, and laughed at, her success in fooling him. "Just stroke the ego and a woman can get whatever she wants."

She jumped a foot back when Roy got to his feet and rushed towards her so fast she didn't have time to react. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him before he pushed his lips past hers. Her body surrendered instantly. Her nails dug into his chest as she moved her lips against his, taking everything he was bestowing up on her with his mouth.

He slammed her against the tree, eliciting a crack from the plant, then pulled away from her when a branch crashed to the ground beside them. She looked at the limb then back at him, his gaze was full of … ownership. Oh he was going to make sure she knew exactly who she belonged to, for the time being, and she found herself not minding it in this situation. He could do what he wanted as long as it sated this longing forming in her stomach and the desire in her lower body. As long as it relieved the pressure building there.

When she licked her lips, he lifted her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. Within minutes they were at his house. He kicked open his front door and went inside. She blushed and hid her face when Pinako rushed into the room.

"What in the hell is going…" Riza heard her laugh as he continued moving up the stairs. In a matter of seconds he threw her down on the bed and was over her, hands stroking her skin firmly, lips pressing tightly. . . and teeth sinking deeply.


	25. An Aftermath

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 24: An Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. The only thing I own is my idea.**

**AN: Formatting when I uploaded went a bit out of whack again. I fixed all the mistakes I caught.**

* * *

His fingers glided through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of the large four-poster bed. He made no effort to stay silent in his walking. He wasn't wary of waking her. After the night they had, she would be sleeping deeply, both because of her changing and the rough fuc—He groaned and sat down on the bed. He fell back and placed his palms over his face. _Fuck. It wasn't just fucking. Oh no Roy boy. That was all out making—_

"Don't say it."

"How did you know I was going to say something?" she said.

He moved his hands and turned his head to the left, all the while suppressing his surprise at the fact she was awake. He felt the same awkwardness that came the first time he had sex. Yes, comparing that first time with the current situation was very fitting. He'd never changed anyone before and especially hadn't ma—he couldn't say it! Not even in his head. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything.

"Oh shit, I didn't hurt you did I?" She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. She sat down on her knees.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

When she reached up to touch his neck, he flinched. "You're neck is bleeding."

He moved his hand to hers and brought it down. "Um… yeah. It'll stop."

She lifted her other hand to her mouth and ran her fingers across her lips as the fingers on her other hand twined around his. "I bit you?"

Roy focused his gaze in the opposite direction when she ran her tongue over her red, swollen lips. "Yes, you did. But I bit you too so . . ." He hated feeling so awkward.

He felt her hand pull away and looked at her. She was touching her neck and lips. Her body was completely exposed to him, without shame, and that made it difficult to resist taking her again. And in an even rougher way now that her body could take it.

"I feel stronger." She looked into his eyes. "But really uneasy for some reason."

Roy forced himself to calm down as best he could. "Yeah, that's normal."

"You changed me?"

She smiled and Roy wanted to groan. Her features were more pronounced, her eyes brighter, her skin smoother and tougher. Her smell. Oh gods, female vampires possessed a sexual scent that drove him wild. Riza's was even more potent because she was hi… his—"My venom turned you." The term "change" wouldn't be completely accurate now because he went far beyond a mere changing!

"I thought you were planning to change me later." She smirked and lowered her hands to her lap.

_Gah Roy, keep it together. _"You drank my blood." Her stomach rumbled at the mention of blood. He would have laughed if the situation hadn't been of such great consequence.

"I just took a sip. I was…um… I was caught up in everything."

"That's evident by other bite marks on me." And he enjoyed every single bite, claw, and bruise that was on him.

She blushed. "Sorry but you were really rough last night too." She grinned. "I have bruises in places I didn't think could bruise."

Roy pushed back the memories of the previous night, and stood. "I'm going to get dressed."

He constantly repeated a mantra about staying calm. If she knew he was mad, she would—"Did I do something to make you angry?"—notice.

"No," he answered.

"You act like you're upset that I drank your blood."

He didn't respond. He was more upset with himself for enjoying her drinking and taking her blood like it was a fine wine. He walked over to a six-drawer bureau, removed his clothing, and dressed without a word spoken to her or a glance in her direction.

"Damn it, you always shut up when I don't want you too."

He forced his lips down when they started to move into grinning position. "You need to go read up on vampires from proper books. Pinako has the texts down in her living area. I'm going to have some breakfast.

"I hate it when people avoid my questions." She got off the bed and went over to him. "If I did something wrong then—"

He slammed the drawer on the chest shut, the entire bureau rocking back and forth because of the jolt. "I'm not fucking mad. Just do as I say and go read the goddamned books!" The volume of his voice gave her a headache and she could feel herself growing angry. Before she could say anything directly to him, he stalked out of the room as if he was about to go hunt and kill something.

"Fine you brainless bloodsucking gobshite!" She folded her arms across her chest and went back over to get into bed. She'd sleep a bit more and give him time to cool off. Then maybe he'd talk to her like a reasonable hu…vampire being.

She couldn't figure him out. He'd been more than happy and willing to bite her last night. He was exhilarant when she bit him; his undivided and merciless attention to stroking and kissing every part of her body showed that.

She reached up to stroke the bite mark once again, shivering as her fingertips brushed the scar. Roy wasn't the type to overreact to a menial matter. There had to be something far more to the situation that he was willing to say.

And she wasn't going to be able to sleep with that on her mind. She flung her legs over the side of her bed. If there was something bad going on with them, she had a right to know about it.

She paused when her feet hit the floor. He wasn't exactly keeping anything secret from her. He told her to go read up on vampires, and never forbid her from asking Pinako if she knew about the blood issue. She huffed. It didn't matter whether he forbid her or not. She'd do what she wanted but . . . _but he did save you and he is nice enough to help you out with your dilemma of sudden vampire citizenship. _

Riza hated her conscience sometimes. Maybe the reason he didn't just tell her why he was upset was that he was uncomfortable talking about it. Yet that didn't make sense because he was forthright about everything so far. That fact added to the evidence that his unease was something worth worrying over. Still, just because he was forthright didn't mean that he didn't have issues. She was blunt and still uncomfortable talking about what the bastard doctor did to—she squeezed her eyes shut as if it would ward off the memory, and swallowed the saliva forming in her mouth.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and moved to put on some clothing. It was then she realized her suitcase was missing. They'd forgotten it in the forest. She sighed and cast an eye to the clothing lying on the floor; it still looked wearable. Considering the rush he'd been to get her out of it, she was surprised it wasn't shredded. Walking over to the fabric, she picked it up and examined it for mud or dust. Thankfully, it wasn't as messy as she figured. She shook the fabric, a bit of dust flying into the room. She'd go get her things later or if it still wasn't safe, ask Roy to do it. She doubted he would allow her to go on her own.

Her body stiffened. Ask his permission before leaving? She wasn't a helpless prisoner there, and if she wanted to leave, she could. She immediately squashed the insurrection side of her personality. She was new to this world, and he wanted to make sure she knew everything she needed to function optimally. It wasn't concern because she was a helpless woman; it was because she was ignorant in the ways of the vampire.

_I need to learn how to stop overreacting. _

She let her more mature manners take over, then got dressed, and made her way down the stairs. She met Pinako at the bottom. The woman smiled and laughed. "So he changed you fully? You look quite different."

"I do?"

"You haven't looked in a mirror?"

"He doesn't seem to have any in his room. Oh, he told me to ask you about vampire books."

The woman put her hands in her apron pockets and grinned. "Yes, he offhandedly mentioned it as he was stalking past. He has a black cloud over his head."

"Come again?"

"Witch slang. It means that he was in deep angry thought."

"I see."

"Any idea what he was angry about?"

Riza shook her head and stepped down from the last step, keeping her hand resting on the balustrade. The world around her suddenly looked as if deep smog was engulfing it. She made no mention of it to Pinako. "He wouldn't say anything in detail to me no matter how much I prodded him."

"Oh well. You go down to the basement. I was about to get some breakfast so I'll bring you down some."

"Please, you don't have to go to that trouble. I can have it up here. Maybe I can help you a bit. I'm good in the kitchen."

"You're a guest and Lord Mustang would throw a conniption if you were to do anything like that." She ushered Riza to the door that led to her rooms. "No no, dear. You go downstairs and I can bring it."

Riza pulled away from Pinako's hands and grinned. "It's because he's in the kitchen isn't it?"

Riza suddenly realized it wasn't the case. In fact, she didn't hear anyone else in the house or smell anything but the food wafting from the kitchen. She was glad that her sense of smell had returned, but wasn't sure if that was exactly a good thing.

"He was in there earlier, but then left like his ass was on fire," Pinako said. "He does that when he's stressed."

Riza's lips fell into a frown and she nodded. She felt guilty for being the source of his stress. "I see."

"Go on downstairs, I'll be down in a moment and you can ask me what's on your mind."

Riza turned and went through two double doors and down a set of dark wooden steps. This area seemed much brighter than upstairs.

At the end of the steps, an orange glow shone through the cracks of what looked to be a very heavy door banded together with steel rods. She easily pushed it open, crediting her vampiric strength to making it seem lighter.

When she went inside, she expected to see dusty shelves, cobwebs, and cabinets stacked full of various potion bottles and unorganized books. Instead, it was no different from the rest of the house, which she'd also expected to be less than comfortable. She walked over to one of the bookshelves, and trailed her hands along the bindings, finding all of them organized alphabetically and by subject. There were so many she didn't know what to choose, so she decided to let Pinako make suggestions. She moved over and sat down on the chair in front of a small coffee table, leaned back and closed her eyes. Chills overtook her body and she felt it slacken. Sounds dulled around her and before she could realize it, Pinako was waking her.

She forced her eyes to open, her lids still weighed down with sleep, and straightened in her chair. "I'm sorry Pinako. I didn't even realize I was falling asleep."

"Oh don't worry. It's normal." She motioned to a tray in front of Riza and then went around the table to dig into her own breakfast.

Riza picked up her fork and began eating. She felt her stomach gurgle almost immediately after she took the first bite. She opened her mouth to ask the question preying on her mind, but a whiff of blood distracted her. She picked up the mug beside her tray, and took a sip.

"So what is on your mind? You wanted to ask me something."

Riza didn't waste any time. "What does it mean when a vampire drinks another's blood?" Her heart dropped when Pinako froze in the action of lifting her mug of, what smelled to be tea, to her lips. The older woman sat it down, leaned forward, and released a curt, nervous laugh.

"Why in heavens would you ask something like that? He didn't tell you already?"

Riza sat back against the chair roughly and folded her arms, her temper inching up a bit. "If he covered it then I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

Pinako leaned towards her even more and her eyes fell to Riza's neck. "He . . . changed you but… he drin—drank your blood as well?"

"Yes."

"And you drank his?"

"That's right."

For a good thirty seconds, the room was dead quiet. Then Pinako belted out with a laugh so loud and hard that it made Riza's ears hurt. "Oh my…I knew this would happen eventually just from the way he looked at you."

"Huh? What?" She scooted up to the edge of her chair and let her arms fall to her sides. "What did you expect to happen?"

Pinako continued to laugh heartedly. "I expected it to take years. My god that boy works quick!"

Riza began to question the old woman's sanity, but instead chose to devote her inquisitiveness to something more pressing. "What exactly did you expect to take years?"

Pinako's laugh faded into a sporadic chuckle then ceased altogether. "He should be telling you this."

"He told me to come to you and get damned books. Bastard wouldn't talk. All he did was drink blood. It shouldn't be a big deal." Riza left out the part about how she thought for a mere moment that she connected spiritually with him. It was a corny, romantic cliché to think that. She didn't want Pinako to think she was an idiot.

"The big deal wasn't that he drank your blood dear or even that you drank his. It's that it came directly from your bodies and during sex."

Riza shook her head. "I understand that but what are the repercussions?"

Pinako sat back and looked at Riza. "It's hard to just come out and say it."

"Please, I much prefer you do."

"To put it simply. You got married."

Riza's lips formed into a straight line and her eyes stared ahead as her body stiffened. "Wh… What do you mean marr… no… I know what you mean by married but… um… what… I…"

"She means that by societal standards, and by blood, you're my wife."

Riza darted her gaze to where the voice came from. Roy stood at the door, his hair disheveled and his posture slouched as if he finished running a marathon—an extra hard vampire marathon that is.

_ Wife? Wife? Wife? Wife!_ She forced herself to stay calm as her inner self raged like the worst thing possible in the world happened to her. "Wife?" She spoke with a forced calm that she knew didn't fool him.

"Let me take these trays, and leave the two of you alone."

"No, these are your rooms Pinako. I'm sorry for sending her down here like this when I'm the one that should be talking with her."

Pinako raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes that was an apology and no you aren't hearing things." He walked over to a bookshelf, and chose three books after browsing the selection. "I'll be borrowing these," he said then walked to stand near Riza. He held out his hand. She looked at it, then up at him before placing her grasp in his and getting to her feet. "Come on."

"Wife?" she asked unable to process anything in her brain except that single word. One she never wanted to associate herself with unless she was in love. "Wife?" she repeated.

"Yes wife!" he snapped, showing he was just as upset as she was over the entire situation. Normally she wouldn't let him lead her the way he was, his hand was gripping hers so tightly it would've shatter into bone fragments if she'd been human.

With every step they took, the word faded less, being conquered more and more with the realization that she no longer belonged to herself. She was his wife, his mate, his to control. She was angry, hurt, and scared. She didn't know she could fell all those things at once.

She felt a loud screech festering at the bottom of her throat, but when they went arrived at the top of the stairs and entered the room, her thoughts about independence and marriage disappeared. She grabbed his arm and turned so that her face buried against his chest. "My eyes. Everything suddenly went darker but they are burning. It didn't hurt this bad when I first came down here."

"It's getting darker at a later time now, so the sun is still out. Right now, it's at an angle that makes the room brighter than it was when you first woke. Your eyes are better suited to seeing at night, that's why your vision appears darker in the day."

"And the burning?"

"Eyes adjusting. They'll get used to the change eventually."

She noticed that his voice was calmer, informative, and she could only hope he was equally as informatory when speaking about their—she swallowed—marriage. "Come on, it's darker in the study."

She kept her eyes squinted as he led her into the room. The burning ceased when they entered the darker environment. He let go of her, sat the books down on a table, then went over and flopped down on a black settee situated in front of the fireplace.

When she saw his state, the urge to yell about her upset disappeared into her stomach, making it feel heavy. Her shout wasn't going to improve anything. She went over and sat down beside him. "Please explain this to me more. I'm trying not to be upset but it's proving to be exceedingly difficult."

"What's there to explain that Pinako hasn't already told you? If two vampires drink each other's blood, straight from the body, then they're mated. Their minds interconnect and a bond is formed."

Riza looked to her right and gave a quick nod. "So that's why…"

"Why what?"

She turned back to him. "When we um… came together…I felt like there was something more than with the other times. I thought maybe I imagined it."

"I see. Well you weren't wrong." His posture slouched even more. "Definitely not."

"So that's why you were in a panic last night in the woods when you thought I might have bit you?"

"That would have made a painful one-sided bond in your case, and I wouldn't have been able to change you into full vampire."

"But why'd you let me bite you in bed then? Why'd you drink my blood?"

"I started out with the intention of just fucking you until you couldn't move." He paused when her cheeks heated up. "You were very alluring last night. Then when I entered you, my body lost control. I bit you, envenomed you and got a tiny drop of your blood on my tongue. I was so obsessed with you that I didn't notice I was drinking more. Then before I knew it, your teeth were in my neck and you were drinking. I was so wound up that I didn't even think about pulling you away."

"So basically you started it and I pretty much accepted."

"Yes."

Riza sat back and placed her hands on her lap. "Something as simple as that? I don't see the issue. It's not as if people have to know that we bit each other."

"But we'll know it."

"Okay, I need more explanation."

"In short, our emotions are connected. You're distressed. I can feel it. I feel yours very strongly right now."

"I don't feel anything from you right no—Wait! Does this bonding mean you can control my emotions?

"No. "

"Why can't I feel yours then?"

"I'm pureblood and been a vampire longer so I adapt more easily."

"Figures," she muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

He straightened and moved his arm to rest behind her. "If it's any comfort, I'm not used to having a mate. I'm just as ignorant as you on that."

"We can't divorce or something?"

"Once you're bonded there's nothing to be done. It's even a faithfulness detector. If your mate cheats, you know about it."

She didn't care about that. She wasn't exactly planning to screw every man she came across. Just one she fell in love with.

_But you aren't in love with Roy here and you had sex with him. _

_He's different. He's… well he's Roy. And I was desperate to be spoiled after all. _

_That doesn't excuse last night.  
I was horny. _

_Okay, that excuses it but look what your hormones got you into. _

She shut up her thoughts and redirected them to something else. "I'm betting there's even a built in radar right? Like we know where each other is at all times."

"I have no idea about that. I didn't think it would ever happen to me so I never bothered asking or reading about it."

"Maybe it's in one of the books you brought in." She retrieved the books then went over and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. She looked up at him. "It's warmer here."

He grinned and moved to sit beside her. "Give me one of those books. I guess I'll learn more as you do."


	26. Betrayal

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 25: Betrayed?**

**AN: Any formatting mistakes should be blamed on the stupid weirdo document manager. It doesn't like me. XD  
**

* * *

Amelia sat at the dining room table resting her hand on her cheek as she went through all the invitations they'd received for parties. She assumed they came before word of Riza's death reached the inviters. Taking the palms of her hands, she shoved the invites away from her as far as her arm would extend. She leaned back in her seat and growled in a most unladylike way. Her lips quirked up into a sad smile. She always scolded Riza when she heard the noise emerge from the woman.

The large house was much too quiet now. While Riza was never a noisy person, choosing to keep to herself most of the time, the house seemed so much livelier with her there. Just the positional of her coming into the room and speaking was enough. There were times when the young woman was almost agreeable, nearly respectful. Riza's spirit had been admirable and moments Amelia was glad she died. Not out of malice or hate, even though a bit resided within her, but because this world would have eventually broken her down. She only wanted Riza to accept the world as it was so the breaking would be more of a crack than an entire shattering of her self.

Her husband hadn't understood her intentions, but she hadn't exactly made them clear either. Now he wasn't making himself clear to her. She never saw him be affectionate towards Riza even though he entertained and often permitted her outré ways. He never appeared worried for her.

But this tragedy showed her just how deep the love for his daughter went. The first few days Riza went missing, he changed completely. He didn't let anyone sleep, and had every man he could combing the lands for her. He almost killed two horses during his gallops in search of her through the days. His throat had been scratchy and voice almost inaudible because of his yelling and breathing in of the cold night air.

When they found her body, he'd locked up. He refused to see it and had Archer confirm the identity. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to eat more than a few bites, drink anything other than shot after shot of bourbon, or say more than good morning and good night to her. She even tried to get him to cry, and after being so near to getting him to release his anguish, _**they **_showed up and told him it was better to lock the grief away. Because her death was God's will.

They were kind when they found out about the tragedy with her stepdaughter, went out of their way to come and give condolences to them and Berthold had bonded with the group and their religion. He craved to learn more about their ways. And she hated it. He listened to them more than he did his own wife. People that had no clue of his personality or his likes, or the way he lived in the past, or Riza.

"Are you going to come to the meeting with me Amelia?" She jumped as the subject of her thoughts spoke.

She turned her head and looked up at him. His sad eyes looking no happier than they had directly after Riza's death. "Why are you? You weren't religious before, and religion isn't going to bring Riza back to life. She's dead and nothing is going to resurrect her."

He twitched, a new oddity that happened frequently with him. He was locking Riza's death back and distracting himself with this bunch of Patarin ridiculousness.

"I know that they can't bring her back. Don't act as if I'm stupid. She's in God's hands now."

She shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe that came from a former atheist."

"Perhaps Riza died because I was that man."

"Oh don't you even try to put her death on your hands Berthold."

"I'm not. God decided to take her to make me think of my life and the way it was."

"You don't really believe that bullshit do you?"

Berthold's eyes widened. "You cursed."

"Yes and I hate doing such, but it seems there are times when a curse is the most befitting way to describe something."

He crossed his arms and raised his chin. "You are religious."

"Not to the point that I will deny bad occurrences and chalk those up to God's bloody will! Not to the point that I will attend a meeting every single night and disregard the reality that I'm in so much anguish I want to scream." She stood and moved to stand in front of her husband. She placed both palms against each side of his face and kissed his lips gently. "I'm worried about you. Pushing your emotions inside isn't the right way."

"What do you want me to do? Bawl like a child? I'm a grown man. I don't cry."

"Not even over your own daughter?"

She felt him shaking and hoped he'd let go. He grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his person. "We weren't close."

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you coming or not?" he asked ending the discussion.

Amelia shook her head and went back over to the table. "No." She cringed as his footsteps thumped against the floor and a door shut harder than necessary. Her fist slammed down onto the table, knocking over the candelabra in its middle.

Ivan walked along the path on his way back into the village. After a day of hunting in the dark forest, all he wanted was to head back to his quarters and sleep. After he jumped down from the tall wall bordering the village, he froze and watched as two women walked toward the Patarin camp.

_Why is she near them? _ He shrugged. _Oh well, it's none of my business. _As soon as his feet took another step, he realized his body and mind turned against him. _Fuck, damn my instincts. _He stalked towards the Patarin tents putting his much-needed sleep on hold. The bastards had recently moved there "temporarily". How long they defined temporary was anyone's guess. Probably longer than he wanted them to be there.

"Lord Hawkeye, I thank you for coming to our service tonight. I'm sorry your wife didn't join us."

"I'm afraid not Rector Compel." She doesn't…"

He held up his hand. "Please, you need not make excuses. Our religion can be heavy on the heart of someone of a different background. She will come to the knowledge of the truth. God will tend to that." The man sat down at the desk and motioned to a chair. "Please, sit down."

Hawkeye did so. "You said you had something important to discuss with me."

"Yes. It is concerning your daughter Lord Hawkeye."

He tensed. "Yes, what of her?"

"I took the liberty of journeying to her grave to do a proper benediction and a vision came to me. I sent some of my men on an excursion to find out if she was alive."

"Alive?"

He nodded. "Yes I believe you daughter is alive."

_Shit!_ Ivan thought as he gazed into the tent at the very moment Compel spoke. He'd expected to see _her_ since she'd gone into the back of this tent, but Lord Hawkeye was there… and the Patarin knew about Riza. With the manpower under his control, it wouldn't be hard to find her if he widened the search. The Patarin might even know her location.

"Wha… how?" Hawkeye said.

"It's truly a miracle from God to find her. Unfortunately, she has killed two men."

"What? No, that can't be Riza. She had a temper but she'd never kill anyone."

"No, no, you misunderstand. I believe she thought they were going to hurt her, but were only trying to save her."

"Where is she now?"

Compel frowned. "I'm afraid we don't know at the current moment. What we do know is she may be far from saving now."

"She's critically injured?"

"I meant her soul."

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes. "You said she was alive."

The other man heaved and then straightened, a professional air taking over his body. "What I am about to tell you will be quite improbable. I request you to keep an open mind."

"I always have an open mind. Just come out with it please."

"We have reason to believe she was kidnapped by and turned into a vampire."

-/-/-/-

_ "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Ivan cursed in his head. _He'd almost let the words slip from his it, now what was he going to do?He Hawkeye wouldn't believe something so ridiculous right. Humans thought they were myths. Bram Stoker made sure of that.

-/-/-/-

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Hawkeye said. "Creatures like that are myths. Vampires. How absurd." He stood. "I thought you might be different from all the other outrageous religions. I'm leaving. If you continue to spew falsities like this into my town and into people's minds, I will run your group out of the town immediately."

Compel stood. "Lord Hawkeye, I understand why you would be upset. If I were my daughter I would not—"

"It is safe to establish that it wasn't your child killed. I will not have my daughter's memory trashed by a foolish rumor that she was captured by a vampire of all things!"

"We have witnesses."

Hawkeye laughed incredulously. "Witnesses. Are they as mad as you are?"

"I saw her Lord Mustang."

Ivan's focus turned to the speaker that entered through the back of the tent. His eyes widened. He had to warn Mustang about what was going on. He started back towards the forest but paused. No, he to do something else first. He had to get the twins away from the brothel.

**-/-/-/-**

"Girls!" Ivan pounded on the door, trying not to break it. However when no one would answer he broke it down with one harder hit. He jumped over the bar in the kitchen with an easy leap and rushed up the stairs. "Cora, Dara, where are you two?"

He pushed his way into one of the rooms and Dara stood from her bed, her teeth bared and her posture possessing the readiness to strike. She relaxed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Where did Synnith tell you she was going?"

"That's an odd question. She's shopping for a few things for the bar. She said she'd be back in two hours to take care of things," she shrugged. "I don't know what the things are but—"

"Where's Cora?"

"In the shower wh—Hey! What are you doing?" Ivan broke the bathroom door off its hinges with an easy tug.

"Gah! Ivan, get out of—" Ivan grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the tub, her body hitting the floor with a rough hit.

"Get dressed, we have to get the hell out of here and warn Mustang," he said and slung her through the door and into the bedroom.

"Warn him? Why?"

"Just do what I say, you're in danger. All of we vampires in the town are."

"How about the others."

"We'll warn a few but just people I know that aren't close to Synnith."

Coralenn's eyes widened. "What's she doing?"

"Hurry and dress. I'll tell you on the way."

The other twin looked at him as Cora dressed and he nodded. Dara already knew.


	27. Transference

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 26: Transference**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

Marianna walked into the tent via the back entrance, accompanied by another woman Lord Hawkeye didn't recognize. The woman drew his eyes like a magnet though nothing was spectacular about her. Her legs moved and he heard her footfalls, but the motion was so fluid she appeared as if she floated above the ground.

"Lord Hawkeye, she is alive," Marianna said.

Her words tore his gaze from the stranger so they focused on her. They narrowed. "And you saw her with your own eyes?"

"Yes."

"When?"

She hesitated. "Last night."

His posture straightened and his hands formed into fists. "Why didn't you notify me?"

"Please calm your tone," the woman said. "My hearing is very sensitive at this time of morning. I should be sleeping." The woman ambled over to the desk and leaned against it. "I saw her last night as well. I'm sure

Marianna here feels as if she's betraying Riza."

"Of course I do but I care too much to let her exist as she is."

"As she is?" Hawkeye leaned forward a fraction.

"She's on the verge of becoming a Halfling." Synnith darted her eyes to Compel then focused on Hawkeye. "She looks like you even as a Changeling. Highly unusual."

"Halfling?"

"Oh, um . . . I guess a good way to explain would be to call it a second level to being our kind."

"You mean Vampires?" _These people belong in a sanatorium. _

"Yes. She's a Changling right now, weakest of our kind. She'll become a Halfling after Mustang bites her. He's a pureblood. A Halfling is as far as we go without actually being born a vampire."

He folded his arms across his chest. "This is all unbelievable."

The right side of her lips quirked upward, and revealed a long fang. "I'll be more than happy to convince you that it's true."

"Synnith! You can't bite him," Compel said. "It took a lot of effort to get your soul pardoned by the high one."

She waved him off. "Relax. I'm not going to bite him."

She grabbed a dagger resting on the desk beside her and held it up. "Perhaps," Synnith's tone changed from seriousness to amusement, "this will convince you."

She stabbed the dagger through her hand.

Hawkeye grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward."Girl, are you insane?"

He let go of her when she showed no signs of pain. She pulled out the dagger and dropped on the desk. She licked the blood off her hand then turned it towards Hawkeye so he could see. He stumbled back as her skin formed over the broken area like sutures pulling the wound closed. "Vampires are real Lord Hawkeye and your daughter is once of us."

Hawkeye shook his head and practically fell onto the chair behind him. "Im . . . impossible."

"For years the Patarin have known of their existence, and have striven to pardon them in the eyes of god. We can save your daughter from the hell awaiting her. We have exorcisms now that give us a better chance to change the lost ones back to humans."

Hawkeye noticed Synnith tense and move to the door, but made no mention of it to Compel. Something was off with the woman other than her lacking humanity. To get Riza back, he had to keep an eye on all of them.

"Please Lord Hawkeye. Trust them," Marianna said. "She is like my own daughter and I don't want to see her suffering."

"You know where she is?" He'd see his daughter, but he wouldn't decide anything until he talked with her. He didn't think vampires were nearly as untrustworthy, as unholy, as Compel and Marianna were making them out to be. After all, Synnith willingly divulged the information she possessed, while both Marianna and Compel withheld theirs.

"She's at Lord Mustang's house a few miles from here." Synnith glanced out the small crack in the door and tensed. "You should gather some men. There are some vampires out there coming up the road that will lead you right to them."

"Marianna, get Adolf and Kent," Compel said.

"My two men are with me outside. Tell them to get on their horses." Marianna left and Hawkeye rushed out the back of the tent.

Compel walked to the exit and looked out briefly before he turned to Synnith. "You coming?"

"Absolutely. I'm not going to miss this."

"You know this will bring the entire Mustang family, or even the royal family, down on your shoulders."

She grinned and sauntered over to him. She trailed her perfectly manicured nail down the side of his smooth face as she brought her other hand up to straighten his collar. She pressed her body against his. "If you do your job correctly then that won't happen. The family will be a distance memory and this "high one" of yours may give you the position as the leader of the new Patarin nation. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

His arm moved up to rest around her waist. "And you'll be by my side? Hiding in the shadows."

She raised her head and looked at him through her long dark eyelashes. "Of course. I'm your worst sin and take great delight in it." She kissed him.

**-/-/-/-/**

They rushed through the forest, navigating through the bushes and trees while trying to avoid the party chasing them. The mud was so deep that it covered their ankles, weighing them down. Their strength was diminished because of the dim sunlight filtering through the forest ceiling. "How are they keeping up with us? Why aren't we moving faster?" Coralenn said.

"It's that damned morning sun. I knew we shouldn't have spent so much time warning the others. None of them believed us."

"Why would Synnith do this? I don't understand."

"Jealousy," Daralenn said.

"Wha-" She screeched when an arrow flew past her and almost fainted with the smell that accompanied it.

"Turn off your sense of smell girls. That's poison on those arrows." He wished he could turn off his as well, but he needed it.

"Fu—" Dara stumbled forward when Cora hit her. She jerked around towards her sister. "Cora, be car—" Her body froze. Cora's body was on the ground . . . her head settled at Dara's feet. Thick streams of black blood, the indication of death in a vampire, flowed out of the body and killed any living thing it touched.

Dara stumbled back, shaking her head as if she was trying to remove something from her hair. "No. No. No."

"Shit." Ivan wanted to look away but couldn't tear his eyes from her. Cora's head faced them, a look of terror on its features as if made right when whatever cut it, struck. He didn't know what separated it, and it didn't matter. She was gone.

"No no no no!"

"Dara, we have to go now!"

"My sister!" A blood curdling scream toward out of her. "I can't feel her! I want my sister! My sister!"

Her body trembled and her hands locked up in a claw-like position. He grabbed her and jerked her through the woods. She moved as if under control by an otherworldly presence. No focus. No will to go faster than the pace Ivan set.

Ivan curved around when another arrow sailed through there air. Then he sensed Roy Mustang . . . He was ahead and . . .

"We have to throw them off track Dara! Snap out of it!" _We have to protect him. _

_**-/-/-/-**  
_

Roy walked quickly towards the area where Riza left her bag. After the talk with her, she ended up falling into a recovery sleep. He'd expected her to easily drift into slumber, and carried her up to her bedroom. He hadn't anticipated that he would have such a difficult time falling asleep.

She'd mentioned earlier about her bag so he figured going to get it in the morning, when the sun was weaker, would be a good way to tire out without dramatically reducing his strength.

He came to the clearing and spotted the case just where they left it. It had drops of thick dew upon its leather but it looked to be shut tightly enough it shouldn't have affected her clothing. He bent down to pick it up. His hearing perked and he leaped out of the way at an arrow heading in his direction.

He twisted around and moved again as he heard another one. He lifted the case and the arrow slammed into it. The smell of the Patarin, sickly sweet and bitter at the same time, hit him and he tossed the case away so the arrow was no longer near him.

He listened closer. He heard footsteps, three pairs, and horses. He forced himself to breathe the wind ahead, and smelled three familiar scents mingled with the Patarin. "What the hell?" he muttered. _The Patarin are after… Synnith, Dara and Ivan? Where's Cora? _

"Shit! I have to do something." When he made a move in their direction, an arrow rammed into his right eye, searing and sizzling the flesh around the area.

He stumbled backward a few steps before falling to his knees. He bit back the pain as he forced himself into a sitting position, his back resting against the old tree trunk. His teeth clenched until his jaw hurt and his hand shook as he reached up and jerked out the arrow. He had to get out of there. Ivan and the others would have to fend for themselves. He had to protect Riza.

But the thought of getting back to his house was foolish. The scent of the Patarin, along with the poison from the arrow, seeped into his body, neutralizing any attempt to stand. When the pain finally became too much, he screamed and fell forward, his hands sinking down in the dirt. He heard the horses and footsteps getting closer and realized he was as good as dead.

**/-/-/-/**

Riza jolted into a sitting position when her entire body jerked. She opened her eyes and grabbed the right one. It throbbed like someone was constantly striking it. Roy's face flashed in her head.

There was something wrong with him. She could feel it in the pressure lingering in her chest. Hear it in her mind.

She leaped from the bed and put on her shoes before rushing out of the room and staggering down the stairs; her feet wasn't used to her vampiric speed yet. She stopped at the door when she heard Pinako yell for her.

"Miss Riza. Where are you going? The morning sun is out!"

"Roy's in danger!"

"Take a cloak and"—Pinako grabbed a sword from the wall and tossed it to Riza,—"this."

Riza caught the sword effortlessly, slipped the cloak over her, and dashed outside.

"Though she wasn't familiar with the forest, she had faith she could find Roy. Something in her head instinctively told her where he was. She chalked it up to a gift she would adapt to the more she used it.

She focused on Roy. _"Stay with me Roy."_ She spoke in her mind and pictured it getting to him. She doubted it would work but it was worth a try at least. _"Don't leave. Be okay." _

She leaped over some bushes and hit down into the clearing. Her eyes immediately focused on Roy; he was laying face down on the muddy earth.

She rushed over and lifted him into a sitting position. She pressed his head to her chest when she realized there was no eye in his right socket, just cauterized flesh and dried blood. His body felt clammy, and he smelled musky.

She heard her name under a weak breath and his arms struggled to lift and wrap around her waist.

"Let's get you out of—" Someone burst through the gaps in the trees and her lips snarled. They relaxed when she saw Ivan and Dara, the latter looking extremely different.

"We distracted them for a moment but I don't know for how long!" Ivan said. "Shit! I sensed him here and knew he was injured but not this bad!"

Ivan ducked when an arrow flew through a bunch of bushes, burning them, and hit a tree before extinguishing. "We have to get out of here! Your father and some Patarin are on the way! Synnith betrayed us all."

Riza started to help Roy to his feet when Pinako came barreling down from the sky.

"You ride a broom?" Riza asked.

"I can enchant anything and ride it. I saw some people heading your way. They're close." She jumped off the broom.

"We have to get out of here now," Riza said.

"Pinako took the top of her broom and sank it down in the muddy earth before drawing a square around them. She made four pentagrams on each side of the square and slammed her hand down upon the ground in the middle.

Her eyes flashed blue for a moment before a barrier of blue light surrounded them. Another arrow flew, shining with bright red light. When it hit the barrier, it disintegrated.

"That will keep everyone out?"

"Everyone except other vampires," Pinako said.

"What now? You can't hold it forever," Ivan said.

Dara gripped the shirt at his chest and began rocking back and forth. "Cora. My sister's gone."

Pinako grinned. "I'm going to transport you all to Xing."

Roy groaned and Riza pulled him closer. "You'll be okay," she said.

They all looked up when the cause for everything emerged from the forest. Riza's eyes fell upon her father. He got off his horse and stepped close to the barrier.

"Riza! Get out of there," he yelled. His eyes went from a brief happiness at seeing her alive to one of horror. Why was he with them? Why did he care where she was or what happened to her? She didn't get a chance to reply.

When Synnith walked into the clearing, Ivan yelled, "You traitorous bitch!"

Riza noticed that Synnith wouldn't take her eyes off Roy. After a moment, they widened.

"He's hurt!" she said and rushed through the barrier.

Riza's temper snapped. She sprung up, seized Synnith by the throat and drover her into the mud. Her eyes burned with rage, as if they could set her aflame. She'd never felt stronger or as furious, than at that moment.

"Keep away from him you scum sucking whore!" Riza punched Synnith's face, a nauseating snap eliciting from the meeting.

Synnith growled and tried to get up. Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't. She stared into Riza's gaze. It was aflame with hatred. A feature she usually only saw . . . in Roy's eyes. "You've mated with him! How could he do that with you?"

Riza didn't react to the statement. All she could see ahead of her was Synnith torn into pieces.

Riza pressed her harder into the mud. Her nails sank deep into the flesh at Synnith's neck. "You are the reason he's like this. I'm going to kill you."

"Riza. Stop this." Hawkeye said. "Get off of her now."

"You hurt my mate," Riza growled, ignoring her father. The only thing she wanted was to get rid of the one trying to take Roy. This woman would die. She'd enjoy watching the bitch squirm as she met her end.

"Shouldn't you stop her?" Pinako asked Ivan, even though she really didn't care Riza was about to tear Synnith's guts out.

"Stop her from doing what?" he asked.

The witch shrugged and began working on a transport cube.

"Riza, don't murder her," Hawkeye said. "She only wants to help you. The Patarin only want to help."

"They tried to kill me Lord Hawkeye!" Riza wouldn't taint her tongue with calling him father again. Her eyes met his for just a moment before turning back to Synnith. "You don't deserve to live."

"Riza..." Roy groaned. He looked up at her as she turned her head towards him. "Get . . . off her . . ."

Riza growled at him. "You want her?"

Roy pushed himself to rest on his arms and looked into her eyes. "Come here wife." His voice was low and authoritative but not repressive.

Riza scrambled off Synnith when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down and saw a knife embedded in her flesh, the skin sizzling around it. She pulled it out and threw it away. Roy crawled over to her and pulled her near him as he got up onto his knees.

Synnith got to her feet and stumbled over to the barrier. She tried to get out but found it to no avail.

"One way Synnith," Pinako said.

"Help me! Get me out of here!"

"Why?"

She froze when she heard his voice. Every hair she had stood on end at the chill lingering in his tone. Instead of growing fearful, she grew angry. She spun around to face him and pointed at Riza. "You want her! After all these years, I try to get you to exchange blood and you end up choosing a human woman! A useless sniffling human! I wish she died! "

"I see so you betray us because of that?" His eye, the one that was still there, glistened with flashes of red and orange and yellow.

She held up her hands and shook her head. "I…I . . . Lord Mustang . . . please don't."

"Riza. Stare at her. Picture . . . her burning into ash."

"No." Synnith dropped to her knees, "Please don't do this." She looked to Compel. "Help me Compel! I beg you! Help!" Her eyes widened when his lips quirked up.

"Traitor!" she yelled at him. "You're a traitor Compel!"

"You would know," Ivan said.

"Please turn her into ashes Lord Mustang," Dara said, her entire demeanor still bespoke emptiness but her tone bespoke of vehemence. "She killed my Cora. She killed my sister. My sister. My sister is gone."

"Riza."

Riza stared at her and did as Roy directed. Synnith's entire body burst into flames with such ferocity the humans outside had to step back from fear of engulfment into the inferno.

Synnith shrieked and fell forward, then crawled along the ground, twitching and gasping for water. "I don't want to die. Please no, please."

Roy put Riza's head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. The fire dissipated, leaving nothing but a black moving mass of charred vampire. "You'll live like that the rest of your life Synnith... in pr..." His eye rolled back. Riza grabbed him as he slouched.

"Stay with me. Please. You need blood."

"Almost done," Pinako said.

Riza pressed Roy's teeth to her neck. "Drink it damn it."

Roy shook his head.

"Do it! Please!"

Then she felt his teeth sink into her neck. She had to bite back a moan at the pleasant feeling washing over her.

"Riza! Stop!" She looked at her father who was horrified Roy was drinking from her.

"Pinako dragged Synnith's body near the transport cube and hit the border with the end of the broom. White light surrounded them, and left the Patarin, the forest, and Amestris, behind them.


	28. Hawkeye's Hints

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 27: Hawkeye's Hints**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

* * *

As soon as they appeared in a courtyard surrounded by large stone walls, Ivan yelled out for some help. Roy's teeth were still attached to Riza's neck so she had to keep her movements still. Guards rushed from all direction towards them, their postures straight and looking more ready to attack than to give assistance. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Roy's teeth left her neck. He groaned once before he spoke, "Stand . . . down. . ." The guard's eyes widened and he knelt.

"Lord Mustang!"

His hold on her loosened. "Listen . . . to my . . . wife." Then he lost consciousness and fell to the right. Riza caught him and jerked her gaze to the guard.

"Don't just stand there! Help him you ignoramus!" She didn't enjoy yelling at the man, but she felt horrible herself. The world moved at a snails pace due to Roy consuming much of her blood.

"You're his wife?"

"Yes!" All she could think about was how Roy was laying there, bleeding, possibly to death, if he didn't get some food in him. The guard lifted him into his arms and rushed him into the giant house. All of the other guards followed except two. It was likely they remained to keep an eye on her. To make sure she wasn't an enemy. She lifted her hand to her head and flipped her bangs out of her eyes. Her vision blurred, her head thumped, and all she wanted was to cuddle up to Roy and slee— _Where in the hell did that come from? _Cuddle up to him? Sure, he saved her, they had sex, and he changed her. He took care of her. But to want to do that was extremely off par with her personality.

"What do you want us to do with this?" a guard asked then motioned towards a charred Synnith.

When Riza stood and faltered, a guard grabbed her elbow to steady her. She nodded to him in thanks. "Roy said she'd spend her life in prison. So . . . there. She betrayed us and her people." The guard nodded and carted her off without a word in protest.

Ivan picked up Daralenn. She stared into space, her face void of expression and her eyes empty. Her body trembled enough that Riza could see it do so from where she stood. "What happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"Cora was killed. Since they were twins, it's affected Dara. It's likely she'll never get better."

"Well maybe Pinako can…" Riza looked around. "Where is Pinako?"

Riza didn't continue with her line of thoughts as she heard dull murmurs and gasps. Similar to the way a theater sounds prior to a play or opera. She looked towards the palatial home and saw a large woman walking down the steps towards them.

"What is going on around here? It's interrupted my garden party." Her eyebrows drew into the wrinkle at the middle of her forehead until the edges touched. Her thin, and thickly painted, lips formed into a frown. She wore a dress much too tight for her figure and a fluffy stole of some animal fur around her shoulder.

She looked beyond the woman, up the stairs, and saw various sized vampires. All were dressed in eveningwear and looking at her as if she was some sort of freak show interrupting their enjoyment. Curiosity painted the expressions of some, while disdain graced the facial features of others.

When the woman arrived in front of her, everyone except Riza bowed. The woman raised her head and looked down her nose.

Receiving looks like those were nothing new for her, and would not intimidate or unhinge her in any way.

"Just who are you?" the woman spoke in the tone she described as forced civility. Amelia certainly used it often enough.

"I'm…" She didn't know how to introduce herself. Was she still Riza Hawkeye or would Riza Mustang be more accurate? Did vampire women even take their husbands' last names? "I'm Roy's wife," she said finally.

It remained quiet for a few seconds before the entire party erupted into laughter. . . Including the woman in front of her. Much to her surprise and dislike, the woman placed her hand on her shoulder. "Oh my! That's the funniest thing I've heard yet. I've heard fiancée from women, I've heard they had his child, but no female has ever had the audacity to say wife."

Though she'd been laughed at more times than she could count, it didn't mean she enjoyed it. She jerked away from the woman and glared. The laughing stopped and the woman folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you… yes, I believe you are threatening me."

The guard behind Riza stepped forward, surprising her. "Lady Christmas, she's telling the truth. I heard Lord Mustang refer to her as such."

The woman relaxed. "And where is my son Breda? I know he didn't just drop her off… wait… that wouldn't surprise me."

"We were attacked and he's injured," Riza answered for the guard.

"Where is he!" the woman said, panic taking over her entire demeanor.

"In the house," Breda said.

""Well hurry up, get everyone inside! Get these three some rooms." She turned and jumped up the stairs in several bounds.

"Who is that?"

"That's Madame Christmas. Lord Mustang's mother."

"I don't see a resemblance," Riza said, even though it wasn't the truth. The woman was just as conceited, self-righteous, and egocentric as Roy was.

"Please, Let me help you inside Lady Mustang," Breda said. "I'm betting you're tired."

Riza looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

**-/-/-/-**

"So you sacrificed yourself so you could assist the kidnappers," Compel said as he loomed over Pinako like a tidal wave about to hit the shore. "Very noble."

Pinako raised her head to look at him. All her energy was gone and it took any reserves she possessed to do the simple action. She'd know she couldn't have gone with them after sending them to Xing, but Roy was top priority. If the witches and vampires were to survive, they'd need his guidance in the future. Even though he didn't want to give it, he would have to for the good of them all.

She couldn't respond to Compel and decided to give in to the enervation conquering her.

Compel pursed his hips and exhaled roughly from his nose. "Very well, she's no help. I suppose we have no choice but to clean her of her sins and be done with it."

"Clean her?" Hawkeye asked.

"Burn," he said. "To save her soul."

"I see. I've heard of that being done," Hawkeye said. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. The old woman didn't do anything malicious as far as he saw and that was good enough for him to determine she wasn't evil. Her soul didn't require this so-called cleansing. If anything, she deserved an award for what she did to get Riza and those other vampires out of the Patarin's way. And if he allowed her death, he'd have no way of finding Riza.

"Before you take your necessary measures, I have a request."

"Of course Lord Hawkeye. We owe you much for allowing us to reside in your village for so long."

"If the woman is killed now, I will never find out where my daughter is." Hawkeye saw the man's mouth move as if he was about to speak, but words never left him. A light flush spread across his cheeks and the top of his nose. His body tensed.

"Lord Hawkeye, she is a witch. It's not likely she will tell you even if you torture her."

"Still, I would like to attempt to get the information on my own. Give her a false sense of security so she'll tell me. Then I shall turn her over to you." Hawkeye could see fear and loathing festering within the man's entire demeanor. He clearly didn't want the witch to live, and he doubted the reasons were purely religious. Compel struck him as ruthlessly ambitious and dangerously intelligent. The way he treated the vampiress Riza "helped" kill, was sign enough about his moral character. He met Compel's gaze unflinchingly. If he turned him down, the Patarin would find themselves conveniently thrown out of his town via thirty of his men and any pay for hire thug he could find.

"As you wish Lord Hawkeye, but please do so as quickly as possible. We must not let her soul fester in evil any longer than it has so far. We shall put up wards in her ten—"

"I would like to keep her in one of our buildings. You can put up wards if you like, but I wish to use my own guards." Hawkeye forced a civil grin to press his lips upward. "It would make me feel better not to . . . impede . . . your quest to vanquish evil."

"Not a quest, a calling Lord Hawkeye. I believe my god put me on this earth to purify it of workers of iniquity."

He chuckled inwardly. Hawkeye had a difficult time keeping his facial features neutral. He hated hypocrites, and he hated himself for being one for so long. But he would fix that. "I shall take her with me and return her to you shortly." Hawkeye tilted his hat to Compel. "Have a good day."

"And you as well."

**-/-/-**

Amelia was reading a book and sitting in one of the plush chairs beside their bed when he'd walked in. He'd been hoping he could wait and broach the topic on his mind when better rested, but with the look in her eyes, full of curiosity and hesitation, he wouldn't be able to put it off.

He walked over to her, at the same time shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on another chair in the room. "I want you to leave."

Her mouth gaped and shuttered up and down a moment before she replied with a much calmer lilt than he'd expected. "What? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did. I've noticed that you have quite a few party invitations. You can go to their parties with a friend of yours and—"

She stood and folded her arms across her chest. "You want me to leave because of the Patarin? Were they the ones that talked you into sending me away? Are you really so far gone as to not want your wife around?"

Hawkeye lifted a hand to her face. "They are the reason but it's not like you think. Tonight, I've discovered many things telling me they can't be trusted. You were right and I want to send you away so you'll be safe."

Her brows furrowed and she took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "What happened? You can tell me that at least."

He took a shuttering breath. "Riza's alive Amelia. I saw her."

"That's impossible. Archer identified her body."

"He said it was mangled beyond recognition, but he was certain it was her from her hairstyle and dress. Turns out it wasn't."

Amelia removed her hand from his and felt his forehead. "Are you sure they didn't drug you and cause you to hallucinate?"

He left out the fact that he wouldn't put it past them. "I'm sure."

"I'm so glad to hear that. So you're going to find her?"

"I'm going to try. I have a woman in custody that can help me, but I want to make sure you're out of harms way so they can't use you as leverage or hurt you in any way."

She nodded and licked her bottom lip before biting it for a moment. "You'll be okay if I leave? I won't end up a widow will I? Or worse, they won't convert you into a religious ignoramus?"

Hawkeye could promise he wouldn't become religion obsessed, but he wasn't sure about the widow part. If things got too dangerous, the way his gut told him it would, then he very well could end up dead. "I'll be fine. It won't get out of hand." Amelia once told him that sometimes it was better to lie than to be completely open. So he did.

Amelia gave him a soft smile. "Okay Berthold. I'll travel home, and then I'll go visit with my daughters. They've been insisting I come visit them anyway."

"Thank you," he said. He moved to sit on the bed and began removing his boots. He looked up when he felt his wife's curious stare upon him. "What is it?"

"You're already different. Such a quick change."

"Pardon?"

"She keeps a part of you stable. I can do many things as your wife but regardless of what you say, what you've said, you have a bond with Riza nothing can touch. However volatile that bond is."

"I'm still me."

"No, you're back to the Berthold that I first met."

"Seeing that…losing your…." He was at a loss for words. Not unexpected when one went through what he had so far. Not unexpected when everything regretful he'd done, every harsh word, every mistake he made in regards to Riza were coming back and hitting him like punch after punch to the gut. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I fell in love with that man didn't I?" She sat down beside him. "With your new lax manner it's going to be extra hard for us to keep your status in tact." She smiled. "But as your wife, that's my worry right?"

He kissed her forehead. "And you're very good with those duties."

"You have to at least straighten her out when she gets back."

He tensed. Come back? He hadn't even thought of the possibility. The way she held the man against her, let him sink his teeth into her flesh without hesitation . . . she'd stay with him. He'd never seen his daughter care so much for anyone. He'd never seen her get so furiously protective. And she was one of them. He could see it with her pale skin, her more muscular posture, and her more graceful movements. Even if she wanted to come back, she couldn't. "She won't be coming back Amelia. After I see her again, it will probably be the last time."

"What do you mean? You said she was alive, and it's not as if she can work to live on her own. I thought you were going to send her to Creta."

"She belongs somewhere else now." He ignored his wife's inquisitive stare and stood.

"But… Berthold stop being so—"

"I'll tell you all when I know everything. It's business and I do believe you once told Riza a woman never gets into a man's business."

He moved to the bathroom door and grinned. "It's very unladylike Amelia."

Amelia puffed her cheeks as her husband closed the door behind him. Then, slowly, a smile appeared upon her lips. Though she found Riza (and Berthold's tolerance of her actions) infuriating, she was glad the young woman was alive. She was happy Berthold wasn't under "control" of the Patarin. Those people emitted an aura that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She always suspected they had ulterior motives for locating in such a backwoods border village. Perhaps Berthold discovered the motive, and Riza was an unwilling part of it.

She lay down on the bed. Since she'd been awake all night, she would sleep a few hours in the day with Berthold before packing for her departure. Though she didn't want to leave him there, she would be a good wife and do as he said . . . but not before she weaseled a few more questions out of him.

She jumped when thunder rumbled overhead and a flash of lightening lit the room for a moment. Then the rain started, its pit patting against the roof crescendoing the longer it fell. Whatever trip Berthold decided she should make, would have to wait until the road dried out. And with such a downpour and the cooled weather they'd been having for the past few days, it would take a least a week.


	29. Christmas's Assumptions

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 28: Christmas's Assumptions **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my plot idea. **

**AN: I wanted to make this a bit more comedic than previous chapters. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Her long blond bangs hung over her eyes like a tress-woven curtain. The braid accompanying the fringes draped over her shoulder, its end resting in her lap. Dashed hopes hazed over her sapphire eyes, and dark red, frowning lips placed the finishing touches to her sad demeanor.

"Madam Christmas." The young vampiress spoke as if she were going to ask for something she didn't deserve. "It must be a misunderstanding. Would Lord Mustang really marry someone without introducing her to court first?"

She knew Taianna was looking for reassurance that the rumors of Roy's marital status weren't true. As much as she wished she could bring such relief to her, she couldn't. She placed her hand on top of hers. "The guard said he told him to listen to his wife. He also said Lord Mustang was drinking from her when they appeared in the courtyard."

Taianna's eyes widened for a second before returning to normal appearance. "I . . . It's . . ." She bit her bottom lip.

"I know you had your heart set on him. Your mother and I had hoped the two of you would marry someday. Fate decided something else should happen. There are plenty vampires out there. One will catch your interest. You're young yet and shouldn't be in too much of a hurry to settle."

"But no other vampire ever treated me as kind as he. It hurts that he would wed someone so suddenly."

Christmas would be lying if she told Taianna she wasn't rendered dumbstruck by Roy's sudden marriage. The female he chose didn't appear to be the type he fancied. The woman she'd spoken to appeared to be intelligent and gutsy. She pulled her hand away from Taianna's, lifted her teacup to her lips, and took a sip. "It surprised all of us since he never mentioned any intention of marrying anytime soon."

Taianna nodded. "My heart just isn't broken for me. So many other women had hopes he'd pick them. All of them will be so disappointed."

Christmas lowered her cup to the saucer in her grasp and smiled. The concern Taianna showed to her so-called rivals was touching. Regardless of her feelings, the fact was that he'd chosen someone else, and she couldn't do anything about it. And she wouldn't interfere even if she could. "My son's inconsiderate, egoistical, and peculiar. You girls may be better off. If we weren't related I don't think I would like him."

Taianna shook her head. "That's not true at all. He's just shy."

She almost cackled at Taianna's remark. Shy? Roy? The statement sent any ideas about her compatibility with Roy into flames. She didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"And has anyone told Audrain about the marriage?" Taianna asked.

"Not to my knowledge." The girl Roy arrived with was better than Audrain. Though she liked the vampiress very much, the woman was much too boisterous for their family. It's not as if Audrain would care since she was just as marriage-avoidant as Roy had been.

"Poor Audrain."

"Don't worry about her. She never wanted to marry him."

Taianna looked down at her lap and fisted her hands. "Unlike other women."

Christmas decided not to continue the conversation in that direction. "I'm surprised the news of his marriage reached you in such a short time. Most of the time it takes much longer."

"People are too afraid to tell things about him if they aren't sure about it."

She nodded. Even though her son kept his distance from the realm of vampire society, it didn't keep people from fearing him. She didn't even know him well enough to know if it was justifiable fear. His gift was terrifying when compared with the others of the family, but whether he used it in a cruel way was questionable. "Yes, in that case it probably spread so fast because they're sure about it. People at my party saw the incident and can corroborate the event." She lifted her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How bothersome."

"Madam?" The way the girl looked at her with such hopeful eyes made her want to vomit.

She lowered her hand and looked at Taianna. "Yes?"

"Um . . . Do you think there's any chance he'll . . . Is it possible for him to change his mind?"

"Of course it is but would you want someone divorced?"

"No, I wouldn't." She sighed. "Mother is going to be so disappointed when she finds out."

"Yes, just as I was. I do want you to know that just because my son's married doesn't mean you have an excuse to stay away from me. I still adore you as much as I would a daughter, and expect you to show up at my parties when you feel comfortable enough."

Taianna's lips rose into a smile. "Of course I will. Nothing will keep me away. I'll be at the next one."

**-/-/-**

Christmas didn't like profanity if she was speaking it. She laughed when others used it but when she spoke it, or even thought, of a blackguard word, she felt strange. It just didn't seem to have the same effect coming from her as it did from others. But since her morning tea with Taianna, one came to mind in her thoughts. It sounded great and fit her to a T. She was a firmly established . . . dumbass. How could she be stupid enough say such things to the girl in regards to coming to the house? While she would be happy to have Taianna coming for visits as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, Roy wouldn't be thrilled in the slightest. When he wasn't happy, he let everyone know about it in the worst, loudest, most property damaging ways possible. He was comparable to a demoniacal toddler with a flamethrower.

The invite was a bad error in judgment, and she hadn't considered the feelings of Roy's wife. She should've withheld the open invite until she saw how Roy and his wife treated each other. Until she discovered more about her daughter-in-law's demeanor. And it wouldn't hurt to learn more about her son's personality in the process. Perhaps it changed in the two-hundred years they'd been apart. Maybe marrying settled it down a bit.

Those musings brought forth another question. How long had they been married? She referred to the woman as Roy's new bride but they could've been together for years. If he was biting her then she must possess immense trust in him. Trust that she had yet to muster with her husband even after 700 years of marriage.

She put down her pen and stood. The work she had to do would have to wait until her family issues settled. She'd go visit her son and get the answers she sought.

**-/-/-**

_Well at least I know his temper is the same as always,_ Christmas thought as a servant rushed out of Roy's bedroom and slammed the door behind him. The man leaned against it, his breathing ragged. "Now. . . I remember . . . why we didn't like him living here. He's got such a bad…" The man trailed off when he spotted her.

"Temper," she said, letting a little chuckle follow her word. "He has a horrid one. Never be afraid to speak the truth unless it's directly to him." The servant moved out of the way when she walked to the door and grasped the handle. "Why is he in such a state?"

"I don't know Madam. He's yelling in Pureblood." She wanted to run away but forced herself to remain stationary. Roy once told her it was more comfortable to drink vinegar than speak Pureblood. If he was speaking that language, he was furious. She steeled her nerves. "I'll handle it. You go take care of our other guests."

"It's being done as we speak Madam. We've been paying special care to the needs of Lad . . . Lady Mustang."

She didn't know whether the shiver striking her was from the thought of dealing with her angry son, or from hearing someone referred to as Lady Mustang. She'd always insisted on Madam Christmas rather than her married name, so it was odd hearing the title used to refer to someone else. "Is she being cooperative?"

"The only thing she's done is sleep Madam. My guess is that she gave Lord Mustang most of her blood and is just trying to replenish."

"Your guess? What did the doctor's say?"

"She refused treatment and said she just needed sleep." She jumped when she heard a loud crash coming from Roy's room. "And the others?"

"The one called Dara is in a catatonic state. The doctor said it's unlikely she'll emerge from it. The man, Ivan, hasn't caused any trouble. He says he just wants to get back to his family as soon as possible."

"I see. Very well. Let him go if he wishes. For now, I'll handle my son. Make sure his wife is taken care of."

"Wife. That sounds so unusual. I never thought Lord Mustang would settle."

She pressed the latch on the door and prepared to pretend she wasn't scared out of her wits. "You are preaching to the choir."

**-/-/-**

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, she heard a feral growl. She turned and saw blankets shift and another growl sounded. He was like some wild animal waiting to pounce from his den. "Unless you are bringing Riza here, get the hell out of this room before I rip off your testicles and shove them so far down your throat you'll shit sperm."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his creative wording. No one could form a vulgar sentence in Pureblood quite like her son, but then again, most vampires weren't so adept at cursing in such a way. "I don't have any testicles you can rip off, so your threat doesn't work on me. I wouldn't be afraid even if I did have testicles you could separate from my person." That was the crème de la crème of lies. His dangerous aura radiating off the blankets made her thankful that vampires didn't grow incontinent with old age.

The fear growing in her body stopped when he sat up. White bandages draped the entire upper right side of his face. The area over the eye. "Mother?"

Her maternal instinct, which remained dormant when he was gone, flared up. She squelched it. Though he acted like a baby at times, he didn't want coddled. Even when he was an infant, he never wanted treated like one. "Do you remember what happened?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

"Where's Riza?"

She sat down on the chair beside the bed and scooted it back so she was out of arms reach in case her son had another bout of anger. "She's in the guest quarters under lock and guard."

She saw his eyebrow twitch, a sure sign he didn't like what she told him. She inched her chair back. Not that it would do any good if he wanted to react in a violent way. "Why is she under lock?" His voice tone was uneven and his body trembled.

"We were playing it safe."

"Safe? From what? She's a new vampire with no fighting experience and half drained of blood. What was she going to do? Fall asleep on you?"

She was surprised. Sarcasm was a new personality quirk for him. "The ones with her could've helped her. I had guests in the house to worry about."

"Bring her here. Now. I can't feel much of her. She's weak."

Any comments she had vaporized from of her head when he spoke those words. Feel her? There was only a single way he could do that from this distance. But no, Roy wouldn't do that. . . Would he? "You can't tell where she is?"

"My focus is not as strong as it should be. Now get her here."

Okay maybe he wo—No. It was ridiculous and there had to be another explanation. There was no way that her son was fond of anyone to the extreme that he'd. . . Her skin prickled and her stomach felt like she drank week old blood that'd been sitting in the sun. "Di…Did…"

"You developed a stutter whilst I was awa—"

"You've bonded with her?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

She hated it when people acted so infantile. "Don't answer a question with a question. You know not to do that."

"I do?"

She growled and let frustration take the reins of her behavior. Anything was better than the shock. "How long have you been bonded? I smelled that she's a newer vampire so it couldn't be that long. A hundred years? Fifty?" Bonded. That word tasted so foreign upon her lips, which was understandable since she'd never associated such a word with her son.

"We've been bonded for a day or two. She hasn't been a vampire very long."

She felt her mouth drop open and her eyes widened until the cool air in the room caused them to thump and burn. A sense of dread filled her stomach. "Please tell me she's been a vampire longer than a day or two."

"Of course."

Her eyes narrowed. "How long?"

"A little over a week."

"A . . . a week?" Her son was taking her through a kaleidoscope of emotions. First, she was fearful, then shocked, and now she felt pity. How could he do that to the poor human girl? "Are you daft? You should know better."

"Know better than what?"

It amazed her about how nonchalant her son was about this issue. He knew he committed a taboo but didn't care. Whether he lived apart from vampire society was irrelevant, rules were rules. "You got a human to fall for you, changed her, and then bonded with her, all within a week. You see nothing wrong with that? The girl obviously—"

"Okay, hold it right there Mother. I-" He grabbed his stomach and bent forward. "Damn it. Has she eaten anything?"

"Apparently not if her pain is enough to transfer to you. The servants said all she's been doing is sleeping. You drained almost all of her blood."

"Get her here."

"Not until we finish."

He threw the covers off him. "I need to see her."

She stood, pushed his weakened form back onto the bed, and covered him. "You'll live. Now what were you going to say?"

"I'm not talking."

"The sooner you talk, the sooner you'll see her. . . Or I could just not feed her. Or I could throw her out into the sun." Christmas regretted her threats when Roy's eyes flashed red. She coughed and sat back down on her seat.

He shook "That's not the way it worked with us."

"And how did it work?"

Roy clutched at his stomach. "It just happened before I knew it."

She knew he had no intention in marrying, much less bonding, so what he implied was unbelievable. "You don't expect me to believe that you bonded with someone by accident."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't say that." He pierced her eyes with a pleading look. "Please bring her here." She thought she'd see hell freeze over before he used the word please. Her brain wasn't sure how to process the way he spoke either. It was softer than she was used to hearing from any vampire, and toned as if he was going to die if he didn't see her. It made her glad she never went as far as bonding with Roy's father. "I'll go get her myself. I'll be back soon."

**-/-/-**

Christmas walked up to the door to the room where her daughter-in-law stayed and Breda moved out of the way. "Has she tried to leave?"

Breda shook his head. "No, she's been no trouble at all."

Christmas noticed his tone and continued with a few curious thoughts. Breda was an excellent judge of character even after knowing people a short time. "And what's your opinion of her?"

"I like her." Though the answer was simple, coming from him it spoke volumes.

"So, you'd have no objections to being assigned as a guard for her."

"No." Christmas nodded. Getting a bodyguard for the young vampiress wasn't going to be as problematic as she thought.

"You know she's a new vampire. New as in less than a month."

"I could tell."

Christmas laughed. Almost nothing fazed him. He was the least prejudice vampire she knew. "Consider yourself her personal guard. You'll be working with Havoc."  
"Havoc is going to guard Lord Mustang?"

"No, Havoc will be watching Riza as well. With her being a new vampire, and my son's wife, I want to make sure she's extra safe. He will understand." _But that doesn't mean he'll like it._

"So they are going to stay here?"

"That's right. For the time being at least." Christmas wasn't sure of that statement. Roy could always find another way to sneak off but she wasn't going to let him go willingly.

She knocked on the door and waited to hear a voice giving permission to enter. When none came, she knocked again.

"Perhaps she's sleeping," he suggested. "She was tired last night."

Christmas shrugged. She grabbed the handle and entered the room, feeling the urge to recoil when Riza turned her gaze towards her.

_ It's just like Roy's._ She'd first met the girl's stare the previous night but she'd been distracted with, what she thought at the time, a rude interruption of her party. Now in the room's soft light she could see a somewhat physical manifestation, physical evidence, of their bond.

Riza sat in front of the large window, a cloak wrapped around her shoulders and a blanket draped over her lap. The robust aroma of blood and the full plate of food told her that she still hadn't eaten anything.

"You're Roy's mother?" Riza asked. Her voice was formal and hard, but carried a tinge of disbelieve. The girl wasn't intimidated at all. Either that or she was just too stubborn to let it show.

"He wants to see you," Christmas said, deciding to ignore the question she posed.

Riza hugged the cloak tighter around her shoulders and stood, letting the blanket fall from her lap. "Why'd you come to get me?" She turned to face Christmas. When she faltered in her turn, she grabbed the windowpane. "I figured it would be below your station."

Christmas folded her arms across her chest. "What do you take me for? A self-important vampiress that can't lift a finger to do something for her son?" When Riza opened her mouth to reply, Christmas raised her hand, palm out. "Don't answer that." She very well realized that's what she came off as when they first met.

Riza took a step and swayed. Christmas looked down at the food. "Why haven't you eaten?"

"Not hungry?"

She had a feeling about where the current line of conversation was going. "You though it was poison and didn't trust us, correct?"

"Would you trust you if you were me?"

Christmas tried not to laugh at her correct assumption. "Are you going to continue to answer with a question or questioning lilt?"

"I won't after I see Roy . . . um . . . you understand?"

Then she couldn't hold back her laugh anymore. She placed her hand up to rest on her chest as guffaws left her body so hard her throat and chest hurt. The woman already proved she was gusty enough to stand Roy, and now her wit was more evidence that she was Roy's match. Oh, she bet this girl got on his nerves. It was going to be interesting to see their relationship develop.

Riza took a small step towards her. "Are you okay?"

She waited until her laughs settled to an occasional chuckle before she spoke, "You should eat first but considering how much you're like my son, you probably wouldn't listen."

"Probably not."

_Well that was blunt._ "I suppose you'll eat when he reassures you it's not poisonous."

"Maybe."

She walked over to Riza and took her arm to steady her. "Come on before he burns down this house looking for you."


	30. Reunion 1

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 29: Reunion 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I make no monetary profit from writing this.**

**AN: Quite a bit of citrusy stuff. Nothing vulgar.  
**

* * *

Riza regretted not eating anything before she left her room. Christmas and Breda guided her down the hall much faster than she wanted to walk, and she had to force her body to go along with them. While she anxious to get to Roy, she'd like to make it there conscious.

But she wouldn't complain. No. She wouldn't complain about the speed of their paces, or the way the room spun, or the way the woman's unneeded perfume burned her nose all the way down to her throat. She didn't want to give this woman any other reason not to like her.

Was this really Roy's mother? The woman didn't seem very maternal. She seemed more like a . . . Madame. The kind that ran a brothel. But who said brothel Madam's couldn't be maternal?

It wasn't as if she remembered enough of her mother to know the requirements needed to fit into that category. And she never saw her with Roy. She could only judge how Christmas treated her. The woman was worried about her son the night they'd arrived. They'd come in unexpectedly and interrupted her party. If she'd been in Christmas's shoes, she would've done the same thing.

She hated when people went on first impressions; yet, she was doing it herself. Christmas was civil, and taking her to Roy without hesitation. She'd stop being a hypocrite, give the woman a chance, and be genuinely polite.

She felt the hand on her left arm loosen. "Are you okay? You've slowed down."

Riza stopped and looked at Breda. "Yes, I'm fine. Are we almost there?"

"Were we going too fast for you?" Christmas asked. Riza detected no irritation in her voice, so she ventured a look at the woman. She had a thin smile on her lips and her eyes spoke of concern.

"Yes, you were a bit." _A lot._

"We'll go at human speed then."

"You mean we weren't going at human speed? I thought we were just walking at a fast pace."

"With your new changes it's harder to differentiate. My son would know more. I haven't spent as much time around humans as he has."

Ah, yes. Riza remembered Roy saying walking wouldn't feel much different. It was when they were leaving Synnith's place. She growled at her memory. She hoped the bitch rotted in prison for what she did to them.

When she heard a crash, she came back to reality. Christmas stared at her wide-eyed and she noticed Breda wasn't at her side. "What happened?"

Christmas chuckled and pointed to the left with her gloved index finger. Riza followed it and saw Breda embedded in the wall.

She bit her bottom lip for a second before speaking, "Did I do that?"

"Were you thinking about something that made you angry?" Breda pulled himself from the light blue plaster. "You growled and jerked your arm. I went crashing" —he held out his hands beside the hole in the wall as if it was worthy of presenting, — "there."

Riza rushed toward him, nearly falling sideways a few times before she made it. She helped him dust off the plaster on his shoulders and arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed. "Can't say I've ever been knocked in a wall before though. Lord Mustang's going to be proud you've already used your strength."

She kept the surprised look off her face. She knew just by living with Roy that vampires were more accepting, but it was a good thing she'd hurled a guy into a wall? Perhaps her eccentricities would fit in fine with this new life.

Or . . . When she became a vampire she became stronger, her senses heightened. So would she discover more eccentricities that would be eccentric to even vampires? She lifted her hand to her temple and rubbed it. _Riza, you need food and sleep. You're becoming a crazy person. _

She yelped when Breda picked her up. "Hey! I can walk."

"This is a lot easier on us," Christmas said. She smiled. "Be a dear and don't be stubborn like my son."

Riza folded her arms and huffed. "I'm not stubborn."

When Christmas and Breda stared at her, she inched her arms from their stubborn-expressing position and muttered. "Fine. Let's go."

**-/-/-/-**

Roy lay back down and closed his eyes when the room began spinning. He wasn't sure if it was his injuries causing the dizziness or the result of Riza's lack of blood. Along with the physical, he also experienced an emotion only she could bring forth. Regret. If he'd pulled away sooner, she wouldn't be as weak.

But she tasted so amazing, he couldn't. Even as injured as he was, he could appreciate just how rich, thick and erotic her blood was. Even more delicious than her Changling blood had been. He groaned and rested his arm over his eyes. If it was that good without the sex, he could imagine how good it would taste while he was— He was turning into a pervert.

He redirected his mind to try to find her. If she were closer, he would sense her. He could pick up traces of her emotions through the thick haze of distraction blocking their connection. He growled. A connection he didn't want. If it were this annoying to share a slight pain . . . if she died, he'd be a wreck. It was a nuisance.

_But it's a bigger nuisance to try to break it. _

If he did, he'd still be stuck with a part of her, and with another vampiress, which he definitely didn't want. No, he'd keep Riza and learn to deal with it. The biggest problem was he had to settle there in Xing. Being married to her if they lived elsewhere wouldn't be as troublesome. Now, people would expect an heir. People would watch them as if they were spies. They'd have no chance to get away, and even if they did, they had no private place to go.

His mind reeled at how fast everything happened. If he was having a hard time keeping up, he hated to imagine Riza's state. He moved to lie on his stomach and began structuring a mental list of things he needed to do. First, he had to make sure he protected Riza. His enemies in the country would try to use her to get to him when they found out about the bond. If she died, he'd be a shell. He pushed off the nagging feeling there was something more to his concern and proceeded onward.

He'd try to get them their own home somewhere. Definitely out of the city. He had no use for its scenes anymore. They'd be expected to attend certain functions, but if they lived further away, they'd have a better excuse to decline most of them.

The countryside would be perfect. He was sure Riza would appreciate the similarities between it and her human home. He'd buy a big house with lots of land around it so she could wander but still be relatively safe. That safety would increase once he taught her to defend herself.

He growled, punched the mattress, sat up, and demanded the answer to a question he asked himself a million times since he met her. What in the hell was wrong with him? He never thought about anyone but himself and now there she was, taking top priority. He didn't care as long as she was happy.

He looked up when someone knocked on the door. Then it opened and Riza crept in as if he'd yell at her for entering. He was amazed that just seeing her managed to placate his nerves. She stopped and he felt an intense worry overwhelm him. He saw her staring at his face and he offered the best smile he could. _Her worry._ He reached up and touched the bandage over his eye. "It's fine. I'll get used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it."

He shrugged and scooted over in the bed, even though there was plenty of room for her on the other side, and motioned for her to come lay next to him. She walked over to him, slipped off her shoes, and crawled into the bed. His body slouched against the pillows, relaxed now that she was in his arms. "You haven't eaten anything yet. You should. . ."

He looked down at her and saw she was already asleep. His eyes went toward the door when he heard it creak and his mother entered the room. "She didn't trust the food. She doesn't trust me either." She looked at Riza and back at him. "She doesn't like me much."

There were times he wanted to turn his mother into a flaming candle. Now was one of them. "Well, you haven't been very welcoming to her. You separate us and then lock her in a room under guard. How is she supposed to feel about you?"

"I did it out of cautiousness."

"You did it to spite me and you know it." Even if it wasn't entirely true, he was sure his mother was a tad bitter. She wanted him to marry Taianna, but instead he bonded of all things to someone she didn't know. "I'm betting Taianna has already been here. Tell me, did she and Eliza throw fits like spoiled children?"

Roy knew he crossed the line. Even though he wasn't the least bit fearful of his mother, he didn't like her stern looks. "You know neither one of them are the types to throw a fit."

"So she came?"

"Yes, Taianna has been here. The rumors about your new wife have already spread across the province. By now, I'm sure it's branching off into others. Eliza hasn't found out yet to my knowledge."

"Her name is Riza, and Taianna needs to mind her own business. I never intended to marry her."

"Then you shouldn't have implied it."

"I never implied anything of the sort!" When Riza shifted and tightened her hold on him, he tried to calm down. He'd have to learn to control his anger so he wouldn't discomfort her. Especially if he was awake and she was asleep. The mind was always more accessible during slumber.

"You treated her with respect. Treated her kindly."

Roy's mouth gaped. "Since when does kindness imply an interest in marriage?"

Christmas folded her arms across her chest. "It does when you are disrespectful to everyone else around you. You only show kindness to people you are fond of."

"And who bore me too much to rile up."

" Taianna is not boring."

Roy laughed incredulously. "She has about as much personality as a decapitated body, and the same amount of brains."

"I can't believe I raised such a rude young vampire. Really, she's not right for you after all."

Roy nodded. "Exactly. She's too timid and docile for me to ever consider marrying."

Christmas motioned to Riza, who chose that time to cuddle closer to Roy and make a soft birr sound. "And that's not docile?"

_You're even troublesome when asleep aren't you? _"No."

"She purred like a kitten!"

"She didn't purr." _She bloody purred!_ "She growled. You've seen her when she's awake. Does she seem the type to purr?" _I can't believe she purred!_

Christmas regarded her daughter-in-law for a moment before turning her eyes back to her son. "Audrain hasn't heard yet but I'm expecting her happy ass to come bounding in soon."

"I'm not worried about her."

"I figured. You should be worried about how Riza is going to adapt. Not only to being a vampire but to—" A small knock sounded on the door and then it opened. A maid entered and pushed a meal cart over to the bed. Christmas waited until she exited before continuing. "How could you bring her here without at least—"

"I ask you to recall the fact I didn't bring her willingly. We didn't have a choice but to come here. I want nothing to do with vampire society. "

"Well you have no choice now except to put up with it."

"I do if you let me have one. You let me leave the last time I showed up in Xing for Ling's wedding."

"You weren't married the other times I ignored your departure. I refuse to make more excuses for your eccentric behavior. And it's about time you think about your family position." The woman glowered at Riza and Roy pulled her against him. "We'll have to teach this girl all the things she needs to know. I hope she learns fast. She'll need a crash course in etiquette and—"

"Stop acting like I picked her up off the streets and bit her."

"You mean you didn't? I thought she was a common whore."

His gaze leveled with Christmas. He pressured himself to remain calm so Riza wouldn't be fearful. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" his tone was much lower than his normal speaking one. Telling of exactly what he was capable of if pushed. If it wouldn't drain Riza's energy, he would scare his mother shitless.

Christmas moved over to a chair and sat down. She tugged at the ends of her sleeves and dress collar, directing her gaze anywhere but him. After a minute, she faced him. "That was out of line I suppose."

"Very."

"My apologies."

"Riza is very elegant. She just doesn't realize it. I give her a hard time but she'll handle being in society beautifully." He picked up a cup of blood and roused Riza. She moaned in a half sleep as helped her sit up, and lifted the cup to her lips.

"What are you doing? She can eat when she wakes up," Christmas said.

"She's in pain. She needs to eat now."

Roy raised it to her lips and tilted it so she could drink. After the cup emptied, he sat it down and took the other one. He lifted it to her lips as well. She drank half before pushing it away and nestling back into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. Roy drank the remaining blood and sat the mug down beside the other.

"How kind of you."

He noticed the small knowing smile on his mother's lips and grew uncomfortable. "Kind nothing. When she's in pain, I'm in pain. Stupid bond."

Christmas nodded. "You didn't have to help her drink it."

"If I hadn't, she would've dropped it."

"And you allow her to nestle against you. I know it's best she stay close because of the bond issue, but why not rest her on the pillow."

He hated that tone, but detested what she was implying even more. "What man wouldn't want a beautiful woman in bed next to him?"

Christmas stood and said, "Most men only would if they were having sex with her."

Roy laughed. "Well, I am fucking her so—"

"Heed your language son. And you aren't doing that at the moment; otherwise, I wouldn't be in here." She wrinkled her nose. "It's not a pleasant knowing your son is sexually active."

"I'm over 400 years old!"

"I don't care if you're 1000 years old."

Roy fell back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. "You're infuriating."

"Of course. Mothers are supposed to be infuriating."

He yawned. "No wonder I prefer father." It was a lie worth telling just to see her eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"You certainly get your personality from him."

It was Roy's turn to be annoyed. He was nothing like his roving, not fit to be called a father, man. He sank further under the blankets, and rested his head in the crook between his Riza's neck and shoulder. He breathed in her scent and licked her skin once. "Go away. I'm sleeping."

**-/-/-/-**

Roy was awake the moment he heard the music via the small orchestra his mother employed for her nightly parties. Didn't she care that there was an ill vampiress in the house? He shifted to move Riza closer to try to block out the noise but her sleepy voice kept him still.

"Does this happen every day?"

Roy trailed his hand up and down her back a few times before answering her. "About six days a week. She takes Sunday's off for church."

He felt Riza laugh against his chest. She looked up at him with a gaze that held the potential for more sleep. Her brows furrowed and she reached up to stroke his bandage with the tips of her fingers. "It's gone?"

"The doctor said that there's enough left." She felt distraught. He didn't know if it was because he mentioned a doctor or because of his eye.

"Enough left? You mean it can regenerate?"

"That's right. The only thing we can't regenerate is our head."

Riza sat up against the many pillows behind them, and brought her hand down to rest on her lap. She looked much better than she had when she first entered the room. Her skin was back to its normal shade and her eyes brighter. Her voice strengthened as the sleepiness faded from it. "How long will it take?"

"About 200 years to reform into an orb. Then, another 100 for the sight to return to the way it was before."

"That's a long time."

When he sensed an increase in her unease, he sat up straighter and put an arm around her waist. "It's not really. You'll see."

Riza nodded. "It's easy for you because you're used to it. I've lived my entire life believing that I'll die one of these days." She slouched. "I actually took solace in that."

"Solace in death? You were suicidal?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean I thought about it, but I would never go through with it. I did like pain as an outlet sometimes, but it never got to the point that I used it deliberately. I used other means to express anger and hurt. Reading, art" —She reached up and touched her hair — "and other ways."

Roy grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand. "Well you don't have to worry about that. You can do what you want. I won't force you into anything. Be yourself."

"No one…how cou…do. You know you could ruin your rep—"

He trailed his knuckles along her shoulder and up the back of her neck until his hand reached the pin holding up the small amount of hair she'd grown since her changing. He removed the clip and threw it on the table behind her. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Stop worrying so much. It's bothering me." He leaned over and scraped the side of her neck with his teeth, being careful not to cut the skin. He felt her hands move up and fist in his shirt.

"You're worried about it. You dread something too."

His hands moved to the front of her gown. "Which is why I don't need extra worries. Just leave everything to me."

She pushed away from him. "This is my problem too."

Roy pulled her against him once more. "I'm the one that bit you first."

"I bit back."

"By instinct."

"I have a right to worry. I'm the one that refused to marry anyone when I was human. I was being stubborn. That caused my father to send me to the village. Then I met you and things spira—"

"God!" He groaned and shook his head. Did she always try such extreme measures to make a point for something that made no sense? "For the love of . . . just shut up Riza."

She pulled away again. "No, I'm not going to shut up. It's the truth."

He pulled her back toward him. "Okay, you want to stretch for blame? I can stretch too." He started unbuttoning her nightgown again. "You weren't the one that gave birth to yourself."

"Going that far is being ridiculous!"

"If I went by your method to figure out who … caused … our worries, we could blame both our mothers for choosing to birth us. Or better yet, blame our fathers and mothers for having sex. That's it! We'll just let them worry about us."

He was satisfied when Riza's mouth opened but no words came. It was about time he rendered her speechless. He lowered her onto her back and crawled atop her. He kissed her collarbone and smoothed his hands down the front of her body until one cupped her breast. "This should help with relaxing and ceasing worries." The other hand descended further and he pushed three fingers inside her.

One of her hands moved to the back of his head and her fingers twisted in his hair. "Relaxation for me or you?"

He pulled off his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. He kissed her chin, then her lips. "Both, but . . ."

He threw her nightgown open and kissed down her body. He ignored her breasts and moved under the covers. "You first." She whimpered when his tongue replaced his fingers at her core. With one smooth taste, her nails sank into the top layer of the mattress. Her body arched and she bit her lip.

He grinned when he heard a muffled cry. He grabbed onto her hips as they bucked, and pressed them against the mattress as he kept devouring her. He wanted this woman's body more than he'd ever wanted anything. He couldn't deny it. He could feel how completely lost to the world she was and his pride surged. He was the first and only man to have her this way.

"More." She groaned, and Roy did the same. She felt her hands move up to his head, holding him in place. Her fingers yanked at his hair, urging him on. He could feel it. She was almost there. She was so close that her mind was a haze of nothing but sexual desires. Thoughts telling him she wanted him inside her.

Then the door flew open.

_What the fuck?_ Roy leapt away from Riza and fell off at the foot of the bed, taking the covers with him. Riza shot into a sitting position and clutched her nightgown closed. He pushed himself up.

A tall brown haired girl with emerald eyes entered the room and cackled. "Wow, you already have him whipped if he's doing that to you! Way to go!"

She approached Riza, ignoring Roy completely, and extended her hand.

Riza kept a tight hold on her nightgown. She looked at the hand offered then back up at the woman's face. "Who are you?"


	31. Reunion 2

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 30: Reunion Pt 2  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I make no monetary profit from writing this.**

* * *

The woman looked down at Roy and folded her arms across her chest. "You married her and she doesn't know about me? What kind of man are you to keep something like me from your wife." Roy sat up then pushed himself to his feet. He buttoned his shirt without saying a word but Riza could feel the tension radiating in his mind. Roy sat down next to Riza. He held out his hand, palm up, and moved it toward her, as if presenting an item rather than a person. "Audrain, this is Riza. Riza, this is Audrain. My former fiancée."

Riza's muscles tensed and her body grew hot. Her eyelids lowered into narrow slits. So this was the fiancée. She seemed to be the type men like Roy favored: big boobs, long hair, and long legs.

Audrain stumbled back a few steps and held up one of her hands. "Hey hey, calm down. I'm completely thrilled to meet you! Completely thrilled. I have no interested in taking your husband, I swear."

Riza's anger evaporated as quickly as it surged. "Oh, um...okay then. Hello." She extended her hand and Audrain took it.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm sorry I interrupted your fun. I heard you were convalescing from injuries so I never imagined you two would be having sex."

"If you were thinking you would know better than to come in at all without asking," Roy said.

She smiled at him, nervously, Riza noted. She bowed. "I'm so sorry. I was just so thrilled I wasn't thinking. I'm not engaged anymore."

Roy growled. "Stop acting as if you were so restrained in what you did. You knew well that we wouldn't ever marry."

"I know, but it's great to know for sure."

Riza could half understand the woman. Being engaged to someone she didn't love was something she never wanted either, and the arrangement they had could be inconvenient even though they did whatever they wanted. But what she didn't understand was why Audrain made it seem like Roy was such an ogre. She didn't think he was- With a loud rumble, over a dozen people rushed into the room. First guards, then partygoers.

"Lord Mustang, are you al..."

Riza screeched and grabbed the covers, throwing them over her head. Audrain spun around to face the people. "Can't you see they were fucking? Go away!"

Nope, she wouldn't be able to show her face ever again. She'd just go around with this blanket covering her like a burka. Then Roy spoke, his voice was calm while his thoughts were full of visions of ripping off limbs and various methods of decapitation.

"If this room isn't cleared in ten seconds I will burn you all."

After many brief apologies, the people left. Audrain turned to Roy. "I think I'll be going too." She lifted the blanket and peered in at Riza. "

"Don't be embarrassed. If anything you'll be the topic of all the rumors."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why? You've proven you've consummated with one of the most powerful vampires in the realm."

Riza came out from under the covers, still feeling embarrassed. "Doesn't make me feel better," she muttered.

"Oh come on, it should. You've got him eating out of your. . ." She looked up and to the right, a mischievous grin forming on her lips. She coughed. "Hand."

Roy stood from the bed. "Get out Audrain. Next time you want to enter someone's room, have the good manners to knock." He escorted her to the door.

Audrain wrinkled her nose with playfulness, a small line of skin forming at the bridge. "Next time you are giving oral, lock the door. That goes for getting it too."

Roy grabbed her arm, and literally threw her out of the room. He shut the door as a crash echoed through the hallway. He locked it and turned to Riza. "You okay?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, it's not the first time she's been thrown into a wall, and certainly won't be the last. I'm sure in the future you'll be doing some Audrain tossing."

She'd refrain from doing any people tossing, and violence for that matter, if possible. Her temper as a human was horrible if pushed; she didn't even want to fathom what a full flare of her vampire temper was capable of. Well, she knew how infuriated she could be by Synnith's current state but she didn't remember much about her anger itself. All of it was a haze in the back of her mind trying to dissipate. Just now, she'd had a flare of anger just from seeing Audrain. That would have to be controlled somehow.

"I got really jealous with her."

"Since we're bonded you'll get jealous quite a bit until you learn to control it. It's instinctive."

"So it will be controllable then? That's good to hear. I won't go around trying to tear the heads off of every woman you talk to?"

Roy crawled back onto the bed and pulled her against him as he rested against the pillows. After he organized the blankets to his liking, he said, "You'll always be jealous, but the extent will ease and you'll not want to kill." He moved his hand to his cheek and tapped it with one finger. "But, it wouldn't surprise me if you weren't tempestuously jealous. After all, it's only natural when you're bonded with such a powerful, handsome, talented, and brilliant vampire such as myself."

She would've rolled her eyes if anyone else spoke such things, but from Roy it seemed accurate. She kept the grin off her face as she said, "You forgot that you're a stubborn, narcissistic, masochistic, sadist."

"Yeah, I did."

She laughed. Perhaps as a vampire, they were complementary adjectives. "Those aren't good qualities Roy."

"Must be if you get jealous over me. He bit down on her shoulder, drawing a bit of blood and a moan from her. "Who's the masochist?" he teased.

Okay, maybe that word was a compliment after all; who would've thought that getting bit would feel so good? She leaned back as he continued to bite and then lick the injury as his hands slipped under her nightgown and—

The door flew open again and Roy and Riza leaped away from each other. A girl with dark brown hair and eyes stalked in. "How dare you hurl my sister as if she's some sort of javeli—" A lamp slammed into her face and knocked her backward.

"Stop interrupting!" Riza yelled. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the proud look Roy had on his face. She kept her focus on the intruder as she jumped up and glared at Riza. She pointed her finger at her. Riza scrambled for a way to resist the urge to burn her. "Well?"

The girl looked confused. "Well what?"

"I'm waiting for some magic word."

Her mouth dropped. "Huh?"

Riza noted that Roy's amusement was increasing, the most she'd ever felt it. She even heard a chortle come from him. "A spell! You're pointing your digit like a wand. Say something!" She began rattling off charm sounding words and phrases. "Abracadabra. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. Hocus-pocus. Expecto Patronum. Something like that."

Her mouth dropped. Riza figured the girl would leave after the ribbing. She folded her arms. "Just get the hell out of here before I find something bigger than a lamp to throw at you."

The girl put her arms down and placed her hands on her hips. Riza noted that said hands were now shaking. "I don't care who you are! If you have the bad taste to marry such an idiot then I don't respect you at all."

_This __woman __is__ either__ suicidal__ or__ an __eejit._

"Rebecca! Leave them alone!" Audrain said as she entered the room. One of her boobs popped out of her dress, and her hair looked as if she'd—Riza chuckled—As if she'd crashed into a wall. The more she interacted with these two, the more interesting they became.

"But he went and got married to her instead of you!"

_Okay, __now __I'm __confused._ She did up the clasps on her nightgown and stood, noting that her dizziness was gone now."If you don't respect him, if I'm stupid for marrying him, then why in the hell are you so upset that he didn't marry your sister? You want her to marry an idiot?"

"Hey! You're not supposed to call me an idiot too!" Roy said. He stood and walked over to stand near the three women, just in case Riza lost her temper. Though she had a portion of his power, she couldn't beat Rebecca in a fight yet.

"Truth hurts," Riza and Rebecca said.

Roy's face faltered. "How mean." Audrain tucked in her boob and patted his head.

Yes, Riza hoped she could actually make friends with this Rebecca person . . . after she and Audrain got the hell out so she could get laid. She frowned. _Gods!__I__'__m__ getting__ as__ bad__ as__ Roy._

She held out her hand, deciding to make peace before sending the two on their way. "I'm Riza."

Rebecca looked at her hand then slowly inched hers up to it. She took it in a handshake, cautious at first but then the grip became firmer. "My name is Rebecca, Lady Mustang."

"Please, just call me Riza."

"But that's against the rules."

"So is breaking into people's bedrooms but clearly you two have no troubles with that," Roy said.

"It's not breaking in if you didn't lock it," Audrain said. "Nothing was broken except your hard on."

"Get out," he said, his voice reverting into an angry tone.

Riza looked at Audrain and saw her hand resting on his head. "And kindly get your hand off him before I rip off your arm."

Audrain jerked her hand away and Rebecca took two steps back. Riza placed a fake smile on her lips that screamed hostility. _I __feel__ like __the __queen__ of__ mood__ swings._ "I hope to see you two again but I don't want to see you right now. Please come for a visit when we've fully recovered."

Roy grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?" he muttered. "You don't want to make friends with-"

"Yes I do, otherwise I wouldn't have said that."

Roy's mouth dropped open as the two women left. Riza walked over to the door, shut and locked it. She turned around and leaned back against the door. "I like blunt shameless people." She closed her eyes and lifted her arms over her head to stretch, releasing a relaxing moan. She moved to lower them but found she couldn't budge. She opened her eyes. Roy gripped her wrists with one hand, effectively pinning her in place.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned. "We're not moving another inch until we finish what we started." He pulled down his pants and lifted her.

"You're still weak. Go to the -" He slid into her, cutting off any protests she might have made.

**-/-/- **

Hawkeye walked into the room where they were keeping the "witch". At first, she was in a shed out back but due to the storm raging outside, he'd moved her into a bedroom in the servants' quarters. He'd allowed the Patarin to put up their so-called wards, extra ones since she was indoors, but he had his own loyal men keeping guard around the area. He nodded to one of them as he went inside. He shut the door and turned to face her.

Pinako held up one of the wards between two of her fingers. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?"

Her tone hit him hard, reminding him of Riza when she was being sarcastic. He brushed it off, shrugged and sat down on a chair beside the door. He reached over and clicked the lock. "They think you're a witch."

"Yes, and with good reason. You know, you could be accused of being one yourself if you keep me here for too long."

"Well I have no intention of letting them burn you at the stake."

"So you don't believe I'm a witch?"

He leaned back, ran a hand through his hair as he crossed his legs. "I don't know what to believe anymore. After what I saw you do, after I saw the way my daughter looked, I can't deny there's something more than we humans out there."

"You're all selfish beings that think you're the center of the universe when really you're uncivilized mongrels whose solution is to kill or banish anyone or anything that's different. Including members of your own species"

He knew that was a verbal dig at him. "You're right. I'm a man that cared more about society's position than his daughter's happiness. That's why I want to know if she's safe. More about what she is and where she is."

Pinako laughed. "You saw what she is now. She's a vampire and with her mate."

"I'd like a little more than that. Is she safe where she is? And more about this mate. More about vampires."

"Why?"

"She's blood."

"You didn't seem to give a shit before."

"I know. When you lose someone, you tend to learn your lesson."

"Humans are pathetic."

"Well I'm sure there are things about your race just as bad. About any race."

She shrugged. "I suppose. And what after I tell you about her? You said you didn't intend to let them burn me. If you hand me over then-"

"You'll conveniently get away. After my wife and I are out of here. I'm sure you have that skill."

"Not until the next full moon I don't and there's no way I can use any kind of magic to get past each guard they have scattered about. Especially not with the disgusting incense they have. It makes me wish I could stop my breathing."

"Then I'll hide you until then. Or delay their methods."

"When is the next full moon?"

"About a week from now."

He shifted under the witches gaze. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was just a normal old lady, probably someone's grandmother, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and accused falsely.

"Your daughter was changed by a vampire named Ivan."

His attention darted back to her instead of steeping in his mind. He listened as she recanted what she knew about Riza's situation, up until what she called a bonding.

"What's a bonding? A marriage."

Pinako shook her head. "A vampire can be married in a ceremony, similar to humans. In this the two vampires haven't tasted each other's blood and won't. A bond is different. Both vampires drink blood. It can be after a ceremony or before one, but the ceremony isn't needed. In a marriage the couple can divorce, a bond is almost impossible to break. Out of millions of vampires, I would say only 5 percent bond."

"So she's stuck with him whether she likes him or not."

"I said almost impossible to break. The male vampire could completely drain his mate, but chances are he'd have no quality of life afterward. Most vampires that tried to drain their mates ended up either crazy in an asylum, died, or ended up killing themselves. The ones that have lived had to bond with another mate in the middle of draining their current one. "

"The female can't drain?"

Pinako adjusted her glasses on her face. "No. Sexist isn't it?"

"So he could choose to—"

"He won't. The Lord isn't suicidal nor does he hate her enough to go through trying to drain her. Besides, I think they're quite fond of each other. Whether they'll ever admit it or not is another story."

Hawkeye nodded and looked down at his boot. "She'll live forever."

"Yes. As long as this world stands, and if she's not drained or decapitated, she'll be on it."

"That's both a comfort and a discomfort."

He chuckled for just a few seconds before his face and tone turned serious."Tell me what you know about these Patarin."

"They're religious bastards that want to rid the world of any creature they deem unholy."

He exhaled. "Yes, I could already guess that much. Do you know why they are here in this village?"

"No."

"Educated guesses?"

"You got any?"

"Border protection at Xing for some reason?" From the moment he found out about the "cleansing" with Riza, he'd grown increasingly suspicious about why they were in a place like this village. If they wanted to convert people, wouldn't a big city be more pragmatic?

"Them venturing this far is abnormal. I fear they'll keep moving closer to the border. The last time they did there was a nasty skirmish that nearly rev- It was brutal."

"I don't recall a war."

Pinako grinned. "Well youngster, you wouldn't of course. The war happened 300 years ago. You know it as the Plative North Massacre."

Hawkeye's eyes widened. "That's when Xing came across the borders and murdered everyone in several villages."

"No, that's when the Patarin crossed over into our countries, it wasn't just Xing, and tried to kill us. The vampires won't show any mercy this time. If the Patarin attack any vampires within Xing borders, they'll effectively purge Amestris of every human living here, from baby to grown man."

"Wait a moment. There are no humans in Xing?" Is that why they are closed off?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"You're smart man."

"And these other countries?"

"Other than Creta... Let's say your country is very lucky our types aren't violent unless provoked. That's as much as I'll tell you."

"So the vampires won't recognize any difference between innocent humans and the Patarin?"

"No. Nor do they care. They put up with you because you're amusing at times and not worth their trouble. Vampires are lazy until they have a reason not to be."

He shook his head. "I can't let something like that happen here especially if it's the Patarin's fault for instigating it. I'll run them out of the village."

"You don't want to make them as an enemy. There are thousands upon thousands of Patarin. Besides, it wouldn't do any good for the situation. They'll just settle elsewhere."

Pinako furrowed her brow. "All this is conjecture, but... I think I should notify the king of this. First, I need to know how deep you're willing to dig."

"If it saves innocents, anything. But like you said, its conjecture right now."

"For now. Think you can send people to see if the Patarin are settled elsewhere? Perhaps vaguely inquire with your maid? Maybe see if they're in any more of your border cities? After we find out, on the full moon I'll travel back to Xing and notify the king. He'll decide what to do about it."

"In other words he'll come and wipe out all the humans on the border?"

"No, he won't go that far. Not unless the Patarin cross over our borders. He'd probably send a few vampires here to assassinate the Patarin."

"I see. Well, for now, let's focus on keeping alive and collecting evidence. I'm surprised by your concern though. There's nothing in it for you."

She chuckled. "I have human friends as well. I don't want to see anything happen to them. Besides, I like humans. I just think you're more idiotic than other races."

"I'll have to prove you wrong then."

"I look forward to seeing that."


	32. A Tiny Debut: Part 1

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 31: A Tiny Debut: Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my version of vampires and this plot. **

* * *

"No, absolutely not," Roy said to Christmas. It'd only been four days since they'd arrived at the house and she already wanted to introduce Riza to everyone. The last thing she needed was the pain of dealing with his mother's associates.

"People are asking about her."  
"Who cares? It's none of their business."

She licked her lips and exhaled. It always amused him that she kept up the unnecessary breathing most of the time. He wondered at times if she did it for a better affect on people in situations.

"They're driving me mad. Even Audrain and Rebecca came and asked me to make them stop. You're in a high position and people want to know the woman you chose. You can hardly blame them."

Roy shrugged. "Have you forgotten that we're still injured?"

"Oh don't give me that. You're keeping those bandages on your face as a centrifuge. I sent some masks up to your room along with some clothing for Riza. Choose one."

"I'm not using that as an excuse. Riza is still weak."

"I heard what you were doing to her last day. And let us not forget the incident at the party. If there's a reason she's weak, you're it."

He grinned. He had been rather attentive to her, but she'd been very welcoming of it. If he'd known a bond could make the sexual peak so euphoric, he'd bonded a long ti—No he wouldn't. What in the hell was he thinking? "She's my wife after all. What would you have me do? Throw her into a separate room and bond with my right hand?"

Christmas cringed and held her hands up beside her ears as if about to cover them. "Gods, don't be so vulgar. Have you even thought of her?"

"She's enjoying it just as-"

"I'm not talking about your frequency of sex! I'm talking about her being alone. I'm sure her solitude will get to her eventually."

"She's not alone. I'm with her."

"She has to make friends. People have to see your wife. You'll have to take over your father's pos—"

"Don't even continue that sentence," Roy said darkly. "You know there's no way in hell I'll do that."

"You don't have a choice. You're only option otherwise is—"

"Don't continue that one either. I don't want that kind of pressure."

"Well I'm sure the King would never choose you anyway. You'll have your duties when your father decides to retire."

"I'm certainly lucky the bastard's a workaholic." Roy ran his fingers along the top of the oak piano he leaned against before moving them down to the keys. When's the last time you heard from the prat?" He hit a key with his index finger.

"Actually I got a letter from him inquiring if there's truth to the rumors of your marriage."

Roy hit another key. "So it's reached the western section already? Didn't take long." His finger touched another key.

She stood. "Would you like to see the letter?"

Roy played out a brief, deadly sounding melody with his right hand and then glanced at her. "Would you like it burned?"

She sat back down. "You should mend fences. This feud of yours has been going on too long."

Those words were enough to make him sick to his stomach. "Me? You think I should do the mending?"

"I'm saying you should put forth effort."

He laughed aloud. "I'm not the one that needs to put forth the effort. Tell me, has he even inquired to where I was in the years I've been gone? When you've gone to visit?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

He figured as much. "Well then, I'm not wasting energy on him when I need to focus on my current problem."

"So she's a problem now?"

"You're friends are the problem. I told Riza vampire society was different from the human one. Now that I'm back I've realized that it may be more lenient in some aspects but it's stricter in others."

"It wouldn't be so different if you'd just cooperate with me. Be seen with her soon at the very least."

Roy's hearing perked and his brain set about processing her exact words. His mother really opened a loophole for him and Riza to stroll through. And the hole led to avoiding her horrible parties for the time being. "Fine, but only for a while. I'm going to take baby steps in debuting her."

Christmas's mouth dropped open. "Did you just make a deal with me?"

He shrugged while his mental Roy laughed manically. "I'm in a good mood and don't feel like arguing."

She smiled. "Well I'm having a party to—"

"No parties."

"But—"

He held up one finger and wagged it. "You said to be seen with her. I can do that in ways other than your parties.

Her mouth moved up and down like a fish out of water, with an occasional wispy, catarrhal sound leaving her. She slammed one hand down onto the table in front of her. "You devious man!"

"That's the most flattering thing you've ever said to me."

"It figures." She tapped her long nails on the table twice before grinning. "Riza's going to need dresses. Some friends of mine sent her a few, but she'll need more. And a few other things as well."

Roy knew his mother was trying to anger him without coming off as doing such. A surefire way to do that was to suggest he go shopping, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he was annoyed. "So you're implying I do that?"

"Of course. Certainly you wouldn't let me and my friends take Riza on our—"

"I'd sooner give her to the Patarin." He shut the lid over the piano keys. "If she's comfortable going out then fine."

"Wha…Wha…what did you say?"

He delighted in making her mouth drop open again._Take __that __you __ol__' __bitch!_

Two servants wheeled in two carts, one carrying a tea set, the other holding sandwiches and desserts. Roy grabbed a plate of sandwiches and one of the dessert plates. "I'll take her out after lunch." Without a glance or another word, he left the room.

The servant laughed. "I figured Lord Mustang would do that so I made extra." She noticed Christmas didn't answer and looked at her. "Madam? Are you okay?"

"Hell is having a blizzard."

**-/-/-**

Roy balanced the plates with one hand and his forearm as he opened to door to the room where he was staying with Riza. He entered then shut the door with his hips. "Riza?"

Her response was brusquer than usual. "Over here."

He spotted her silhouette behind the screen in front of the tub."I brought food." He sat the plates down on the table beside him.

"A bloody cupcake," she snapped.

"I didn't bring any bloody cupcakes, but I've got muffins."

She stayed silent. If Riza wanted a bloody cupcake, they could easily get her one. He started to say such as he picked up a sandwich, but she responded before he could. "Your mother hates my guts doesn't she?"

"Probably. Why you ask?" He sat down on a chair and opened his mouth to bite down, but his teeth never made it into the bread. She shoved the screen to the side and Roy's grip loosened on the sandwich; it fell. What in the hell was his mother thinking? Was she trying to embarrass Riza?

The neckline of the dress was off the shoulders, showing a good portion of breast, much to his delight. The upper bodice was ivory and in corseted style. The bad part consisted at the lower half of the dress.

The bottom was ivory and it flared out in a wide A-line. Typical style, and attractive on most women. But then came the fur. Fluffy black fur ruffles went around the dress like stripes encircling a candy cane. He gritted his teeth. What did his mother think she was doing? He knew her taste was bad but this . . . this was clearly on purpose. He could feel it.

"My self-respect just sank to a new low," Riza said.

He stood. "You look like a panda."

"A cupcake," she said.

"Is this the only one she sent up?"

Riza shook her head. "But this is the best one of the three."

His mouth formed into a straight line. "You're kidding."

She took his hand and guided him over to a table with several open boxes. "I don't want to seem ungrateful but-"

"With a dress like that, you have no reason to feel grateful."

He lifted one of the dresses out of the box. A bright pink one with black stripes and polka dots. He cringed and threw it aside before moving to the other box. He lifted it out halfway. It was a nice shade of green with pale yellow lace that would look lovely on her. As if reading his mind, she said, "Oh, I thought it was nice too. Lift it further out."

Dread filled his stomach as he pulled the dress from the box. The part at the hips flared out. He paused and looked at her, his noise wrinkled as if he smelled something disgusting. "Oh it gets better," she said.

As he pulled the rest of the dress from the box, it narrowed. Like a funnel. There was no way a woman could move freely in the monstrosity. "That does it!" He grabbed the dresses and turned to her. "Take that off and hand it to me."

Without any argument, she did as he said; he admired her body, forgetting his anger for a moment, before it returned as she slipped on one of his shirts. If it were convenient, he'd like her to wear it all the time, but sadly, it wasn't. She needed clothing, and his mother decided that it would be funny to make the situation into a joke. He grabbed the dress from her hand and stalked to the door.

"What are you going to do?"

He left the room without answering her.

**-/-/-**

He heard his mother and her guests with perfect clarity when he got halfway to the study where her tea lunch was. He noticed the servants scurrying out of his way as he stormed toward the room; some of them had odd looks on their faces as he did so. Not unexpected considering he was carrying a pile of multi-coloured monstrosities. When he got to the room, he kicked open the door and entered.

The women shot up from their chairs. "Son! What are you doin—" He dumped the dresses on top of the table, grabbed a teapot, and poured the hot beverage over them. He slammed the teapot on the table next to him, it shattered, and his mother's guests jumped back. "Why in the hell did you do that?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "You don't expect her to wear those dresses. They look like something out of a circus."

"You're upset over dresses?"

"The last thing we want is to be here. You've insisted we stay, yet you do small things like this that make matters worse! You're supposed to be a lady yet you order her something like that. Jokes like this when the girl is nervous already is most unladylike."

"I didn't order them. Eliza and Taianna were kind enough to give those to Riza because they seem to be the same size. Those two are the most ladylike women in the city." He heard her voice tremble at the end of her sentence.

Roy took a step forward, deliberately letting his feet hit the floor rougher than usual. He leaned forward just enough that his eye level was even with his mother's. "Look . . . at . . . the . . . dresses."

Christmas mustered a comforting smile to her friends before rolling her eyes and picking up the black and white dress."See it's"—she held up the tea-stained dress—"hideous." A sheen of sweat formed on her forehead.

"How about this one?" One of his mother's friends said. "It's . . . nice." A giggle left her, which soon infected all the women in the room like a pestilence. Christmas included. She fell back into her chair laughing. "It takes some guts to send dresses like that!"

It shouldn't have shocked him that they'd find it amusing, yet it did. He hadn't expected his mother to act like this toward the woman he married.

"What a great sense of humor they have," another woman said.

They were taking Eliza and Taianna's side on this? Dumb question. Of course they were. The societal world revolved around those two. "This isn't funny!" He tried to force out all his anger into his words so he wouldn't do something deadly. _I__ will__ not__ burn __the__ bitches.__I__ will__ not __burn__ the__ bitches._

"Son, learn to take a joke."

"I don't want jokes made at the expense of my wife!" He glared at the table and compelled the cloth to burst into flames. It did of course and the action made all the women scream and back up against the wall as if trapped. There were windows right beside them so they could escape through those if they didn't want to run past him to the door. Whatever they decided to do, he wasn't going to waste his energy on them anymore.

He'd thought the vampires would've been more civil to Riza than the humans were, but he'd been wrong. He unfolded his arms and let himself breathe, and started his heart, hoping it would use up the pent up aggression rushing through his blood.

"Son. . ." His mother's voice was concerned, probably for her life rather than for him. He held up his hand, palm facing her. She said nothing else.

"They're you friends, not ours. Do not involve them in anything concerning my wife or myself. Understand?"

Christmas nodded and he saw a brief flicker of a grin on her lips. She was up to something, but he knew he wouldn't discover what the something was until it happened. "And no more ill-timed jokes. No jokes at all."

"Understood, Son."

-/-/-

When he got back to the bedroom, Riza was sitting on the bed, eating one of the sandwiches he brought earlier. He cut off his breathing a heartbeat before speaking to her. "You have shoes?"

"Yes."

"We're going out."

She stood and swallowed. "You want me to go out like this?"

He grabbed a cloak, wrapped it around her shoulders, and clasped it closed. "You'll need this. The sun hasn't fully set yet."

"You shouldn't be seen with me when I look like thi—"

"I don't care. Go put your shoes on."

Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes blinked. "But you—"

"Riza," he spoke as if tired, "Please don't arguing with me."

She didn't move from her place. Her eyes stayed focused on his. "You blew something up."

He wanted to laugh. "I didn't blow anything up."

"I felt you use your powers."

She was already good at sensing him, which meant her vampire instincts were in the process of honing themselves. Training her was going to be easy. "Not to blow anything up. I just incinerated the dresses."

She stared into his eyes. "They were a joke?"

"Yeah."

"I'm relieved. I honestly thought that was the fashions."

"They were Hallows Eve dresses. They were making ill-intention jokes." He folded his arms across his chest. "I really hate those."

"This is coming from the man who called me a virgin whore."

"That wasn't a joke. Though whore was obviously the wrong word."

"I agree. Horny virgin would have been better."

He grinned. "Horny? I made you horny?"

"Oh wipe the smile off your face."

"You did enjoy it though," his smile widened. "I remember the noises you made."

"At that time I was more focused on spoiling myself though. . ."

Roy huffed. "And that came back to bite you in the ass."

Riza looked away and swallowed. Her shoulders tensed and she went over to put on her shoes. After a moment, Roy realized that his tongue had run away with itself yet again. He opened his mouth to apologize, but didn't get the chance.

"Where are you taking me?"

He decided to leave it be. When Riza wanted to say something about the incident with the doctor, she would. "To get you some clothes and to show you off."

"Show me off? You're talking like I'm a prized cow."

Roy nodded. "For a while, that's what people will look at you as.

"Why?"

"Well as you can tell, I'm an important person."

"I noticed."

"I swore I'd never marry. Now I am."

"By accident."

"Yes but I refuse to let them know that. So, because of that, you're known as the woman that tamed me."

Riza pulled her cloak tighter and walked over to him. She chuckled. "You're many things Roy, but I don't think you'll ever be tamed."

-/-/-

Riza hadn't formed any preconceived notions about how a vampire city would look because who knew there were such things. By the time she found out they existed, there wasn't any time to picture them in her mind. She was glad she hadn't. Her overactive imagination would've pictured something far grander.

Not to say what she saw so far wasn't lovely; it was prettier than human cities. It was cleaner and quieter as well (though she attributed that to the fact that this was very early AM to vampires). There was nothing in particular that stuck out about the buildings. All of them were made of grey stones of the same variety, all of them carried green canopies with gold trimming above their doors and windows, and the same plants in the flower boxes attached to the sills. The streets were made of light grey cobblestones set in pavement; the sidewalks elevated at each adjunction and constructed of the same material as the road. If not for the elevation, it would be impossible to differentiate between them.

She drew her hood further over her head when they walked out of the shadows and into the setting sun's dim glow. Roy's arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

They passed an older gentleman who nodded his head at them and continued on his way without a word.

"I think that's the oldest looking vampire I've seen yet," she said."I thought we didn't age."

"That was a Shifter, not a vampire."

"Shifter?"

"Lycanthropes."

"Oh. Werewolves."

"Wolf is just the preferred form for the majority. They prefer the term Shifter because they can change into any physical body."

"Do they come around often?"

"He was probably in town for business."

"So you get along?" If anything, this world was interesting at least. All the so-called monsters she read about all through childhood were real, and she was able to see them. She was one of them! Turned out that the monsters weren't monsters at all. They were just like humans, albeit smarter, and in some ways, more reasonable.

"Don't believe the folklore about us being enemies. We aren't like humans who think war is the answer to everything."

He sounded annoyed, so she'd refrain from asking him any more questions for now. She ventured a look at his face. His fedora was perched on his head, and tilted to the side enough to cast a shadow over his forehead and injured eye. He wore sunglasses and a bandage covered the left eye under the glasses. A slim scar went from his eye to halfway down his cheek, a small bit peaking out from under the white bandage. "Do I look interesting to you?"

She shot her gaze ahead, cursing inwardly that he'd caught her looking. He was pleasant enough on her eyes that she could look all day; so yes, he looked interesting. "I've seen more interesting men.

His fingers dug into her arm firmly but not enough to hurt her. "Is that so?"

"But I'm sure you've never had such a troublesome woman around. One that asked so many questions."

"You won't learn anything if you don't ask questions. As for troublesome, you've met my mother so how can you even say that?"

"But you haven't seen her in a very long time."

"That is true but she's still more troublesome than you will ever be, and I get nothing in return for putting up with her."

"And you do with me?"

"You act like I have choice whether to put up with you or not. I don't."

A tinge of guilt crept upon her again and she scolded herself. She did mess up his life, but he'd messed up hers too. Sort of. She wasn't sure if her human life was much better than this one. It would take years before she could come to a fair verdict. "Yes, that's true. But I don't have a choice either. We both made a mistake."

"Yes."

"And like reasonable beings, we'll both deal with it."

"That's right."

* * *

**AN: So, we get to see how catty vampires act, not much different from humans. These women were based off my mom's former church "friends". **


	33. A Tiny Debut: Part 2

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 32: A Tiny Debut: Part 2  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA but I do own my idea. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The text in italic and bold is mental dialogue between Riza and Roy. **

* * *

When Roy led her down a dark alleyway and then down another street, she hadn't expected to see a dress shop nestled amongst the big dark buildings, even though she knew they were heading to one. Well . . . she'd expected a dress shop, just not one like this. The building was constructed of wood, and quite smaller than the ones on either side of it, but it was a shade of baby pink. The pink glittering canopies over the windows contrasted starkly—as if the stone wasn't contrasting enough—with the dark green shading the other buildings' windows in the vicinity.

Doubt entered her mind. "Are you sure that place isn't going to have dresses like the ones sent to me?"

He huffed. "Armstrong would give birth to bunnies if dresses like those were sent to the shop."

"Well that's a relief."

"Trust me. The designer has good taste in clothing despite the strange architectural taste."

They walked through the door and Riza leaped back when a tall burly man took Roy into his arms and lifted him off his feet. She forced her face to remain neutral as she took in the man's appearance. He was bald save for a tiny patch of hair at the front of his head that formed into a tiny curl. He had a thick moustache perched between his large nose and thin lips. His skin was as pale as other vampires' skin, but adorned with sparkles. No, that wasn't exactly right. His skin did glitter but the pink sparkles floated in mid-air. If she didn't know better, she'd say Roy drugged her. He did say vampires didn't sparkle.

"Lord Mustang! It brings my heart such joy to see you well and returning home. When I heard of your marriage I filled with such joyous rapture!"

Upon hearing his voice, she declared he was the most terrifying vampire she'd met so far.

"Armstrong, you're going to crush me."

The man put him onto his feet. Roy took a step back, stretched his arms and popped his neck before grabbing her wrist and moving her forward. "Armstrong, this is—"

"The new Lady Mustang! It's such a pleasure!" Riza wanted to leap back against the door once again when he came toward her; she was relieved he just took her hand and gave it a brief kiss, instead of hugging her. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong."

She formed an uneasy smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"What can I do for you this lovely morning?"

"Clothes," Roy said.

Armstrong raised his hand to his chin and rubbed the clef with his index finger. "I don't think I have anything in a color that will suit you Lord Mustang."

Riza bit back a giggle, but upon seeing Roy's glare, she remembered her feelings weren't as easy to conceal.

"Not funny," he said.

Armstrong guffawed. "Of course! Now what does the Lady Mustang look like?"

She was confused until she realized the hood still covered her head, hiding her face with shadows. She reached up, pulled it down, and waited for Armstrong to grimace. Instead, he took Roy up into his arms again.

"You have such a lovely wife! You two shall make the most beautiful of babies!"

Riza took a step back and watched as Roy pried himself loose. "No babies," he said. Unlike his feelings with other vampires, Roy carried no enmity toward Armstrong.

Riza was about to say something when they heard a tiny jingle. They turned to the door and saw Havoc and Breda there, in full uniform.

"Why in the hell are you here?" Roy said. She felt his anger spike.

We've been assigned as your bodyguards," Breda said. He stood with a firm posture, his belly sticking out over his belt enough to be noticeable but not enough to hide the belt itself. He was there to do his duty.

Havoc stood with a more relaxed posture, as if following Roy and she was an everyday occurrence. She had a better opinion of him before she saw the unlit cigarette perched between his teeth. Something requiring one to suck in smoke was not only disgusting, but couldn't be very healt—the latter part of her reasoning was ridiculous. Tobacco wasn't going to kill a vampire.

"I don't need bodyguards," Roy said, interrupting her study of the two men.

"We aren't here for just you, Sir," Havoc said. He gave her a short nod. She looked at Roy. He didn't look disturbed, but he felt annoyed.

"Very well. You'll do until I teach Riza to defend herself. Go wait outside until we're done in here."

"Yes Sir," they said and left the shop. Roy and Riza turned back to Armstrong, who was waiting patiently.

"First things first. What are your measurements?"

"I'm not sure since they've changed since I've been turned."

"Well then, we must take them. I shall go get my measurement tape. What kind of dresses you need?"

Riza wasn't sure how to answer the question. She didn't know what kind of clothing was typical for vampire women, though she hoped it wasn't anything like Synnith or Audrain wore. Then there was her position to consider. What was she exactly in the realm of this society? She the question through her mind, hoping he'd notice it. He did and answered for her.

"A lot of every night dresses. She'll need nightgowns, cloaks, and a few ball gowns."

"Ball gowns. Sig will be overjoyed to provide those! With your permission that is."

Roy looked at Riza who nodded. She didn't know who Sig was, but it didn't much matter. Armstrong pranced to the back room on his tiptoes while giggling like a schoolgirl who got a love note from their crush.

"Is he gay?"

"Riza, I'm surprised! I never thought you'd fall into stereotyping?"

"I normally wouldn't but... Roy he's a vampire with pink sparkles and runs a dress shop! And he was prancing and giggling. At times it's safe to go for stereotypical evidence even though you might be wrong."

"He's not gay. In fact, he's quite the ladies man. He just loves to see women in nice dresses."

"You told me vampires didn't sparkle."

"He doesn't sparkle, he glitters. He just _**has**_ sparkles."

"There's no difference! They are synonymous!"

Roy shrugged and chuckled. "He scares you or something?"

"I like him but yes, he scares me just a tad."

Roy shook his head. "Just be very thankful you haven't met Olivier. His sister makes him look normal."

_Mental __note: __Avoid __Olivier__ Armstrong._

**_-/-/-_**

From the time she was twelve years old until now, she'd never been able to choose her own clothing, so stepping out in a dress she chose gave her a sense of empowerment. A small grasp of freedom she never experienced before.

She looked at Roy and tried to read what he thought of it. It annoyed her that she cared and that how she dressed would affect him. This simple situation made her understand some of the drive Amelia felt to keep her father's reputation untarnished. The difference was she knew Roy didn't care about such matters, and she didn't feel the pressure to change herself. The basic thing she wanted was for him to like her in it.

He grinned and reached out to touch the white lace on the cuff of the dress's dark blue sleeves. "I think it's too plain for you, but do you like it?"

She nodded. "I like plain."

Armstrong bellowed out like an elephant before speaking, "Plain? Plain? This dress is made with the rare cotton harvested by gnomes! Adorned with silk from the silkworms of Xing! It has hand woven lace from the witches' weaves of the north!"

Roy turned his head toward him. "It's still plain." He looked back at her. "But it looks beautiful on you—" he seized her hips "— especially with these things."

She grabbed his wrists and jerked his hands off her. "You know how to bring up sore spots with me don't you?"

"Sore spot? I said they were beautiful."

"No woman wants to be told she's fat!"

"I never said you were fat!"

""You mention my hips being wider." She turned around at poked at his chest. "That's being called fat."

"That's called having curves. Fat is when your stomach enters the room before you do. If anything, and I'm stretching it, you're pleasantly plump." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Mouthwateringly so."

She darted around to look in the mirror, thankful her cheeks didn't have the capability to flush.

Armstrong coughed, trying to disguise a laugh. "Will you be taking that one too?"

"Yes, and she'll wear this one out. Along with the gloves, cloak, and shoe that go with it."

"Are you sure about this?" she asked as she slipped on the shoes Armstrong sat on the floor in front of her. He went back around the counter to continue packing the things they'd bought.

"Sure about what?"

"Buying me all these things. You didn't have to get this much."

"You're going to need far more than this, and besides, you can't go around naked."

"Still it doesn't feel right."

"Get over it." Roy chuckled when her eyes narrowed. "What's mine is yours now. Havoc, Breda!"

The two men walked into the shop. "Yeah, Chief?"

"Take these boxes back to the house and up to our rooms. Then you have the rest of the night off. I'll take care of Riza for now."

"Yes Sir."

Riza picked up the gloves and slipped them over her hands, savoring the warmth they brought forth. When was this constant chill going to stop? She felt a warm heaviness slip over her shoulders and realized Roy draped the cloak with the fur-lined hood, over her. He turned her around and tied it at her neck. She studied his expression as he did so.

He'd changed in the short time they'd arrived there. He was a conundrum before, that hadn't changed, but his personality and quirks were different. When they were at his house, he was grumpier, ruder. He spoke with longer sentence at home. Now they were more to the point. His amount of talking hadn't changed, but now he was more on guard with what he said to others, and even her. He wanted sex more often now, but she chalked it up to their bonding. He avoided eye contact with everyone he'd met, but she hadn't noticed if he did that before or not.

He'd voice his hate for the area. She couldn't help but wonder why. And what happened to make him so hateful of his mother? Were his reasons similar to the ones that made her hate her own former lifestyle?

"Riza, you okay?" She blinked and stared into his gaze, curious to see if he'd look away. He didn't and it made her happy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. I was deep in thought."

"I noticed." He looked at Armstrong. "Thank you."

Riza smiled at Armstrong. "Yes, thank you very much."

**-/-/-**

"You're curious about something," he said when they arrived outside. "What is it?"

Riza shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie, you spaced off in there and I felt it."

The emotion-reading skill that came with bonding was a pain in the ass sometimes. She decided to speak about something related to her new life instead of what she'd thought while he was helping her with her cloak. "I feel like you're doing everything. It doesn't feel right that I'm not contributing."

But you are," he said in a way that told her there was a sarcastic remark coming.

"Oh?"

Roy slipped his arm under her cloak and wrapped it around her waist; he rested his hand at the side of her hips and patted it hard, making her jump. "These hips."

She pushed him away. "Stop joking about them!" She couldn't help but let a laugh leave her and a smile appeared on her lips. The first true smile of amusement that she'd had since her changing into a vampire. At least his desire to tease her hadn't changed. "Idiot!"

Roy grinned and offered her his arm.

She pushed down her smile. "I don't want it."

"People are staring at you."

Riza looked around and saw several vampires staring at her, some wide-eyed, and some looking like they wanted to pounce on her and kill her. Her amusement faded. She threw her hood over her head, even though darkness set in, and grabbed his arm. She'd just live the rest of her life with her hood over her— He grabbed the edge of the hood and pulled it back over her head. There were no abashed feelings in his mind.

"Don't cover your face," he said. She took his arm but before they took a step, a voice shouted.

"Lord Mustang! I'd heard rumours about your return but I assumed them to be false, as most rumours are."

Riza felt Roy's mind surge with hate as a grey haired vampire approached. He didn't appear to be very old, early 50's at the most if compared with human standards. His face was almost square; his eyes were squinted as if he held deceit within him. He reminded her of Archer, but less reptilian.

"Hakuro," Roy said, his tone was unlike anything Riza heard him use. He shook the man's hand.

Hakuro looked at her, and inclined his head. She felt Roy turn possessive. "And I assume the rumors of you marrying are true as well?" Riza's eyebrow twitched when he regarded Mustang instead of addressing her.

"What's her name?"

Okay, now she really wanted to punch this bastard in the face.

Roy raised his head as if looking down his nose at the other vampire. "She's capable of speech and will answer your questions if you ask them. Why don't you ask her?"

She'd expected Roy to introduce her, so she was caught off guard when Hakuro, in an inconvenienced sounding voice, said, "You must be Mustang's wife. I am Eugene Hakuro." He extended his hand.

She wanted to touch it about as much as she wanted to stick her hand in horseshit. She heard Roy laugh in his mind. She shook his hand for a few seconds, thankful that she wore gloves. "Yes, I'm Lady Mustang. It's such a pleasure to meet you." Roy's mental laugh increased in volume. She thought she heard him say, "nice lie", but figured it was just her imagination.

"Likewise," Hakuro said then turned back to Roy. "Will you be staying in the city long or is this visit temporary? I assume with your marriage comes certain . . . obligations."

When she felt his anger grow to new levels, she squeezed his arm and put a calm emotion into her mind. _Remember__ Roy,__you__ can__'__t __kill __him._

"Yes, I suppose," Roy said.

Hakuro removed a card from his pocket and presented it to him. "The Raven Vampire Society would be happy you'd consider us as your go to, to get away from married life."

_Is__ this__ guy__ trying__ to__ get__ me__ to__ rip__ out __his__ throat__ and __eat __his __larynx?_

Roy looked at the card, and held it up eye view. A few seconds later, it burst into flames, the ashes falling to the sidewalk. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I like married life fine. Excuse me."

He guided Riza around him and down the sidewalk. She kept her focus away from the people trailing their eyes on her as the two of them walked and instead she centered on his previous actions.

"You shouldn't have done that." Though she found what he did amusing, it couldn't be good for his overall reputation.

"Why?"

"The last thing we need is an enemy right now."

He huffed. "Hakuro would be an enemy no matter what I did. He's hated me since I was a child."

Sometimes she forgot people considered him a womanizer. Considering the company he kept and introduced her to, she had little reason to doubt it. It could be a reason for Hakuro hating him now, but as child? She shook her head. "Well, I disliked him."

"And you should. He should've addressed you as Lady Mustang. You outrank him. I was about to say something but you beat me to it. Next time I wo . . . Damn, if that bastard is around then his wife and daughter are out."

"He doesn't strike me the type to even let his wife and daughter out of the house."

"Don't get the wrong idea about him. Those statements about marriage were only directed at us. He loves his wife and daughter above all else. Pretty much gives them free reign to do whatever they want as long as it isn't too scandalous. Though, if his wife hadn't been human once, I don't think he'd be so lenient." He wrinkled his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized Hakuro and I have something else in common other than being a vampire. How disgusting."

Riza shoved back a tinge of hurt. She knew he didn't mean it to be a cruel comment towards her. "The situations are different though. Their bonding was…"

"They aren't bonded. Just married."

"Still, his situation is nothing like what happened with us. If we hadn't made the mistakes we made, we'd be separated in a few months and never see each other again and…"

"You never help matters," he grumbled.

Roy picked up his pace to the point it was hard for her shorter legs to keep up.

"Wha— Hey, what's the matter? Why are you walking so quickly?"

"Let's get some food."

"I already ate."

"Well I haven't and you wouldn't let your husband eat alone."

"I wouldn't?"

He led her over to one of the marble tables that surrounded the fountain in the center of the square. Several men tilted their hats to them while the women accompanying them whispered and stared at her as they passed.

"Didn't anyone tell them that whispering about someone is ill mannered?"

"It's not considered such here."

He pulled out her chair and she raised an eyebrow. "You're being awfully gentlemanly."

"Don't tell me you're going to complain about that too."

She shook her head. "I'm not complaining. It's just this so unlike you." She pulled up her cloak's collar when a cool mist from the fountain hit her neck.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"Food and drink. I have to go into the shop and get it."

"Oh, um... Hot chocolate?"

"You're kidding?"

"What? They don't sell hot chocolate?" _He probably expected me to order. . . _

"Not tea?"

_Yep._ "If I wanted tea I would have said tea."

He laughed. "That you would. What the hell was I thinking?"

"I'll forgive you this time."

"Anything to eat? A sandwich isn't much."

"No."

"Keep your mind open," he said.

She nodded and watched as he went into the shop. She was alone with no bodyguards and had limited experience as a vampire. If she got into some danger, he'd know if from her emotions. He must have trusted the surroundings, otherwise; he would've insisted she go with him. She looked to the shop he entered, saw him at the counter, and chuckled. He had a perfect line of vision from where he was standing.

She gazed down to her gloves and clasped her hands. It was strange to be sitting alone in public. Back in the cities, it wouldn't have been proper. Would she be able to go out without an escort once she was "trained" to take care of herself?

A chill colder than the spray and her own skin, trailed across her body and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. When that happened as a human, someone was watching her. She looked up and across the fountain. Two women sat at a table, staring at her with extreme interest. One wore glasses and a large brim, tanned hat (like gardeners wore). The girl next to her was younger and wore a strange bonnet on her head: Pink with white ruffles and black roses. She had a small fishnet veil coming down in front of her eyes. Both women looked as if they were noticeably trying to remain unnoticed.

When they detected they'd been spotted, they turned and started talking to each other, giving her good reason to think she was the topic of their conversation. She directed her focused back to her gloves, uncomfortable with being so interesting to so many without knowing exactly what they were saying. A tall cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of her and she looked up. She smiled at Roy as she took it from him.

He moved to sit across from her with a large tray and a tall cup.

He removed a small flat tray and handed it to her. "I got you two cookies. I didn't know what kind you liked."

She blinked and took the tray. She looked down at it and back up at him.

"Cookies go perfect with hot chocolate. Everyone knows that."

"I didn't," she said and opened the tray.

"Well you learned something," he said and took a bite of his sandwich. She glanced over at the two women sitting at the other table; once again, they turned when they were caught staring.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I just don't like being stared at."

"Don't worry. The novelty of me getting married will wear off when people find something better to do."

Riza nodded and opened the tray. She picked up a round chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. "Wow."

"Huh?"

"Chocolate."

He grinned. "Yeah, taste better as a vampire doesn't it."

She nodded. "I can only imagine what Jeremy's chocolate cake would taste like. Probably orgasmic." She cringed at her wording.

"If chocolate does that then I'll know what to feed you to heighten the sensation."

She smiled but then shifted uncomfortably when she snuck another glance at the two women. "What are you staring at?" He looked in the direction and saw them. "Ah." He finished off his sandwich and tossed the bag in the trash. Riza took her other cookie and did the same with her tray. He picked up his cup and stood. "Let's go home."

She stood as well. "We don't have to. Don't let my discomfort ruin your day."

"We've been out for long enough. I don't like it here anyway."

"Okay."

"Roy?" a mousy voice said. Riza and he turned and saw that the two women who'd been staring had come over to them. Riza took a drink of hot chocolate, relishing in the way the hotness burned her throat. The girl now had the veil pulled up, her wide green eyes studying her with curiosity. She had a small smile on her face, a sad one. This must be one of the girls that had their heart set on Roy. Jealousy sparked.

_Well__ isn__'__t__ she__ just__ the__ sweetest __looking__ thing.__** "**__**Roy, **__**let**__**'**__**s**__** set**__** her**__** face**__** on**__** fire.**__**" **_

_**"**__**As**__** appealing**__** as **__**that **__**is,**__** it **__**would**__** cause**__** us**__** unneeded **__**trouble.**__**Weren**__**'**__**t**__** you**__** worried**__** about**__** that**__** earlier?**__**" **_

_**"**__**Yeah, **__**I.**__**.**__**.**__**Hey!**__**You**__** said**__** you**__** couldn't read my mind!" **_

_** "I'm not reading your mind. I'm reading direct thoughts." **_

_**"**__**You **__**didn**__**'**__**t**__** tell**__** me**__** we**__** could **__**do**__** that!**__** How **__**come**__** we **__**didn**__**'**__**t**__** before?**__**" **_

_** "I thought it would happen after we'd been together for hundreds of years. We didn't before because we were still weak." **_

_** "Well I didn't intend of you to hear that." **_

"_**Yes you did otherwise I wouldn't have heard it." **_

"_**No I didn't! I mean I included you in it but it was just supposed to be private! "**_

_**"**__**Be **__**careful **__**next **__**time.**__**" **_

_** "Hey! I can't read yours! This isn't fair." **_

_** "Um. Yes you can. Otherwise how are you hearing me now?" **_

_Well I feel stupid.** "****Oh.****" **_

The girl moved toward him. Riza grabbed his hand and pulled him backward.

_**"**__**How**__** about **__**just **__**her **__**ugly **__**hat?**__**" **_

_**"**__**No,**__** Riza.**__**"**_ She could tell he was tempted.

The girl took a step back. "Taianna, I don't think you met my wife. This is Lady Mustang."

Riza tried not to glare. So this was the woman that sent her those hideous dresses as a joke. Taianna smiled and extended her gloved hand. Riza took it.

"Pleasure," Riza mustered out.

"_**Very**__** nice.**__**Don**__**'**__**t**__** let**__** that**__** hostility**__** show**__** through**__** at**__** all **__**Riza.**__**" **_

_** "Shut up." **_

"Please let me introduce my moth—" when she turned, the woman was gone. "That's odd. She was there a moment ago. My father must have called her."

"She and Riza will meet eventually," Roy said.

"I appreciate you coming over to introduce yourself to me," Riza said.

_** "No you don't." **_

_** "Thought I told you to be quiet."**_

_** "You said shut up." **_

_** "Same thing!" **_

"I hope to see you again," Taianna said with a short nod. She turned and walked back over to the table. Riza noticed Taianna's mother, walk back over there and sit down.

"Well it looks like she just didn't want to introduce herself to me."

Roy glanced over and shrugged. "She's not much of a person anyway. I honestly don't know how my mother stands to be around her."

"Well you can tolerate being around me."

Roy put an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "You're tolerable."

As they made their way back home, Riza thought about Taianna.

Most men would be fawning over a girl like her. They'd all act like idiots until one of them married her, ultimate property, until someone better came along. Then the "winner" would regret it because she was no longer the most beautiful woman around. Beauty was fleeting, love was forever, and she didn't believe the latter existed anymore.

"Why don't you have an interest in her?"

"Huh?"

"That girl, Taianna. She's very beautiful after all."

"She's a girl not a woman, and she's cute, not beautiful. Besides, she's not my type."

"Just what is your type?"

"Voluptuous. I like hips, and. . . " he wrapped his arm around her upper waist and gave her breast a squeeze.

She laughed and swatted his hand away. "Don't fondle me in public."

"So it's okay to fondle you privately."

She elbowed him and chuckled. "If you have to ask that by now then apparently I've been having sex by myself."

"How about your type?"

"I didn't have enough experience to have a type. Now everyone will think it's average height, dark hair, and eyes."

He smiled. "Well I am the epitome of good looking."

"Epitome of modesty as well. That must be why people like you so well."

He tensed and pulled away from her. "Roy?"

"Let's go," he said and walked ahead of her. She blinked and paused in her footsteps as he continued without her. His emotions were distraught. She didn't know what she'd said to change his emotions so much. His anger flared as he turned the corner and she decided to leave him alone for a bit. Maybe that was for the best right now. It would also give her time to think of what she needed to apologize for.


	34. Subterfuge

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 33: Subterfuge**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA but I do own my idea. **

* * *

Riza looked around the area; a desire to take a walk sprung forth. The neighborhood seemed safe enough, and she could always call Roy if something happened. Even though she was cold— but not uncomfortable, thanks to the warm cloak, she wore — it was much better than keeping company with Roy right now. It would be good for them if they took a break from each other for a bit. It would keep any arguments from happening.

She rubbed her hands together trying to get some warmth in them, and turned up a street to her right. As she walked, she marveled at how the grey stone gleamed under the soft blue light emitting from the alabaster streetlamps.

"Lady Mustang!" She stopped and turned around. Who'd be calling her out here? Her mind stuttered with the realization she'd automatically reacted to her new address.

Rebecca walked toward her. She wore a simple short-sleeved dress, no cloak, no gloves, and showing no discomfort with the climate. Riza envied the skill of being able to regulate one's own body temperature. "Hello," she said when Rebecca stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think Lord Mustang would let you out on your own so soon. Especially at this time since this is when all the vampires come out for their morning walks."

Riza wasn't about to tell her he walked off and left her there. It wasn't completely true either. It was just he didn't check to see if she was following behind him like a good little sheep…ire... She shrugged. "It seems like a safe neighborhood."

"It is. And besides, you're the talk of the town right now. No one will venture to touch you when they find out who you are, unless they have a death wish. Understandably, not many vampires have those."

She wondered if Roy would get protective enough to kill his own kind. He went after her when the Patarin captured her. Before that, he'd killed the doctor as payback. She shivered at the remembrance. Why couldn't she forget the incident? It was over!

"Hey, are you cold? Why don't you come to my house and have a cup of tea. I don't know much about Halflings but I know your kind has trouble with lower temperatures."

"I don't want to inconvenience you," Riza said even though a cup of hot tea sounded wonderful.

"It's no inconvenience at all. We rarely get any company so we have to go out to find intelligent conversation. Please come."

"Alright."

"Great! Audrain will be happy to see you and to know you aren't mad." Rebecca intertwined her arm with Riza's and they started up the street.

"Why would I be mad?"

"For what we did. We thought Lord Mustang might've gotten angry and took it out on you and then…Forbid the thought. It's probably good to get away from him for a while."

Riza pulled her arm away from Rebecca's grasp and shook her head. "He's not like that. In fact, he didn't show any anger after you two left. If anything, I was angrier than he was." Rebecca tensed and Riza quickly rectified her statement. "I'm not angry at all now."

"I suppose if the positions were reversed, I would've been angry as well." Rebecca stopped at the gate and opened it, letting Riza through first before entering herself.

Once inside the house, Riza had to hold back a sigh. It was so warm, in both temperature and ambiance. Thick curtains covered the windows by the door, blocking in any possible light that might enter. Soft glow of lanterns cast orange and red lights along the foyer.

Despite the welcoming atmosphere, a part of her brain was calling her an idiot. She didn't know these women well and she was in their house. From what she'd picked up from hints, Roy was a sought after man with the female populous. Jealous women were on the list of most fearsome and dangerous creatures. Right on the same threat level as black mambas and crocodiles. As if that wasn't bad enough, this would probably push Roy's anger level to the point he'd actually turn red.

"It's warm in here," Riza said. She needed to ascertain if she was in danger. "I'm surprise since it doesn't bother you to be cold."

"We still enjoy warmth. Our bodies retain it after all," Rebecca said and helped Riza take off her cloak.

She'd forgotten that Roy told her that once before. It also explained why he seemed to enjoy it when she cuddled up to him.

"Rebecca, have you—" Audrain came from a side room, "—Riza! It's so good to see you again."

"You too." They certainly didn't seem threatening. She'd been overreacting.

"I bet you're freezing! Let's get you inside the den. Rebecca, you should make some tea."

"Since when are you the boss of me?"

Audrain ignored her. "And don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes."

"I'm not your witch," Rebecca said.

"Perhaps not, but you're a word that rhymes with it." Audrain led Riza to a door on the right.

"Complimenting me won't get you anywhere," Rebecca said and left the foyer.

The first thing Riza noticed when she walked into the den was how simple it was. Considering the sisters' personality, she expected a more flamboyant decor in the room. Instead, everything was various shades of brown, from the walls to the small carpet in front of the fireplace.

Audrain guided her over to one of the chairs near the hearth. "I'm very surprised Lord Mustang already let you out on your own."

She sighed inwardly. _Here we go again._ This time she decided to tell the truth. . . . Well, some of it.

"I wasn't out alone. Roy and I were walking together. He took me out to get some clothing."

Audrain sat down across from her, a look of amazement on her features.

"What did you call him?" Rebecca asked as she carried a tray in the room and sat it down on the table.

"Pardon?"

"Did you just call him by his forename?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"No one calls him by his first name. I mean, I know you're his wife but . . . . Well . . . Well . . . . No one calls him his first name! No one. It's too casual."

Riza thought about all the people she saw interacting Roy, and realized it was true. Everyone called him Lord Mustang, or just Mustang when addressing him. Even Maes, whom she assumed was Roy's best friend, spoke to him with his surname. "Does he hate it or something?"

Rebecca handed her a cup of tea. "He's never corrected you on it?"

"No, never. Has he anyone that you've seen?"

"Well, no one has ever used his first name, so he's never had the opportunity to correct them. At least from what I've seen. I guess they don't have the guts to try it."

She'd hoped the question would clear things up, but it only bewildered her more. Roy could be scary but he wasn't evil enough to kill someone for using his first name. It was true that he had a fiery temper, but he also possessed exquisite control of it. Maybe they were afraid of his power rather than his ability to use it on them. She'd experienced his power first hand and could understand why people were frightened of it.

"I don't see a reason to stop calling him Roy until he tells me to."

Rebecca sat down and then leaned back in the chair. "I'm very surprised."

"I'm more surprised about the two of you getting married."

"Oh?" Though Audrain's tone wasn't threatening, it was too nonchalant for her liking.

"I only agreed to the engagement thing because at the time I didn't' want to marry and knew he'd never push the subject. Then you came along and caught us all off guard. I nearly fell over laughing when I found out."

"Laughing?"

"Please don't take offense, but you have lousy taste in men."

Riza hadn't been sure of what her "taste" for a man was before she met him; still wasn't sure if he was her particular "taste". She did know that she didn't like the implied insult toward him. "None taken."

"I'm grateful for you more than I can ever express so if there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Why?"

"Now I'm free to be with someone I'm compatible with."

That wording confused her. "You mean love?"

"Vampires don't love." Audrain's face turned serious. "Do you?"

"Do I love?"

Riza wanted to slap her face when a pitying look washed over her expression. "Do you love Lord Mustang?"

She didn't know how to answer her. She knew she respected him, wanted to make sure he was calm, worried about him, and felt guilty when she gave him a hard time but. . . . "Do you have to be in love to bond with another vampire?"

Rebecca and Audrain lowered their teacups to their saucers with perfect synchronization. As if they'd practiced it. "Bond? What modern vampire in their right mind would put themselves in a bond?" Rebecca said. "You'd be stuck with them forever."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. Why do you think I asked if you have to be in love for a bond to happen?"

-/-/-

Roy sighed. Perhaps he overreacted to what Riza said. Actually, there was no "perhaps" about it. If Riza was walking behind him then he must have scared her. The odd thing was that he didn't feel any fear coming from her, nor did he want to feel it. Especially not if he were the cause. There were enough people afraid of him already.

"Is there anywhere in particular that you'd like to go? We have a huge library here, and I know you like to read." When she didn't respond, he stopped and turned around.

"Riza?" He turned in all directions to see if she was in the surrounding area. He made his way back down the hall to see if she was just walking much slower or if something distracted her. When he made it to the door, he looked at the guard beside it. "Have you seen Lady Mustang?"

"I wasn't aware you were married, Sir."

Roy hated it when people sidestepped his questions. "My wife was right behind me. Did she enter?"

"No Sir. There wasn't anyone with you when you entered the house. No one has entered since you've come through either."

"Fuck!" The guard stepped back. Roy stomped out the door and down the steps, paying no attention to where he was going. He hit his mother hard enough that she stumbled backward, Roy grabbed her by the arm to keep her from hitting onto the ground. "Where's Riza?"

"How am I supposed to know that? She's not with you?"

He muttered under his breath, in pureblood, and stalked off.

_Troublesome females. She should know better than to go off gallivanting when she hasn't been a vampire for very long._ _She's going to end up getting herself killed and then where would I be. I'd be a large heaping pile of nothing. Doesn't she have any consideration for anyone other than herself? _

He knew that wasn't a fair statement. She had spoiled behavior but she'd genuinely worried about him in situations she thought warranted it. She'd even gone out into the forest to find him when she sensed he was in danger. He'd be dead, they'd both be actually, if it weren't for her.

No. It wasn't that she didn't care what happened to them. She'd been so sheltered her entire life, by no fault or choice of her own, and just wanted to be able to go out and do something she wanted without worrying about the propriety of it.

But for now, she needed to stay near him. At least until he determined whom they could trust. That wouldn't be an easy task considering he didn't know many vampires in the area, and the ones he did know, hated him. They'd need to avoid the single, high society women. Especially ones around his age. He trusted Havoc to an extent, and from the way Breda conversed with her, he didn't seem to be much of a danger. Maes and Gracia weren't around, but he wasn't sure Riza was comfortable around Gracia. When he so much as mentioned any doctor, she'd shiver, look away, or change the subject.

Pinako was trustworthy and would be excellent to have around when she decided to make an appearance. Though she hadn't arrived with them, he wasn't worried about the witch. She'd escaped being burned at the stake by merely snapping her fingers. She could get out of anything.

For now he'd put his focus on finding his wife. He'd go look in Armstrong's dress shop since that was one of the two places he'd taken her. From what he could see, she wasn't at the fountain. She wouldn't go somewhere she wasn't familiar with. She wasn't that stupid. He made a face. Not stupid, but she was that daring and adventurous. Admirable traits if they didn't worry him to death.

_ That woman! She's already more trouble than she's worth! It's going to be hell to find her….Wait, no it isn't. _

If his foot bent and would reach, he would've kicked his own ass. He could just _ask _her where she was.

_ **"Riza?" **_

When he got no response, he reached out with the messages in a further radius. He felt her annoyance then heard her speak….

-/-/-

Riza felt the vein in her forehead twitch as Rebecca and Audrain laughed at her.

"Oh my, you have such a wonderful sense of humor!" Audrain said.

"Yeah, you should be an actress!" Rebecca said. "Bonded with Mustang!"

"What makes you think I'm joking?" she asked. Their faces went blank. Audrain tried to speak, but her voice just came forth with strange gurgles and grunts.

"We're bonded, and I want to know if love is required to do that? From one or both of the people involved in the bond."

"Wh… You're blood bonded with Lord Mustang?"

Riza wanted to jar their heads. She just nodded. She'd already stated it as bluntly as she could. Did they need her to do it crudely and say, "Yeah we fucked, and bonded with each other"?

Audrain sat back in her seat and looked at her sister. "No wonder he lets her call him Roy."

"Yeah. It's it amazing. I wonder if he calls her Riza. "

"I don't know."

Riza tilted her head as she regarded the two sisters, as if doing so could make her understand what they were doing_. I bet they wouldn't do this if Roy were sitting here. _

_ **"Yes, speaking of that, where are you!"** _Roy's voice said in her head.

Riza looked around, for a moment forgetting that they could talk mentally. **_"Hey! That wasn't a thought directed at you. And how are you hearing me long distance?" _**

**_ "Long distance? What in the hell do you mean by long distance_****!" **

** _"Calm down,"_ **she said as sedately as she could make her mental voice. **_"I'm just having tea with Audrain and Rebecca. I'm safe." _**

**_ "If you aren't with me, then you aren't safe. _**

**_ "Stop being so possessive. I doubt Rebecca and Audrain are going to kill me." _**

She looked at the two women who had stopped talking among themselves and were now staring at her. She offered a small smile, pointed to her head and mouthed, "Roy." Then they looked at her like she needed to be locked up.

"Roy can talk to me mentally," she said.

They both shifted. "That's got to be creepy," Audrain whispered.

"It's not so bad."

** "_Riza, pay attention when I'm talking to you!"_**

"It's rude for me to do that when I'm with people in person," she said, aloud and in her mind. "You want me to put you on loudspeaker so you can talk as well?"

**_"You are just so funny Riza. So fucking funny." _**

**_ "I know." _**

**_"I'm coming to get you." _**

**_ "Spend some time on your own a bit. I like being here." _**

**_"Riza, you'd better—"_**She cut him off and addressed the two sisters. "I'm sorry about that. It was creepy at first, but now it's more annoying than anything." She decided not to reveal she was just learning how to use this method herself.

_ **"Riza!" **_

**_ "What! I thought I cut you off." _**

He huffed. _"**Don't get cocky. You're going to need a lot more experience before you can come close to blocking me."**_

_ "Stop being so clingy! **Why don't you find something to do rather than bother me?"**_

She heard him growl. **_"I've been asking myself that ever since you bombarded my life. Fine! Go get yourself killed, I don't give a shit!"_**

She felt guilty the moment he "left". She had no right to tell him he was clingy when he was just worried about her. She was the one giving him trouble. She'd give him time too cool off from his anger again, then she'd find him, apologize profusely, and make it up to him somehow. She had an idea of what he'd want for the making up part.

She looked at Rebecca and Audrain and felt the room get colder. They were tense and fidgeting. Rebecca let a nervous laugh leave her. "Would you like some better tea? We can go get some."

Riza shook her head. "No, this is fine. It's just tea."

"Lord Mustang probably wouldn't drink that tea," Audrain said.

"He probably wouldn't since he doesn't care for tea." Her lips quirked upward for just a moment before flattening. "Um… he can't taste it." Why did they suddenly go from friendly to nervous?

"He can't sense the taste?" Rebecca asked.

Riza shook her head.

"But um…" Audrain made eye contact with her briefly, "…he tastes your blood doesn't he?"

"Only once in a while." Riza wished her hair were longer so she could hide behind it.

They both shifted again. When a loud knock pounded through the tension in the room, Audrain stood, looking thankful for the temporary escape. "I'll get it." She nodded to Riza. "Excuse me for a second Ma'am." She got to her feet and walked to the door with a wider stride than Riza noticed she used before.

Rebecca looked down at the tray. "Oh! I should get us some desserts. I got some great cakes." She stood. "Excuse me a moment please."

Riza nodded and watched her leave, but not nearly in as big of a hurry as her sister. More like she forced herself to walk slowly, making it appear as if she had something shoved up her butt.

After taking one last sip of tea, she sat the cup on the table. Though it would be rude if she left without saying goodbye, the sisters would probably welcome it. Now that she'd revealed the bond, they didn't see her as the same person.

She went out of the room and retrieved her cloak. After putting it around her, she pulled up the hood and left the home.

"Okay! I brought some… Hey, where'd she go?" Rebecca said when she entered the room carrying a tray.

"Where is she?" Audrain said as she walked to stand beside her.

"I don't know. She was here when I left."

"You lost her!"

She pursed her lips and looked at her sister without turning her head. "You can't lose a person! They get lost!" She walked over and sat the tray on the table before falling back onto the settee. "I can't blame her for leaving. Our reaction wasn't very good."

"Bonded though." Audrain folded her arms and shook her head. "It's just… What was he thinking? The poor girl is stuck with him for the rest of her life. Even if I were to marry him, I had the option of getting away, a divorce. I couldn't imagine a bond." She shuddered.

"He's not exactly someone any woman would want to be with forever."

Audrain chuckled. "Well we know of one dumb one."

Rebecca looked at her and laughed. "Taianna isn't a woman, she's her parent's precious little puppet."

"Riza clearly isn't someone that's dumb. She wouldn't just leap into this without any thought."

"He didn't seem to treat her poorly."

Audrain sat down across from her sister. "It's an enigma. I can't help but be curious about it."

Rebecca's eyebrow arched and her lip moved up into a snarl-like position. "Are you saying you want to poke around and risk getting set on fire?"

"I don't think I'll stick around long enough to get caught. I just want to watch them together for a bit."

"You nosy bitch."

"You in too?"

"Of course."

"After that we can conveniently loose contact. After all, we've been thinking about moving away from the city because father and the woman are here. But first, we'll have to apologize to her. We were just so surprised to meet a bonded woman and respect her dedication."

Rebecca leaned forward and chuckled. "And it looks like we have the perfect excuse to make a call very soon." She held up a pair of gloves. "She forgot these and these types of gloves are really expensive."

Audrain stood. "And we can't have them stay here overnight."

"Of course not."

"Then let's go."

**-/-/-**

Riza made her way back down the street towards the area where Roy left her behind. Was she considered some kind of freak now to those women because she was bonded? She liked them and had been happy that she might have future friends—when her body got fully used to being a vampire. Unfortunately, she could ascertain that wouldn't be the case.

And the way they spoke of Roy was unsettling. Everyone seemed to think that he was some sort of cruel monster that would keep her chained up. He'd been gruff with her, moody, but it was nothing more than the way she acted at times.

She looked up and saw a man ahead. He leaned against one of the stone pillars that braced up the black iron fences. When she took a few more steps, she saw it was Roy. He had his hat pulled low and tilted over his eye, attempting to conceal the bandage. He was no longer wearing his sunglasses. She stopped when she arrived next to him. He turned to look at her but didn't say anything. She didn't feel any danger emitting from him so she moved closer. She reached up, inched his hat upward and brushed his lips with hers.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

He leaned forward just a fraction, his mouth expressionless, and his gaze weighing her down with his soundless interrogation. "You all right?" He asked the question as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, what makes you—?"

"I don't mean injured. I feel something is wrong with you." His arm moved around her waist and pulled her a step closer.

His shirt buttons became the one of most fascinating things she'd ever seen. "It's nothing important."

"Did they say something to upset you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Don't lie to me."

Her head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as she raised it and looked at his face. "Why do some people have such a poor opinion of you?"

He chuckled but the flash of pain she felt counteracted any amused feelings possibly present in his head. "Because I'm an uncaring, dangerous bastard."

"Not to me."

"You're different."

"Why?"

She felt confusion in him, just a flash before he slammed it back behind a mental wall. "Maybe it's because you haven't always been a vampire. Maybe I'll act like a bastard to you after a few years."

She let herself grin for a second. She didn't know why, but she didn't think that would be the case at all. "They acted different towards me after they found out about our bond."

He nodded. "In my case, vampires are two-faced. Respectful to my face, back biting gossiping mongrels behind my back. The fact you bonded to me makes you gossip and back-stabbing worthy by association."

"I see. Well, it won't be anything new. At least I have someone to share the misery with now."

He laughed. "That you do." He grabbed the edge of her hood and moved the cloak further over her head as the wind whipped through the area, knocking his hat off. Instead of moving to pick it up, he kept firm hold of her hood, pulled her towards him, and kissed her for a few seconds. He pulled away picked up his hat, placed it back on his head, then took her hands. "Your gloves."

She nodded. "I must have forgotten them."

He removed his, took her hands, and slipped them on hers. "A lot of body heat escapes a Halfling's hands so you need to keep them covered at all times. Be sure to always keep track of your gloves or keep an extra pair."

"Okay."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Let's go home."

**-/-/-**

Large flags hung down from the ceiling like stalactites, the faded grey fabric blending right in with the other shade of grey that dominated the hall like a strict master. The air smelled of the musky incense they used to ward off the vampires. He could taste it on his tongue; it dried his throat. What little light filtering in through the sheer curtains on the stain glass windows had been pre-filtered through the hazy clouds in the sky. His movements shouted each time he stepped upon the stone, joining the occasional rumble of thunder that foretold of an oncoming storm.

He straightened his collar as he turned the corner and came upon two wooden, and deliberately distressed, doors. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. When he received it in the form of the familiar, hate inducing voice, he entered.

Sweat appeared on his skin immediately as he stepped into a room resembling a greenhouse or jungle rather than an office. A large window loomed opposite him. The curtains were open and let in a dull light, but were not the source of the orange glow and the heat. That could be attributed to the various sized candles situated in strategic locations throughout the room. Plants were everywhere, the green an odd site to see after being surrounded by grey. The smell of roses and lavender permeated the area, turning his stomach far more than the incense had.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon. Things not going well on the borders?" He turned to the right and saw High Priest Anthrope coming around a bush that looked like a cactus, but was much too soft to be such.

"No, things are going fine for the most part. I thought I would come to give you some updates."

"Tell the truth," he said and smiled. "You wanted to get out of that backwater disgust for a while." He walked up and stopped at his left. He patted Compel on the shoulder. "I can't blame you. I would not have assigned this mission to you if I thought you weren't the most trustworthy man for the job."

Compel had to push down a grin at his words. Trustworthy only long enough to attain what I want.

He watched as High Priest Anthrope walked over to the window and began watering the flower boxes on the sill. "The Hawkeye girl, the vampires got her."

He paused and turned halfway to look at Compel. "Hawkeye girl?"

"Sir, did you not get my letter bearing the message about Lord Hawkeye's daughter?"

Anthrope put down the watering can and went over to his desk. He sat down on the plush red chair and went through a pile of letters, the tops cut open too evenly to have been done by a letter opener. "No, there is nothing here addressed from you."

"Perhaps you lost it."

Anthrope furrowed his brow as if he was insulted or disturbed. "There is no way I would lose it. No way at all. It must have gotten lost on the way here. Yes, that must be it." He opened his right desk drawer and lifted out a bunch of letters, stacked from biggest to smallest envelope and coded by the color. He looked through them and shook his head. "No, there's nothing here either."

He put the stack of envelopes back in the drawer and shut it. He removed a folded handkerchief from his pocket, unfolded it, wiped off his hands of nonexistent dust, and refolded it into a small square before returning it to his pocket. "What is the issue with the Hawkeye girl?"

"One of our men found her in an old cabin in the woods, changing. Apparently, a vampire hunted her down and took her as we were attempting to drain her. We found her again but she got away. We now have the witch that helped her."

"Then burn her."

"That is a problem High One. Lord Hawkeye has the witch and seemingly keeps stalling her burning."

"Is he letting her roam freely?"

"No, of course not but…"

"Then leave him be until he is finished. When you said she got away, I assume you mean daughter has been taken yes?"

"And changed fully, Sir. She is one of the lost ones."

Anthrope went back to tending to his plants. "Lord Hawkeye has a right to find her and end her himself if he wishes. For now, let him do what he wants with the witch. If he lets her go, you can track her to other witches perhaps."

Compel resisted the urge to argue. Right now, he wasn't in any position to challenge Anthrope's orders. Someday he would have that height, that closeness to god that Anthrope held.

"Has the poison been effective yet?" Anthrope asked, catching him off guard.

"We don't know yet, Sir. It has just been released across the borders."

Anthrope moved over to a small sink and refilled his watering can. "How many tries does this make?" He touched a small vine coming down from a hanging pot, a grin coming to his lips. Compel wasn't sure if he was talking to him or the plant. He answered to play it safe.

"Three, Sir. I'm getting quite frustrated. If you wish, I can reassign those at the borders. "

"No no, that won't be necessary."

"I wish I could be as patient as you are Holy One." For the first time, Compel really meant his compliment to Anthrope. He never was a patient man but truly believed it was a virtue.

Anthrope nodded. "When god wills it, we'll see them fall to their knees and beg to be blessed."


	35. We're Off to See The King

**Vacuous Heart of Blood  
**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess  
**

**Chapter 34: We're Off to See The King, the Fearful King of Xing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I do own my idea.**

* * *

"Di...Did . . . you just see what I saw?" Audrain stammered, grabbing onto the iron gate to stabilize herself. "Roy Mustang was . . . he just . . . she. . . ." Audrain tried to force her mind to process what it just saw, but it was overloaded. Roy Mustang didn't let people touch him. If they did, he either stared at them until they were no longer touching him, or moved so they weren't in contact.

"I. . . I . . ." If Rebecca's jaw wasn't attached to her face it would've been on the sidewalk.

"Are we dreaming right now?"

Rebecca straightened and backhanded Audrain across the face, knocking her off her feet and onto her back. She sat up and yelled, "Why in the hell did you hit me like that?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Of course it did!"

"You felt pain so we aren't dreaming."

Audrain sent a malicious gaze at her sister. "You're supposed to pinch! Not backhand!"

"Same thing. That's more vampire standard though."

Audrain pushed herself to her feet. "Let's try and see if you're dreaming now. She punched at her; Rebecca dodged.

"Um... We should go catch up with Riza, remember your plan?" Rebecca said and dashed off.

"Get back here you hornfloozey!" Audrain yelled and chased her sister.

-/-/-

"Hey! Lady Mustang! Hey, you forgot your gloves," Riza heard as she and Roy walked home. Riza turned and saw Rebecca running toward her at high speed, waving her gloves in the air as if it they were the most urgent thing in the world.

"Why in the hell...?" Roy said as Rebecca sped up. When Audrain practically skidded around the corner, Roy lifted Riza in his arms and jumped upon a nearby wall, right before Rebecca slid through the area they were standing in.

"You vampires are insane," Riza said, eyes wide.

Roy chuckled. "Don't forget, you're one of us too."

Riza gave him a sideward glance but said nothing.

Rebecca came to a stop and twisted around to look at them. "Nice jump, Lord Mustang Sir."

Roy jumped down—Riza still in his arms— as Audrain, calmly, walked up to them. Other than her hair being in disarray, she looked as if she'd casually walked there. Audrain snatched the gloves from Rebecca and handed them to Riza. "You forgot them. They looked expensive and we know how your hands can get cold so easily. We thought it would be best to return them as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She took the gloves with her free hand. Roy sat her on her feet and her arm moved under his coat and around his waist.

"And, we wanted to apologize for our sudden awkwardness back at our home. You caught us by surprise but we shouldn't have acted like that," Rebecca said. She took out a small sachet and removed a card. "We'd like you to call on us for tea or even to go shopping when you're permitted to…when you… um."

"When she can go out on her own," Roy said.

Audrain and Rebecca smiled; Riza knew they were forced because she'd found the need to perfect her fake smile through the years.

"Yes. That's right," Audrain said and handed Riza her card as well.

When Riza took the card, she could feel Audrain's hands shaking. If she was so nervous around Roy then when did she get the time to be engaged to him? Like him or not, they'd had to have talked more than five minutes to decide it. She thought about Roy and Audrain's personalities. "No, five minutes is plenty enough," Riza muttered.

"Did you say something?" Roy asked.

Riza blinked, looked up at him, and shook her head. "No. I didn't say anything."

He looked at her with a skeptical eye before turning back to the other two women. "What are you two up to?"

"Up to?" Audrain's said with a level voice.

"You wouldn't go through all this trouble to return gloves unless you were up to something."

Rebecca shook her head. "We know that her hands get cold and they were expensive. We weren't doing anything else so we thought we'd return them." Her brows furrowed and she sighed. "We apologized too."

Roy still didn't look convinced. "We're going now. You two behave."

"See you some other time. Thank you for your cards," Riza said as Roy led her away.

-/-/-

**_"__Even when you're at full strength Riza, be careful around those two. They're up to something,"_**

"I will," she spoke verbally.

"You aren't going to argue with me? About being paranoid?"

"I figure you wouldn't tell me to be careful without having a valid reason." While Audrain struck her as friendly, she clearly had ulterior motives. Riza could feel it in her gut.

"When are you going to teach me how to defend myself? Learn to use my senses a bit more."

Roy chuckled. "You're already learning the senses part just fine. You can read the thoughts I send, you knew when to leave their home, and even got possessive."

"When did I get possessive?"

"You're arm went around me and squeezed. It's still there." Riza started to move but Roy kept her at his side with his firm grip. "I didn't say I wanted you to move away."

Riza nodded and nestled closer. He was warm, safe, and she felt strange. A good strange. The kind of strange one felt when something was so wonderful that it couldn't possibly be them experiencing it. She shook the silly thoughts from her head. As they approached their residence, Riza marveled at how different it was from her old home. When she first arrived there, she hadn't had time to give the house a good look.

It was tan stone and raised three stories tall. There were windows every four feet or so on the bottom floor, the windows becoming less frequent with each ascending level. There were no flowers outside-Christmas's garden was at the back of the house and out of view-, any blooming trees, and the grass was cut to perfection with not one wildflower in its mist. It looked more like a prison or official building than a home; yet, in the short time she lived there, she felt warmer in it. There were strangers there other than Roy, but she felt more among family. It didn't make any sense at all. Was it because they were all vampires? Even with the small interaction she had with them, she could tell they were more loyal than humans were. Granted, there were exceptions, but it seemed less so in vampire realm.

"Vampires don't fight among themselves very much?" she asked.

"Depends on what you mean by that."

"Do your provinces, cities, and so on ever fight?"

"You mean like a civil war?"

"Yes."

Roy chuckled and she grew annoyed. She didn't think there was anything funny about the question she asked. She wanted to learn more about her new culture and race.

"It happened once. Long before my grandmother was born. When the current king took the throne, people weren't happy because they thought he was too foolish. They wanted his older brother to take it."

"Why didn't he?"

"He fell in love with a Lycanthrope. The current king wasn't about to let his brother give up on his love, so he claimed it. People revolted but it was quickly shot down when the older brother talked to the group."

"Kings can't marry who they want?"

Roy shook his head. "Vampires are liberal but not when it comes to their royal family. "The queen has to have vampire blood and be humanoid."

"But Lycanthropes can remain human can't they?" If Riza remembered correctly, they only turned with a full moon.

"Yes, they can change at will." He grinned. "They don't need a full moon."

"Did you hear my thoughts again?"

"No, I just took a guess. Yes, she could've remained humanoid but the problem is the blood."

"You can't turn a Lycanthrope?"

Roy made a face as if he tasted something sour and shook his head. He stuck out his tongue. "I can't imagine a vampire biting, much less turning one. Their blood taste like a wet dog smells. As for their bodies, well they can't change into vampires because of their animal blood. Humans and witches are fine, but when you get into the realm of Lycanthropes and other beast type creatures, things get muddled."

"Fascinating."

"We have plenty of books about it. You can read them. There's a huge library in the house." They walked through the gates and Riza greeted the guard there, catching him by surprise. He nodded to her before they walked further inside the place. "I'll have to do that."

"Have to do what?" Christmas stood on the top step as servants hauled bags out of the house and loaded them upon a carriage.

"Riza wants to read up on society."

"Oh, well the castle at the capital will be a perfect place for you to learn."

"What do you mean?" Riza looked at Roy questioningly and saw he was just as confused as she was. She wasn't ready to go to a large city, but it was appealing at the same time.

Roy shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Christmas walked down to them. "I was trying to be cheerful about it. Look at things positively and they become positive."

"I've been told to do that my entire life," Riza said, "and it hasn't worked once. Take things as they come and deal with it. Plan if you can, and live life until you die. Well in our case that last part doesn't apply."

Christmas chuckled first, but then her face and demeanor turned serious. "I am sorry for what was done to you in regards to the dresses and all. I acted most unladylike."

Riza blinked, of all things she'd expected from the woman, an apology wasn't one of them. "Are you saying that because you're really sorry or because you're afraid of your son?"

Christmas's face turned serious and Roy's eyes widened.

"Roy has a wonderful heart and anyone that's afraid he'll kill them for a minuscule reason needs their head examined. That's especially true of his own mother." Riza didn't know what brought forth those words but she knew they'd been bubbling under the surface since leaving Rebecca and Audrain's presence. She thought about her mother for a moment before realizing that the woman she had pictured in her mind wasn't her mother. It was an illusion of what she wished she had. Any woman who left their child, any parent that did so, wasn't worth the titles.

Her outburst didn't faze Christmas in the least. "A bit of both."

"You mentioned the capital," Roy said. "That's my guess for your apology. Why are we going there?"

Christmas cringed. "The king sent for us."

When Roy's face went starker than it already was, fear rushed through her. Roy went after her when the Patarin had her, lost his eye, and hadn't gone as pale as he was right now. "The . . . the . . . king?"

_Crap__, he's stuttering __too? _This wasn't good. Apparently, the king wasn't someone Roy wanted to be around, which meant he was a man she didn't desire meeting.

"Yes, he heard about your marriage."

"Who in the hell told him? Usually this type of news never gets to the king."

"You'll have to ask him," Christmas said. A servant walked next to her and handed her a cloak. "I had the servants pack things for you and the things you bought for Riza." She got into the carriage and Riza looked at Roy.

"Couldn't we get there faster on foot?"

"You want to go?"

"We don't have a choice. From the way you looked when your mother mentioned the king, you wouldn't turn down the invite."

Roy forced air out of his lungs in a loud sigh. "Yes, you're right." He took her hand and helped her into the carriage. After they were in, the door shut.

"You asked about going faster on foot," Roy said as soon as the carriage started on its way.

"Yes."

"That's the exact reason we're not going on foot. It's faster."

Christmas adjusted herself on the seat across from them and opened the curtains to let in some of the soft moonlight. "I just chalk it up to having all those bags we can't possibly carry."

Riza laughed. They would easily be able to carry two each and make it there in no time. No wonder Christmas stacked the top of the carriage with bag after bag.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Two nights," Christmas said. "It would be shorter but we have to rest the horses of course."

"How about the sunlight? You two won't burn but I will."

"We sparkle instead, remember?"

Riza elbowed him but laughed. "You'd look like Armstrong if you did."

Roy shuddered.

"These curtains block out the rays. When sunrise gets here, we'll close them." Christmas looked at her son. "Sparkle?"

"A joke," he said.

"You? You made a joke?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, I have the capability."

Riza reminded herself to ask Roy more about his relationship with his mother. She found Roy's sense of humour to be abundant and amusing, if the woman didn't even know he had much of one, their relationship was probably as strained as the one she shared with Amelia.

She half listened to their talking as she directed her regard out the window and at the countryside, marveling at the blackish hills that still managed to spark green trees up from their seemingly inhospitable soil. The environment repeated for a few minutes before the carriage moved upward, treating her to a view of the city. There was nothing particularly extraordinary about the buildings themselves, but the city's walls were pearl white and appeared as lustrous as the moon beaming down on them. On the right side of the city, a dark forest stretched far across the expanse like an evergreen ocean.

She shivered as the night wind picked up and hit her face and her eyes grew heavy. Though she'd slept so much since her changing, it didn't seem to be enough. In essence, she was like a newborn baby, needing over 15 hours for her body to sufficiently rest. Factor in Roy's attentions, as welcome as they are, and she was a walking vampire of exhaustion.

"You all right?"

Riza looked at Christmas and nodded. "Just tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep? You won't miss anything. The scenery is the same for the next few hours."

She figured Roy would know the area fascinated her. He seemed to know a lot about her but she knew so little about him. He was like a mystery waiting for her to unravel and she found she was up to the challenge of seeing every one of his emotions. Except intense rage. She'd seen that with Synnith and the Patarin. "I think I will." Riza cuddled in the corner of the seat, pulled her cloak closer, and closed her eyes.

-/-/-

Roy watched as Riza quickly fell into sleep and felt the foreign feeling of guilt wash over him again. He'd been a bit too active with her lately and her body wasn't recuperating the way it should. He'd take it easy on her from now on, at least until she started being able to shut her breathing on and off.

He took off his long coat. He moved closer and eased her body so it rested against him. When she snuggled her head against his chest, he covered her with his coat and kissed the top of her head before he remembered his mother was right across from him.

"What is it?" Christmas asked.

"Huh?"

"What is it about her? She's beautiful yes but you've been propositioned by more attractive vampiresses. More experienced ones that you don't have to teach. Yet you turn all of them down, swear off marriage, but then so many years later show up injured at my doorstep bonded and enjoying it."

"I told you, our bonding was accidental and neither one of us enjoy the bond. Do you know what those things consist of?"

"Vaguely. I've never cared to find out."

"You don't want to. They're bothersome."

Christmas folded her arms across her large chest and gave him her knowing look. "Bonding can't happen unless there's something deeper between the two vampires. I know that much."

"Just what are you trying to imply?"

"I'm implying nothing. I'm asking straight. Do you lo-"

"Don't even utter the word," Roy said. "I'm fond of her; I like her spirit; she's interesting, intelligent, and not at all bad to look at." He looked down at her and moved a strand of hair away from her face. "She was a nice looking human, but as a vampire she's getting more beautiful as the days pass. Her personality is strengthening as well. I can see the growth, and it's been intriguing to watch."

"I suppose those things would be strong enough for a bonding. It would be a good idea to talk to another set of bonded vampires for reference."

He snorted. "I have a better chance of tracking down Dracula."

"The king would know of a few."

Roy slouched. "And here I forgot about having to meet with him. Don't you say a word about our bond."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You think he won't notice?"

Roy groaned and buried his face in Riza's hair.

"You'll have to tell him how you bonded too. So why don't you tell me first. It'll be good practice for telling the king."

He raised his head. It was characteristic of his mother to use this circumstance to know more about what caused her obstinate son to bond. He didn't see any harm in telling her as long as- When he felt a drop in temperature and Riza's shiver, he pulled the coat over her head so she'd stay warm. When he felt the discomfort in her body ease, he turned his focus back to the topic. "If I tell you, you have to swear on your life you won't breathe a word to anyone else. Including the king. If we choose to tell our circumstances, it will be up to Riza and me."

She raised her right hand and made an X across her heart with her other. "Cross my heart and I swear upon my garden."

"Okay, I can trust that more than you wishing on your life. I'll tell you."


	36. Ties

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Chapter 35: Ties  
**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

* * *

Archer groaned as he tossed in turned in his bed. After putting much effort in trying to get back to sleep, he jerked into a sitting position and yelled a curse out into the silent darkness of his bedroom. He looked to his side at the empty spot and cursed again.

She should've have been sleeping there, bare and ready for him to have her. Instead, she was god knows where. He was relieved he had a maid who looked like her so he was able to put someone in the casket. Now he just had to track Riza down. If what Ivan said was true, she was alive out there and those two assholes were ready to blackmail him. She'd probably go along with it just to get revenge for what he'd done. It was too bad he'd gotten a letter announcing Ivan's death. He was his most loyal man, even if he was extremely odd.

He ran his hand through his hair and swung his legs over the edge of his large bed. He stood, walked over to the window, and watched light creeping over the mountain. An unfamiliar emotion rose with the light, making his stomach queasy. Usually he'd go to have breakfast with Riza in a few hours. Now that he could not, it seemed his life was almost at a boring repetition of duties with no goal in sight. He'd come to realize his relationship with her was more than the desire to dominate. She calmed him down for the entire day. He looked forward to seeing her even if she never smiled at him or showed the reverence she should've shown.

The maid had been a poor substitute at first, it'd been easy to pretend he was dominating Riza, but it got to the point where she was just a sexual doll used get out the aggression of being unable to have the real thing. She just laid there and let him screw her after a while. Riza would've fought him. Probably tried to beat him with anything she could get her hands on. There were times when he didn't want to control her spirited, independent nature, but his standing in society was more important than what he wanted and the challenge of taming her was too good to pass up.

Nevertheless, he had passed it up and wanted to have her killed because he was angry at the time. Because she willingly let the other man have her, and enjoyed it, but wouldn't let him so much as kiss her. For a few days, he considered her a trollop, but as the time passed, he wanted her again. Dread filled him. Was he in love with the bitch?

He laughed. "How ridiculous." He chalked it up to his distress over the possibility of blackmail. Or lust. Yes, lust made sense. Though she didn't realize it, she was a very desirable woman.

He turned to get dressed. He had to meet with Lord Hawkeye before sunrise. For some reason he'd become paranoid about the Patarin.

"Patarin. No good troublemakers." Since they'd shown up, his everyday duties were harder to complete. They were preaching their religious gibber outside the factories, and needlessly complaining about how the workers were treated. Even Riza had offhandedly paid him a compliment on how well he treated the factory and field workers. Healthy and pleased workers always produced more and better output.

The followers living in the camp weren't who bothered him most. He could handle them in small doses. It was their ass of a leader, Compel. The man even had the nerve to come to his house with one of their religious texts. He'd accepted it then threw it in the fire when the man left. At first, Hawkeye had been very polite to them. Hell, he almost dove headfirst into their preachings.

Then, he was back to his normal self-as normal as Lord Hawkeye could be. He shrugged. It didn't matter, he was just happy Hawkeye hadn't been a fool. He would've had to quit otherwise and that would leave him with not only a scar on his reputation, but jobless. He'd gladly do as Hawkeye said, for status reasons and because he wanted to run those religious bible-hugging bastards out of the town.

**-/-/-**

Riza woke up covered and warmed by Roy's thick coat draped over her body, but the warmth she remembered being close to was noticeably absent. She sat up and found she was in a dark carriage, but the curtains weren't drawn. It was night.

After making sure her cloak was secure on her body, she opened the carriage door and stepped down. The air permeated with the sound of chirping crickets, occasional howls of wolves, and the trickle of rushing water. She was stunned for a moment when the smell of oncoming rain hit her nose, but pleased her sense of smell was returning even if it was coming in spurts. She looked around and saw no sign of Roy or Christmas in the vicinity.

"Just walk ahead through those bushes," Havoc said. Riza turned and saw him leaned back with his hat pushed up over one eye just enough to see her. "They were talking, I heard Christmas yell, and then it got quiet."

"And you didn't check on them? They could've been attacked."

"No one is stupid enough to attack anyone when they're with the Chief. Besides, Christmas wouldn't have yelled, and I would've seen the guy sailing across the night sky toward a moon orbit."

Riza laughed. She wouldn't doubt that for a moment.

**-/-/-**

When Havoc said, "Just walk ahead through those bushes," ahead was nearly a quarter of a mile, and bushes were sticky thorns—which had no effect on her skin- and vines. As she walked, she held no fear of any night creatures or people leaping out at her. She smiled. It was liberating.

When she made it to a clearing, she saw Christmas sitting on a rock, her palm resting over her face. She was muttering. Riza didn't see Roy. Maybe she launched him into orbit in the opposite direction from Havoc's sights.

Riza walked over to Christmas. "Are you okay?"

"It really was an accident?"

Her eyes widened. Did Christmas really throw Roy? "What was?" Riza ventured to ask.

"Your bonding," Christmas said.

"Yes, it was," Riza said. "But I'm fond of your son. I'm not happy with the situation but I reason there are worse men I could be bonded to."

She felt unease when Christmas looked up at her, lowering her hand to rest on her lap. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. You should've just kept your distance from him."

Riza moved her hands behind her back; if she didn't she was going to attempt to strangle the woman before her. "It wasn't me who needed to keep my distance," she snapped. "He didn't tell you everything about us."

"I asked how your bond came about, nothing more."

"Then stop making assumptions of the situation before that." Riza never thought it would be so hard to control the pitch of her voice and her temper. She had a bad one as a human but could control it the majority of the time. _I wish Roy were here._ A flare of anger flew through her. She was supposed to be independent. She always longed for it, but now she longed to have someone with her.

She sighed and flopped down on a rock next to Christmas. "I have everything I thought I didn't want but the more I stay around, the more confused I am." Riza laughed at herself. One minute she was angry, the next minute she was spilling her guts to her mother in law.

Christmas looked at her. "Maybe you didn't know what you wanted?"

Riza thought for a moment. Hearing those words brought forth a bit of realization. "Possibly."

"From what I understand of your society, you're told you have to want something and it becomes conditioned in most minds. You have a strong will so your mind rebelled against it."

Riza shook her head. "My mother raised me in my childhood to be my own person and question everything."

"And your mother knows about your current state?"

"She died."

"Oh. I'm sor-"

"No wait, I'm wrong."

Christmas's eyebrows rose. "Wrong?"

"I thought she was dead up until about a month ago. Then I found out she left us. I spoke before I thought about it. I'm so used to the automatic response of saying she dead." She looked at Christmas. "It was a lot to take in."

"Any mother who does that to her child isn't worth dwelling on."

Riza refrained from mentioning Christmas was being hypocritical. She didn't act very motherly toward Roy. At least, not the way she imagined a mother was supposed to act.

"Not many mother's are nowadays," Roy said. Riza and Christmas turned and saw him coming up from a narrow pathway made by years of traipsing the same course.

He held out his hand to Riza. "Come with me will you?"

She nodded, placed her hand in his, and stood. He wrapped it with his arm and they walked down the path. Christmas grinned. "Accident may be but a happy one I suspect."

"How much did you hear?" Riza asked.

"Enough. Quite a few things I didn't know before. You and mother seem to be getting along now."

"I can get along with anyone if someone is civil and reasonable. If I'm honest, the fact I revealed so much to her even surprised me."

"I'm not civil and reasonable."

Riza looked away and grinned. "And you would say we get along?"

"I would say th-"

"Other than sexually."

He laughed. "Well we're getting along now. I would say yes. We were just a little rocky when we first met."

He guided her through a path set between two, three-meter tall white stones. Her small grin blossomed into a full smile as a hot spring set among grey stones appeared before her, the steam steadily streaming up from the dark water. "Beautiful."

She felt arms go around her waist and a hard bite on her neck. She felt his tongue lick the spot, undeniable evidence he drew blood. "Want to have a bath?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and held back a grin. "Sounds good. You can wait by the carriage. It won't take me long," she said and stepped away from him. She walked to the edge of the hot spring, closed her eyes, and relished the warm steam. She removed her cloak and draped it over a rock. She looked over her shoulder. "Unzip me before you leave?"

A mischievous grin took over his features and he stalked toward her. "I'll do much more than unzip you."

Riza's stomach flipped and hotness filled her lower body. She didn't say anything as he unzipped her dress and it felt to her feet. He raked his sights up and down her body. "Women wear too much clothing."

She lifted her petticoat over her head after slipping off her underwear. "This isn't as much as humans."

She slipped down into the hot water, moved to the deepest part, and dove under. She didn't know how much time she spent submerged but knew it was more than she could when human.

She broke the waterline, turned toward the shore, and saw Roy wasn't there. Surely, he didn't take her seriously about going back to the carriage. He wasn't so dense.

She barely had time to release a yelp when she felt something grab her ankle and pulled her under. She turned in the water and saw it was Roy who pulled her under. When she saw his grin through the water, she swam back to the surface. She walked to the shallower area of the spring and sat against rock.

She laughed when he popped up in front of her, some sort of vine on his head. "Hi there."

"You're playful today." She removed the vine from his hair and threw it over her shoulder

"Need to be before we go straight into hell."

"Is the king really so evil?"

"He's not evil. He's pushy and nosy, and overall an annoying person if you stick around him too long."

"We'll only be there a few days right?"

"Yes but it's still too long."

"Must be if something like this gets you nervous."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Want to help relieve this nervousness?"

She leaned back as his hands moved between her legs and his thumb pressed against her clit. She shifted against him. She groaned as his thumb quickened its pace. "You didn't wait for an answer."

He pulled his hands away from her then pulled his full body away from her. "I did say if you ever said no, I would stop."

She pushed toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin. When she kissed him, his senses jolted and he pushed her away.

"When was the last time you had your menses?"

She blinked and moved back. "Menses?" Why was he asking her this? She counted backward from the current date, which was an estimate at best. "Well it was a week before I became vampire."

"You're due. So we can't."

"Due?" Her eyes widened and panic rushed forth. "I'm pregnant!"

Roy turned more pallid. "You are? I didn't smell it! Why didn't I smell it?"

"No, you said due."

"Yes, for your menses."

"But vampiresses don't have menses."

"Who in the hell told you such a thing."

"No one it's just I assumed that-"

"You're not a corpse like a vampire out of some stupid book. You're a living being."

Riza groaned and sat down, the water covering her about an inch above her chest. "I'm going to kill everyone."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm a ranging bitch."

"That's what I've been saying since we've met. I'm glad you're no longer in denial." She growled, grabbed a rock from under the water, and threw it at his head. He dodged. "You're reflexes are getting better."

"When I was human, during my time of the month, I was a raging bitch who could possibly commit mass murder."

"And…"

She lifted her wrinkled hands from the water and looked at their palms. "Now I might actually do it."

Roy laughed and swam over to sit beside her. "I won't let you. Besides, you'll only have it once every three months."

"For how long?"

"About two weeks."

Riza shot to her feet. "Two weeks! I only stayed three days during human time!"

"It's compensation for-"

"Don't give me that!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who created you."

She glared at him. "Okay, I had a small hand in it."

She sank back into the water. "So it's possible for me to have a baby."

"Yes, but it wasn't when you were a Changling. There are few of us who are completely Pureblood. My mother and father were fifth cousins and are Purebloods. So my blood is pure."

Her stomach turned when she heard his parents were related. Then again, fifth cousins weren't close enough together to be considered incestuous. "Explain."

"Purebloods can have children with anyone except Changlings. Changlings are sterile and can't have children with any race. Halflings can only have children with complete Purebloods, mixed Purebloods, or other Halflings. Mixed Purebloods can only have children with each other, Purebloods, or Halflings. ."

"Mixed Purebloods?"

"The result of two half Purebloods mating."

"How confusing."

He nodded. "It took about a century of mapping and research to know who can mate with whom and to name them."

"Can Purebloods breed with humans?"

"It's rare, but possible."

"So you could've gotten me pregnant whe-!"

"The odds are astronomical so I didn't worry."

If he was so relaxed about it then there was no reason for her to stress. "We should get going shouldn't we? If the king is like you say, he won't be happy with you being late."

"I just thought of one benefit of being human."

"Oh?"

"If we were human could pretend to drown so we wouldn't have to go. Then we could run away."

Riza laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, maybe we can stay a bit longer. It is warm and I'm new to being so cold. Right?"

"I like the way you think."

**-/-/-**

As Archer rode toward the smallest hill east of the Hawkeye residence, he spotted Lord Hawkeye sitting atop his favorite Arabian. He leaned forward in the saddle, one hand stroking the horse's mane while the other kept running through his hair. The horse stood still, his head upright and its ears perked as if listening for someone to approach. Archer sped up and before he stopped at Hawkeye's side, the man spoke. His voice was much lower than his normal speaking tone but not as quiet as a whisper or as indistinguishable as a mutter.

"How many available men do you have?"

Archer quirked an eyebrow. Was Hawkeye planning to throw the Patarin out of the village? If so, he would get as many men as he needed. "Depends on what it's for Sir."

When Hawkeye turned his hazel gaze onto him, the source of Riza's stunning eyes, his stomach grew heavy. "I need more men to undergo a secret task. They must be trustworthy and willing to travel a long distance."

"May I inquire what the task is?"

Hawkeye stared at him for a few seconds before looking off into the distance where the Patarin tents were set up in their neat little circle, with the congregation tent at the center. "I want to know if the Patarin are setting up camps in the other border villages, and if they are, I want to know what they're doing. I can send them each on business ventures I need done but their main objective will be to spy on the Patarin."

Now he questioned the man's sanity. He wanted the men to be a bunch of Sherlock Holmes copies. He rode closer. "Lord Hawkeye, I would think the matter you'd be most concerned with is that they're in your towns."

"I have other reasons to inquire about their whereabouts elsewhere."

Archer resisted the urge to ask anything else. He reached into his pocket for the small red ledger where he kept his contacts and business matters written. "I have five available that I deem trustworthy and skilled enough to undertake what you need done."

"I need three of them. I have seven already. Amelia is throwing a small dinner party tonight. Invite those men and their wives. After dinner, I will reveal more about what I need from the task."

Archer inclined his head to Hawkeye. "Yes Sir, I shall notify them immediately."

Archer was baffled by the request but didn't get to say so since Hawkeye rode away from him without a goodbye. He turned his horse toward the town but didn't start toward the dimly lit buildings filled with rousing workers. As he stared down at the buildings with their soot covered roofs and smoke-belching chimneys, his body told him to cherish the peaceful scene. His gut told him it wouldn't last.

His body relaxed of its own accord as his mind ran constantly with hate. It hated everything about the area . . . except the view. A view forever changing thanks to the workers as they emerged from their houses one by one. As people put more coal on their fires and increased the smoke. As the chickens broke through the silences as the sun rose and destroyed the dim orange glow.

He leaned forward and his horse shot off at a gallop down the hill, much faster than necessary. He'd throw all of his focus into winning more praise to build his reputation. Gaining the highest status he could was all he could do now. Being secure in his life. That's what mattered.

Didn't it?

**-/-/-**

Hawkeye knew from the way Amelia's mouth dropped open and her lower lip shook, that she didn't think his dinner party idea was a good one. He couldn't think of a better excuse for having a large amount of men show up at his door. It wouldn't surprise him if the Patarin were spying on him. After all, he held a witch they wanted under his roof and had come up with several excuses to wait to release her to the religious nuts.

"Berthold Hawkeye, how could you do this to me?"

"I thought you'd be thrilled to have a dinner party."

"Not when it's so last minute. Do you know the details of planning one of these things?"

Hawkeye forced his shoulders down so he wouldn't automatically shrug at her question. Of course he had no idea. To have a woman to plan those things was one of many reasons why men married in the first place. "I do not, but surely it's not difficult."

Amelia grit her teeth and stood. She raised her fist in the air and then raised her pinky. "I have to decide the menu and I have no idea what we have available here to work with." She held up the next finger. "Then I have to send out invites, which means the ladies will have to RSVP within hours." She raised her middle finger to join the other two. "Then, I have to figure out a seating arrangement." She moved to hold up another finger but Hawkeye grabbed her hand and lowered her fingers. He had no reason for unhappiness about being a man, but as she'd counted off all of those details, he was increasing pleased over his lack of vagina.

"They'll be invited by word of mouth. Jeremy is capable of cranking out a good meal. The man once cooked a five-course meal using three fish, some flour, and potatoes, and I know we have more food here than that. As for decorating, use the red tablecloth we used a few days ago and a few white candles. Maybe some of the flowers from the garden, though Riza might not be happy if you pic . . ."

Amelia's furrowed brows thinned back to normal and her flushed cheeks lost their color. "I'll manage Berthold. I'm sorry for overreacting the way I did. I'm sure Marianna kno-"

"Give her the night off," Hawkeye said.

"What? But who will serve th..."

"Jeremy. I'll pay him extra."

"But why do that when Marianna is here?"

He lowered her hand and leaned forward. "Marianna can't be trusted Amelia."

"If you don't trust her then why'd you hire her?"

He bit the inside corner of his lip, sat down in a chair. These matters had a bearing on the stability of the household so she was well within her rights to ask. "Some important issues have come to light."

"Then discharge her. Berthold if she's some kind of danger to us, then I don't want her-"

He shook his head. "It will arouse suspicion with the Patarin and god knows what they'll do to get Mrs. Rockbell back."

Amelia nodded. "I like her."

"Marianna?"

"Well, yes. I like Marianna, erm... liked. But I was speaking of Pinako. It seems as if Riza has a better life now."

Hawkeye kept the bewildered look from crossing his face for the most part but a small bit of it took form in the twitch of his right eyebrow. He leaned forward. "Just how much did she tell you?"

"She told me Riza is happily married now. I'm quite annoyed over her elopement. From what I've heard, he's high standing too. She could've at least held a wedding for everyone."

He nodded, leaned back, grabbing his pipe from the table beside him. "It's enough that she's married and out of society's way here." He should've known the witch was smart enough not to mention things like vampires to his wife. She wasn't the type to believe in those things. Neither was he until he saw it.

"You have to keep the fact Riza is alive a secret. No one can know."

"What? But I'm sure Lord Archer would be-"

"Especially from him and the servants. This is important. Do you understand?"

Amelia sighed and nodded. "If you say to do it. I shall."

"The fate of many of people could rest on how things go in the next few weeks. You'll be leaving in a few days. For now I need you to act as the perfect hostess."

She stood and raised her nose in the air. "Act? I'm the perfect hostess Berthold."

His wife's confidence was comforting. "Don't let me down."

"Have I ever?"

**-/-/-**

"Very calm," Christmas said, causing Riza to look up from her book.

"Are you talking about me being calm or Roy?" Riza put down the book she was reading. Roy bought it for her at a small shop a few miles away from where they'd bathed in the hot spring. She had to pace herself with it since she'd discovered she could finish a fifty thousand word novel in less than an hour. Good thing the book had close to five thousand pages.

"You of course. It's obvious Roy is calm. What did you two do in the hot spring to make him sleep so deep?"

Riza almost made a comment about the lack of issues in regards to Roy's sexual stamina. "Nothing other than bathing."

"You mean to tell me he didn't try anything?"

"Are vampire mothers always concerned about their son's sex life?"

She readjusted the unneeded shawl she wore over her arms as the carriage slowed. "I'm interested in every aspect of his life since he's bonded with you. It's not the direction I had imagined."

"Roy told you about how we bonded and the original circumstances before we bonded. What else is there to know?"

The carriage stopped and the door opened. Christmas stood and laughed. "The outcome of course." She exited, leaving Riza there contemplating her words. An outcome was the results of an ending. Vampires had no end. _The woman wouldn't spy on Roy and me for the rest of eternity, would she?_

"No, she'll get bored eventually."

Riza looked down at her lap and saw Roy staring up at her, wide-awake.

"Why didn't you wake up earlier?" Her eyes narrowed. "Or were you awake this entire time?"

"You'd dump me onto the floor if I answer."

Riza pushed him off her lap and he hit the floor with a thud.

**-/-/-**

"He's the one who ordered us to come," she heard him say as she emerged into the moonlight. Roy turned to look at her, his body fuming with anger. She could feel it festering and bubbling in his mind. "The king isn't here yet."

"Does that mean we're going home?" Riza wasn't one to complain, but she longed to sleep in a normal bed today.

A servant inclined her head to him and gave a half bow. "My apologies Lord Mustang, but he had to attend to emergency matters in border cities. He directed us to show you to your rooms until he returns. It shouldn't be more than a day."

"Son, shouldn't you help Riza down," Christmas said. She held a frustrated tone in her voice rather than an angry one.

Before Roy could walk over to her, she jumped down on her own. She gave him a quick wink, earning a grin and a flicker of amusement from him.

"I think we should go home. If the king wants us, he can come visit."

"You should think of someone other than yourself," Christmas said. "Carriage riding is hard on your wife right now."

"Are you okay with riding back?"

"Um, sure_._"_** Argh, no. I don't want to get back in the carriage for a while. Stop being so stubborn Roy**__. _

"Don't lie to me Riza."

"I'm not."

"You have your mind open you know."

She put her palm over her face and groaned. "I need to practice controlling my thoughts."

He folded his arms and forced a sigh. "So it's two against one."

"Yes," Christmas said.

"Don't word it that way," Riza said. "Just look at it logically. You dread seeing the king again but know you'll have to someday right?"

"Yes."

"Well you'll always be dreading if you don't get it over with. Isn't it better to get rid of the dread than to live in it?"

When servants started carrying the bags past him, Roy started to protest until a voice cut him off. "Roy."

Her muscles tensed as she felt Roy's mind raging, with a tad of pain flashing as quickly as lightening bugs. Riza turned toward the source of his hate. A man was walking toward them, much farther away than she'd expected him to be. He didn't seem to put off any sort of unwelcoming demeanor.

Roy glared at his mother. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"No, I didn't."

Riza walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled it away and moved his arm around her waist. She shifted closer to him when she felt his body and mind straining against the desire to attack the approaching man.

The man reminded her of a cobra with his jacket collar upright as if it'd been starched and the contrast between his tan clothing and dark green coat, and the way he seemed to slink up the walkway in an S sequence even though he was walking in a straight line. His broad shoulders and long legs didn't make it any less convincing.

"When the King told me of your marriage, I was thrilled," he said as he stopped in front of them.

Roy didn't reply. When the man turned his deep red, almond shaped eyes to her, she realized he was the description of the perfect persona of a vampire. One all novelists strived to describe but fell painfully short. He extended his hand to hers, his long bony fingers just waiting for hers to touch them. They were intriguing, beautiful if she were to be honest. She reached out to take his hand, but Roy grabbed her wrist. "You're thrilled. How wonderful for you to travel here and tell me. You can get your ass back home to your other son now."

Riza never heard him be so disrespectful to anyone, not even the Patarin. Riza didn't argue with him as he led her away. She waited until he calmed a bit before asking, "Who was that?"

He put her arm in the crook of his. "Your father in law."


	37. Off to a Not So Good Start

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 36: Off to a Not So Good Start **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Note: I realize Xing and Amestris are separated by a large desert. For the sake of this fiction, they're not _completely_ separated by it. I completely forgot about the blasted desert. lol  
**

* * *

When she imagined what Roy's father looked like, which happened only when Roy revealed the identity of the man, he was nothing like the reality. For some reason she thought his father would be almost the spitting image of Roy, with the same dark eyes, and skin and the same brilliant grin.

"I never would've guessed it."

"I didn't expect you to. We're nothing alike."

She shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't go as far as saying that."

"You think we are?" She felt his anger spark. She understood the hostilities one could hold toward their father and often got angry when people pointed the similarities she shared with her father.

"He seems charming, so that's one commonality."

She hadn't expected a surge of jealousy to be mixed in with the anger surging through him. "Charming? You think the idiot is charming?"

She squeezed his arm in comfort, trying to quell both emotions. "Though not as charming as you. Your charms are more sincere and harder to see."

"Sincere?"

"He's elegant but strikes me as if he's hiding something. My mind compared him to a cobra."

"I think that's the most accurate description I've ever heard in regards to him."

"Hey Mustang!"

Roy and Riza turned and saw Maes and Gracia. Riza noted that they didn't walk as close as she and Roy, but there was still an underlying affection between them. Then she noticed something about Gracia.

**"**_**Roy? Why is she still a Changling? Shouldn't she be more advanced than me by now since she was changed sooner?"**_

_** "Advanced?" **_

She growled._** "You know what I mean."**_

_** "Because Maes is only half-pureblood. She'll become a Halfling but it will take her a few years longer than you to change completely." **_

She expected Maes to shake his hand but instead he bowed halfway. Gracia followed suit. "Congratulations. I hadn't expected you to marry so soon."

Roy moved his shoulders as if trying to relax them. "Yes, thank you."

"Grandfather called everyone here," Maes said. "He's rather excited about your marriage for some reason."

Roy muttered a few words she couldn't make out before saying. "I couldn't care less."

Riza realized what Maes called the king. That meant . . . "If the king is your grandfather then you're a prince." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt stupid for stating the obvious.

"We don't have that title here," Maes said.

"He's the heir," Roy said. "His father refused the throne so you're looking at the future king of Xing."

She was impressed and found she admired Maes even more. He went against the grain of what she expected an heir to an entire country to act like. She expected him to act more like… well, more like Roy really.

"_**Roy, why did he bow to you just now? A future king outranks you doesn't he?" **_

"_**Only when he's king and even then he'll show respect to Purebloods since there are so few of us." **_

Maes smiled. "The last time I talked to grandfather, he said he wouldn't be retiring for a long time. Probably hundreds of years."

Roy nodded. "I remember him mentioning something about his retirement long ago during a . . ."

Riza felt his arm shaking and she gazed up at him. He stared past Maes but his eyes weren't focusing on anything in particular. Maes either didn't notice or ignored it.

"I think he mentioned that something specific would have to happen before he left the throne. A time when he felt it was best for the country. He didn't mention what the event was of course. Cryptic as always."

Riza nearly fell over with him when Roy lost his balance. She tightened her grip on him, and Maes reached for his shoulder to steady him. His hand never made contact.

"Are you okay?" Maes asked.

Roy stood there, wide-eyed. He looked at her, looked at Maes and groaned, "Oh shit."

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"Nothing," he said aloud. "It's nothing."

Roy turned and walked into the castle, leaving the three alone in the garden.

"That was odd," Gracia said. "I've seen him in a tenser situation and he wasn't like that."

"He was calmer during th— Hey, are you okay?"

Riza didn't answer Maes. She couldn't. She swallowed and sucked in her stomach, trying to relieve the tightness that suddenly developed in her abs. The skin at her forehead felt like it was being pulled taunt and she reached up to massage it. "There's something so wrong. I can feel it."

"Feel it? You mean see it."

Riza shook her head. She let her hand drop to her side and the other rest against the tree next to her. "Feel it." She closed her eyes.

"_**Where are you going?" **_

"_**I need to be alone." **_

Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone studying her. Maes' mouth was open and his eyes stretched as wide as they could go. The orbs looked as if they were going to fall out of their sockets at any moment. "You mean you physically feel what he's feeling?"

"Part of it, yes."

He walked a few feet away, took off his glasses, removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, and began cleaning his glasses all the while shaking his head. "There's no way," he muttered. "Bastard isn't that stupid."

Gracia walked over to Riza. "What is he nervous about?"

"I have no idea. . . ." Wait. Yes she did. It was a similar reaction to Audrain and Rebecca's when they found out about the bond.

Maes dropped his glasses. Gracia moved to pick them up but his foot smashed them into the stone walkway before her hands could make contact. "Is he crazy?"

"Don't ask. Just accept that it hap-."

"I can't believe him!" Maes stormed away and stalked up the stairs. Riza and Gracia rushed after him. When they entered into a large study, Maes had Roy slammed against the wall. The other people in the room were frozen with fearful looks upon their features. Even Roy's mother was shaking.

"Maes! Stop it!" A vampire, who looked like a taller version of Maes yelled.

"How could you do that to her!"

Riza darted toward the two men but Roy punched Maes backward into a large glass vase. Shards shattered around him but none cut his vampiric skin. She panicked when she felt raging flames flickering along her consciousness, struggling to stay in their place. She leaped in front of Roy and grabbed his face. "You can't!"

"Girl! Move out of the way, He'll kill you," she heard Roy's father say. She didn't listen and kept hold of his face. She drilled into his gaze. She grit her teeth as her insides rose in temperature, the fire lulled her into warmth, trying to drag her into it as if trying to draw her into a comforting hug. It was dangerous. If she went there, Maes wouldn't stand a chance. She wouldn't let Roy kill him.

"_**Move Riza." **_

"_**No!"  
"I said move!" **_

"_**And I said no!" **_

"_**Do as I say! Now!" **_

"_**Or what? You'll kill me?" **_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**Go ahead then. Kill me!"**_

_Please let me have the strength to keep him from doing this_. _You can't let him. If you can't calm him down Riza then you're useless. _

Maes got to his feet and grabbed her shoulder_. _"Don't get involved."

Roy grabbed his wrist and squeezed, she heard a bone crack but Maes showed no signs of pain. "Don't touch her."

Riza jerked away from Maes' grasp. She took hold of Roy's wrist and easily pulled it away. She stepped closer to him, her body barely pressing against his.

"Kill me if you're going to do it."

"Are you suicidal?" Roy's father yelled.

Christmas nudged him with her elbow. "Donovan, don't get involved."

"We can't let the girl just walk into her death," a woman said.

She ignored the warnings from the others and forced herself to remain calm, in essence, she tried to be a light rain among the raging fire inside him. It was hard. She wanted to jump in and let the anger take her. Through the sparks and smoke, she felt cracks of pain.

"Well aren't you going to kill me?" she found herself asking.

The area grew dead quiet as Roy focused on her. She couldn't read his direct thoughts and the fire was still flickering but had calmed down to a steady roar, like the flame he used to light a fireplace. His hands moved up and grabbed her shoulders; his gloved fingers sank into her upper arms, would've broken her bones if human.

Some of the male vampires ventured forward. "Don't!" she said as she kept her fear underneath a calm expression. Not fear for her, but them.

She never broke eye contact with him. She pressed the anger in his mind into relaxation, and he pressed his lips down on hers. She didn't close her eyes until she saw his shut. Doubt flickered as to whether this was a trick to get her away. To get at Maes.

He pulled away and stalked past her and Maes without a word, leaving the room.

It remained quiet for a few seconds before everyone slouched and the ones that could do so released a collective sigh of relief.

Maes stumbled to rest against the wall. "I thought I was going to die."

"Are you daft boy? He could have killed you," Maes's taller "twin" said as he walked over to him. A short pudgy woman with long black hair walked next to him as well.

The tall man faced her and bowed all the way. "Lady Mustang, thank you for saving my son."

"Please don't bow," she said. "It's awkward."

The man straightened to full height. He was by far the tallest man she'd ever seen and would be intimidating if not for his kind face. He looked to be as young as his son was, but still carried barely distinguishable lines around the edges of his month. Not the kind one gets from age but the ones a person gets from laughing. "I'm Morgan Hughes, and this is my wife Colleen."

She extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman took both her hands. "Thank you so much."

"Like I said Ma'am, he wouldn't have killed Maes. He might've been angry but he wouldn't go that far." It was true. Instead of killing him, Roy probably would've put Maes in the same condition as Synnith, which was in many ways worse than death.

She pulled her hand away and searched for a servant. When she spotted one, she smiled kindly at the girl. "Can you show me where our room is?"

"Yes Lady Mustang," she said.

"Is it a good idea for you to follow him right now?" She turned and saw the woman who was with Taianna when they met in the market. The woman still had dark glasses over her eyes and a large hat with a veil perched upon her head. She was dressed in a plum and white dress that covered every inch of her skin below her neck. If she remembered correctly, her name was Eliza.

"I don't think it's your place to be concerned," Riza said. She tried not to sound rude but couldn't prevent a bit of hostility from weaving itself into her voice.

"Perhaps you're right."

Riza felt anger gripping her emotions at the stuck up tone Eliza used. It was so like Amelia's friends who came for tea when she was younger. "There's no perhaps about it," she said and nodded to the servant. They both left the group behind.

**-/-/-**

Riza opened the door just enough she could creep inside the room. She looked toward the bed. Roy was lying on his stomach, his face repressed among the many pillows with one of his arms positioned under his forehead, and his other arm at his side. "I thought I told you I wanted to be alone," he said, his voice muffled.

She closed the door behind her. "I was worried." She walked over and sat down on the bed, half expecting him to order her to leave.

He merely grunted in response. She tried to probe his mind for answers to numerous questions created by the events before, during, and after Roy's flare of temper. She jumped when he said, "Stop trying to read me."

"Sorry."

He laughed. "No you aren't."

She reached out and cautiously began running her fingers through his hair, unsure if he'd welcome her touch. "You're right."

The edges of her lips quirked up in a not quite smile when he shifted and moved his head so her fingers tangled deeper in his tresses. "You're here to talk?"

"Only if you want to."  
She heard his chuckle again, happy that he seemed to be relaxing even though the chortle wasn't the type enlaced with amusement. "If I don't?"

"Then I'll just stay here playing with your hair." She kicked off her shoes, lifted her knees to her chest and scooted so that her back propped against the downy pillows. She sat there quietly, long enough that she wondered if he was going to say anything to her.

"Maes hates that I bonded with you." He moved his head, wordlessly telling her to continue with her petting.

Her hand went back to its movements. "Why is he so against it? It's not like it affects him negatively."

"Maes has a tendency to worry more about others. I've always told him that if he were human, his altruism would get him killed. It does make him suitable to be king."

"So he was concerned about me." Thinking about Maes and the way he'd treated her in the limited interactions they'd had, it was suitable to him.

"I'm a dangerous vampire Riza and by being bonded with me you are close to it."

She'd been fully aware of his danger since the time they first met, granted the lethality of the powers wasn't what alerted her to it, she hadn't even know he had powers at the time. No, he carried the air of danger on his shoulders like an intemperate mantle; it was recondite in his obsidian eyes. There had been only one time she thought he'd hurt her and even with that particular instance she'd had her doubts enough to be obstinately brave. "He should've known you wouldn't hurt me."

"Why would he know?"

"I thought he was your best friend."

He rolled onto his back, keeping his eye closed. She started to move her hand but he took it and put it back on his head. "I told you I didn't have friends. I merely have people I associate with on occasion and who serve my purposes when necessary."

She knew Roy liked Maes far better than he was willing to admit. While Roy wasn't the type to make ardent demonstrations or exclamations of affection, he certainly felt fondness. If he couldn't he would've left her to die.

"And do I serve your purposes?"

"I haven't figured out what your purpose is yet."

She was relieved with his honesty even if it wasn't the nicest thing he could've said. She couldn't be angry at his words because she didn't know what her purpose in life was either.

"When I was human, a lot of people called me overflow."

"Overflow?"

"There's an old religious story. God carries all souls in an urn that never empties." He laughed aloud but she continued. "He pours it down a well to create human beings. Sometimes god pours more than he planned for and they are the ones that just exist for no reason."

He snorted and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Riza. Never tell me another religious story."

"It is pretty ridiculous isn't it?" She smiled and played with the bangs hanging in front of his eyes. "Sorry." She took some strands from the left side, where he was growing it long to cover the eye patch he wore, and ticked the top of his nose. He swatted it away and opened his eye. "If you're going to stay the least you can do is lie down and be quiet. I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I need to know something first."

"Haven't you said enough?" She could hear he was annoyed with her and maybe it wasn't the best time to ask, but she had to know. If she asked now she would be able to let him relax and be able to unwind too. "Why did you get so upset before?"

"Maes just rushed in the room, grabbed me, and—"

"No, I mean in the garden before Maes heard we were bonded."

He squeezed his eye shut and groaned. "You'll find out soon enough. Enjoy your blissful ignorance for now."

Riza stretched out her legs and placed her hands on her lap. His tone made her decide it would be best to do as he said. Besides, she wanted to . . . no, she needed to speak with Maes. To straighten out his feelings about her bond with Roy and maybe he would answer some of her other questions about the bond no one else would answer for her. As the future king, he'd know.

"Hum…"

"What?" she asked. She still felt his tenseness but it had alleviated significantly. His arm wrapped around her waist. She lay down beside him.

"You usually argue with me when I tell you to do something." He looked at her. "What are planning?"

"Nothing." She rested her head against his chest. "Maybe I'm becoming obedient now."

"Fat chance." She tried to sit up but he kept her in place. " I want you as you. Besides, you'd be boring if you obeyed all the time. But I won't complain right now."


	38. A Little More Known

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 37: A Little More Known **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own any OC's present and my idea. **

* * *

A knock on the bedroom door pulled Riza into a realm of half-wakefulness. "Lady Mustang?"

"Yes," she said and smacked her lips at the taste of morning breath. It was less potent than it had been when blood wasn't one of her food choices. A funny thought about it being a fifth food group entered her mind.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner will be served in one hour in the east side dining hall." The girl's voice shook as she spoke so Riza tried to inflect some kindness into her response.

"Thank you so much for telling me," she said. "I appreciate it."

"Um…Oh… You're welcome Lady Mustang," the servant said.

Riza waited until she heard fading footsteps before she sat up and felt something fall to her lap. Looking down, she saw she'd been covered with a thin blanket and Roy was no longer in bed with her. She knew she still had a long way to go before she got her full bearings on her change, but she wasn't aware she slept so deep she wouldn't know if Roy moved away. Especially not when she slept with half her body on top of him.

She stood and straightened her dress before turning to look in a full-length mirror attached to the opposite wall with gold, snake shaped brackets. She cringed. Her dress was wrinkled beyond help without an iron, and her hair jerked out of the pins she used to keep it back and stuck out in various directions as if she'd been struck by lightning. She'd never placed a strong emphasis on appearance, but she wouldn't go to dinner the way she looked.

She moved over to the dresser and lifted the glass on the lantern, and sat it down on the table. She looked around for some matches, growing more and more frustrated as she couldn't find any. She glared at the wick for a moment and then searched the drawer, she smiled when she found the matches; the flickering shadows covering the box had concealed it. Wait a second. One needed light to make shadows. She looked up at the lantern and saw the wick was aflame. She straightened and searched the room for Roy; when she saw he wasn't there, she looked back at the wick.

"I. . . I did that?" She knew when she was with Roy she had the ability to use a bit of his fire, like the way she so satisfyingly turned Synnith into a vamp roast, but she could use his powers without him around her? This was going to be very inconvenient.

Her fingers found their way to her temples and rubbed them to alleviate the headache brought on by more thoughts and questions with limited people who could or would answer them.

**-/-/-**

Riza counted herself lucky that she'd encountered a young servant girl on her way down the stairs; otherwise, she would've never found the room where everyone gathered before dinner. She stopped at the door, rallied her courage, and entered the room.

Self consciousness piled atop of her when everyone's gaze turned to her, and she wanted to adjust her off the shoulder dinner dress to cover more skin, or better yet, go upstairs and put on something black instead of the ice blue and silver dress that was currently adoring her body. She wasn't the most dressed up person there, but she'd never dressed quite so elegantly for something as simple as dinner.

She took in the people around her, making sure to keep her head still as she noted there were some new people there..

"Hi Lady Mustang!' Rebecca sauntered up to there and took her right arm. "It's soooo boring in here."

Riza bit the inside her lip to keep from laughing at everyone's face. To them Rebecca must seem like a brave warrior.

She felt someone take her left arm and looked to her side to see a smiling Audrain. "Very dull."

"Not sure if I could make it better," Riza whispered. She gave them a quick smile before gently pulling her arms away and walking over to Maes and Gracia. She heard a few gasps and whisper, but ignored them. "Can I speak to you privately?"

"You've got a lot of nerve young lady," Eliza said. "After what happened you want to—"

She turned to look at the woman and she took a step back, bumping into her husband. She felt a tinge of familiarly but attributed it to a desire to grasp something she knew in a world of unfamiliarity. Her temper pushed her to tell the woman off but she forced it down in favor of keeping her reputation steady so people wouldn't be afraid of her, and to get Roy's reputation improved, even if he didn't desire it. She didn't know why it was so important to her that his family liked him, but it was. She laughed at how similar she sounded to Amelia. "All due respect Ma'am, this is between Mister Hughes and I."

"You can call me Maes, and yes, we can speak privately." He motioned to another door and they walked to it, he let her through first before entering himself. He closed and locked the door. When she opened her mouth, he held up his index finger against his lips. He walked over to another door and guided her through it and into a small room with a dining table for four and little else. When she looked to him for an explanation he said, "Vampires have extra sensitive hearing remember?"

"I thought only when they put effort into it."

Maes laughed. "And you think that group would actually mind their own business. You saw how Eliza acted when you asked to speak with me. They're protective."

"Because you're the future king?"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

She laughed and couldn't keep a smile from appearing on her face. "They didn't seem very protective when Roy grabbed you in the hall."

"In the case with Roy, people are different."

She knew that from the first time she saw his own mother shirk under his glare. No, it was before that with Ivan. "He wasn't going to kill you. I know he wasn't."

"So do I. Do you think I would've done that, anger or not, if I thought he would've? I didn't fear anything until he threw me into the vase."

"Flames flickered when he did, but he was able to hold back." She made sure to leave out how much he struggled to hold back since his anger was trying to override his judgment. "He didn't want to kill you either."

"I did question his desire to kill me. I must admit." He pulled out a chair and motioned to it. They sat down at the table and he tilted forward leaning his chin in his hands with his elbows on the table, like a child who didn't learn proper table manners. "But whether he desired to kill me or not isn't the issue is it? You wanted to talk about something else."

Riza nodded and did her best to pretend he didn't stun her with his accurate guess. She gave no indication that she wanted to talk about anything further. "Yes. Why did you get angry at the bond? Why was everyone so surprised at it? I figure maybe it's because Roy, and he was a ladies' man, anti-marriage and all, but it seems so much more. When they thought it was marriage they didn't act nearly as bad."

Maes stood and walked over to a small bar. "Wine?"

"Yes, thank you." She said. He remained so quiet enough that she wondered if the drink was merely a distraction so he would have an excuse to avoid her question. He walked back over and sat a thick red substance in front of her. She took a drink and the old adage, hurry up and wait, came to mind.

"A bond is for the rest of your lives. You can communicate with each other, feel each other's pain, and calm each other down, and if one of you dies, the other will either fall comatose or die."

Riza grumbled in her mind. Was he deliberately trying to give her the run around? "Yes, I know that already, but why do people treat it like it's disgusting?"

He shook his head. "You're misreading them. They are surprised about the bond because they're so damn rare. In a country with more than a billion vampires, I would say only about a million are bonded. Most choose marriage if they want to be with someone but considering a vampire's lifespan is forever, most marriages end in divorce. My parents for instance, were divorced, but got back together. Roy's parents divorced ten years ago and his father remarried only to get divorced again within a year. With bonds, there are no options other than a risk-filled attempt to break it. Most don't consider the risk worth it because it has only succeeded a handful of times."

She decided not to ask about what the risk was. Roy made it clear he wasn't going to try to break the bond between them anyway. "That still doesn't explain why you and everyone else that has found out either gets angry or nervous over it."

"I can't speak for everyone else but I got angry because of what a bond entails. I was thrilled that he liked you enough to want to take care of you, that's been evident from the time he thought you were dead, but to bond you to him without a second thought is inconsiderate."

"How do you know we didn't give it a second thought?" He looked at her knowingly and she shrugged. "It takes two."

"But you didn't know what you were doing."

She couldn't argue with him. She hadn't known exchanging blood with Roy would bind them for eternity.

"As for being nervous," Maes continued. "Everyone is nervous of you because you'll be able to use his power. People are afraid of his energy."

Riza's mind flickered back to the way the candle lit in her room when she'd just glared at it. Her stomach burned and she took a huge gulp of the wine in her glass, her throat straining to swallow it. She hadn't even tried to light the wick! What if she suddenly got angry and set someone's head on fire? Now, she could understand why people would be wary of her but Roy had control over his power. She hadn't seen him use it furiously since Synnith and she'd provoked it to an extreme.

"Is there something overly special about his power people should fear? From what I've read and heard from others, every vampire has a special gift."

"Elemental vampires are rarer than bondings. There are few complete Purebloods left and only three in the last five hundred years have been born with elemental abilities. Roy was born with fire but it didn't awaken until he became a teenager. Then the reverence came."

Reverence? That was a horrible way of wording it. Now she understood why Roy didn't want to be here and why he kept out of Xing overall. She still felt emotions as a vampire and she was sure Roy felt hurt that people treated him like an outcast because of a fear of him, therefore, like she did, he chose to outcast himself.

When they first met, he teased her about how she should address him, but he'd never forced any formality upon her in regards to his title—whatever it was. Maybe he preferred she treat him differently than the others did.

"So he keeps his distance from people. I figure he sees it as the best thing. But now that he's bonded to you, that won't be so easy. The king won't let him sneak away again."

She took another sip of her wine, swishing it in her mouth several times and coating her tongue with it before swallowing. She felt the blame for throwing him back into a life he didn't want, even though the fault was with them both. "I hope this turns out well for him."

Maes grinned and placed his hand atop hers. "You won't know until the future. Maybe if Roy spends more time around everyone they'll change their minds about fearing him and just respect him."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Besides, she wasn't sure Roy even wanted—

"I don't want anyone's respect," Roy said.

Maes and Riza looked over to the many doors that led outside and saw Roy standing at one, his brows furrowed and his hand focused on where Maes' currently rested. Riza jerked her hand away when she felt a spark of … something… in his mind, and stood.

"Sorry," Maes said.

"Are you saying that because you really are, or because you're afraid of me?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking over to Riza. "I think they're about to serve dinner."

"Roy, you—" She caught herself. Now wasn't the time to discuss the feeling she sensed in him.

"Let's go."  
She looked at Maes for a moment before taking Roy's arm and letting him lead her to dinner.


	39. Tastes

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 38: Tastes  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA I do own my idea. **

**Note: The doc manager ran my lines together. I fixed it the best I could.  
**

* * *

Riza felt his eyes on her but sensed no strong thoughts coming from him. She'd have to ask him to further train her to advance in being able to block them when she needed to. When she looked at him, he was indeed staring with a small smirk dancing across his lips.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" She figured he'd ask about why she was alone with Maes, and was surprised when he didn't.

"You're beautiful."

She laughed and looked away from him, smiling wide enough her cheeks stretched. She remembered back to when they first met, to the names he called her and how she was so attracted to him, physically but thought he had the personality of an asshole."As I recall, you called me plain."

"Well I meant simple. You're simple and beautiful."

Her brows furrowed. "How odd to say."

"There's more to being beautiful than looks."

Riza stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I hear the cracking sounds of hell freezing over."

"You're sarcasm is unrivaled by everyone except me."

Riza let go of his arm. "That's a better compliment than being called beautiful."

When she walked away, he grinned. "There's another reason she's gorgeous."

"It's about time they show up," she heard someone, she didn't know who, mutter, when she walked into the dining room. Roy followed.

"Did you kill him?" Eliza gasped. Riza tried not to glare at the woman so she wouldn't run the risk of setting the plumage on her fascinator afire like she did the candle. It would go up like leaves in a forest fire. "_**Would be an interesting start to dinner."**_**  
**

_**"Want to?"**__ Roy asked. _

_**She laughed inside her thoughts. "You're eavesdropping." **_**  
**

_**"Your thought had a bit of me intertwined in it." **_**  
**

_**"I suppose. You are the one with the powers after all." **_**  
**

_**"What's this about a candle on fire?"**_**  
**

_**"I'll tell you later." **_**  
**

"No, we didn't kill him," Riza said. "If I'd wanted him to die I wouldn't have stopped Roy."

Everyone's eyes flew to him, probably for some sort of reaction. "Then where is he?"

Riza shrugged as Roy walked over and pulled out her chair for her before the servant got a chance. She sat down and he pushed it back in before going over to sit in his own, letting the servant assist him.

_**"You trying to stun everyone by pretending to be a gentleman?" **_**  
**

_**"How did you guess... dear." **_**  
**

She looked down at her tray both to keep those at the table from seeing her grin and to look at what the servant put down in front of her. It was a dark broth. She could make out a bitter smell due to her returning sense and half wished it wasn't returning. If it tasted the way it smelled, she'd find out if a vampire could throw up or not.

"Where is Lord Maes?" Eliza asked.

Why was she so concerned as to his whereabouts? If anyone needed to be concerned about Maes, his parents and Gracia had more right. She looked at them. They showed no concern over his location. "Maybe he's changing his pants from shitting on himself earlier," Rebecca said. Riza nearly dropped the spoon she just picked up. She clenched her teeth to keep from laughing.

"How vulgar Rebecca! You should apologize to everyone at the table," Eliza scolded.

Rebecca tilted her head to the side and regarded the woman with such a hateful look Riza thought she was going to kill her. The day I let you discipline me, stepmother, is the day I parade around wearing one of your ridiculous hats."

Riza looked over at Roy questioningly. "They didn't tell you?" he asked low enough that the others, who weren't paying much attention to them now, wouldn't hear.

"Not a thing about it."

"I'll tell you later if you want. Rather interesting story."

"Hi all," Maes said. Everyone's attention flew to him.

"You're alright!"

"Yes, any particular reason I wouldn't be?"

He moved to sit beside Gracia but paused when he saw Rebecca and Eliza staring daggers at each other. He crept down to his seat and looked at Roy in question.

"Rebecca thought you shit yourself and had to go change your clothing, and Eliza didn't think it was proper."

"Ah, I see. . . Um... Has it occurred to either of you that we don't shit?"

Rebecca grumbled under her breath. Riza wasn't able to hold back anymore and started laughing, Gracia joined in with her. The other vampire sat the table just sat staring at the two.

"God, you're all so serious," Maes said and took a drink of his wine. "Lighten up."

Roy shook his head. "They won't until the King shows up. Then they pretend to be amiable and good humored in case he's giving out titles."

Maes smirked and when everyone was absorbed in their own conversations, leaned toward Roy and whispered, "The king told me before he left that he may have plans regarding those matters."

Roy dropped his spoon. "I don't want another one."

"I'm guessing it's for Riza. He's anxious to meet her."

Roy put his palm over his face and leaned back against the chair.

"Hey? You okay?" Maes asked.

"Yeah. Bad soup."

Riza put down her spoon and took a piece of bread instead even though she knew the soup wasn't the reason for Roy's motions._**"There you go again, getting stressed at the mention of me meeting the king. What's wrong?" **_**  
**

_**"Nothing. Nothing at all. Absolutely nothing." **_**  
**

_**"Triple denying is usually an indication of something indeed being wrong." **_**  
**

_**"Just eat," he said.**_**  
**

"Fine," she snapped and took a huge bite of the warm bread. Why in the hell was he being so withholding from her? Even in his mind, he made sure to lock the reason for his stress away from her. If something caused Roy to act such a way then it was surely worth panicking over.

"Where'd that come from?" Morgan Hughes asked.

Shit. She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud."We were talking with each other privately," Roy said.

She saw all the vampires at the table shift except Rebecca and she wondered why it didn't affect the dark haired vampire.  
"Not about any of you," she added with a smile.

"I think it's lovely," Taianna said.

"Lovely? Dear, having someone read your thoughts isn't lovely. It's intrusive."

"No it isn't," Riza said. "You shouldn't make assumptions about things you don't know."

"How dare you. I don't care who you are married to, I'm still your elder and you should talk with some respect."

Roy slammed his glass down, the handle shattering. "You need to hold your-."

"Roy," she said and placed her hand on top of his even though it was covered with red wine... or was it blood. She had yet to take a sip of the drink. She looked at Eliza. "I didn't mean you any disrespect. I'm just stating the obvious. I'm sure no one at this table would say I used an aweless tone with you."

Eliza opened her mouth to respond but the room remained wordless. Riza smiled at her before taking her napkin and using it to wipe off the hand she'd rested on top of Roy's.

Audrain leaned over to Rebecca. "I'd like to see her put Eliza in her place someday."

**-/-/-**

Riza barely made it through the main course without falling asleep. Who knew a vampire dinner would be more boring than a human one. And the food, all she wanted was some blood but none had been served yet.

_**"You okay?" **_**  
**

_**"Aren't you bored?"**_**  
**

_**"Exceedingly. I'll make up for it tonight with you. Maybe in the garden?" **_**  
**

_**"Pervert."**_**  
**

_**"What? I meant a nice walk.**__" _She saw him smirking at her._**"What were you thinking? It looks like you're the perverted one."**_**  
**

_**"You know you weren't thinking of a walk!"**_**  
**

_**"I was. I like a walk after dinner. You noticed I leave after we eat every night, right?"**_

Riza huffed and looked away from him. How embarrassing. He really was talking about a walk. She wouldn't let him get away with embarrassing her, mental or not. Before she could respond with something, Morgan Hughes spoke.

"So, Lord Mustang. The seasonal horse competition and auction for the entire country will be held tomorrow morning in the nearby city. Are you planning to attend? The King was hoping to return for it."

Riza looked at the older vampire, excitement coursing through her. Finally an interesting conversation to break up the dullness. "You have horse competitions here?"

"Oh, do you like horses?" Morgan asked.

"I used to ride before I became a vampire. I wasn't aware vampires had equestrian interests."

"You want to go?" Roy asked.

"But you don't like horses," Taianna timidly said.

"My likes don't always matter? If you want to go Riza, we can."

Riza knew the vampires at the table were having a hard time staying upright after hearing his words. "You're sure?" She figured she appeared like an excited child to him, but she couldn't help it. She longed for some sort of familiarity and she attended horse competitions and auctions regularly as a human. She'd purchased King from one of those events.

"We'll be there Morgan."

When Colleen smiled at Riza, her heart got a small ache. The little twitch of the cheeks reminded her of the vague images of her mother's smile. The woman she remembered anyway. Now, there was nothing but contempt for her in her heart. She detested feeling anything for her; a woman who left her child and family for another man wasn't worth the energy it took to hate. "If you'd like, why don't you have lunch with us. We have a private area," she said.

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"Think nothing of it. It's nice to find another woman interested in horses, it's so rare among us."

"She's not one of us though," Eliza said.

Riza wanted to reach over, grab the woman's silly fascinator and push her face in her soup until she drowned. With everything she'd gone through, she felt it was perfectly within her rights to take such action, but she chose words as her weapon instead."I'm bonded with Roy, I drink blood, and your laws marry us. If I'm not one of you then I'd like you to kindly tell me what I am. And stop muttering under your breath. My stepmother once told me it's very unladylike."

Rebecca and Audrain burst out with laughter while the rest of the table just stared at her. She brushed them off and went back to eating the rare steak the server placed in front of her. Roy kept quiet.

"How—"

"Mother, please. She's right, it was rude of you to say that," Taianna whispered.

Eliza snatched up her knife and cut into her chicken as everyone else proceeded with their private conversations.

**-/-/-  
**  
"It wasn't that funny," Riza said.

Just as Roy said, after dinner they'd started on a walk through the garden. When they made it through the gate, Roy snickering began until it turned into full-blown guffaws to the point he had to sit down because he couldn't find the coordination to walk and laugh at the same time.

When his laughing slowed to an occasional chuckle, he spoke, "Oh yes, it was. She looked mortified at being scolded by a younger vampire, and to make it worse, she turned herself into a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite."

Roy laughed and stood. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Eliza was human once too."

"What! Then why... you'd think she'd understand what I'm going through."

Roy nodded and they walked. "She does, and probably hates sharing a commonality with you. I'm a big part of the hostility she shows because I won't be able to marry her precious Taianna."

"But you weren't going to, to begin with right? You didn't give any hints toward the young girl did you?"

"Would it matter if I had?"  
Riza jerked her hand from his but didn't stop walking. "Yes. It would."

"We'd still be married and bonded. But I didn't imply anything. I was polite and made no contact with her other than one or two dances because no one else would dance with her."

"Why not? Even I got asked to dance the few times I went to those horrible balls."  
Roy took her hand again. "Because of her mother. The woman runs Taianna like a puppet. I'm surprised she actually told her mother she was being rude."

"But the human thing, I don't understand why she said it when she's civil to Gracia. I could understand her commenting on me being with you but she'd insulted Gracia too."

"Yes, another way in which she's a hypocrite."  
Riza bit her lip for a few seconds before letting go when she felt blood on her tongue. She'd have to remember she couldn't do it now since she had fangs that retracted when she made certain moves with her mouth. Roy stopped, causing her to yank forward. She looked back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Come here," he said.

She didn't do as he said, choosing first to study his face. He didn't look like he had anything planned so she reached into his thoughts and was surprised when she did it so easily.

_**"What are you doing? I thought I told you to come here." **_**  
**

"Why?" she asked.

"Just come closer."

"No."

_"__**Please?"**_

"You had to say please in your mind?" She pursed her lips and approached him. He pulled her into his arms, her body slamming against his chest. He leaned down and ran his tongue along her lips before taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. She felt a prickle, and realized he was tasting the blood from bite she'd made with her fangs.

She pulled her head away."You had a glass of blood," she said. His grin made her move a bit closer; or was it because his teeth were now raking up her shoulder to her neck, cutting a small line in the skin, then his tongue ran from her neck down to the edge of the shoulder.

"That's animal blood, not your blood."

Riza learned to consider words like those on the same level as, "you're beautiful" and "I adore you."

"You're free to have a bite too. In fact—" He grabbed her hips and lifted her, her legs, despite the long dress, wrapped around his waist, said dress pulling up to accommodate her position "—I did say we were going to have some fun in the garden."

Riza twined her arms around his neck as he backed her against one of the stone statues. "You said walking and called me a pervert for thinking otherwise."

He whispered, his warm breath—expelled because of his speaking—brushed up against her ear and made her shiver in delight. "But I never said you were wrong in thinking it, and we did walk didn't we."

He kissed her neck and she resigned herself to her situation. Not that it was completely horrible mind you, just risky. "You can at least take me to the bedroom first."

"Where's your sense of adventure. The gamble of being caught is part of the thrill. Come on."

"Fine," she said. "This once." She only agreed because he'd given her a choice, and maybe a tiny part of her was excited about the potentiality of discovery.

As Roy unzipped his pants, ripped off her underwear, and before she lost her thought processes for the time being, she made a mental note to always look at every possibility with him. Whether they made her seem like a pervert or not.

* * *

"Any word from the men?" Archer asked Lord Hawkeye as he sat in the chair Hawkeye motioned toward. Hawkeye sat down across from him and crossed his legs.

"All but one returned. I have men on a secret hunt from the one missing." Hawkeye leaned forward and stared at the fire. Archer patiently waited for him to speak even though what he really wanted to do was shake the information out of his boss. "They're caging animals and injecting them with something. The men said the animals seemed to be in good health though."

Archer couldn't help but let a laugh leave him. "So they're doing animal experimentation. Huh, maybe they'll find a cure for the common cold."

Hawkeye glanced at him and Archer regretted his comment. He coughed and looked away from the eyes that constantly reminded him of the woman he hated, wanted to own, and yet adored. One that he wasn't sure if she'd show up and blackmail him or if her corpse was being devoured by worms right now. As morbid a thought as that was.

Hawkeye reached into his pocket and removed some currency. "Pay the men you found for me and tell them their services are no longer needed. I have the information I want."

"Yes, sir."

But Archer certainly didn't have the information he wanted. "Lord Hawkeye, the Patarin are creating trouble for me," he said. "They're bad for business as they've already converted a great deal of the factory workers and they'll be leaving with the group. If this keeps up, then they'll be no workers left."

"Get security for the gates around the factory. Give all workers an ID of some kind. If they don't have it, they don't go on the property. I can't keep the Patarin from preaching if it's nonviolent, but I can keep them off business property."

"I hope that will be enough."

"If it isn't, you notify me and we'll take other actions."

"I will, Sir."

"And Archer, if you see the Patarin here starting to cage animals. Let me know. So far they've been merely spreading their so called gospel."

Archer almost laughed again. Lord Hawkeye himself almost fell for that ridiculous gospel. The Patarin took advantage of a mourning father, but he was thankful that something snapped Lord Hawkeye out of his religion obsessed state of mind.

"I'll keep them monitored covertly."

"Very good."

Hawkeye stood and Archer took that as a sign he should be going. They walked to the door. "Be careful Lord Archer. You don't know who can trust," Hawkeye said before opening the door. The tone in Hawkeye's voice sent a chill of dread through him.

"I'm always careful Lord Hawkeye," he said before leaving the home, his shoulders feeling weighed for some reason.

Hawkeye stared at the door Archer left through, his mind darting between trust and distrust. Archer said Riza was dead when she clearly wasn't, and his mind gnawed at him that Archer might know the body wasn't Riza's. But Archer also hated the Patarin enough that he would side with him over the group of crackpots.

Hawkeye shrugged off his mistake and turned, nearly running into his wife. "Amelia, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, I was walking toward you."

"Ah, right."

"You're distracted. Did the men find anything?"

"Yes, but it's better you don't know what. We have to get Miss Pinako back to her country as soon as we can," he said.

"We've had nearly seven visits from the Patarin per day since we've had her. It's getting tiresome."

"I promise it won't be too much longer. Just until the full moon."

"That's three days from now," Amelia said.

"I must go speak with her now. Your carriage will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Berthold, I ..."

"You told me you'd go visit your daughter. I'm holding you to that. The sun has dried out the road so you'll have no issues getting out."

"But I—"

"Your leaving isn't up for discussion Amelia."

She nodded. "Yes Berthold."

**-/-/-**

Pinako looked up from the book Amelia was kind enough to lend her the instant Berthold walked into the room. The man looked pastier faced than the last time he came to talk. His eyes were burdened with thoughts, and his posture was typically associated with a person who was tired, but his walk was of normal pace. He locked the door, turned, and sat down across from her.

"What is a vampire's weakness?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you're planning an attack." She was joking and figured he knew it, but when his expression didn't change, she answered his question. "They don't have many weaknesses. The only way they can be killed is to be decapitated, burned to a crisp, or cut in half." She lowered the book to her lap and shut it, not bothering to mark the page. "Though, the cut in half thing is debatable since there's actually been a vampire who sealed himself back together. Took him a thousand years to do it though." She shrugged.

"What is their main source of food? Other than humans."

"Humans aren't their main source of food. They merely like the taste of your blood. You're like a rare snack. They usually drink animal blood and eat just like humans."

"So they function like a human except they have super human strength."

Pinako shrugged. "I guess you can word it that way."

'Then why do they drink blood."

"To digest the nutrients in food. When they drink blood, their body turns it into a type of acid uses the food they eat to turn it to energy. It's so strong that there here are no remains of food particles so they don't have to get rid of the waste like you humans. Makes vampires much cleaner as well, if you know what I mean."

"Tell me more."

She was intrigued as to why Hawkeye was wondering something as strange as the eating habits of vampires.

"Well, let me see. . . If there is no food in the body, the blood serves as sort of a battery to keep them strong. Human blood is best for that. A vampire can go a long time without eating after drinking human blood."

"So animal blood is the main source of their diet?"

"Bloodwise, yes. Different types of blood have different effects."

"And they hunt? Wild game?"

"They raise animals but they love to hunt even if it's not much of a challenge. Is there a reason for this line of questioning? Did you find out something?"

"I have a feeling the Patarin are trying to wipe the vampires out."

Pinako laughed aloud. And she thought this human was a bit smarter than the others she'd come across. "Of course they are! They've been trying since their creation to wipe out anyone they don't agree with."

When he leaned forward with a serious look on his face, her stomach sank for the first time in several hundred years.


	40. Down With the Sickness

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 39: Down with the Sickness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

* * *

Ivan hated his hometown. It was a small farming and hunting village on the border of Xing and Amestris with every other necessity imported from the other villages or the bigger towns or cities. If one didn't want to farm or hunt, they had nothing to do in the area. Granted, it didn't take much work for them to hunt or farm due to their endurance and speed, but that didn't mean it was an enjoyable task.

So that was why Ivan kept away. Or one of the reasons. He just couldn't stand staying with his family. While he liked his wife, liked his kid, there was nothing that made him want to stick around. Maybe he was a bad father for it, maybe it made him a bad person, but his wife didn't seem to care too much about his absences and his son wasn't close with him despite the times he'd held the boy and even offered to "stick around".

Ivan wasn't delusional. He knew the only reason his wife even married him was because the one she wanted had someone else. The only reason he married her was to get the village and his parents off his back. Riza may have thought things like a pressure to marry only happened in human worlds, and only to women, but that wasn't the case. In small vampire villages, it was just as important to be married with a family as much as it was in human society. He'd been young then, hadn't had the wisdom to just run away.

During his travels back to his hometown, he wondered about how Riza was coping with society and constantly questioned whether he really did her a favor by starting the change in her. Leaving her at the castle had been the hardest thing he'd done. Certainly harder than leaving his wife and family. Whether he'd fallen, "in love" with her was questionable, but he definitely cared more about her than any other woman he'd met.

Whatever feelings he had toward her didn't matter. It was clear she belonged to Lord Mustang and though she probably would deny it, because of her admirably stubborn nature, she liked being with him. He could see the vampire lord favored her as well since he showed more tolerance toward her than it was said he possessed.

Some men were lucky.

He walked through the village gates, something put up only for decoration since the protection was unneeded—who in their right mind would attack a village of vampires after all—and something struck him as off. He looked down the street next to him that opened up into the vast town square usually occupied with so many street vendors and traders that he couldn't see the well constructed in the middle of it. But there it was, black stone, with its little wooden roof constructed above it and the bucket propped upon its ledge and the ladle perched precariously across the top of the bucket.

He walked down the street and came into the area. There were still a few vendors set up but they weren't yelling their standard lines of trade that or buy this. Darkness stained the skin under their eyes, ranging from a charcoal color closest to the eye and fading to an ash grey that if it got any lighter would blend into their pale skin. Except their skin wasn't pale but flushed as if they were inebriated.

Ivan shot forward when one of the men collapsed and caught him before he hit the ground. The other sellers went over to help. He could feel the heat radiating off the man's body as he lifted the man in his arms. "Where does he live?"

"I'll take you," said a seller as he locked up his wagon/cart. "Hop in."

"I'll take care of getting his wares home," another said as he began closing down the sick vampire's stand.

Ivan lifted the seller into the wagon and got in. As they started toward their destination, he heard someone say, "There's another one".

"What did he mean?" Ivan asked.

"The sickness. It's been here in the city for the past few weeks. For some it starts as a simple cold and gradually gets worse. For others, it hits them within seconds and they collapse, like it did Dystane there."

Ivan shook his head and looked down at Dystane. It was impossible. They'd lived thousands upon thousands upon thousands of years without any plagues. "We . . . we don't get sick."

"Well, we do now lad."

"What is it?"

The man took the pipe out of his mouth and switched it from the right side to the left. "The doctors think maybe a virus has found a way to mutate and make us sick."

"Since when do we have doctors that can deal with illnesses rather than injuries?"

"Since now. Though they're having a hard time understanding the workings of the illness. A few of them have fallen ill themselves."

"Has anyone told the king what's going on?"

"Yes, he's sending more doctors and guards to quarantine the villages."

Ivan jerked around and got upon his knees in the cart. "What do you mean villages? More than one has this?"

"Three. Aelhollow, Silbanton, and Ibanus. No one is allowed in or out of the villages."

"And that's why the market square is so empty?"

A puff of smoke rose from the man's pipe and drifted back to hit his face. He took several more puffs and Ivan wondered whether he was going to answer or even if he'd heard the question. "Yes, with no one coming in to trade the hunts and produce with us, most sellers think there's no use in keeping things open."

"Then why were all of you at the market?"

"In case someone here needed something. Some of the marketers don't realize people here depend on us for their blood and food just as much as the visitors do."

The man pulled up to a small building nestled among several others of various sizes, the one on the right bigger by one floor, the one on the left, smaller by one; all of the buildings were dark brown and though they were hundreds of years old, showed no signs they were going to chip or crack anytime soon.

When Ivan lifted the Dystane out of the wagon, he nearly dropped him as heat shot from his body like it was burning from the inside out. Much worse than it'd been before. _"A fever? What in the hell do we do about a fever?"_ He wracked his brain for what humans did when they were sick. Why didn't he pay more attention? The entire point of going to the humans to begin with was to study them because of his fascination with the way they lived.

"Quick, this way," Ivan heard. He looked up to see the seller had jumped down from his wagon and opened the door to the building. Ivan rushed after the man and they ran up the stairs. With every step Ivan took, the man groaned and . . . he was breathing. The way he'd heard human men breath when they had something called pneumonia.

"Damn."

The seller practically tore the door off the hinges, and Ivan heard a woman yell in protest.

"Carlotta, Dystane is with the sickness. We must get him to bed."

She rushed to the right and they followed her into a modest bedroom. Ivan deposited him on the bed and looked toward the bedroom. It wasn't often vampires worried about anything. They had no reason to let nervousness take over. They lived forever; they could eat almost anything, so they didn't have to worry about starvation, and unless there was a war, there weren't any threats to their well-being. Until now.

**-/-/-**

Her right temple ached as the sun managed to squeezed its brightness through the crack between her glasses and her face. Her sunhat did little good to assist in blocking the sneaky rays. She found herself hating the same light she once longed to lay in all day, just staring up at the white clouds or absorbed in a good novel.

It was one in the afternoon, when this area got the hottest, and it was the vampire version of being one in the morning. She felt lazy as she thought of how much she would rather be snuggled in bed next to Roy. Horse show be damned. If she knew it would be during the day, she wouldn't have said a word at the dinner. It was funny that she couldn't stand the sun now, yet craved being warm-but she didn't want to be warm to the point the sun would kill her.

"I thought vampires were weak in the sunlight."

"I thought we discussed this. We are weak in the sun if not covered, it drains our energy," Roy said. "Though I can handle long periods without trouble."

Even if that was the case, it was evident he wasn't taking any chances. He had his own sunglasses over his face and a hat perched on his head. His customary gloves were at their home on his smooth palm and long fingers, but unlike her, he wore no coat or cloak to cover his clothing. In his left hand, he carried a cane, merely for show. On occasion, he raised that hand and tugged at his ascot while holding the cane between his middle and ring fingers.

"Then why don't they just wait till night to have this thing?" she asked. They descended a set of smooth, round grey rocks inset in the side of a hill to serve as stairs.

"Because there are other races here besides us. Fairies are forbidden to take full form at night, gnomes don't like to venture out at night, and night trolls would show up and try to ruin everything and we'd have an excess of troll blood we'd have to drink." Roy wrinkled his nose. "Stuff tastes like rotten grape juice."

"Isn't a full moon coming too? You'd have to think about the werewolves. Wouldn't they turn into beasts?"

Roy laughed. "I thought I told you to wipe those legends out of your mind."

"Then why can't they come out?" If she could manage to write and publish a book about this world, she'd be a hit in the human one after she was criticized for going against the so-called established ways of the vampires and werewolves.

"They don't have human forms during a full moon and they can't speak. It'd be difficult for trade and purchase to occur if all we got in return was a howl or bark."

"Werewolves bark?"

"Whatever you want to call it."

"I'm sure they bark the same way vampires sparkle," she said as they walked under a large canopied area. She took off her hat and savored the shade until she saw all the people standing in line. Actually, "people" wasn't exactly the best word to use; beings would be more accurate. As her gaze drifted over the lines, her fascination increased. There were so many different beings: tall men with grey skin and pointed ears towered over everyone else in line and must have been at least eight feet tall even without the large hats they wore. In the middle were vampires,—she'd acquired the ability to better identify her kind—and what looked to be humans even though she was sure they weren't. Under them on the chain of height were meter tall beings with floppy hats she'd seen hunters wear, the female of the shorter people, elves if she had to guess, wore large flowered hats large enough she wondered if they burdened their wearers.

But of all the beings there, the ones that fascinated her most hovered above ground, some a few inches if they were speaking with the elves, a few feet if speaking with the taller creatures. They were tiny beings, and though there were some males among them, evident by facial hair and clothing, most were females. They easily moved around in the air like humming birds but not quickly enough to be unseeable.

"Lord Mustang," several little female voices squeaked, causing everyone in line to look toward them. Her own eyes widened when she saw a mass of what looked like bird sized lightening bugs, rushing toward them, moving in an up and down pattern like ocean waves before they hit shore.

Riza grabbed Roy's arm and frowned when he laughed. "They're pixies."

She grit her teeth and her shoulders tensed when she though they were going to hit. The mass jarred to a quick stop, astonishing considering the speed they were traveling, but something didn't stop and slammed into her face. She grabbed her nose. "Damn."

She nearly jumped when she felt something hit her foot. She rubbed her nose and looked down to see a tiny winged female sitting up on her shoe, her small hands covering her eyes. She heard little whimpers from her and scolding in a tongue, she didn't understand from a few of her kind still floating. She kneeled and smiled kindly. "Are you okay little one?"

The little creature sniffed and looked up at Riza her dark blue eyes still holding tears that hadn't moved onto her cheeks. She nodded. "You . . . fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She flew up and hovered in front of Riza. She held her hands behind her back as her wings vibrated just a little, as if a light breeze was blowing them. Her shoulder length, ringlets flopped down over her face, her hair comb hung haphazardly by one tooth.

The other pixies weren't letting up on their berating until Roy told them to calm down. She smiled at the pixie in front of her. "What's your name?"

She blinked at Riza and flew closer to her face. Then she suddenly kissed Riza on the nose and the tinge of pain still there stopped. "No name. No parents no name."

"What?"

"Pixies don't get named if their parents are passed at the time he or she passes into adult hood."

"So you'll go through life without a name?" she asked the little pixie.

"She will until she finds a benefactor."

"Benefactor?"

"May I explain Lord Mustang?" A lanky male pixie flew to Riza's eye level. He reminded her of the fuzzy memories she held for her grandfather, Reginald Hawkeye. The end of his long grey beard extended down to his silver belt buckle, his nose was long, and aquiline, and his eyes glittered like the sun hitting a dark lake. The only signs other than his beard that bespoke his age were the thin wrinkles gathering at the corners of his eyes and thin lips.

"Certainly."

"Pixies who don't have families often have a benefactor who names them and in return they have a duty to help their benefactor when needed."

"Oh, I see. And the pixie stays with the person all the time?"

"Most of the time, but they value their privacy and respects their benefactor's private time."

Riza looked at the pixie that was looking down at her bare feet. "You know," she heard Roy say, "a pixie is an excellent friend to have."

"So it would seem," Riza said. She knew what Roy was hinting at and she felt a lot of herself in the little creature. So much that she couldn't deny naming her. She took in her appearance, trying to think of a proper, and befitting, name for her. "I think I'll call her Iris."

Her little blue eyes widened and her mouth flew into a smile. "Name me?"

"Yes. You're name is Iris. You like it?"

She giggled and kissed Riza on the nose. "Very much." She looked at the elder pixie. "I have a name. It's Iris." She flew to the other pixies who were cheering, while Iris spoke her name repeatedly while twirling in the air.

After the initial excitement, the fairies surrounded them once again. "This is your wife then Lord Mustang?" the male pixie asked.

"Yes, this is Riza Mustang."

Iris titled her head at Riza. "Bonded."

The other pixies jerked their attention to her. Roy nodded. "Riza and I bonded, yes."

They all made sounds of astonishment but showed no fear or dislike of the news—unlike her fellow vampires. "My congratulations of both your marriage and your bonding Lord and Lady Mustang," he said.

"Thank you," Roy said. A bunch of pixies kissed his cheeks and flew away with quick goodbyes.

"As you can see, we must be going, the sales are to start. Please excuse us."

"Of course."

Iris looked at Riza. "I can stay with you for now?"

"If you wish," Riza replied. When she put her hat back on her head, Iris plopped down on the brim, Riza could see her little legs swinging back and forth over the edge.

"Let's go then, we can walk through here," Roy said.

"We can? But the lines."

"Only for sales."

"Then why'd we stop?"

"I thought you'd be interested in seeing this and meeting the pixies."

She was touched he would stop, at a place he clearly didn't want to be, just so she could get absorbed in more of the way their world worked. So she could be familiar with other types of worlds and creatures she'd been deprived of knowing when human. She wouldn't mention her gratefulness to him because it would do little good; he would just deny he was doing it for such reasons. Instead, she said, "So I was right. They are pixies." Though she'd referred to them as such in her mind, it was nice to have a confirmation of the type of creature they were. Oddly enough, she wouldn't want to be called a human or a troll or a witch since, or any other creature that she wasn't.

Iris giggled and Riza grinned. She saw Roy wink at the little thing and then he led her through a left gate into another road lined with trees. The branches extended out from one side to the other, intertwining with the tree branches from the other side, creating a roof of yellow leaves and various limbs of different lengths and widths. The leaves that had fallen under autumn's wrath littered the ground, creating a carpet of foliage that matched.

"Beautiful."

"Pretty!" Iris said and flew ahead of them, making little doughnuts in the air and leaving behind a trail of glittery sparkles.

"She likes you."

Riza looked at him and tried to hold back a laugh. So-called evil Roy Mustang was friends with pixies, and if he hadn't already shocked her several times, she might've been more shocked at this revelation. "Yes, it seems so."

She looked at him strangely when he moved her over to his right side. When she looked ahead, she saw why. A significant ray of sun managed to break through the top of the trees. He pulled her closer as they passed it. She said nothing because "thank yous" were becoming useless between them.

"Come come, this way," the pixie said and flew back over to sit on the brim of her hat. It tilted forward and fell off Riza's head; the little pixie tumbled toward the ground. Riza cupped her hands and caught her before the pixie could get her bearings to fly or hit the ground. "Be careful."

The world around her spun like she was on a carousel and her face grew hot the way it had in the past on the rare days she'd been able to sleep in the sun. She fell to her knees and Roy rushed to her and put her hat back onto her head.

"Oh no! I hurt you," Iris said.

"I'll be fine."

Roy lifted her into his arms and Riza turned her head toward him. "Am I always going to be like this?"

"Not so potently no. Remember, earlier when you became a vampire, you got burned," Roy said and began walking in quick strides. "Let's go get you some blood."


	41. Meet King Pt 1

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 40: Meet King Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my fic idea, and my vampire circumstances/types. **

* * *

She was the damsel in distress once again, but at least it wasn't her fault. She didn't deliberately get herself into the situation. Roy said as much before he ascended the stairs to the pavilion where they could sit down and get some food. She didn't know if he'd heard her thoughts projected someway, and didn't ask because she didn't care. Her thoughts were becoming an open book regardless of the efforts she took to make them classified.

When he walked through a wide doorway, an expanse of tables came into view, all of them appearing so closely set together she wasn't sure if there was room to walk between them. Their deep blue tablecloths extended down to the floor and her mind conjured up the image that the tables were just tops magically floating above ground and could be easily moved as one walked through, like life preservers on water. As Roy approached the "table sea," she realized it was merely a trick of vision from their angle in the room and there was plenty of space between the tables. Roy walked across the room and descended another set of steps.

"If we were going to stay downstairs why did we go up here?"

"There's no entrance downstairs that lead to the area where we're sitting."

"That's impractical."

"This used to be a house. The place we are sitting used to be a large cellar with no entrance. It was so people couldn't get in. They never put an entrance when they carved it out into a pavilion since the kitchen is upstairs it was easier just going down these steps to serve people on the lower floors. Besides, a little extra walking doesn't bother us."

"Intruders in a cellar?"

"You forget where we first . . . talked?"

She nudged him with her elbow. "You weren't an intruder. I dragged you in there to keep you away from Archer." She made a face. Just hearing that man's name made her sick to her stomach.

"Good point."

The downstairs was almost identical to the top except the tablecloths were white, probably to brighten up the darker atmosphere. "Vampires stay down here for the darkness while the other races sit at the top."

"You're learning. Though the werewolves like it down here too sometimes," Roy said. He went through the doorway and everyone at the table in a corner stood except Eliza who was calmly sipping something in a teacup. Likely warm blood rather than tea.

"Is she all right?" Colleen Hughes said and Riza was baffled by the genuine concern conveying in the woman's voice.

"She'll be fine, but she got a bit too much sun," Roy said and sat her down on the couch next to the table rather than on one of the hard chairs. Riza hadn't realized how much the sun had affected her until she tried to straighten and the world saw fit to put on its breaks and lurched forward. She grabbed the couch arm and squeezed her eyes shut briefly before blinking them several times. She could see little different color dots swirling in her vision the way it would've if she deliberately looked at a light for a long period then turned away.

"I'll get her some blood," she heard someone say through the ringing in her hears. She closed her eyes again, squeezing them tight and hoping their positions would alleviate the ache behind them.

"Pixie's fault wasn't it?" Eliza said. There was an odd tone to her voice that Riza remembered the way one remembered a song they only heard once.

When she heard Iris sniff, she opened her eyes even though it hurt all the way to the back of her head to do so. Iris was hovering in front of her, looking worried. She took her index finger and touched her gently on top of the head. "It's not your fault. I'll be fine."

"Here Lady Mustang." Riza looked up and saw Taianna holding a wineglass full of blood. "It's the yummiest kind they have. Always makes us feel better when we're—"

"Taianna, sit down," Eliza said.

Riza took the glass and smiled at her. "Thank you."

The younger vampiress returned the smile and had yet to sit down as her mother ordered. "You're welcome."

Eliza sat her cup down on her saucer harder than necessary. "Taianna."

Taianna sat, but beside her father, not Eliza. Roy chose to sit on the couch beside Riza and put an arm behind her shoulder, resting it along the top of the couch.

As soon as the blood hit her tongue, she could feel her strength returning. It made sense that the essence of one being would restore the energy of another. Earlier in her time as vampire, she cringed at the thought of drinking blood that came from a creature that one had to kill, but learned to look at it from a different perspective almost immediately. As a human, did she not eat ham and beef? Did she not enjoy the roasted chicken and hunt rabbit when she could sneak out to hunt. There was no difference and vampires wasted less. They ate everything about the animal except the bones; those went to wolves or dogs as a treat or the witches used them for potions and other various concoctions.

"So what does one usually do at these things other than sit here and be seen?" Eliza asked. She took a huge breath and then cringed. Riza held back a laugh. One did not take deep breaths at these types of places. Even with her scenes of smell only half developed, she wouldn't try it.

"A few sales are starting right now but they'll be jumping competitions at two, purchasing and free riding at four to seven. Then dressage from eight to ten, then western riding and sales, then the auction for work horses before it ends," Morgan Hughes said as he read from a narrow sheet of yellowish paper in his grasp.

_Free riding?_

_"_**_Free riding is a chance for everyone to ride horses and if you're interested in purchasing you set a price for the animal," Roy clarified for her._ **

Her interest peaked; she quelled it. Knowing her luck, their horses breathed fire and levitated. She knew how much she could handle and fire-breathing horses that flew were a tad bit above what she'd be able to tolerate right now. Not saying that she wouldn't love to own a horse like that someday.

She jumped when Roy's voice sounded in her head again. _**"They're normal horses. If I want something that flies and breathes fire, I'll find a dragon and train it." **_

_**"Never know with yo—Dragons are real?"**_

_** "Yes but there are only a few hundred around and they stay in the mountains so you'll never see them." **_

**_ "Damn."_ **

"Are you going to be riding Lady Mustang," she heard Colleen interrupt her mental conversation with Roy.

"I wasn't planning to," she said.

"But you want to?" Roy asked.

Riza gave a shy smile to her husband. Of course she would like to. She couldn't think of anything better than to ride and temporarily forget her worries and troubles.

"We'll go down to the stables and you can ride."

Riza looked up at him. "Really?"

"Mustang ride too?" Riza heard Iris ask. The pixie had been quieter than she thought a creature like she would be.

"No, I'm not interested in riding. Maybe if they flew and breathed fire."

_** "Shut up," she thought. **_

She felt eyes on her and looked at Eliza, who was glaring at her. She looked away and huffed. Riza hoped the woman wouldn't always be so uncouth with her. She was sure one couldn't hate someone for more than a few hundred years . . . fairly sure . . . somewhat… okay, she had no idea how long one could hold contempt. Especially not vampires. Considering Roy's dislike of the people around him, it was a long long time. She lifted a hand to her forehead, closed her eyes, and let a puff of air leave her body. Wait a minute. _A puff of… air?_

"Um… it's not possible for me to become human again is it?"

Everyone stared at her, their eyes wide. "Why do you ask such a thing?" Morgan Hughes asked.

"I just exhaled."

Everyone relaxed.

"You can push the air out. But notice you aren't breathing. You see our bodies expel air when we speak, but the response of breathing in and out you don't have. Only purebloods have the capability of appearing to breath," Roy said.

Riza remained silent and indeed noticed that she wasn't breathing. "Why can I smell things then?"

"The aroma goes to your nose and—"

"Did she read anything about us before you two bonded? For goodness sake," Eliza asked.

"They bonded rather suddenly," Christmas said and Roy shot her a glare. Just from Christmas's facial expression, Riza could tell the words came out before she knew what she was saying. "Never mind."

Eliza sat straight, her eyes glistening with the excitement of potential dirt against Riza. "No, not never mind. Do spill Chris."

"What she means is we were so excited to spend eternity together that Roy decided my training could be on the job so to speak. He was such a sweetheart to take care of me the way he has. I am just so lucky." Oh yes, she was laying it on thick and with every compliment she saw Eliza's face twitch, struggling to hold back an expression other than the one already plastered there.

_**"That was brutal," she heard Roy think and felt tiny flickers of amusement traveling alongside his words. **_

_** "Proud of me?"**_

**_ "Exceedingly."_ **

**-/-/- **

For the rest of the time, Eliza stayed quiet. Occasionally when Riza looked up from her lunch or drink, the woman was staring at her. She'd quickly looked away when discovered. Eliza's looks sent weird feelings through her because she showed no hate; it was more like puzzlement. Maybe she was confused as to why Roy would choose her. Hell, she could sit right down beside her and join her in the ditch of confoundedness. Not because of the bond— a case of both of them getting carried away—but because he had the interest in her as a human. Went through all the trouble to rescue her and she'd never gotten a straight answer as to why he just didn't forget her. Other than interest.

"You feel up to some riding?" Roy asked when the announcer around the area called for the free riding and sales period. Even if she felt like she was going to collapse, she couldn't take another moment with Eliza's stare downs. She would've returned the glares except she wasn't exactly sure if a burst of flames would accompany that glare, setting not only the woman's hat on fire, but her entire head.

"Yes, I would like that." She stood. "Excuse me."

"Hope you enjoy yourself," Colleen said. The Hughes' were the only ones who didn't make her feel like an outsider. Christmas was conversing with Eliza, when the woman wasn't staring, as best friends did. The men, save for Roy, were in their own conversation and Taianna was trying to talk to Roy, who was merely answering her with short sentences or one word answers. It was talk about things like weather and the best season for specific types of blood; she supposed it was the vampire version of small talk.

Iris had settled into the tiny flower on her hat and she could hear an occasional snore come from her. Riza carefully picked up the hat and placed it on top of her head. Iris didn't stir.

**-/-/- **

When she and Roy were out of their sight, she let herself relax. "Why in the hell was Eliza there if she doesn't like horses?"

"Because we are here," he said. "Eliza makes sure she's at any gathering the nobles have."

"And she's a noble?"

"Not by blood exactly. Hakuro has a small amount of pureblood so he's noble because of that and by marriage she is."

"So Rebecca and Audrain are nobles."

"Yes, but once again by blood only. They are part of the family but they don't' carry titles. And since he had children with his first wife, then divorced, the price was a revocation of his title. It wasn't worth much anyway. Just a name, no land or duties to go along with it. But he's family and the king loves having every bit of his family around. Even those he doesn't like."

"His first wife would be Rebecca and Audrain's mother?"

"Yes, her name's Sonia. I rather liked her. She's actually nothing like her daughters. She likes the quiet and likes to work so she lives in one of the border towns. To my knowledge, she's a teacher there at one of the academies."

"You have academies?"

Roy laughed. "The ones that are actually born instead of changed certainly don't' spout from the womb with full knowledge."

Riza laughed. "No, I suppose not. What a dumb question."

"The only dumb question is the one that goes unanswered."

**-/-/- **

Though the stables were nothing impressive, the people in front of it certainly were. All of them dressed in their finest riding gear, some of them wore the thick brimmed hats and jeans and was the epitome of the pictures she saw in the paper of the wild frontier in a place called the United States. Others were in everything from riding habits to Jodhpurs, riding boots, and ratcathers.

"Hey, there's Nate," Roy said and guided her through the throngs of beings to a man with blond hair, and sharp pointed ears. He grinned when he saw Roy, and waved as they approached. He closed his lips, two of his teeth lapping over his bottom lip in a fanged overbite. Maybe he was a friend of Roy's. It would be nice to know he actually had a friend, even though Roy would probably never call anyone by that word.

"Lord Mustang, it's a pleasure to see you."

Well they certainly weren't on a first name basis but someone actually said, with a sincere tone, that it was good to see him.

"You as well Nate." Roy moved her forward a few steps. "This is my wife Riza."

"Hells bells I didn't think the rumors were true. Congratulations to you both," he said and tilted the top hat he wore to Riza. "What can I do for you?"

"Riza here would like to ride a bit in the free riding but we haven't bought a horse. Would you happen to have one she could ride?"

"I have a ton. Not sold any yet. This way."

Riza and Roy followed the man to a large pen where several dozen horses moved around, some excitedly, others with a bored interest. "All of them fit for riding. Take your pick," he said.

Riza gazed at each horse and her eyes flew to one trotting in the corner, excited with seeing all the people and being in the sun. A Clydesdale. A black one."

"King," Riza said. She'd know the trot anywhere because he'd done the same thing when she purchased him.

Roy stared at the animal. "It does look like him, but most horses look the same if they're the same type and color."

"Where did you find that black Clydesdale?" Riza asked, excitedly. It was King. She had no doubt about it. That horse was one of the only things that kept her happy during her life as a human and he could bring more happiness to her now. Wait. More? Was she actually happy now? She'd never thought much about it and was just living day by day.

"He was wandering around on the edge of the border. Someone snipped him with a bullet right across the shoulder but the shot was nothing serious. I almost shot him myself because he looked to be starving but I felt sorry for him. He'll never be put to good work but I was hoping to sell him to someone who—"

Riza pushed her way through the other people that gathered around the gate.

"King," she said again, and whistled. The horse ears perked and his head whipped toward her. Roy and Nate stood on either side of her as she stared into the horses eyes, her own feeling heavy as if she were about to cry.

"But I was told your father shot him. That can't be your horse Riza," Roy said.

"Shot him. Not killed. That is King." She held out her hand to the horse way she did when she used to feed him, but he looked at her gloved hand and didn't approach. She looked at Nate. "Do you have an apple?"

He left and a few moments later returned with a bright red apple. She took it and held it in her hands. "King. It's me. I know I look different but it's Riza."

"He doesn't believe you," Iris said, then yawned. She flew down to levitate in front of Riza. He says you're prettier now but impossible because Riza could get prettier.

Her horse thought she was pretty. She never thought a horse would really pay attention to the way a human looked and especially not a plain one with very little redeeming qualities to make up for her lack of aesthetic appeal. Then she realized what Iris said and replied with, "You can talk to him?"

"Yep yep yep."

"Pixies have a special ability to understand animals," Roy said. "Apparently the horse can understand you as well Riza."

"Well I've always known that."

"He likes the apple," Iris said then giggled.

Riza looked back out at King. "We used to ride out on the hill and I'd read to you sometimes."

Roy glanced at her. "You read to a horse?"

She knew he was thinking it was ridiculous but to her it'd been a very common action and she was close enough to the animal that sometimes she wondered if he wasn't a human trapped in a horse's body. "Yes, I did," she said unapologetically. "I like to read out loud and figured it was better to read to an audience."

King took a few steps and lowered his head a bit as if scrutinizing her.

"What's his favorite book?" Iris asked. "He wants to know so he knows it's really you."

Riza shook her head. "How am I supposed to know? I can't understand him like you."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Roy offered.

She growled. "That's a play, not a book. And why do people always suggest that one? Romeo and Juliet is far from Shakespeare's best works. As if I'd read it more than once."

"Excuse me Miss Literary Critic. How about Black Beauty then?" he said.

"Shakespeare didn't write Black Beauty," Riza said.

"I know that."

Riza felt his annoyance and hid her grin. "Let me think . . . What did I read to him that got a reaction."

She couldn't believe that she was going through all this to get a horse to recognize her. Had she changed that much in appearance? She hadn't really paid much attention.

"Pride and Prejudice." Riza said and looked at the horse. "You really loved Mr. Darcy. I remember you used to neigh a lot whenever Darcy appeared in the book."

"Oh come on Riza of all the books to choose that one is..." Roy trailed off when the horse cantered up to her and nuzzled the side of her face before taking the apple.

Iris flew up and sat between King's ears on a tuff of hair. "King is happy see you."

"So this was your horse?" Nate questioned.

Riza nodded. "There was an accident and I was thrown. I thought he was killed."

"How much do you want for him?" Roy asked.

"Nothing. He's clearly your horse. All I ask is that you pay for having him taken to stables."

She turned to Roy. "We don't have any stables."

"The castle does. The king won't mind if we keep him there until we get our own house."

Roy reached out to pat the horse on the nose. Riza leaned in and hugged him. "Things are strange now my friend, but I'm so glad you're alive."

"Do you have a saddle she can use?"

"Sure do, but in a dress? I don't have side saddles."

"Oh that's right," Riza said.

"I'm sure we can purchase you some riding gear." He looked at Nate. "Will you saddle him and have him ready when we get back?" Roy took a wallet from his inner coat and slipped him a few bills.

"Yes."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	42. Meet King Pt 2

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 41: Meet King Pt 2**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my fic idea, and my vampire circumstances/types. **

* * *

"Did Lady Mustang find a horse to ride?" Taianna asked Roy when he returned to the table. When he saw Riza ride away, he'd realized he didn't have much to do other than go back to the pavilion. When his stomach growled, it confirmed his need to go back and get some much-needed blood—since he hadn't eaten much during lunch. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone to ride, but he trusted the sellers here to keep watch over her. He was sure people knew she was his by now and in association knew they'd meet a cruel fate if they laid a finger on her.

Besides, she had Iris with her. If anything happened, she would either use magic or fly and get him or some other help.

"Is she riding?" Christmas asked.

Of course she's riding," Roy said, "otherwise she'd be here with me." He looked at Maes. "Apparently the horse wasn't killed after all."

"Huh?"

"King. Her horse wasn't killed like we were told. He's worse than when I first saw him but he's rideable."

"And you bought him for her I bet."

He saw people were trying to hide their surprised expressions. It seemed that everything he did shocked them. It was a tad bit amusing. "Nate gave him to her. I bought her riding clothing and I'm paying for King's transport."

"And you let her ride alone? She doesn't know anything about—"

He remembered another reason he shouldn't be fearful of her being alone. One that he sometimes tried to forget but was always unable to do so even for a few seconds. "I'll know if something is wrong with her." He got a sickeningly risible idea." "I can read her emotions and thoughts after all. I know every little thing she feels and thinks." That wasn't entirely true but he loved to watch everyone except Maes and Gracia look away from him and shift in their seats as if they had hemorrhoids.

Maes leaned in toward Roy. "egdnro hneaug tivoa kih arr."

Roy grinned at hearing the old war code they used back when they fought in the north. "You're kidding? If he arrived then why isn't he here yet?" he whispered.

"He said he wanted to check on something important and that I should prepare everyone."

"Then tell them."

Maes grinned. "I want the king to see how they are when he isn't around."

Roy quirked an eyebrow. His friend was being a hypocrite. "That includes you?"

'Yes."

_Well at least he admitted it._ "And why did you bother telling me about his arrival if you wanted that to happen."

"Because I know you're the only one of us that won't put up a front with him. Well, you and Gracia. She doesn't know she should do it."

Roy never understood why Maes felt he needed to put on an act with the king. As for the others, he was more amused that they didn't realize the king saw right through their acting. He wasn't a stupid man and had been around long enough to know when people were being sincere.

"Good thing she's gone riding for now. You can excuse yourself and find her when the king comes."

Roy was starting to adore horses now. The longer he kept her away from the king, the longer he could put off the inevitable event that would take place once the king met her.

_**-/-/-**_

Riza trotted King along the horse trail and shivered as the light wind blew her hair, enjoying it despite it making her cold. She was always cold.

Iris giggled. "King says he'd like to run."

"Afraid not my friend," she said. "This is no place to run."

"He asked someday?" Iris said.

"Yes, someday. Maybe then we'll have Roy riding alongside us."

"He likes Roy."

Riza was intrigued at knowing what her horse was thinking. If things weren't so tense right now, she'd ask if she felt heavy on the horse. She'd noticed that things she used to be able to do, certain movements, were harder now that she was—as Roy stated—better endowed. He enjoyed her body but she wasn't having a good time of it. No woman wanted to go up a dress size.

"Iris, you're welcome to stay with me, but shouldn't you be with your other friends?"

"I like you. The others are always too busy for me anyway."

"I'm just worried about you. I'm a new vampire so I might be more dangerous than what you're used to."

"You have fire too," she said, showing no fear in her voice.

It was a statement, not a question, so she slowed King and sighed. When Iris turned to face her, she asked, "Do you sense it in me?"

"Umm…" She nodded. "Yes. You have a strong big fire."

"You wouldn't be able to teach me anything about controlling it would you."

"I would say Mustang would be best at teaching you. He will once you ask him." Riza stopped her horse and watched as a man approached her. He rode an ash grey horse, the fur only slightly darker than the thick moustache perched under his long nose. He wore glasses, something she discovered vampires did for purely aesthetic reasons. He stopped her and studied her for a few seconds before his lips blossomed into a huge grin. "You're Lady Mustang then?"

"That's right," she said. Wait a minute. This guy wasn't the least bit nervous about hearing her gift, or rather, her possession of Roy's gift. When she first started riding some fellow vampires gave her a quick smile or nod but most looked at her like something that would kill them if they glanced for more than a few seconds.

"Very nice," he said and looked her up and down. "Very nice indeed."

Riza narrowed her eyes. Was this guy a pervert or something? He certainly didn't look like one. He looked like he'd be someone's grandfather, but maybe that was only what he wanted people to think. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, making sure her voice carried a hint of dismay.

"Your posture dear, your seat is exquisite. Have you been riding a long time?"

She wanted to sink into her saddle and disappear. Maybe she was a pervert just as Roy teased. Especially if her thoughts took her immediately to that option when people said things that could be misconstrued. "Yes, since I was a child."

The man extended his hand. "My name is Grumman, Grant Waylord Grumman."

Riza took his hand and smiled, trying to feign being at ease with him when she was uneasy because he was so calm and friendly. He was also the first person she'd met and spoken to when out on her own. She had to admit, it was a refreshing change from the formal introductions or meetings occurring under less than calm circumstances. "Riza Mustang." Her mind flipped. She'd said her new last name without even thinking about it.

"So it is true after all. I never thought I'd see the day he would marry. Forgive me for saying so, but I wasn't expecting you to be a blond."

_What an odd statement for someone to make._ "He doesn't like blonds?"

"They've never been his type," Grumman said then shrugged. "No matter. All I care about is meeting the woman who managed to clamp hold of him."

"Just how long have you known him?"

"Since his birth. I respect that young man very much, so when I was heard he was married, I was elated."

Riza didn't know how to respond—it was the most positive reaction they'd gotten so far— so she gave a simple smile.

"Where are you heading?"

"The yards. I wanted to see how King acts with other strange horses in large groups with riders. The most he's had is time in the stables."

The old man looked surprised. "King?"

"Him!" Iris piped up and pointed to the horse. "He's the horsey."

"Ah, I see. Well then, would you mind if I rode along side you to the yards? Riding without pleasant company can be quite boring."

"No, I don't mind." And she really didn't. Maybe this man's relatives would be just as nice as he was. It would be good for her to find people she could grow comfortable around. Nice to make some acquaintances that didn't only see her as Roy's wife or a bonded freak. And from what she saw, Roy could use better people around him as well.

She tugged her collar further up on her neck and tilted her hat down as they came toward a tiny patch of sunlight. It wouldn't be powerful enough to hurt her since it was setting, but it would be inconvenient.

Grumman slowed down his horse and moved to the side nearest the sunlight. "Please, move over more in the shade." She did as he said without argument.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. I can't say I understand what it's like to be so weak in the sun, but from the others I've seen, even the slightest weakness is unpleasant."

"That's putting it mildly."

They road into the giant yard. People greeting Grumman and moved out of the way as they rode through. Most inclined their heads to him and some, the ones dressed in uniform, saluted him. "Ah, there they are," Grumman said. "Would you like to meet my family?" She detected a mischievous sparkle in the man's eye but since he didn't sound ill willed she'd accept.

"Certainly," Riza said after her deliberations and followed Grumman to the veranda/pavilion where the tables were. Her hands shook as he approached the table where Roy was sitting.

"Look who I found!" he bellowed happily. Everyone at the table jerked around and stood like they were soldiers standing at attention, including Roy. She'd never seen him so caught unawares.

"You're highness," Eliza said. "We didn't know you were here yet."

Riza grabbed onto the pommel to keep from falling off her horse. Highness? This man was the king? He didn't seem very royal. As with everything in her new existence, he too was going against the expectations she had in her mind. It was both relieving and unnerving. She still didn't understand why Roy was in such a state or why everyone was so nervous.

"Girl, you need to show some respect to him," Eliza said.  
"My name is Riza, not girl, and what do you expect me to do? Stand up on the saddle to curtsey. Forgive me if trick riding isn't in my repertoire."

Grumman cackled. "Roy my boy I love her already. It's about time someone around here doesn't have a stick up their bum." He looked at her. "Shall we ride a bit more? I would like to get to know the new Lady Mustang."

Riza smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She leaned forward on her horse. "How about it?"

King neighed and they turned to ride into the many riders.

"Did you see how she sucked up to the king?" Eliza asked.

Everyone stayed quiet, staring at the place where they moved out of sight.

Roy groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed his hat and put it back on his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered in Pureblood. Christmas looked at him, eyes wide as she was the only one other than Roy that had bothered learning the old tongue.

"You're not serious?" she stated in Pureblood.

Everyone turned to look at him and he stared at his mother. "Not a word," he said in the old language, further creating confusion among the others.

"But-"

"I'll explain if it happens," he said, returning to a tongue that everyone could understand, before he turned on his heel and stalked away.

"So, tell me. What was it that happened that got you in your predicament?" Grumman began after they rode several minutes in silence. Riza wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't lie but she couldn't tell the truth either. Roy might get into some kind of trouble given the circumstances of their bonding."Riza Hawkeye, now Mustang. Lived in one of the border towns of Amestris. Daughter of Berthold Hawkeye."

"You know my father?" Her father never made any mention of knowing royalty but god knows what Amelia would've done had he mentioned it.

"I know a bit about him through certain channels but my knowledge is limited. I actually wasn't sure if you were his daughter. I just knew of his daughter's name and his lands, so I made the connection."

"We met at the village. I got into some trouble and was changed to save my life. Roy rescued me from the Patarin, I stayed with him for a while and then we bonded."

While it was an extremely condensed version of their tale, it wasn't a lie after all. She just left out the fact they got horny and bonded by complete instinc—accident! Her mind raged at her at the mistaken word. There was nothing instinctive about their bonding. Not a bit. She wasn't some wild animal after all. She didn't know that biting him would put them with such a connection that she couldn't break even if she wanted to. No. Wait. She did want to . . . didn't she?

"I find it fascinating he'd bond with someone after swearing to me he'd never as much as stay with a woman more than a few weeks. I was hoping he would settle eventually to someone worthy of him."

Riza looked down at her lap where Iris was sitting, staying quiet and merely enjoying the ride. She showed no interest in Riza's past or the conversation she was having with Grumman. "I'm not sure about that. To be honest," she said, looking up at the old vampire, "he could do much better. I'm not exactly fitting in well."

Grumman grinned. "No one spirited with a mind of their own could fit in with that group of vampires. The Hughes family is partly entertaining but other than Roy, I'd rather spend time watching paint dry than be around them. He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just be yourself. I won't say they'll come around because after my news they'll probably get so angry they won't come around for a few hundred years."

Well there was one advantage. She could do with not seeing them for that long. Riza wondered if Roy already knew the king's news and that was why he was so tense at going to meet him. Roy said Grumman wasn't cruel, just annoying. She'd not found him to be anything except for a respectful, and with a family like his, clearly tolerant-man. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you so friendly to me? Clearly, there were some expectations about the kind of woman Roy was, or wasn't, going to marry. I just show up suddenly and I can hardly blame the others if they dislike me."

Grumman gave her a soft smile that made her relax. "Roy is much like myself when I was younger, only slightly more stubborn. It gives me a bit of a fondness for the young man that I don't hold for my other relatives because I know how he feels."

"People fear you?" She hadn't thought any of them showed a fear of Grumman but maybe that was just one of the aspects interweaved into everything she'd noticed.

Grumman tilted his head to the left and gave a short nod. "I suppose a bit of fear is there but it's different than what they feel toward Roy. With me, they fear I would revoke their titles, or in the Hakuro family's case, banish them. In Roy's case they fear he would kill them."

"He wouldn't kill them unless he lost control. They'd have to push him far enough that I couldn't reach him."

"The fact you know that proves even more you're the right one for him. Even if your bonding was a mistake made on both parts." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I was just checking to see exactly how much you reveal. I'd never for a moment believed he would bond with you intentionally, or that anyone would intentionally bond with him. A new vampire such as yourself wouldn't even know what bonding was." He titled his hat up on his head and let the weak light from the sunset hit him on his pale face. "You're skill at twisting the truth will be good for your new title."

Title? Roy wasn't going to like this. Even though she wasn't entirely fond of the idea, she'd have to hide a bit of gloating when Eliza found out. Or maybe it was assumed and it was one of the many reasons Eliza didn't like her. But she showed no hostility to Gracia and she was going to be the next queen unless Maes' feelings changed.

"I suppose we should get back now. Is it safe to assume Roy bought you that horse?"

Riza nodded even though King was actually given to her.

"Then he can be sent along with the ones I purchased. We have plenty of room for him."

She inclined her head to him. "Thank you."

**-/-/-**

"Ah, apparently your husband came to greet us," Grumman said to Riza as they left the stables. She was still in her riding gear since she'd opted to send her dress ahead with the horses and other items Grumman purchased. She looked ahead and saw him leaning against a stone column. A pixie was sitting on his shoulder. She would've laughed at the odd sight, but she had a pixie sitting on her hat and probably looked just as funny.

Roy stood straight and faced them when they got closer. Her pixie flew toward the one on Roy's shoulder and they started giggling. When Grumman grinned at him, Roy looked away. "So I bet you're tickled pink," Roy snapped. Why was he being so hostile to the man?

"I'm so thrilled I could shit myself in joy. In fact, I've never been more thrilled in my entire existence."

"But why?" Riza asked. It was a big deal when a human said that but Grumman was probably a thousand years or older so his happiness was astronomical.

Grumman turned to her, took her arm, and shoved her toward him. Roy caught her by the upper arms and moved her around so she faced the king, whose smile had grown even wider. She half thought he unhinged his jaw to get it that way. "Beautiful couple. Should make excellent heirs," he said and sauntered away.

Riza actually felt herself stumble when she was standing still. She tensed her knees and looked at Roy, opening her mouth to speak but closing it when the look on his face rivaled her shock. If he'd had his hands on his cheeks, he would've been a good reference for Munch's _The Scream._


	43. Meet King Pt 3

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 42: Meet King Pt3**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own my fic idea, and my vampire circumstances/types. **

* * *

As soon as they got into their room at the castle and Roy changed into comfortable clothing—not saying a word to her as he did so—he left the room. During what remained of the "get together" at the horse show, Grumman had been a cordial, funny, vampire and hadn't got angry once. From the moment he sat down at the table, the others lightened up. At least they appeared that way; she hadn't even gotten any of the stares or smart-alec remarks from Eliza. She had noticed Roy's father shifting and tapping his nails on the rail behind him more than someone merely fidgeting would do. He never said a word to Grumman or made eye contact.

And Grumman, though polite, didn't seem to favor Maes the way a king was supposed to favor his heir. He liked Gracia though, commented on how lovely she was, and mentioned grandkids to him. He'd greeted several children during their ride with smiles so perhaps he wanted to hear the typical pitter patter of little feet around the castle. Human children were hard enough to keep up with, so she could only imagine a how a vampire toddler would be. Granted, she was a vampire now so she'd easily be able to—What? She? No. Not she. Women like Gracia gave birth, women like her stayed childless. But women like her stayed single too and look how well that went.

_I am not going to have a child. No way. I don't care if the king of vampires orders it. _

But it would be intriguing to find out what it'd look like. Hopefully like its father.

"Gah, enough Riza," she said aloud. She grabbed the pins in her hair and jerked them out one by one, throwing them on a small silver tray on her dresser. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and curled at the ends. She stared at her reflection and found it puzzling that King hadn't recognized her. She leaned forward to get a closer look. Her face was much clearer and her skin was all one color, a pale peach, instead of the various shades human skin took on. The tiny scar she got above her eyes when she was 11 was gone, as was the one at the corner of her chin that she got when she ran into her father's desk at age 3.

The biggest change was her eyes. While the white was still there, it was starker with no visible blood vessels. Her iris was hazel with no sign of any other coloration within the orbs. Her pupils were barely noticeable, only being slightly darker than the hazel.

But she still looked like herself. She cracked a smile and saw her fangs, an explicit alteration but something she hadn't detected with Roy when they first met or even when they talked or kiss.

And her hair had grown out quickly, just as Roy said it would. She picked up the scissors on the dresser, debating on whether to cut it again or leave it as is. At the time she first cut her hair, she'd wanted a change. A way to break free—even though it was a cheesy symbolic way to do so—from the life she had.

She placed the scissors back down. She ended up with more change than she wanted. Most of the changes occurred in a way she hadn't wanted, yet she was becoming fonder of them as each day and night passed. Sleeping in Roy's arms, sharing secrets, actually laughing with someone and knowing their humor was true and not some painted on face put there just to draw her into a false sense of likability. In short, she was happy with him. Not happy how their joining came about but she acknowledged that despite the worries she was, for the first time in her life, genuinely pleased.

She undid the back of her dress and went into the closet to retrieve her nightgown. By the time she changed, she hoped Roy would be back and would explain why he was so upset.

**-/-/-**

He bowed once when he entered through the door of Grumman's private study. "You're majesty, you wanted to see me?"

"Come in, don't' be so formal with me," Grumman said.

Roy felt like a gladiator about to battle against a starving lion. "You aren't really going to hold me to what I said are you?"

"I believe it was a century ago you came for one of your rare visits. During that time, we played a game on a certain chessboard as I tried to convince you to marry. Did we not?"

"Yes, sir."

King Grumman walked over to the elegant wooden chess board on a nearby table and rested his hand on it."Now you said what?"

Roy felt a need to sit down but didn't. This man was going to drag on his satisfaction as long as possible, like a bad opera. "I don't recall." And he knew the old man would see through that lie. Grumman's gift was reading truth from lie, and he was exceedingly good at it considering he'd been alive for thousands of years.

"Marriage is a waste of time and provides no benefit to either the woman or the man. Considering most marriages end in divorce anyway, what's the point? The day I marry," Grumman kept his eyes focused on Roy so intensely that he thought the man was trying to read his mind, "is the day I take your place as King of Xing."

Roy put his palm over his face and groaned. "Verbatim. You know it verbatim."

"And I said . . . ?"

"You said-" Roy groaned "-'it's a deal.'"

Grumman's mouth bowed upward and he leaned against the table while folding his arms and raising his chin in the air. "But that wasn't the end of it was it? Oh no, you Royal Crown Prince Mustang, my dear dear nephew, gave the final agreement. I believe you were surprised at first, taken aback, but then you laughed that foolish, childish laugh of yours and did what?"

This time Roy did sit down. Hard. Why couldn't old vampires get dementia like some older humans did. "I agreed if you beat me at chess."

"And who won?"

If Roy could go back and choke his younger self, he would. He was a cocky playboy who thought he could win anything even though he (nor anyone else) had ever beaten Grumman at chess. The king knew that at the time and now was just rubbing it in, and enjoying it to the fullest.

"Who was that my boy? Who won?"

"You did." The words tasted like sour milk.

Grumman nodded. "That is correct. You're memory is so well constructed. Thankfully, you're still as honest as you were back then. I expected you to rant and rave and deny the deal was valid."

"I don't go back on my wagers," Roy said. He looked out at the window. A bat landed on the sill and faced the room as if listening to their words. Riza would probably ask if it was a vampire spy or family member. Granted, vampires could turn into bats if they learned the right spell, but it wasn't something they just did.

"Drink?"

Roy turned his head to the left and saw Grumman at the long bar set along the right wall. He was behind the counter holding a bottle and two glasses. Roy nodded, stood and walked over to sit on one of the stools. He watched as the liquor filled the glass, a more generous amount than normally poured, then Grumman scooted the glass toward him. "Do I look that disturbed?" Roy asked when he saw Grumman only poured his glass half full.

"Yes, and this is the stuff that would put us flat on our back after a few glasses. This will relax you."

"It was true. Roy could smell the potency of this mix. While it was nearly impossible to get a vampire drunk, alcohol was a pleasant way to relax sometimes." He took a sip and sat the glass down. "I don't want it."

"The drink?"

"The throne!"

He laughed. "I didn't want it either. Remember, I took it so my brother could bond with his lover."

Roy nodded. Everyone was scandalized when Grumman's brother chose to marry a vampiress that was both divorced and barren. What was good for the general populous: sleeping around, divorcing, and choosing not to have kids, wasn't permitted for the main royal house. That pressure was one of many reasons Roy didn't want to be king. It'd never been an option before anyway. He was a nephew and, unless the king suddenly decided to go against the line of inheritance, never would be. Maes was the heir since he was the only grandson. Colleen, Grumman's daughter ruined her chances of being queen; though she'd stated she didn't want to be, by marrying a divorcee. Then she'd divorced and settled down with an unmarried vampire, Morgan Hughes. "It was generous of you to do that, and I would do that for my broth—"

"No you wouldn't."

Roy huffed. "You're right. I wouldn't give myself a paper cut for that little brat."

Grumman flopped down on the stool behind him. "Maes is a good vampire. He's smart, he's kind, and he's got a lovely woman at his side right now."

Roy leaned forward a bit, hoping the odd tone the man used was a sigh of resignation. If it were, he'd be able to take Riza away from the castle without worrying about being a king and her adaptation to being queen. "Yes, he'd be a great king when you decide to retire."

"You're wrong there." Roy slouched. "Maes is all those things, but he's not determined. He looks at only the heart when solving matters. Brilliant strategian but will not carry through with a decision that requires actions he dislikes. A good king must look at both sides and make a decision for the greater good."

Roy held up a hand. "Hold up. I'm the opposite. I look at the practical without looking at the heart. I carry on before I fully think about both sides. I'm more of a fighter than strategist and if I can get away with it I'd rather hold up somewhere with beautiful women having an orgy." Or at least he used to want the last part.

"The old you. Riza is proof you've changed. You didn't have to be the one to change her. You didn't even have to rescue her. That's the most amazing part about all this. She wasn't even a Halfling and you still went traipsing through the forest and muck, got injured, fought some Patarin, and ended up saving her life. Not to mention you get jealous when that other young man showed some interest."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "She told you all that when you were riding I suppose."

"No, how would she know all of that completely. The girl is a bit confused in how and why you feel the way you do."

"Even I don't know why."

"She's different from other women you go for. It tends to happen. What's the saying humans use? You'll find your soul mate when you least expect it or when you're not looking." He shrugged. "She suits you more because you both were trapped in the same day to day monotony. You're personalities clash, yet meld. Same sense of humour from what I've seen. And the best part is that she's not afraid of you. Never has been from the time she was human. Right?"

Maes. It had to be Maes that told him all of it. And it was true. His so-called gift was the reason his father had little to do with him. And he had his little pride and joy, Selim, around. Selim held no gift and couldn't turn him into seared flesh.

"If you remain alone no one gets hurt, and no one hurts you. You found her, who wanted to be alone because she was hurt."

Roy put the drink down half finished. "You've researched me."

"You know I can read people well. Not to mention I was like you. Despite the distance of your father, the fear, the guilt you have for your parents breaking up, you've turned into a good vampire. Part of that I suspect is because of Riza."

Roy had little doubt of that. Even he could tell the changes in him and while not entirely welcome, he could find no reason to revert to his old ways even if he could get out of their bonding. "You're right."

"So you'll accept the throne? And don't say you don't want it. This throne was based on people not wanting it. Makes a better king that way since there are no ulterior motives."

Roy slouched. "Maes has been expecting to inherit since—"

"I never said aloud or to him that he was going to be the next king." Grumman refilled his glass.

Roy hadn't known that. From the way everyone acted, Maes had already been announced formally. "But it was rightfully assumed."

"And we know assumptions can be wrong. Nothing is rightful when it comes to the vampire kingdom's line of succession. My father wasn't a member of the royal family when he became king.

Roy cursed the old vampire. For every argument he came up with, the elder had a rebuttal. That was why he could only take the man in small doses, but if he were to weigh the time spent with the king verses time spend with the rest of the family, he'd rather hand himself to the king.

"My friendship with Maes would end," Roy said even though he didn't know if Maes considered them friends. He'd denied feeling that way before, but Riza made him realize he indeed considered Maes someone he trusted. It took him hundreds of years to realize it.

"Perhaps for a while, but he'd get over it. No one would accept Gracia because of her former humanity, and Maes wouldn't want her to be troubled."

"Riza was human once too."

Grumman sighed. "Yes, but Maes has no plans to bond with Gracia. Since you've bonded it will be better accepted among the populous."

"You weren't bonded with your late wife." Roy smiled slimly at the fuzzy memory of the chubby vampire woman. If they hadn't killed her, she'd be just as ecstatic as Grumman over this. She was more of a mother to him than his own.

"If I'd had a bonded sibling, or even a close relative, better believe they would've gotten the throne."

"And you're saying they'd prefer me just because I'm bonded with her."

"Oh yes. Besides, during our ride, when I introduced Riza, people were taken with her."

Roy had a hard time believing that. Riza was blunt, obstinate, and intelligent to the point that . . . . Damn. Most vampires who took time to speak to her would admire her. And of course, since it was the king introducing her, the vampires would look at every side of her. If Eliza hadn't been so obsessed with marrying her daughter off to him, she would like Riza.

"It will be a while before I retire since I still have issues to handle, but I am determined to make you king. I want you to accept that."

"I have to think about Riza, sir. She's been trapped with things she doesn't want her entire life."

"All of us have obligations and things we don't want to do."

"But not constantly. Everything in her life was an obligation. She's rarely done anything just for her and when she did, they made her feel worthless. I can't ask her to be even more restricted as queen."

Grumman laughed. "Restricted? Heavens boy she couldn't find a job that offers more freedom. She chooses her duties most of the time. There are a few requirements of course, banquets and the like, but other than that, she's free."

Another rebuttal. How he hated this man sometimes. He'd have to try a different approach. "What if I refuse outright? What would you do?"

"You're not going to."

"If I did? Would you order me killed? Banish me?"

Grumman's expression turned serious. "I'll kill your wife. You'd really be useless then wouldn't you?"


	44. Meet King Pt 4

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 43: Meet King Pt 4 **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's (if any). This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

* * *

Roy looked straight into the king's eyes, striving to his best ability to tell if the man was bluffing or not. He'd be an empty shell without her and it terrified him to lose her. He wouldn't risk her by calling Grumman's bluff. Though he might recover from the stupor of losing a bond mate, he wouldn't want to. He'd grown used to her presence near him; the little flashes in his mind when she was upset, amused or annoyed; he enjoyed laying in bed when she was asleep, turning on his breathing and enjoying her scent. She was his weakness and Grumman knew it despite all his efforts to hide it.

"How long until I become king?" His words evoked instant heartburn.

"First we'll have to let the family and public get used to the idea of you being the crowned prince, and as I said, I have unfinished business so it will be a long while. The exact time you'll get the throne will be left up to the situation brewing."

"Situation?"

"Yes, it's quite a conundrum. I shall let you in on it later since your intelligence will come in handy."

Roy nodded and looked away from the man's steely grey gaze. "Looks like I have no choice then."

"Don't word it with such negativity."

"Why wouldn't I? It is a negative. We even have to stay here in the castle."

"Of course, but you have free rein to go anywhere, unlike the rest of the family. You'll need to choose which wing of the castle you'll want as well."

Roy slouched. That hadn't been a question.

Grumman walked around the bar and, like when Roy was a child, patted his head and ruffled the dark hair. "Go tell your princess. I'll have to give her, her titles and tiara soon."

Riza was going to find a way to kill, or at least injure, him. She wasn't the tiara and diamond wearing type of woman. "And what about telling the others?"  
"I wouldn't put you through that. I'll tell the Hughes' and the rest of the family myself, but you'll have to be there for the public announcement. Roy stood and trudged over to the door. "Chin up boy, chin up!"

If it wouldn't hurt Riza, he would've set himself on fire. Instead, he kept his thoughts on processing best way to tell Riza the news. He closed the door behind him and made his way back to his room. Everything that happened in the study was just as he feared. How could Grumman be so irresponsible as to give over the rule of a country to someone who didn't want it? Someone that couldn't do it. Other than his so-called gift, there were reasons his father didn't want him running the family businesses. He wasn't social. He couldn't lie to someone's face if they asked for the truth even if he knew the person really wanted a lie. He was too blunt, and bluntness was bad for business.

Christmas made it sound like he was going to inherit some part, but he knew he wasn't, and he didn't want any piece of the responsibility. His younger half-brother was everything his father wanted. He was someone that his father could mold like clay into whatever he needed. A little puppet. Roy would've pitied the boy if he hadn't been such a brat. If he didn't know better, he would've said the man knew about Grumman's plans and wanted to get in on a good thing. His father had no right to be here.

Or maybe the man just wanted to see Roy turn out to be a failure so he could gloat about Selim and how perfect he was. It was almost a certainty because when one was told they weren't good enough so many times for so long, they began to believe it.

He opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside. Riza was in bed, resting against two large pillows propped behind her. Her hair fell over her shoulders now, making him want to brush it back and kiss the shoulder it covered. When she looked up from the book in her grasp, he'd almost forgotten what he had to tell her. The plain human he met turned out to be the most beautiful person he knew. He locked the door and went over to her side of the bed to sit down. She put the book on the side table and gave him her full attention.

"I smell alcohol," she said, "and blood."

"Grumman and I had a little drink while we had our discussion."

She leaned forward, reached up, and ran her thumb across the thick stubble on his jaw. The action reminded him that he needed to shave. "Conversation didn't go well, did it?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your expression. What happened?"

"It was exactly what I feared would happen."

She dropped her hand. "I don't know what it is you feared, but I'm sorry."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm the one that needs to be sorry." He opened his mouth to continue but the words died on his tongue as he realized she was the only one that ever wanted to listen to him. Truly listen. She was the only one who told him the truth without fear. She could throw him off balance within seconds; one moment she'd make him laugh, the next she'd make him want to strangle her. "I don't know how to tell you what I need to say." Being lost for words wasn't typical for him.

"Then open your mind up."

"This isn't the kind of thing you tell someone mentally."

"Roy," she said with a laugh, "you going to be the next king or something?"

Roy nearly fell forward and had to grab onto the bed. He shot to his feet, eyes wide. "How did you know? My mind was completely shut off."

She blinked at him a few times, her entire demeanor calm. Then, without any semblance of a warning, she darted forward, out of the bed. "I was kidding! You can't be serious!"

"Gah!" Roy grabbed both sides of his head, fisting his hands in his hair. "Don't joke about things like that."

"I wasn't…I — you—please tell me this is a joke. Maes is the next king. You told me he was."

Roy had never seen Riza in such a state of incredulousness and panic. "It was assumed but apparently never formally announced."

She paced the full length of the room, probably not realizing how quick she did it. She stopped in front of him. "We're married. That means I'll be…"

"Queen."

Riza paced the room and stopped in front of him again. "And Grumman has no issues with a once human being queen?"

"Since we're bonded, no. In fact, I've never seen the man so giddy. The people won't accept Gracia since Maes has no intention of bonding with her."

"So that's his reasoning?"

Roy groaned and flopped down on the bed. "I assume it's part of it."

"What's the second part?"

"He has this crazy idea that I would be a better king than Maes. That I'm more suited to the role."

When she didn't reply after a minute, he turned to see if she was still in the room. She has a thoughtful look on her face. "What?"

"He's right. You would."

Roy sat up. "You aren't supposed to agree with him."

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's me as a queen that might louse you up. When it comes to charm, I have zilch."

Roy disagreed. Maybe she didn't have the charm in regards to human society but vampires that weren't his family would eat it up once they got to know her. He did.

She sat down on the bed. "But you're just his nephew right? Doesn't Maes have a right to it by law since he's the grandson?"

"That's not how it works with us." He kicked off his shoes. "Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I made a stupid statement one day when we were playing chess. I said the day I get married was the day I'd take the throne."

Riza looked away from him, her jaws puffed up and her lips straining against a smile. He heard a small giggle and turned his head toward her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Even though this is a serious situation, it's funny that he remembered and is holding you to it."

He jerked his tie loose and threw it across the room. "There is nothing amusing about it. The man is practically running my life, and yours. You're going to be queen, remember."

A sick satisfaction traveled over him when her laughter stopped and her eyes widened as big as they were with her initial surprise of his news. She moved to straddle his lap. "I can't be a queen. I didn't even want to be in the society."

_Why'd she have to sit like that?_ He thought as he tried to avoid thinking about what she could do in her current position. "Well tough luck. If I'm king, you're queen."

"Hey, if we move quick maybe we can…"

"We can't run. You know that. Really, I'm surprised you even thought of it."

"Don't even try to tell me you didn't think about running on the way here."

_She knows me too well._ "That's why I said we can't run. There are guards everywhere and Grumman could find a grain of oat in a field of hay if he put effort into it."

Riza got off him and the bed, and sat down on the chair in front of the dresser. She rested her head on her arms. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. He moved toward the bed but stopped when she spoke. "Why did you save me when I was human?"

He sat up."I told you."

"Was interest all it really all it was?"

"I don't know." Frustration vented through his voice. And it was truth. He knew, yet he wasn't sure that he knew what it was, so that meant he didn't know.

"Yes you do. So do I. But we don't know for sure."

"If I could get a headache from thinking, I'd have one."

"Me too."

She turned in her seat, stood and walked over to him. He watched her hips sway against the silk sleeping dress she wore. He'd have to thank Armstrong for choosing it as bed clothing for her and order her half a dozen more. "I just wondered if you'd actually say it."

He knew what it was, but it was more of a human thing. He put his arms around her waist. He could say it, but it didn't feel right since he was unsure of what the word really meant. Vampires rarely used such words, or showed any such feeling. He'd have to ask a bonded vampire about it if he ever met one. "I can't do this," he said, finally.

Riza crawled upon the bed and lay back. "I'm not forcing you to say it. I'd be a hypocrite if I tried."

"I'm talking about being king," Roy said but he was relieved she wasn't going to press the issue of his feelings.

"It seems you don't have a choice. But I believe you can do it and do it well. Maes is too kind."

Roy looked around at her. She hadn't hesitated and showed no doubt in her voice when she spoke. He grinned. "Are you saying I'm not kind? After all I did for you?" He gave her a little wink to let her know he was joking.

"You aren't kind," she said. "You're self-serving, out for your own interests. If I didn't interest you then you wouldn't have saved me and you know it." She gave him a small smile. "I'm like that too and I've only just realized it since I came here and encountered everyone. The two of us, if we have no interest in things, we don't get involved. Some see it as selfish, we see it as—"

"Self-preservation," Roy finished for her. "You're right."

"You had the advantage of running away from being pressured into something against what you wanted. I didn't," she said.

That was true. Women certainly had it harder than men did since they couldn't get jobs, they couldn't even walk outside alone in bigger cities where the jobs were. The ones that had any type of freedom were in brothels, and that was a different and dangerous type of freedom.

"Everything we did, inconvenienced someone else, yet they complained that we were selfish. They ignored the fact that it was selfish of them to expect us to bend over backwards and be unhappy for their sake." Selfishness was a thin line; one side had to be unselfish so the other side could be selfish. Unless there was a compromise. In Riza and his case, no compromise proposals were made on the opposite side nor would they listen to any. Selfishness was the only way to be sure they didn't live a miserable existence.

"Even now, that's happening to you."

"I'm nervous and upset about being king, but I'm not unhappy." He lay back on the bed and then moved over her, putting one hand on each side of her body. "I don't think I've been unhappy since meeting you." He couldn't word it any better. Even though he'd nearly died, worried to death about her, and had to give up a way of life he knew for more than a hundred years, he'd been happier since he met her than he ever had. It was an unforeseen realization but one he welcomed and that lightened the burden he felt on his shoulders.

Riza reached up and put an arm around his neck, and smiled.

"I . . . um. . ." She'd said she wasn't forcing him to say anything about his feelings. He'd been relieved, so why did he feel like he had to say something in regards to the issue. "I need you."

She stared up at him, her face betraying nothing of what she was feeling. He'd opened up as much as he could and waited for her to do, or say, anything to acknowledge his words were enough.

Then she leaned up and kissed him. He didn't return the kiss at first, and when he was about to respond, she pulled away and said, "I'm here for whatever you need. I'll do my best."

He knew she meant it. He had someone. He wasn't alone in this world with no one to understand him. He took her hand with one of his and placed it on the bed beside her head. He bent and kissed her, letting his other hand drift down the side of her body as her hand reached up to grasp his shoulder and dig her nails into it.

He'd show her everything he couldn't speak.


	45. Escape Pt 1

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 44: Escape: Pt 1 **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

**_NOTE:_ This chapter is a bit dark and there's a slight chance it might be a trigger for some.**

* * *

"Lord Compel, they've brought the girl, would you like to deal with her now?" one of his followers said. Compel couldn't remember his name but knew he was one of the more loyal of the congregation.

"You have the poison out?"

He nodded. "And the daggers so her father can choose her means."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I have a few matters to attend and I must pray to our god for guidance."

He kept a discrete gaze on Marianna as he spoke and watched as the follower left the tent. She stayed close to the back of the tent during the encounter. Shadows assisted in concealing her face, making him uneasy since he couldn't read her expression.

There was a smidgen of doubt that Marianna would do what was needed in the name of her religion, and she had a dislike for several of the techniques used to cleanse souls. It was clear she still held a fondness for Hawkeye's daughter. Fondness for evil would only damn her soul if it continued.

"Where is he keeping the hag?" Compel asked. "In the name of god she must be punished for her actions."

"I'm sure he keeps her in the building outside of the house. The one flanked by guards. They won't let you in without his permission. If you trespass, you will be shot on sight."

"Where is Lord Hawkeye? I can't even get a meeting with him."

"I haven't seen him in three days."

"You work for him!"

"He's been keeping me busy organizing the cellar and supervising the gardeners."

"You're a housekeeper."

"That's what I almost said to him."

Compel cursed. How could he get such idiots in his congregation? Weren't there any smart religious people other than himself and the scientists handling the holy mission? Just one or two normal, intelligent people in his congregation would be fine. _Lord just give me one._ "You almost said?"

"I would like to keep my job, sir. It's my only means of supporting myself."

He rolled his eyes. His congregation members tended to forget their pledge of poverty. He went over to the desk, removed a small bag of gold from a larger velvet bag, and tossed it to her. "Find out why Lord Hawkeye is keeping the witch there, and I shall give you enough to live on should you be discovered and fired." He wasn't a heartless man and god would smile upon her for her duties to the Patarin. "Once you have the information, come and tell me. Don't let yourself be followed."

She bowed her head to him. "Yes, Rector Compel."

When she left, he sat down on the small chair beside his makeshift desk and gave his gold ring, a gift from High Priest Anthrope, a twist around his finger. He had to burn the witch. High Priest Anthrope didn't care if she escaped because of the possibility of leading them to a coven. As much as he admired the high one, he was certainly out of touch with the reality of the situation. They could handle one witch, but attacking a coven would be suicide and their god did not favor suicide out of stupidity. Suicide could only be used if all other options were exhausted or if it prevented souls from being tainted.

"Ah, speaking of," he grasped the pin that held his cloak on his shoulders. He looked down and admired it. It was a symbol of his vow to the god, Pathar. He studied hard for that silver laurel circlet with a dove and arrow fused upon it, and he strived to have the gold one that adorned the high priest's cloak. He would do his duties and gain that status someday. He muttered a short prayer before rising and leaving his tent. He passed the tents of his missionaries and moved to the one outside of camp.

He saw a flicker out of the corner of his eye and looked down the hill to see Marianna, carrying a lantern, walking toward the Hawkeye estate. She would not let her rector or her god down. He walked into a large golden tent—the cleansing tent.

The young girl, no more than four, sat on the table. Tears washed down her face and her body shuttered so violently it looked as if she were freezing to death. Her brown hair was braded in pigtails, and he could make out her blue jumper dress underneath the white and green robe they'd put on her. Her father stood at the corner of the table, his head bowed.

The lantern lights flickered low, a sign more oil was needed within their receptacles. Her aqua eyes glistened in the lamps soft light.

He gave a kind smile. His heart ached when the young was plagued with a tarnished soul. The children were the easiest for evil to come upon.

"It's dark in here. I don't like the dark."

He hesitated.

"Do not try to fool me," her father said. "I know what you are."

Doubts. Why did doubts flood him this way? _Pathar, are you trying to commune with me? _

"Am I in trouble?" the little girl asked. She looked to her father, "Daddy, what did I do?"

"Quiet." The man's voice was stern and he heard no hesitation within the tone. It wasn't surprising as Tucker had been one of his most serious converts and was willing to do whatever it took to save his little girl from an eternal damnation. If the man truly believed his daughter to be of evil, he would trust it. Pathar would not allow him to punish the innocent.

"What is your name small one?" Compel said.

"Nina."

Compel placed a hand on her head, closed his eyes, and prayed. "Be calm little one, we won't hurt you." Her death would be painless; he would not allow daggers to be used on her. He opened his eyes and looked toward Tucker. "Do you wish to purify your daughter?"

Chills rushed through Compel when Tucker opened his spectacle-covered eyes and nodded. What is off about this man? _Pathar, please tell me. I don't want an innocent child's blood on my hands. _ "As her father," this time his voice trembled as he spoke, "it is my duty."

Compel relaxed when Tucker's stern and hate-filled gaze turned to one of sadness and dread. "Very well," he motioned for Tucker to walk forward so Nina couldn't hear their conversation.

"Daddy?" Nina said. "Don't leave me here, cause it's getting scary daddy."

"I'll be with you in a minute sweetheart," he said, his voice back to being brave.

Compel both admired and pitied Tucker. Nina was the only thing he had in the world since the death of his wife and now he was going to lose her but gain a thankful guardian angel.

"You have choices. We have three types of poison available at your disposal. None of them are painful. If you wish to try to cleanse her without a killing, then we have at our disposal a potion that will bring her to the brink of death and god will decide whether she lives. Those are your choices."

Tucker looked at Nina who was still crying and shivering. "May I give her all three?"

_What a strange request. _"Why would you do that?"

"My god Pathar gave me a dream of the evil within my daughter. She was playing with the zodiac readings as if she were a witch. There were three vials in my dream and they were in color, pulsing like a heartbeat. I awoke and went to her room to find her just as the dream gave me. In his name, I must follow what I was summoned to do. I must take her into the forest, and put an end to her demonic ways myself. It is his will."

His voice was so adamant, so dedicated, that he decided after Nina was cleansed, he would suggest Tucker become a curate. He would send him to the border towns to preach about what he has endured and how he still able to walk among everyone knowing his daughter is in the arms of Pathar.

"Take what you need and then please bring her body back for a proper cremation."

Tucker took the poison vials from the table, and then lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Where are we going daddy?"

"To fix everything sweetheart. You'll finally be able to rest from these demons," he said. Compel cringed as he heard the flap to the tent rustle and Tucker's footsteps fade.

_Just a little girl Pathar. Take care of her._

**_ -/-/-_**

"What a great performance you gave," Tucker said when he put his "little girl" down on her feet. "You seemed like a real four year old."

Nina smiled. "But I am daddy. You did great too. I love the line about helping me rest from demons." She giggled, again almost making him believe that she really was four years old.

He grinned at her. "I almost loused up. I let my anger slip for a moment."

"He noticed, but you still managed to fool him."

Tucker nodded and then looked up into the night sky. "We have to get Pinako out soon. The moon is rising and intercepting her spell now is the only chance we have." He handed Nina the three vials of poison as he removed a bag from a hollow tree trunk. After wrapping them safely in some cloth in the bag, he slung the strap over his shoulder.

"You have everything ready?"

"Yes. This way."

They moved to a clearing where a dog was sitting beside a wide pentagram surrounded with five white candles on each point. In the middle of the pentagram was a pile of firewood atop sand-colored pebbles.

"Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to turn into a wolf there for a while. Do you know ho—?"

"Oh hush Alexandr. It wasn't our fault the rector is so damn slow. I think he had his doubts about Nina so I had to use the vision in a dream route. Seemed to fool him for the time being. Let's get to work."

Nina popped open a bottle of white sand and trailed it along the pentagram as Tucker started another project: making a fake human body. "Did you get it?" Tucker asked Alexandr.

"Yeah, give me a second," he said. He went into the bushes and a moment later emerged with a large wild boar. "You owe me big time for taking this guy on. I had to turn into a saber-tooth to take it down. An Old English Sheepdog just doesn't cut it."

"I'll give you extra kibble in your—"

"Alexandr, Daddy, quit fighting."

"Okay Nina. I'll be nice but only because you asked me to," Alexandr said. He walked over to an old log and plopped down. Tucker muttered under his breath as he removed a book from his pocket. He stood above the spell star he drew and the dead animal. He held up his hand.

"Need a spell book after all these years?" Alexandr remarked.

"I thought you were going to be nice. Besides, I never use this spell so of course I'm not going to remember it. Be reasonable."

"Fine, just get to work."

Tucker muttered again and closed his eyes. With a quick sentenced uttered in a thick R-laden language, the carcass flashed. When the smoke that surrounded it cleared, it revealed a perfect replica of Nina. At least in appearance. If a doctor examined it, he'd be able to tell it wasn't human, but since he had to wrap the carcass in a shroud for burning, they wouldn't be able to tell. The leftover "shell" was considered unholy so they wouldn't dare look. "Done here."

"Almost done here," Nina said. She laid a larger candle among the firewood and lit it; she lit the logs under it. "Okay, ready. I just have to concentrate to figure out when Pinako is going to transport. I hope she has everything set. It was already so difficult trying to get in contact with her mentally before."

"She'll be there. The woman is quite dependable," Alexandr said.

"Will you two be okay?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. When Compel promotes me, I'll find out what they are planning. I hope by then we can figure out a cure for those damn illnesses." He handed Nina the small satchel containing the poison bottles. "Be careful on your way."

"I will daddy. Love you. May the moon goddess be with you."

"May she keep you two safe."

Nina closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, she smiled and said, "Got her."


	46. Escape: Pt 2

**The Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 45: Escape: Pt 2 **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

* * *

Berthold, Amelia, and Pinako moved all the furniture in his study to the sides of the room so that Pinako had space to make the necessary preparations to transport herself out of there and to her allies. A few days ago, she'd gotten a psychic connection with a fellow witch who was on a mission within the village. The population of werewolves in the nearby country—a revelation that nearly gave him a heart attack upon hearing –were getting sick along the borders. Though a few witches were growing ill, the majority was well enough to assist their allies in finding a cure for whatever ailed them. They blamed the Patarin and, if he were a betting man, Hawkeye would place money on their accuracy.

She was going to escape with one of her allies that very night, an assistance Pinako described as being a godsend. He didn't even know that witches believed in gods.

"Lord Hawkeye," Pinako said. He turned to her. "I owe you my life. Witches always pay debts. I shall find a way to repay you."

"If you see my daughter, find a way to send me word of her state. That is all I ask as repayment."

"Of course. I'll send word if I can. I assume you and your wife will be leaving the village."

"Yes. We're taking the front road away from the Patarin so they don't spot us leaving. Amelia will stay with relatives as I go to the capital to get permission to banish the Patarin from my village. Archer will take care of things here until then." His face wrinkled. If there had been anyone better than Archer to take care of the place, he would've chosen them, but regardless of what he'd done and trouble he'd caused, he knew how to run the village to top efficiency and knew how to deal with trouble when it came knocking on his door.

Pinako walked to the middle of the room. "You two should get going now before I transport. I wish you the luck of the moon goddess on your way to your destination."

Hawkeye led his wife from the room and they rushed down the stairs. Jeremy was waiting at the coach, ready to drive it. He did not hesitate when Hawkeye gave him the orders to get the coach ready. His only hesitation was sending Marianna off for cooking ingredients, knocking her out, then locking her in the cellar, but he asked no questions and offered to drive them—being an excellent transport coach driver in his youth. Hawkeye took him up on the offer.

He helped Amelia get into the carriage and stepped up on the step. "Drive as fast as you can without arousing suspicion Jeremy."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as he shut the door, the carriage sped off down the roadway. When they made it to the road outside the city, he saw a flash of light spark from the window of his study and knew Pinako had gotten out of the house.

-/-/-

"I've brought Nina's body back to be burned, Lord Compel," Tucker said after he carried "Nina" into the tent. He tried not to grin at the hysteria going on within the camp. Some people were yelling and screaming like the end of the world was coming. Some were on their knees praying for protection, crying as if being burned by the fire and incense usually reserved for the evil ones. He was expecting a few suicides, and would've reveled in seeing it, but nothing happened yet. Even though these people were warped, they were cowards.

Marianna, Hawkeye's traitorous maid, held a bag of ice on her head, nursing a lump on her crown. Whoever gave it to her was a weakling when it came to violent acts. He wouldn't have settled for anything less than decollating her.

Compel paced the tent while muttering the occasional prayer under his breath. The man's cheeks grew more flushed the longer he did so. He finally stopped and smiled, not sincere like it'd been before, but sincerely forced sincerity.

"I shall get a gathering together as respect for your daughter. Excuse me," he said and walked out of the tent. Tucker turned to Marianna, resisting the urge to kill the woman. Maids were supposed to take care of their bosses, not betray them.

"What happened?" he asked, deciding to play ignorant.

"The witch is gone. Search the forest," he heard someone yell and had to swallow a snicker. Pinako and Nina were probably on their way to the vampire city. Way out of their range.

"Witch?" he asked.

"Lord Hawkeye was interrogating a witch to find out where his daughter was and the witch escaped. They've found signs that she killed them. Scorch marks of bodies on the floor and ashes that are likely human remains. Compel warned him but he didn't listen and caused the death of everyone in the household."

Marianna looked away, tears on her face. "My friend was also killed."

"The witch hit you on the head?"

"No, I think she pushed me in the cellar. I can't remember much. The bump is from the fall. I'm lucky that Patarin protected me enough that she didn't kill me."

That was a lie. Pinako didn't hit her. If Pinako struck her, she wouldn't be waking up from it that soon.

Marianna looked at him so kindly he had to push down bile. It was pitiful that someone who held such a strong kindness could be so fucking dumb. It came down to hypocrisy. They were hypocrites. All of them. They could look at someone with kindness, yet massacre innocent people based on skewed logic of what this Pathar wanted. A god that hadn't even been around long when compared to other gods.

Sure, a few supernatural-as humans called them- beings did harm to humans for fun, but they were no more numerous than human murderers, rapists, and robbers.

She motioned toward the body he held. "Your daughter?"

He put on his good father act. "Yes."

"I am sorry, but she is with Pathar now."

Tucker bowed his head. He couldn't wait to get away from these people and back to normal beings like witches, vampires, and werewolves. "Praise be," he muttered. And if he's real, may the moon goddess shove a pineapple up his ass until he vomits fruit juice.

**-/-/-**

As soon as Riza and Roy stepped outside of their bedroom, a group of maids, all dressed in fluffy white and black dresses, converged upon it, rushing through the door like a bunch of ducks waddling to the edge of a lake. One maid stopped in front of them, folded her hands on her lap, right hand over left, and gave a slight bow at the waist. "The king told us to have your bags prepared, Lord Mustang."

"Prepared for what?" Riza asked.

"We're supposed to choose where our permanent residence in the castle will be," Roy said.

Even though she knew they wouldn't be living anywhere other than the castle for a long period, the word permanent sent a fear of finality through her that was on par with the way she felt while she drifted in and out of consciousness after Ivan bit her. "I thought this was our room."

"We get a suite of rooms, like a house within a house. This room here is where I stayed in the very few times I've visited. Now that we're living here permanently, we get our own area of the castle, and our own staff."

There was that word again. She lifted her arms to hug herself when a chill hit her. She didn't know if it was because of the word, the cool morning, or both. She grew warmer when Roy's arm made its way around her and pulled her close.

"You okay?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He leaned down, not having to bend very low because he wasn't much taller than she was. His nose barely tipped hers. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

She had little doubt that if he stared enough, he could drain the truth right out of her. She'd never told him, and never would tell him, how intimidating he was. Besides, it wasn't that he wasn't aware of it. She turned her head away just enough that their gazes weren't in direct contact. "Of course not."

"Very well then." Just from his tone, she could tell he wasn't convinced. He turned on his heel, walked away, and for a moment, she thought she might've hurt his feelings. She placed her hands behind her back and walked at a faster pace than normal for just a few seconds until she got to his side.

"You don't have to lie to me," he said.

She remained silent, unsure if he wanted a reply or if she wanted to respond. She would give him another lie to cover up the fact she was lying. Then she'd have to lie again to deny the next lie. It was an unending chain that would grow so long that once she forgot the initial lie, the chain would unravel, and all deceptions revealed at once. It was like hitting the bottom of out of glass bottle full of liquid instead of pouring bit by bit.

"Just say honestly if something is bothering you and tell me if you don't want to talk about it. I'm not pushy and know you'll tell me in time."

Riza nearly stopped in shock but forced her legs to keep walking. "That's not the average response of a husband when this situation comes up."

He grinned but didn't look at her. "I'm not the average husband."

"That's true, and you don't know how glad I am of that."

He stopped, turned to her, and reached up and moved a loose strand of her hair back to its proper place. "You can trust me."

"I wouldn't have let you get so far with me if I didn't. I think I trusted you from the very beginning even though I wouldn't have acknowledged it. Trust issues toward you have nothing to do with my thoughts. I swear."

"Okay then," he said. He leaned in to kiss her but quickly pulled away when they heard footsteps.

Maes came around the corner with Gracia, his face borderline beatific.

"Good morning! Isn't it a great morning to be alive?"

In a surprising move, Gracia moved close to Riza and whispered, "He's been like this since he met me at my room this morning. I've seen him happy but not this happy."

Riza jerked out of the way when Maes wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulders the way she saw teens do when they were walking home from school or just goofing off. Roy appeared uncomfortable with the close contact, but she felt no negativity in him. His outward expression was ambivalent.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Roy reached up and tapped his hand. Maes, probably thinking he'd crossed a line —he did—removed his arm. "Breakfast?" Maes showed no regret or nervousness for his previous show of affection. He whistled as he strolled down the hall.

Roy looked over at them.

"I have no idea what's gotten into him, Lord Mustang. He said was that he got news from Grumman. That's all."

Roy adjusted his gloves and she saw the muscles in his jaw tense, but that was nothing compared to the onslaught of emotions hitting her one after the other like buckshot. "You'll know soon enough."

He left the two women in the hallway alone. One of the two confused. Riza looked at her and pulled a smile out from the box of tension in her mind. "Things are going to get stressful for Roy and me, and Maes knows the cause."

"And he's happy because of that?"

"Evidently."

Gracia shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to these vampires."

"Yes you will. We both don't seem to have much of a choice other than decapitating ourselves or giving ourselves over to the Patarin."

"I think I'll take my chances with the vampires."

-/-/-

When they arrived at the dining hall, Riza opened the door and instantly wanted to go in another direction when she saw all eyes were on her, and Roy's hand was rubbing the bridge of his nose. She connected with his emotions, felt anger, and heard him say mentally, "_**Prepare for it."**_

"You caused this. We should cull you out of the bunch," a woman yelled, pointing at Riza. Roy pulled Riza half behind him and narrowed his eyes. She felt Gracia place a hand on her shoulder. It was comforting to know that maybe they could be friends through their common confusion of vampire customs and the permanence of everything around them, but she also found it off-putting that she was comfortable with Roy protecting her. She'd depended only on herself for so long that it was a relief having someone take care of her out of genuine care, yet her independent streak protested at the same time. She hoped in time that the two feelings would meld into something she could comfortably deal with.

_**"Grumman told everyone." **_

"The king told you all not to make a scene," Maes snapped before Roy could respond. She didn't understand why Maes wasn't more upset. He worked his entire life for the throne.

"But he took the throne right out from under you," yet another person at the dining table said. She recognized a few faces, the ones she knew not saying anything while the strangers were running off at the mouth.

"No, he didn't. You guys just assumed Maes was going to get it," Colleen said. She stood and walked to Riza, taking her arm. "Come have some breakfast, you must be hungry and distressed with all the events taking place. It's a lot for a new vampire."

She was going to move toward the table, but Roy's hand grabbed her wrist, halting her movements. Roy darted his gaze from Maes' mother, father, and finally at the former heir. "You aren't angry about it?"

"We're thrilled," Colleen said.

"It's them that are having conniptions about it," Morgan Hughes said. He punctuated his sights on each vampire complaining about Grumman's decision.

"You never wanted it?" he asked Maes.

"It wasn't at the top of my most desirable list." He chuckled. "If anything I'm most amused at the situation. I see it as my own personal revenge."

**"**_**I knew it!"**_ Riza thought to Roy. She saw him give her a glance out of the corner of his eyes. Did he honestly not catch on to what Maes meant?

"Revenge for what?" Roy asked.

"For nearly killing me. Can't wait to see you become King and have to put up with all the things you hate."

"Maes!" his mother scolded.

Riza couldn't help but let a giggle pass through her.

_**"This isn't funny Riza."**_

_** "If the positions were reversed you'd say the same thing."**_

_** "Backstabber," **_he said but without the hostility that usually accompanied such a word. Then something occurred to her. She pushed it down, but Roy caught wind of the mischievousness and inquired about the repression.

_** "You have an idea for something." **_

_** I am your wife and you're future king, so we very well can't let him win right?" **_

_** "You're learning." **_

_** "Well in novels, a king sort of needs a second in command right? A hard working, stressful job from what I've seen." **_

_** "Yeah, it's almost as bad as becoming king. I'll have to assign one of those within the next few. . . Oh you're devilishly brilliant."**_

"It's fine. I'd say the same thing." The vampires in the room wore expressions they'd possess if the world was going to end and the ending was barreling toward them. He patted Maes' shoulder. "Sorry about nearly killing you."

Maes grabbed the chair next to him. "What did you say?"

"Where's Grumman?" he asked. Riza grinned. In the rare times he apologized, Roy never repeated them.

"He has some work to do," Colleen said and moved back over to sit down at her seat. "He's having breakfast in his study."

Roy nodded and twined his fingers through Riza's, leading her past a maid coming with food for the two of them. "We're eating out on the balcony, Riza needs the fresh air," he said then looked at her. "Right?"

She nodded. It wasn't even that she needed it; he knew she felt tense around the family from the moment she walked into the room. Her focus on him was merely a distraction from the thick dismay floating around the area. Dismay that she'd have to get used to someday.

"Yes, Lord Mustang," the maid said and directed the girl behind her to go outside.

He placed a hand on Riza's lower back and guided her out the door.

"I'll be with you in a little bit," Roy said.

She was hesitant to leave but did so anyway. She trusted him. She nodded and closed the door behind her.

He turned toward the people at the table. He glared at the ones who made the big commotion when they first entered the room. A moment later, the flame on each candle grew so hot it melted the candles halfway. They all scooted back, one leaping up from his chair. "If you address my wife the way you did again, you'll be like those candles. Now, I'm going to set a few of you straight so you won't disrespect her again."


	47. Janus Faced

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 46: Janus Faced  
**

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

* * *

Riza closed her eyes and basked in the night air as soon as she exited the dining room. The moon was bright enough to generate sufficient light, if they had needed it, to see the food on the table. Brown bamboo torches were set along the balustrades in half-foot increments, employed to keep bugs away from the breakfast rather than for assisting with illumination.

She inhaled. Her sense of smell had finally returned, though it was much less potent than a full vampire's was. Or so she figured. It was a relief to feel the air enter her lungs even if she didn't need it, and she could taste the apple butter and syrup sitting on the table as if it were in her mouth.

The world around her was calm. It was like being home when there was no Marianna to tell her she was being improper, no stepmother to tell her what a failure she was, and no father that was ashamed of her. She wouldn't say that she still didn't feel the pressures of society weighing down on her, but now she could handle it a little better.

Most vampires were no different from humans in regards to expectations. Roy was practically a revolutionary when it came to the world. Maes held a small similarity to Roy but seemed more willing to conform to where people pushed him. Yet, despite this, she felt he was probably the only other vampire she could trust.

The king was a different matter. Through his face, she saw a kind looking old man; it was a perfect mask for concealing his true nature. He had to be sinister to threaten her life if Roy refused the throne. King Grumman would be capable of horrendous acts if pushed far enough. But all vampires had a darker side that either remained dominant or drifted to the forefront when something particularly angering or disconcerting occurred. Even her own darkness had started to emerge and she struggled with containing it. She wanted to hold on to a sliver of her humanity because she feared she'd no longer be herself if she didn't.

Out here, right now, she wasn't confined within herself or by the control taken away from her life, especially the control regarding her forthcoming title. It upset her that his family judged her for something she had no knowledge would happen until Roy told her. When he'd revealed the bet he made with Grumman, her anger bubbled inside just waiting to pour over into harsh words, and she had to remind herself that his secrecy wasn't out of malicious intent but out of a momentary amnesia of yesteryear events.

The title itself and the obligation that came with it didn't weigh her down as much as the knowledge that Roy didn't desire this life for them. She hated it when he was upset and cared more for his happiness than her own. Up until now, his life had been free. Free in the way she imagined her life could be so many times when she'd sit on her balcony back home and look out at the world. To have that and then to be pushed into this kind of confinement was on par with a death sentence. It would sound overweening and over dramatic to most, but Roy would understand if she'd voiced it to him that way.

Their mutual understanding of each other gave them a life preserver in all of this. They both understood running away all too well and both would run right now if they knew they'd escape. He was able to run from his issues here by moving from Xing while her running consisted of getting lost in a book or taking a long ride on her horse. And they even tried to take her books because they weren't about knitting or cooking. Her books were about hunting, history, horsemanship, or, as Amelia put it, "silly fiction" that put "ideas and indecorous aspirations into a woman's head".

The only aspiration she'd had was to live a nice life alone and free from societal limitations. Becoming the queen of a country was most certainly never close to being on her list of priorities.

There was one positive aspect out of all this. From her changing into a vampire to the announcement she'd be the next queen of Xing, she'd gained more confidence even though she hadn't shown it. She'd been observing people since she arrived, not only the nobles but also people in public and the way they interacted. As a queen, she'd have power. She was told to choose her own avocations and causes, which meant she had the freedom to give a good life to others.

She couldn't control people's thoughts, nor could she make changes overnight, but she could work to make sure less people were forced into lives of submission that would make them unhappy. She could find a way to give more opportunities to those who chose to go against the grain. While Xing held more opportunities than Amestris, behind closed doors and the glittering façade of freedom, young women and men were still under the thumb of being married to whomever parents picked, or being called failures because they didn't fit in. The majority of those instances were on a familial level. From what she heard from Roy, Taianna and her mother was a prime example. She wanted to help people escape if they wanted.

Through being forced into her position, she would make sure as few people as possible were thrust into similar situations. If her sacrifice would lead to the happiness of just one vampire, she was more than willing to embrace a role as queen.

She turned around to see if Roy was coming, and saw him through the crack in the curtains. He was still talking to the people at the table—she had no idea how many were related to him. When he came out, she'd talk to him about what she wanted to try to accomplish.

She looked over at the table and her thoughts focused on the delicious looking breakfast she smelled earlier. The most appealing thing on the table was a tall glass of water. It felt like years since she'd taken a drink of water. Walking over to the table, she picked up the glass and gulped the contents within seconds. She never realized just how much she wanted the simple beverage; the main beverages served were usually blood or juice.

"Would you like some more water, Your Highness?" Riza looked over her shoulder and saw a maid standing at the door to the right. She held a large pitcher of water and a small basket of scones.

She nodded.

The maid set the scones on the table and then poured the water in the glass without spilling a drop. She set the pitcher down on the table and bowed. "Would you like anything else?"

She had no fear in her eyes when addressing Riza, nor did she have any of the dislike that the other servants tried to hide. It would be a good idea to find out who she was and make acquaintances with her before all that negativity was instilled in her. She and Roy would need servants in their living quarters and this young lady would be perfect. He did say she could choose anyone she wanted except Grumman's staff.

"No, thank you." The maid bowed and then turned to leave. "Wait a moment."

She stopped and turned to face Riza. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"What's your name?"

The dark haired maid looked stunned. "My name is Maria."

"What's your last name?"

"Ross, ma'am"

Riza wasn't sure if it was proper to tell the girl beforehand about wanting her for the staff in their rooms, but she wanted her staff to be able to make the choice. If she just suddenly mentioned it to someone, the girl would be yanked out of her job with an order. She didn't want that. "Maria, I'd like to have you on the staff in the wing I share with my husband."

Maria's mouth dropped open and she took a step back. "If you don't want the position I won't force it on you. It's completely your decision. If you enjoy the job you have now, feel free to say no."

"You…Your Highness. It's not that at all. I was just reassigned here to the castle as a mere kitchen maid, to work for you would be an honor but I . . . I'm inexperienced."

So that was why she hadn't shown any apprehension around her. That was good. She didn't want her servants to walk on glass around her or treat her too formally (especially not in her own home). She wanted friendliness and smiles, and a mutual respect with them.

Riza walked over to her and smiled. "Well, that makes two of us. I don't mind inexperience. If fact, it's most welcome. You can learn just as I am. What do you say?"

Maria nodded. "I'd love to Ma'am."

"Do you specialize in the kitchen or can you do other things?"

"We're trained depending on where we're needed."

"Then we'll see about making you one of my . . . ladies? Do they do that in this society?"

Maria's eyes widened. "Yes, they do but that's a … that's a high position."

"Well congratulations. If you want it, it's yours."

She bowed several times. "Thank you, your highness. Thank you so much."

"Well that was an interesting family . . . meeting," Roy said, interrupting the encounter with Maria. Riza looked at him as he came out onto the patio. He eyed the two women and walked over to stand at her side. Maria lowered her bow. "What's going on?"

She saw Maria shift uncomfortably as Roy entered. "Please stand up," Riza said, grabbing her shoulders and raising her. "I don't know how you people keep from having constant back aches."

"We're vampires, love. We don't get backaches."

Riza laughed. "Oh, that's right. But humans bow a lot too."

Roy looked at Maria and then back at Riza. "Did something happen?"

"I just offered Maria a place on our staff and she accepted. Is that fine with you?"

Roy shrugged. "I'm indifferent," he said before turning his sights to Maria once again. "Go to the kitchen and your head staffer that Lord Mus—Crown Prince Mustang reassigned you. Take the rest of the day off until we decide where our rooms are."

"Yes, Your Highness," she said and left the area with a slight spring to her step while walking a bit more upright than she had before.

"That was quick. First staff member," he said.

Riza turned her body around to face his. "She wasn't afraid or rude to me and she was inexperienced."

This caused him to laugh. Before she had time to question why, his arm wrapped around her and pulled her against him. He leaned down to her ear, kissed it once, and then whispered, "Usually people want an experienced staff that fears and shows them respect."

She placed her hands flat against his chest and pushed back just enough so she could look up at his face but not break away from his hold. "Well as you know, I'm not average." She kissed his chin. "I don't want respect if I have to use fear to get it." She felt him tense and reached up to place a hand on his cheek. Slowly, she was figuring him out more and more. "You don't have to use it to get respect either," she said even though she wasn't one-hundred percent confident in her words. His family didn't seem to respect anyone unless they could get something out of it.

"That's not why," he said, letting go of her and walking over to the table. Riza watched the little platform under the teapot spark with fire then fade. Then he stirred the blood in the teapot and poured himself a mug full. He motioned toward her glass with his head. "There's blood, you don't have to drink water."

He was trying to change the subject. "I want water," she said and walked over to take a seat at the table. He followed suit, sitting across from her. "What'd you do in there? Threaten them?"

"Sort of," he said.

"How does one, sort of, threaten someone?" She kept the smile on her lips. "If I get kindness and respect, I want it out of the goodness of their hearts. I want them to mean it."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You'll get that when vampires sparkle."

Riza looked down at her water. She was holding the glass with both hands, cradling it as if it were precious. "You can hardly blame them for the reaction though." She felt his eyes on her but didn't look up at him. "We show up bonded, and then suddenly the king announces you as future king. I think I'd be upset too if I were in their shoes." Of course, she wouldn't have been as rude as they were. It was ignorance on their part. Or so she kept telling herself so that she wouldn't accidentally set someone on fire with the ability Roy had yet to show her how to control. "Also, if you don't want people afraid of you, then it would be a good idea not to threaten them."

"I said sort of."

"Sort of is enough!"

"And when did I say I didn't want them afraid of me? I said they were and that I was used to it. I never said it was unpleasant."

She scoffed. "We are bonded, I can feel a hint of your emotions even when you're trying to hide them, and you're very good at that. You know you wouldn't mind if people treated you differently."

"You respect me. That's enough." He picked up a spoon and stirred the blood in his mug again. Then he placed both hands around the mug, looked down and Riza suddenly saw more steam rise from it. He was his own personal blood warmer. "What defines normal anyway? Don't you always preach against the normal? Trying to push me into something normal makes you a hypocrite."

"I do not preach and I'm not against normal. I'm against people being forced into what society deems normal even when it will make that person suffer. I don't want you pushed into something that you hate. That's all. "

"Being nice to them will make me suffer and I hate it."

"Oh for the love of…" This man was impossible. She never said anything about him being nice either. She just wanted them to see what she saw. Roy was the most amazing man she'd ever known and it was a pity that people didn't get a chance to know it. "Why can't you just admit, at least to me, that you don't want them to fear you?"

Roy placed his cup down on the table and made it a point to make eye contact with her. She wasn't going to back down no matter how intimidating his gaze was. "Are you trying to make me lose my temper with you? If you are, you're succeeding?"

There he went, starting a fight out of nowhere. "No, I'm just trying to—"

"Then stop being a nag." He grabbed a scone and bit off a bite like it was a wad of tobacco.

She narrowed her eyes. "You always get like. . . Gah, never mind."

He threw the scone on his plate. "No, no, please continue. I get like what?"

"You always get defensive when I tell you the truth. Now you're resorting to name calling." She was already getting tired and they hadn't been awake for very long. Their relationship was tiring. One moment they were getting along, and the next they were arguing.

"What a Janus-faced relationship you two have." Grumman walked out onto the patio. Riza saw he was amused, likely at their bickering. "Typical for beginning bonds though."

She resented that he called them Janus faced. They never pretended to be anything except what they truly were. If anyone was Janus-faced, it was King Grumman.

"Not at all," Roy said. "If we were like that, then you wouldn't have seen us argue."

"It's nothing serious I suppose."

"Just a simple discussion," Riza said, trying to stick in as much false civility as she could.

"Ah, I see," he said, then inclined his head to Riza. "Would you mind if I borrowed your husband for breakfast. I have something important to discuss with him."

_Why are you asking me? Just take him, you will anyway._ She felt a bit put out by both not being fit to hear the discussion—which she'd admit was a somewhat exaggerated and unreasonable assumption—and that she'd have to eat breakfast alone. Regardless of her emotions, she forced a grin. "Of course not."

"Hey! Why are you asking her?"

"Because it's manners to ask a lady if she would mind eating breakfast alone," Grumman said. "Perhaps she should tell you how to treat her."

"He treats me perfectly," she said just as Roy opened his mouth to respond. He looked at her, and she saw flash of a grin on her lips. Of the small amount of things wrong with Roy, the way he treated her was not one of them. The issues were the way he thought of himself and how that resulted in how he treated some other people.

He needed to figure out who he really was and what he wanted to be, just as she had to do the same.

"I find that extremely hard to believe, but you have no reason to lie, right?" Since Grumman's tone was humorous, she let it go. Roy told her she should have a bit of fear with Grumman, but she couldn't bring herself to be afraid.

Roy stood and followed Grumman but he stopped before he went through the side door. He turned around and made eye contact with her for a moment. Before she knew what was happening, he'd walked over to her, grabbed her chin, bent down and placed a searing kiss onto her lips. He pulled away before she could return the kiss and rubbed his nose against hers once.

The kiss stunned her so much, that the only thing she could think to say was "Be sure to eat something else."

Roy chuckled. "Ever the good wife."

"I try."

"I know. We'll discuss what we were talking about later, all right?"

She nodded and watched him go.

She turned around and put some food on her plate, and this time, she got some of the still warmed blood in the pot. She often wondered if the pot was enchanted somehow to keep the blood from clotting, but had never asked.

She took a sip, savoring it the way one would savor a cup of tea or… coffee. How she missed her coffee. Did they have coffee there? If so then she'd never seen it. She'd ask when the maid returned. Since coffee had been a huge comfort to her back home, it would be lovely to have here. She would probably even be able to taste the nuances of the beverage.

As if on cue, another maid showed up, Maria must have been dismissed without trouble. She smiled nervously at Riza. "Is there anything you need Ma'am?"

Riza turned around to look at the girl, trying not to be intimidating but knowing her effort was in vain. The girl only seemed to grow uneasier. "Do you …Do vampires have coffee?"

The girl relaxed. "Yes, ma'am but women don't often drink it."

She chuckled to herself. Marianna had always told her that coffee was unseemly for a woman to drink. "Let me guess, they usually drink tea?"

When she spoke, her voice was even timider, like a mouse trying to whisper. "Usually they drink warm blood."

"I see."

"Would you like me to get you the coffee, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I'd like some please. Black. I can add my own cream," she said while motioning to the little container of cream on the table.

The maid curtseyed. "I'll have your coffee in a few moments," she said and exited.

When she was halfway through her breakfast, the maid brought her the coffee. She poured the cream in it, just a tiny spoonful's worth, and took a sip. She smiled at the familiar but weak, bitterness that hit her tongue. She was right about her senses returning and correct in her assumption that she'd be able to taste the coffee in a different way.

The flavor had a bit more of a chicory taste, it flowed smoother on the tongue, and the bitterness hit at a different spot on her tongue. When she was human, she often wondered why the coffee seemed to smell better before it was percolated and now she knew. It didn't; it was just her inferior smell couldn't pick up the nuances of the scent.

"Amazing," she whispered, and then finished off the cup of coffee before she touched the rest of her breakfast.

She was about to take a bite of her remaining food when she heard a yell that sounded like Audrain's voice. She jumped to her feet and made her way toward the sound. She didn't know what she could do to help if needed, but she'd do her best.


	48. Stream of Past Plagues

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 47: Stream of Past Plagues **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things that I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

**My new disclaimer number 2: Formatting mistakes belong to the site. Fixed as best as I could. **

* * *

"I'm sorry Pinako. I was certain that the Patarin's incense wouldn't affect my aura as much as it did. They must have changed it. It usually fades after a few minutes in fresh air," Nina said as they trudge through the deep swamp muck.

Nina was walking a few feet ahead of her. While Pinako's legs were a few inches longer than Nina's was, the younger witch had the asset of youth on her side. While still young, she was very talented, evident from the way she'd helped Pinako form a portal to get out of the village, and she couldn't think of a better witch to assist her. She'd been surprised at the assistance considering Nina belonged to the less than helpful, Wood Coven.

"You got me further than I would've been able to make it on my own," Pinako replied. They'd gotten to a place called Sakura Hill, which mean they were a few days away from the Xingese border town of Karagonta. It was located just outside of a small desert where the sand dwarves and cactus fairies lived along with any other wild creature that could survive in the hot climate. That meant that they had allies they could run to for hiding if they ran across a group of Patarin.

"We should stop at Lavonka instead."

"A human village?"

"Yes, but they're the one closest to the border. If we go to Karagonta then it will take an extra few days because we have to make a turn and head south. Then we have to cross the border to get into the town itself."

"The Patarin are probably swarming Lavonka."

"No, they're the only village that chased them out when they started preaching there. Compel said they wouldn't be spared when Pathar, or whatever their god is called, casts down his judgment."

"And they didn't fall for it? Smart humans. And gutsy considering the power the Patarin holds right now."

"They're a recently established village of people from various walks of life. Retired criminals, pirates, mercenaries, there's even a few fairies, elves, gnomes residing with them. Very liberal village and the people get along great."

"Do there happen to be any caged animals there?"

"No, at least there weren't the last time I was there. Why you ask?"

"The other villages have cages full of animals."

"That's not unusual is it? I've seen chickens and rabbits in cages at various village markets. They're for people incapable of hunting," she said, then muttered, "or lazy vampires."

Pinako resisted the urge to scold her over the insult to vampires. Now wasn't the time. "Why were you near the Patarin anyway? I thought the Wood witch covens had a no contact policy in place regarding them."

"It was a favor for some friends. The werewolves nearby are getting horribly sick. Seventy of them out of two-hundred are dead. Another twenty are sick and don't look like they're going to make it. We wanted to see if the potions the Patarin used for religious killings were responsible so I got some," she said and patted the small satchel she had at her side. "Now I'm going to have to tell dad to bring back some of that incense when he gets a chance. They've changed that."

"Is it affecting vampires as well? How about the blood witches?"

"You know how they are, especially the vampires, they're so private and try to handle their own problems before asking for help. Tell me more about these caged animals."**  
**

"There are other villages where the Patarin have animals in cages. Not typical animals either. There are wild birds and deer. I'm thinking they're testing their new poisons on them." **  
**

"When I get back to the coven, I'll tell them and we'll begin testing those animals if we can get some of them. Do you want to come with me instead of going to Xing?"  
Pinako sighed. "You know how it is with them Nina. I'm surprised you asked when you already knew my answer." **  
**

"I had to try."

"I have to tell King Grumman what's going on. The Patarin are the vampire's biggest enemy. If they are doing something like this then they'll want to know about it."

** "**And do what? They'll sit and watch us die. I think they need to just butt out."

"You know that if they need to be disposed of, the vampires are the only ones that can do it."

Nina growled. "I hate this witch dependence on them. Just because they're stronger and can turn off their sense of smell, we always have them do our work. Then we end up owing them. I've had enough of that."

"You won't owe them if it directly affects them," Pinako said. "Your coven isn't exactly extending a hand of cooperation either."

"I figured you'd take their side."

"If it weren't for vampires, my family wouldn't be here. They welcomed us when others didn't. They have their evil sides but so do other beings."

"It was their fault our witch died."

"That was twenty years ago and why would they get involved without your coven asking them to? If they interfere, your coven complains they are butting into things that are none of their business. If they don't help, they're criticized for not helping. Most vampires aren't psychic nor were they obligated to get involved with stopping a witch execution."

"We helped them with the vampiress."

"A lot of good you did with that," Pinako said, using an angrier tone than she'd intended. "And her name was Madeleyne."

Madeleyne had been a sweet vampire that showed everyone kindness and was responsible for getting her family away from a small religious cult and into the protection of the vampires. People thought she'd end up marrying a vampire from the nobility, so it'd been a shock when she'd fallen for a young human man. Roy Mustang had shown a rare flare of concern over the girl and had tried numerous times to discourage her meetings with the human. The discouragement hadn't been because the man was human, but because he was a potential clergyman of the Amestrian National that church hadn't been responsible for Madeleyne's death—they didn't believe in the existence of supernatural beings—they did nothing to stop the slaying of an innocent person.

When Nina muttered, Pinako knew it meant she had no response. "So how far is it to Lavonka?"

"We'll be there by tomorrow night."

Pinako nodded. She just hoped that would be soon enough to get all this news back to the king. She feared that if they delayed too much, the sickness might spread to the vampires and blood witches.

If it hadn't already. . .

**-/-/-**

"I figured it would take much longer for the two of you to have your first fight," Grumman said as he sat down at the breakfast table set up in his study. "Did you bite off more than you could drink?"

Roy shrugged. This wasn't exactly their first fight. "I bit someone that wasn't going to bore me to death for as long as I live." Compared to the other possibilities of what he could have ended up with, he was exceedingly thankful for Riza.

Grumman motioned to the teapot. "You mind?"

Roy touched the pot and within a second, it steamed. Grumman looked taken aback. "Since when can you use touch?"

"There are a lot of things I can do with my powers, I just choose not to."

Grumman poured a mug full of blood and handed it to Roy. "She's got quite a fighting spirit hiding within her."

"So you noticed it hiding too."

"Yes. She seems a bit off."

"As a human she was blunter and strong willed than she is right now. I hope she doesn't become submissive."

"You'd get frustrated if she started giving in easily. You aren't an egocentric power-hungry asshat like most of our gender. But I'm sure she's just trying to take everything in."

"I want to help her more but the time isn't there. You just sprang all of this on us at once," he said, feeling that he could be honest in front of the king now. "She's special to me so I confess I'm worried." He then noticed that the cup Grumman held was overflowing with blood, while he was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Sir." Roy motioned to the cup with his head.

Grumman calmly put the cup and pot back onto the table as if he had just done something normal. He dabbed the blood off his hand with the napkin and cleared his throat. "Ah, you caught me off guard there boy. It's very astonishing that you'd admit your affection and worry for someone so directly."

"I've never felt strong affection toward anyone before." It was a half-lie. He'd felt strong feelings for one other female, but since she'd made it clear she wasn't interested, they hadn't grown strong enough for him to care on the level he cared for Riza. "If I had, I wouldn't have shame in admitting it."

"And this was an overnight change wasn't it? When you first came here, I sensed quite a bit of unease regarding her. Now there isn't any."

If he looked at the overall development of events between him and Riza, only the acceptance of his intensely deep feelings happened over the last night. He'd always had them, but had been pushing them back.

He'd found her fascinating as a human. Her smell was addicting and the imaginings of the way her blood would taste had made his throat tighten.

The first physical thing he noticed was her eyes. That deep hazel drew him in but the spark of intelligence in them kept him riveted. In all his years, he'd never seen eyes like hers.

Then there was her body. He'd called her plain, but he hadn't meant it entirely as an insult. All the human women he slept with before had makeup painted on their faces hiding whether they were a natural beauty or not. Their corsets were cinched so tightly he could hear them wheeze on exhale. Their hips were covered by the thick fluffy dresses with so many petticoats that it seemed the majority of the sexual encounter consisted of undressing them. Vampire women wore less but were much too risky to screw too often.

During their first meeting in the cellar, he hadn't gained much of an interest in anything past drinking her blood until he realized he couldn't drink it. Then his body changed over to desiring her, another primal instinct that vampires possessed. He'd been slightly surprised that she gave herself to him with little to no hesitation. He wouldn't have taken her unwillingly no matter how much his body craved her. He could be cruel but the thought of anyone raping a woman made him sick. Just touching a woman that was unwilling was enough to make him see red. That was evident by what he did to that so-called doctor that touched Riza.

He hadn't slept the previous night, choosing to delve into what happened to set him on the particular path he now walked. He thought he'd find regret of going into that cellar or of taking her. He didn't. Perhaps there would've been some regret if she'd remained human since she'd be considered tarnished goods, her intention in giving herself to him in the first place, and would be treated like trash.

But fate saw fit to find him someone that could understand him. She read him like a novel that was far under her reading capability. She questioned him without fear when she was confused by his actions, yet she knew when he wasn't ready to talk and when not to pry too deep. She let him keep some secrets and wasn't afraid of him.

"Somewhat, Your Highness" Roy said, answering Grumman's inquiry. "But I don't think you called me in here because of Riza."

"No, and stop walking on ice around me boy. You're the future king so treat me as an equal. The name is Grumman, not Your Highness."

"That will take a long time to get used to."

"Yes, I suspect it will. Now, for the real reason you're here." He locked his fingers together before resting his hands on the table. "There's something far more vital going on. I'm just now getting wind of most of the details because the messages have to be sent on elf paper due to the risk of transference."

Roy's stomach tightened. Elf paper was rare and untouchable by all things other than a specific type of magic. The writing on it was only readable if someone spoke a special incantation once they received the document. Once the message was read, another unique spell turned it into mist. "What do you mean by transference?"

"A plague."

"Why would we care if the humans have a plague or not? Maybe the Patarin will be killed out by it."

"Not the humans. We vampires. Vampires on the borders with Amestris and Creta have fallen ill. Numerous blood witches and elves have also gotten sick. Right now, we've been trying to isolate the virus by magic and allow only those that live in the villages to return to their lands if they wish. Once they get in, they can't leave. Nothing can leave except the elf papers."

"And we have limited knowledge because we've never gotten sick before."

"Exactly. We never had a need to research any medical topics."

Roy held his mug with both hands, heating it a moment before taking a large drink, then said, "Sounds like the Patarin might be involved. It's too much of a coincidence that we get sick when their numbers increase."

"Patarin? Aren't they up North at the moment?"

"This is why you need spies on the eastern border. They're around there. I'm not sure if they're still around Creta or Drachma. I saved Riza from them."

"Ah, that reminds me. At a better time I need to inquire more about how you met your wife."

He'd have to think of a way to get out of sharing that information when Grumman decided to satisfy his curiosity. "I suggest you send someone there to look around all the borders just to be safe. We don't want our allies getting sick either."

Grumman smirked. "Getting used to commanding already?"

Roy shrugged. "Just making suggestions."

"We'll have to be discreet about it. If we cross the border into Amestris, and the Patarin find out, it will start another war. I want to avoid that if necessary. "

"Probably best to send a pureblood or bonded vampire since they can turn off their sense of smell at will and blend in. The Patarin still have the poison they used in the North, only now it can burn a hole through flesh. I was almost drenched with it."

"I'm going to trust you to keep this a secret from the population for now. I'm going to announce your ascension to the throne at a celebration tomorrow night."

Roy was about to protest the party but knew it would do little good. "I see. And I suppose Riza will be introduced tomorrow as well?"

"Yes, of course. Unless you'd rather attend without her and have to attend two separate parties."

Roy cringed. The idea of showing up to one of those things alone was enough to make him submit. Of course, Grumman knew that already. "We'll be there."

"Splendid, Riza can get acquainted with the wardrobe in the west wing. Pick out what she wants."

_Oh, she's just going to be delighted at that idea_. "Wonderful."

"We'll hold off on introducing the two of you to the public and you're acquired status. I suppose I did hurry you alone. We'll let your wife get settled in better first."

With sincere gratitude, Roy said, "Thank you."

"I know it's short notice, but have you considered who you're advisor and successor will be if something happens to you before you have a child? As you know, I had one and it didn't turn out well. Make sure it's someone you trust."

Grumman was selling that incident short. His advisor ended up getting Grumman's late wife and her family killed because he decided to betray the royal family. He'd snuck into the kingdom just to see that vermin set on beheaded and set on fire. If he hadn't wanted to stay hidden, he would've approached Grumman and asked to have the honor of killing the bastard.

"Riza already helped me decide. It wasn't that difficult either." When he saw Grumman's curious expression, he looked forward to his reaction. It was hard to tell if something would amuse or anger the man, but Roy was leaning toward him being entertained.

"Well that's interesting. I don't think I've ever heard of a future queen helping in the choosing." A far off look flashed in Grumman's eyes. "Perhaps had I done that, my wife would be here. Ah, but no regrets allowed. Who is it? Selim?"

Roy narrowed his eyes at the mention of his father's spoiled pride and joy. "That's that worst joke you've ever made."

"Sorry my boy, I couldn't think of anyone worse to pick."

"You don't like him?"

"He's far from my favorite vampire," Grumman said. "Your father made him an expert in the art of brownnosing."

"Well father is the champion of it."

Grumman chuckled. "And your pick?"

"Maes."

Grumman cackled out like that old witch of the west in Oz before that teenager with the red shoes melted her. Or really, it was more like the witches at the celebration of the Western witch's death. The witch of the west was full of stereotypes and vastly disliked. The only witch they hated more was the one that flew in a bubble. Her name escaped him and he knew her because of request of a blood witch to set her bubble on fire.

"Brilliant move. I must play chess with that wife of yours when I get some free time. Maes is going to be thrilled with hearing about his new position. He thought he'd get to escape."

"Was he really overjoyed that he wasn't getting the throne?"

"He nearly shit himself with joy."

"We don't shit."

"Exactly," Grumman replied.

Roy chuckled. He couldn't wait to see the look on Maes' face. It would almost make that party tomorrow night tolerable. "This is going to be fu—" His body stiffened and he felt emotions soaring into his mind, enough that his head felt like it was burning behind his eyes. The sounds around him muffled, and he was confused for a moment at doing something as simple as placing a mug down on the table.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something wrong with Riza," he said and rushed out of the room.

**-/-/-**

Grumman leaned back in his chair, and brought his mug to his mouth. When he heard a single knock upon a side door, Grumman gave permission for the person to enter.

A dark skinned woman with red eyes crossed over the threshold. She was dressed in long white robes trimmed with gold that skimmed the ground with every step. Her face bespoke of seriousness, while holding a tinge of melancholy within its expression. She held a baby, with brown and pink hair much like her own, that remained dead quiet. Grumman felt the aura radiating from the infant in black strings of energy and he resisted the urge to grasp one of the threads and read it. "Sir, it's happened."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Rose. He just left."

"She opened her mouth and hesitated at first before asking, "Are you sure you don't want to know how she fares?"

"You took the liberty of checking?"

"Yes, Sir."

Grumman raised a hand to his chin and gave a small hum before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. I'm looking forward to the surprise."


	49. Mirror-Match

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 48: Mirror-Match **

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. The only things I do own are the OC's. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

**Formatting**** mistakes belong to the site.  
**

* * *

Rebecca had lost her appetite as soon as Roy left the room following his threats to those who spoke ill of Riza. Somewhere deep down she'd always questioned whether he'd carry out the few threats she'd ever heard him make. However, in this circumstance, she could tell from the gaze in his eyes and the low growl filtered through his tone that if anyone hurt Riza they'd meet with something far worse than death.

A fate that might befall Audrain and her if they continued to treat Riza's life as if it was a play. But the fear of Roy, fear of death, wasn't the reason for her change of heart. Their actions were wrong and hurtful and she could see the loneliness in Riza because, though she had her sister, she was lonely as well.

"Rebecca, wait," Audrain said. Rebecca stopped until her sister arrived at her side and began walking. "Why'd you leave?"

She'd seen the questioning way Audrain looked at her when she'd excused herself. "I just lost my appetite."

"The food wasn't bad," she replied. "In fact, it's some of the better food I've—"

"It wasn't the food. It was the company."

Though she kept a direct gaze off her sister, she ventured a look from the corner of her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Audrain's eyes were narrowed and full of suspicion.

"Remember we are only here for amusement. We are here for the show."

Audrain put emphasis on the word "we" just as she always did. "I know that."

"Do you?"

She did, but she didn't have to like it. She thought she'd enjoy the way everything would develop, but as she watched Riza and heard the words whispered behind her back, she felt pity. Riza was a vampire just like them and not a sideshow to be gawked at.

She didn't realize Audrain stopped walking until they arrived at the end of the hall and was about to turn a corner. She turned around. "Why'd you stop?"

"You aren't becoming fond of her as a friend, are you?"

"I haven't known her long enough to consider her a friend but . . . what if I wanted to become her friend?"

Audrain stomped up to her and pointed a finger at her face. "You can't. You aren't allowed."

Rebecca forced her temper to stay level. "And why not?"

"Because I… Do I need to remind you who her husband is? What kind of status she has. You were terrified of her before, and now you want to be friends."

"I 'm not afraid of her anymore," Rebecca said. Anyone who wasn't blind and was willing to pay attention would see there was no reason to fear Riza. "And I never said I wanted to make friends with her. I asked what if I did."

"Then stop it. You don't need frien—a friend like her. She'll just become some stuffy royal and care about how she looks rather than any of us. Roy only chose her because she'll be little more than a doll in a few years."

Rebecca held back a cringe. This was horrible. They were horrid. She'd seen that Riza wasn't a puppet and Mustang didn't assert any control over her. "Taianna yes and maybe even you would've turned out like that, but not her."

Audrain's eyes flashed with fear. "No." She grabbed Rebecca's hand. "You need to understand, please understand what we're here for. She's for entertainment purposes. She doesn't need friends Rebecca. Right? You know I am. I mean I'm thankful she got the "Mustang's Woman" stigma off my back but—"

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"You didn't hold any attachment to Mustang? Being his woman got you privileges that you no longer have."

Audrain waved her off. "I don't care about those things. I'm extremely grateful to her, but that doesn't mean I want to have any tea parties with the woman. Let's just watch her screw up a couple times, get a good laugh, then go back to our house where we're happy."

_There lies the problem. I'm not hap—_

"And you two call me vindictive," Eliza said. She turned the corner and came upon the two. "You're quite the little hypocrites."

Rebecca wasn't going to argue with her; regardless of whom it came from, truth was truth. Not only were they hypocrites, they were two-faced hypocrites.

"Better than eavesdropping on someone's conversation."

"I was going to find my daughter and husband since I decided to have breakfast in my room after I heard the news this morning. I'm lady enough to know when not to appear in front of people when I'm not at my best. I know how to act."

Audrain put a moue on her lips and gave a fake sniff. "The last thing we need or want from you is a lecture."

"Well you certainly need one if you're doing something so rotten. At least I don't pretend I like her."

"And that makes you worse!" Even though Eliza's voice was calm, Audrain's grew in volume with every word she spoke and began to echo in the capacious hall. "We're less obligated to be civil to her than you are. You were human once too and should be the one reaching out to help her. Besides, wouldn't befriending the future queen be good for your status. After all, your precious brat couldn't snag him."

"Audrain." Rebecca groaned. She didn't know her half-sister enough to form an opinion on her; she only knew what Audrain told her, but it didn't feel right calling a blood relative a "brat". From what she observed, Taianna was as helpless as a kitten (though not as smart).

She looked over her shoulder at Rebecca. "What? It's true." Audrain turned back to Eliza. "Right?"

Rebecca groaned low in her throat and lifted her hands to rub her temples as if she would magically get a headache because of their arguing. "Audrain, please stop fighting with her. You're going to give me a headache someday. And lower your voice. They shouldn't be able to hear you in Amestris."

Audrain spun around, her face aghast. "You're asking me to stop?" He pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "She took father away from mother and left her heartbroken."

"That was twenty years ago Audrain," Eliza said. "And I can't help you feeling inferior to Taianna. That has to do with your own insecurities.'

"My wha—"

"And I never once protested you staying with us or coming to visit, but you never did. I even invited you several times for the winter solstice holidays."

Rebecca's brows furrowed. She never remembered getting any sort of letter from Eliza. She stared at Audrain. Was she . . .

"If we would've come then all you would've done is gloat about Taianna and drop hints of how much better she is than we are."

Rebecca took a step forward. "Did she send something?"

Audrain tensed and Rebecca knew her answer. "You kept them from me?"

"You don't want to go there anyway."

"Don't presume you know what I want. How could you do that?"

Audrain glared at Eliza. "Now look what you've done. Now you're making us fight."

"I do believe you are the one yelling. You were the one holding back information from your sister. Are you afraid she'll abandon you or something?"

"You . . ." Audrain growled and lunged at Eliza.

Rebecca moved to grab her sister. Audrain was pushed backward, and since Rebecca stood behind her, she fell backward and onto the floor. She looked up at the person protecting Eliza and saw a light pink dress. She thought it was Taianna, due to the fabric color, until she looked up and saw Riza.

"Stop it Audrain!" Riza said. "Hurting her isn't going to make you feel better."

Eliza's face froze into a stunned look as Rebecca jolted out of her shock and got to her feet. She grabbed Audrain and pulled her further back.

"You don't understand! There's no way you could." Audrain jerked away from her sister. "You can't understand what it's like to have your father never notice you because of someone else. You don't know what it's like to have a mother leave you. You live such a perfect life with your husband and your—"

"I know exactly what you feel!" She had to scream to cut off Audrain's tirade. Riza's pain was just as strong, if not more potent, than Audrain's. Riza met Audrain's eyes as if she was trying to convey her life story through sight.

"My mother raised me for five years. Taught me to be things in a world that didn't accept what she taught. Then she just left me. I was all alone after my father remarried, if not in the country house, then sent away at school. I've always been on my own." Riza took a step forward and her tone turned angry. "Don't you ever make assumptions about my life again."

"I. . . I had no idea."

"You need to stop standing here feeling sorry for yourself and —"

"I'm not." She didn't sound the slightest bit believable.

"Yes, you are. I know you are, because I did." She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "I was so stubborn, and I wouldn't budge for anyone.

The problem was that I didn't even try to move for myself. I depended too much on others. Tell your father what you're feeling, compromise with Eliza, but don't stay still."

"How about your parents? Wha . . . what happened with them? How do you feel toward them?"

"I love my father, but he thinks I'm dead. My mother, well, I pushed her out of my mind and I'm moving on."

Audrain relaxed and sighed like a defeated warrior. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Eliza said. Riza turned around to look at her. "I thought you grow out of it."

"Grow out of it? What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked but then saw Eliza's gaze wasn't directed at Audrain or herself. She stared at Riza with a regard that evinced guilt.

Audrain moved closer to her. "Eliza wha . . ."

"I never would've left had I known you'd be alone. I thought you would adapt when you saw the way things truly were."

"My mother. . ." Riza's voice shook as she spoke. "Why didn't I —Father said she went to Xing, but it never occurred to me to think about her." She shook her head.

"This can't be happening."

Eliza pushed away from leaning against the wall, removed her hat, and then her hairpins. Her long hair tumbled past her shoulders. "I'm sorry my little Riza."


	50. Roy's Trust

**Vacuous Heart of Blood **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 49: Roy's Trust **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my plot and any Oc's that might be present. **

**AN: I did a quick proofread but I plan to go back later to redo the proofreading to check again, but I promised to update on the 1****st**** for a lovely friend who wanted to read this before she entered the hospital. So here it is. After the story is completed, I want to combine some chapters to make it shorter. I'm looking at about 10-12 more chapters for this to be completed. Riza and Roy have to settle their conditions and emotions and there's the pesky Patarin to deal with. They'll have a big impact in their relationship.**

**Formatting mistakes belong to the site. Not me. **

* * *

Riza had felt dizzy and nauseous as a vampire before, but only as her body adapted to its new form. She struggled to keep her shaking limbs from giving way but it was to no avail. Fortunately, before she fell to the floor, Roy caught her.

"Riza, what in the hell is going on?" he said and wrapped an arm around her waist to better support her.

Riza squeezed her eyes shut, and for a moment, fell into hopefulness that she would open her eyes and the events were just a novel idea she was conjuring during a time of dozing. She squashed that thought before she opened her eyes to reality. All of this was too much and too unbelievable to wrap her mind around.

"That's what I want to know," Hakuro said. He walked up to the group with Taianna trailing behind him looking puzzled. Hakuro's sights focused on Audrain and his expression morphed into hardness. . "Did you attack your stepmother?"

Without taking her eyes off Riza, Eliza said, "She didn't do anything, dear."

"Riza," Roy said and shook her a little so that she focused on him. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Riza's hands shook and her voice mimicked it as she said, "No, I'm not." She looked at her mother. "Yes, she did." Roy started to move toward Eliza, but Riza leaned against him to keep him from moving forward. "Please, don't bother with her."

She studied the woman, striving to summon any recollection of what she looked like as a human. Her memory of her mother was blurry, but she knew Eliza wasn't lying because of the words Little Riza. She'd blocked that name out for so many years since it told her of a time when it was set in stone that she no longer had her mother. She replayed the memory in her mind of the day her father took down a painting of her mother and said she was no longer considered Little Riza. That she was the lady of the house now.

She hadn't kept that title for long. Amelia came along a year later.

"You," she said as she tried to keep her voice from shuddering; she wasn't sure if it was out of rage, pain, or a little of both. She thought about how her father had been right after her mother left. He'd been cold, lonely, and miserable until Amelia came. She'd lost the love of her father because of Eliza leaving because —and her father had said this once when he was angry at her—she was a constant reminder of his past love.

But he hadn't dwelled; he moved on and she thought she had. Even after she found out that Elizabeth Hawkeye wasn't dead, she'd had no desire to find her. There was so much hate for her mother, but now that she was staring into her face, she'd realized it wasn't only hate. It was hurt so intense that it could only manifest itself into anger.

As much as she wanted to scream and rage at Eliza, it wouldn't help her move on with her life. It wouldn't get her out from under all this pressure. It wouldn't fix anything except create more drama in a world that already had too much.

It wouldn't help Audrain. She was feeling just as hostile toward Eliza. Riza wouldn't be a hypocrite no matter how much she felt like one. She'd told Audrain that hurting Eliza wouldn't make her feel better, but now all she could think of was tearing off the woman's head. She could even picture herself doing it, and she'd never had such a gory imagination before.

Roy must have sensed it because he placed his hands on Riza's shoulders. _"Calm down love. Just relax."_

"What happened? I'm lost." Taianna said.

"As usual," Roy muttered.

"I'm her mother," Eliza said. "I had Riza when I was human and left her there with her father when I met yours."

"So the mother she was talking about was. . ." Audrain looked at Riza for confirmation but she couldn't even summon the strength to nod her head.

"Riza, is that true?" Roy asked.

It took her a few seconds but she finally summoned some control over her emotions. "Yes." She licked her lips and looked at Hakuro. "You need to take Audrain and have a talk with her. Rebecca as well." She tried to make it sound like an order but failed.

Rebecca shook her head. "Audrain needs to be alone with father. I'm fine."

Hakuro looked puzzled but nodded his head. "Come on, Audrain."

Audrain hesitated at first but then followed him.

Eliza turned to face. "What about us? About me rather."

Riza figured there was no vampire law against leaving a human family behind because there wasn't technically any human laws regarding it either, so there wasn't much she could do in the way of that. "Noting," she said.

"Nothing? You aren't going to slap me, or set me on fire or —"

"Are you trying to push it?" Roy snapped.

Riza lifted her hand to rest on his and squeezed it. "I'm not your daughter by anything except blood, Eliza. You didn't even care enough to take me with you. You could've —"

"I couldn't have turned you at such a young age."

"And you couldn't have kept me? I know vampires have marvelous restraint Eliza. I saw some human children around during the races."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. You aren't. Not really."

Eliza's lips formed a small grin. "You know what human society is like. You can hardly blame me for wanting to leave it. Full of pompous women and men that think they're better than everyone else."

"Like this one is any better?" The surprise looked that crossed her face made Riza want to kiss her nose with her fist. "From the moment we met, you've acted like those pompous humans you just preached about." Riza took a step closer, pulling away from Roy's hold. "You're no better than they are. None of you are."

"How long have you known?" Roy asked. Riza was relieved that he'd inserted himself into the conversation; otherwise, she would've assaulted Eliza.

"I'm curious about that too," Rebecca said. "Did you deliberately give her a hard time because of who she was?"

"I wasn't sure who she was at first because of her vampire form, but I had my suspicions. We don't necessarily look alike so I figured the fact your name was Riza could've just been a coincidence. Then, I heard you speak and saw your mannerisms, more like Bert than mine, and knew."

Roy moved to place his hands on her shoulders once again, but she moved away. It didn't feel right receiving his support now. All this time she'd supported herself when her mother had been a mere shadow in her mind. Anyone that she cared about had abandoned her, and she had no reason to believe she wouldn't be alone again someday and dealing with things on her own.

It wasn't self-pity. It was self-preservation: a way to deal with the inevitable disappointment of being alone. "I'm going to be the bigger person in this Eliza," she said.

"You are not my mother, and we are nothing but strangers."

"We're blood whether you want to be or not."

The "you" in her sentence stuck out like the chapter title in a book. Big, bold, and giving a hint to what the creator was going to start doing further down the line. This woman would not get a reunion or relationship with her if that's what she wanted. "Forget that. You have your life, I have mine."

She spoke against when she saw her open her mouth. "You have no reason to want a relationship with me now Eliza. At least, not a heartfelt one."

"Heartfelt?"

"That means she doesn't want you around her just because she's future queen," Rebecca said.

"That goes for Audrain too Rebecca. Tell her that," she said. "I forgive her if she wants it, but I'm not here to act out a play for her to watch." She smiled at the dark haired woman. "Thank you for defending me though."

_"Riza? You're emotions are going mad. Calm down."_

_"Stop talking to me like this. You have a voice." _She stepped away from the group. "Don't look at me or treat me like I'm something that needs to be pitied. None of you. I can stand on my own."

"You aren't going to punish me?" Eliza asked. "At all?"

"Not going to waste my energy on that," she said and left the group.

-/-/-

If Roy's footsteps hadn't been echoing along with hers, she would still know he was following her. His concern for her was ramping in her head along with all the other emotions assaulting her brain. She stopped but he kept walking until he arrived at her side.

_"Can you block your thoughts from me for a while? It's hard on my mind."_

They immediately ceased. "Are you angry with me?" he asked.

She wanted to laugh at that but couldn't. There was no sensible reason why she should be mad at him, so she wasn't. Her eyes strained, as if tears were about to burst forth, but that was impossible. Annoyingly impossible.

Taking a step closer to him, she reached up and touched the side of his face. "I need to be alone for a while okay?"

"All right," he said. The look on his face felt worse than a stab to the stomach, but she forced herself to walk away from him. She listened to see if he'd follow and was surprised, he didn't. Before, no one except her father would give her space when she was upset, instead choosing to stick around and scold her for feeling the way she did.

Now she wanted to turn back to him, but she continued onward, her footsteps quickening as she left the hallway and went back outside. She passed the table where she was having breakfast and descended the stairs, tripping on two of them. She didn't know where she was going or why she was moving so fast but the feeling of just being able to do so, to release some of the tension in her, felt foreign and wonderful. With each step, it felt as if she were draining all her pent up energy, and figured walking would be a good hobby for her. She'd rather ride horses, but she had no idea where the stables were and felt guilty for not visiting King there.

She walked through a line of trees and into a huge garden. What little anger she'd manage to calm came back when she spotted King Grumman sitting on a bench, legs cross and staring at her as if he expected her. She paused in her steps even though her mind was screaming at her to walk on past.

"Go ahead dear. Let it all out," he said.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" He flashed a grin and she clenched her teeth and prowled closer to him. Her fingers tensed and practically begged to grasp him around the neck and shake.

_Damn Riza, you've gotten violent._

"That she was my mother."

"Now how would I know something like that?"

She looked away from him and bit the inside of lip, flinching when she drew blood. "So you did."

He shrugged. "So what if I did. There's nothing you can do about that. And why would you? You get your satisfaction of being queen over that vapid half-sister of yours. Isn't that enough."

Enough? No. It wasn't enough. Not at all. "If you would've told me then it would've saved me a lot of grief."

"I have my reasons for not telling you, and now I'm telling you to move on."

She almost screamed. _Do not focus on fire. Do not focus on fire. _She made sure her gaze wasn't directly on him as she said, "And what if I told you to take that throne and shove it up your—"

"I'd have to kill you," he said. "I don't take disrespect lightly."

She walked closer. All the years she fought against things, of struggling with who she was and what she wanted. The struggle that she was going through now when she realized that she never truly knew what she wanted. She wanted it all gone. "Go ahead."

"And have you thought of what would happen to Roy if I killed you."

That stopped her from continuing to tempt him. She couldn't do anything to hurt Roy, even though she felt as if she already had. She took a step back. "No, I didn't." From what people told her, one of her largest problems was that she didn't think of others.

"Sit down," he said and patted the bench beside him.

She stared at the white stone for a few seconds before doing as he instructed.

"Do you want to break the bond," he said.

Her head jerked toward him. "There's a way?"

"One or, well, there's two of them. None are pleasant or well known. You'd die."

"Without killing him?"

Grumman placed a hand on top of hers. "You don't want to die, dear. You're just under a lot of pressure. Everything happening to you is much to take in within such a short period. You'll come around."

"I want to know how to break it."

"Roy would have to do it and I doubt he would even if I ordered him to."

"He'd be better off. He could go back to his old life and —"

"Back to a lonely man, shunned by his family and feared. No. I don't think you understand what you've done for him. He cares about you."

"He had so many chances with other people. I've heard how women feel about him."

"But they're all afraid of him. In his case, he's liked one person enough to give up his solitary life for, but he wasn't in love with her."

"Why me?"

"We have to deal with many matters and people in our lives. In our case, pretty much eternity. There's no explanation for why things happen the way they do. We just have paths and it's up to us to choose how we walk them. You've become aware of that fact."

The last thing she needed was to be confused, but there she was. Leave it to her to find a way to be aware of something she wasn't aware of being aware of. "Sir..."

She lifted her hand to her head. She wanted an answer to her question, but wouldn't push for it since she didn't want consumed by more information.

"There's always room for more than one on the path you walk. That's what you still have to learn."

She looked down at her lap. "Some people leave your path."

"Some don't."

He was right but how was she supposed to know who wouldn't? She stood and curtseyed, desiring nothing more than to leave his presence and think over what he'd said. "I'm sorry for my actions. If you would excuse me your highness."

"Of course."

"Will you tell me where the stables are?"

He pointed to the right. "If you take the cobblestone path there you'll head straight there."

"Thank you, sir," she said and headed in that direction. Spending time with King would give her much needed solace.

It was hard to keep from going after her; if he'd been in her place, he'd want to be alone as well. What she'd just discovered was a lot to take in.

"Your Highness?"

Roy didn't respond to Maes' address partly because he didn't like it, and partly because it was coming from the man that he recently discovered he trusted.

"Are you alright? Rebecca came to get me." Roy still didn't respond. Why would Rebecca even think enough of him to go get Maes? "Your High..."

"Don't call me that Hughes," he said. Maes took a step back. Roy's reached up to place his hand on his forehead and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You saying that doesn't make your flashing eyes any less terrifying. You're like a bat."

"That would make life easier."

"Easier?" Maes walked closer. "If navigating by sound and an increase risk of slamming into a tree makes life easier by all means believe that."

Roy almost grinned at the man's attempt to make him laugh. It didn't work, but Roy could appreciate the effort.

"What happened?" Maes asked.

"Eliza is Riza's mother," he said. He expected a shocked expression from the man but none came. Maes shook his head.

"The apple certainly fell far from the tree with those two. In fact, it fell from the tree, down a canyon, into a river, and was eaten by a crocodile."

"I could've worded it better myself, but not nearly as creatively."

"So what's the trouble? Does that change the way you feel about Riza?"

Roy didn't even have to think of his response. "No, of course not. It's just that. . ." He stopped himself. "Never mind."

Maes placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Let's go have a drink. You remember Zelas' place?"

"That's still here? I figured she got bored and moved."

"Oh she's still here and I have a permanent private drinking room there."

"Well you are the next kin . . ."

He expected Maes to make a joke or gloat about his happily lost status but instead the man patted him on the shoulder and said, "Let's go."

Zelas' place was still the way he remembered it. She tried so hard to make it look like a human pub- it was a gimmick of hers to make her bar seem different from the others-which it looked nothing like a human pub. The pubs the humans were wood, dark, and if painted, hued in dull browns with little art on the wall. Zelas' placed looked as if someone went around the world collecting souvenirs and furniture, then threw it in the room.

Apparently, that didn't matter because the place was so crowded Maes directed Roy around the building to a side door and entered without a problem. "Well, long time no—" Zelas stopped when she saw Roy. The wolf ears perking up from her hair twitched. Roy never tried to figure out if the woman hated him, feared him, or was just apathetic. "You brought a guest."

At least she didn't try to suck up to him; that was referring to both a literal and figurative meaning.

"Yes. He's back and -"

"Married, I'd heard that and the rumors about bonding too, but I'm sure that part is just people overreacting."

"Perhaps," Maes said with a wide grin.

Zelas looked at him with a raised eyebrow, just a flash, and Roy already wanted out of there. It felt weird not having Riza's emotions somewhere in his head. She didn't know how to block herself yet; he could unblock their minds anytime he desired, but he wouldn't go against her wishes.

Roy ignored her and looked at Maes. "You mentioned a place to drink."

"Last room at the end of that hall," Zelas said.

Roy nodded and made his way to the room.

Maes sighed. "Direct to the point as always."

"What in the hell is wrong with him?" Zelas asked.

Maes looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"I don't remember much about that man, but I know that he seems off."

Maes laughed. "Oh he definitely is right now. I plan on finding out exactly what's wrong."

"You're friends now? I heard about him attacking you."

"I assure you, anything you hear about what happens in the castle is only half truths."

"Be careful," she said. "You know he won't hesitate to kill you if you make him angry."

Maes studied her for a moment. "Do you really believe that? After the way you let things slip sometimes around him, do you think he'd kill you."

"I'm not going to take my chances. I'd like to keep my head on my neck thank you very much." She walked over to a table and put an apron over her dress. "What do you two want?"

"A couple bottles of whiskey."

"He looks like he could use some blood too," Zelas said.

"Good idea, bring some will you?" Maes started to walk toward the room. "Is he really bonded?"

He stopped but didn't look at her. "I thought you said you thought people are exaggerating."

"Asking to be sure."

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I would pity the girl but if she's dumb enough to get involved with him I couldn't supply enough pity."

Maes watched as she left for the front of the building to get their order. Is this what Roy dealt with all the time? He knew people feared him, but never realized there was a hint of hate mixed in with it. He'd always wondered what Zelas really thought, now he knew. She thought him a monster, something to hate. It was hypocritical considering her people nearly caused the dragons in the mountains to go extinct. If her son hadn't fallen for a Golden one, every Golden dragon would be dead.

Roy had been a monster during the northern war with the humans, and was during the times he needed to be, but that as no more than any other vampire.

Maes must've stood there a long time because Zelas came back in holding a tray. "You'll have to take it. All my waiters are dragon shits."

Maes took the tray without question and headed for the room. Roy had been here once, and now he knew why he never came again until now. Why he preferred to frequent human bars and vampire brothels situated randomly throughout the places they'd traveled in Amestris.

When he walked into the room Roy was sitting in one of the plush chairs, his were legs crossed and eyes closed. "Checking on your wife?" he asked. Roy opened his eyes and shook his head. Maes sat the tray down on the table and closed the door.

"Waiters too afraid of me?" he asked. A few months ago, they'd be a smirk on his lips. He would've appeared amused at the prospect.

"Yes," he answered honestly. He poured Roy a drink first and handed it to him before pouring his own and sitting down across from the future king. A title he wasn't loathing giving up.

"Good."

"You don't mean that and you know it."

"You're the same as Riza," Roy said and laughed. "She says I'm in denial about it."

"I think she's right."

Roy looked down at his drink.

"Are you talking with her now?"

Roy looked up at him even though his face was directed downward. "You would be uneasy if I were?"

Maes laughed and took a gulp of his whiskey. "I'll admit it. It does make me uneasy. Extremely so. I can't imagine having someone always in your head."

"Not even Gracia?"

The thought of something so attaching sent a shudder through him. He adored her, enjoyed her company and her mind, but a bond was out of the question.

"No, I never want a bond."

"Ever?"

"Yes. If she gets tired of me after a while, or vise versa, I want the option to leave available to both of us. I want to marry her, but bonding is asking too much.

Roy leaned back and slouched. "I wasn't talking to her. She asked me to stay out of her head for a while since she doesn't know how to block her thoughts and feelings yet." He slammed the drink down on the tray. He starred at the flint at the bottom of a platform that held a pot of steaming blood. It sparked, causing Maes to flinch, and steam rose from the pot. Roy picked up the pot and poured some of the warm blood into the glass he had the whiskey in. He lifted it to his lips and took a sip, keeping his gaze directed toward the window as he did.

"Well I bet that is a relief right? It's like before you bonded with her."

"That isn't necessarily a good thing," he said and then gave a tiny chuckle. "Once you bond with someone, it's. . ." Roy furrowed his brows and took another drink, letting his gaze linger for a moment. He then looked at Maes. "Let's say you're reading a book you've wanted to read for a long time, but you're only allowed one sentence per day. You become absorbed and the book comforts you after a stressful day."

Maes scooted to sit at the edge of his seat and leaned forward. This was the most he'd ever heard Roy speak. Usually his explanations were void of any metaphors or examples. There were reasons why people described him as curt. "Go on."

"Imagine you are past the first chapter and your mind is looking forward to reading your new line, then someone stole your book."

Maes cringed as he imagined going through that. He knew Roy used that example because he knew of Maes' love of reading. If there'd been any desire deep within to bond with Gracia, it was gone now.

"There's another side that wants to throw the book out or wants to just forget it existed."

"So you don't depend on it so much?" Roy didn't answer him so he continued to nudge. He wanted Roy to talk to him because this change in the vampire was not only intriguing, but also nice to see. "So no one knows what, or who, your weakness is?"

"Why did you bring me here?" His tone had grown colder; back to the side of him he let out when things became uncomfortable. "And don't say it was-"

"It's what a friend does when another needs help."

"I nearly killed you," Roy said incredulously.

"My father has as well, and I still care about him. As much as I hate to admit it, I rather deserved the rough treatment you gave. "

"You were only concerned about Riza. If I saw a woman bonded to a man like me, and I was as altruistic as you, I would be angry too."

"It wasn't because she was bonded to you." Maes hesitated for a moment. "It was because she was bonded and you both were irresponsible."

"Ah."

"You don't believe me."

"No."

"What will it take?'

"For?"

"For you to trust someone. So far you've spent life all alone."

"I had you and Pinako."

Maes groaned and rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. You're alone because people have broken your trust too much, so you just push-"

"Enough Maes," Roy snapped.

The man wasn't deterred. Roy wasn't going to hurt him in any way. "Riza asked you to break the connection for a while and you've realized you don't want to be alone. That you trust her."

Roy leaned forward the placed the glass down on the table. "Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?"

"Is it true? Riza made you remember-"

"Don't bring her up," Roy said.

"You feel as strong for Riza as you did her?" Maes asked and was satisfied when a look of confusion flashed on Roy's face for a few seconds before leveling into his usual neutral expression.

Roy stood and walked over to a window and looked through the gap in the curtains, not bothering to move the fabric out of the way so he could see more. "Everyone gets my feelings for that woman confused. I was fond of her, thought her interesting, but that was all it was. There wasn't anything romantic about it. People just blew it way out of proportion."

Maes shrugged. "You can hardly blame them. She was the first person you really showed concern about."

Roy whirled on his heel and glared at Maes. "That young vampiress was walking toward her own death with a grin. I wouldn't let any fellow vampire walk into such a cruel death."

Maes stared back unflinchingly. That was exactly the kind of man Roy Mustang really was. It was the reason Pinako was so loyal to him, it was the side that people didn't put effort into recognizing.

Roy was the first to look away, turning back to the window and this time moving the curtain. He kept his focus down at the windowpane rather than out the glass. "Even after my offer, she chose to die. Her future was obvious but she was so blinded she followed it anyway, and I did nothing else."

"You let her walk away."

"Yes."

"And you feel guilty."

"No. I did all I could."

Maes had to hand it to him, if there was one thing Roy was reasonable with, it was when to feel guilt.

"Do you feel guilty for changing Riza?"

Roy stayed quiet long enough that Maes thought he wasn't going to answer. "More like regret. She wanted a choice in her life. If I hadn't bonded with her then she'd have that. There are reasons I don't feel guilty, but the regret is there permanently."

Maes stood and walked over to him. He'd seen the concern Riza had for Roy and thought it was safe to assume she wouldn't want him thinking that way. Maes had little doubt that Roy's emotions extended far beyond what he could get him to admit.

"May I give some advice?"

Roy smirked. "Wouldn't you give it anyway?"

"Not if you told me I couldn't."

"Go ahead, even though I don't know what you could possibly give me advice on."

"I think you need to have a talk with Riza. An honest one

Roy looked at him. "She said she wanted to be alone."

"Saying something, and meaning it, or rather thinking you mean it, are different things." Maes set his glass down on the table. "Let's get out of here."

"Thanks," Roy said and walked past him before he had a chance to respond.


	51. Making Up

**Vacuous Heart of Blood**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 50: Making Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own my idea. **

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support! I really appreciate it. I've been trying to reply to the reviews but I lost track of where I was so thank you so much if you've reviewed, faved, alerted, or just read and enjoyed. If you read and hated it my apologies for wasting your time. XD**

* * *

Determination to tell Riza more about his feelings had been flowing through him like a live current when he left the bar; but now, the closer he got to the castle the more the stream decreased. Now his nerves made sure to let him know they were there and to knock his hubris down a few rungs on the ladder of pride.

He had doubts about her and regardless of how much he tried to dispel them, they lingered. People always walked away from him and he'd grown so used to it that he was confident to say it was a fact of his life. But Riza for some reason hadn't yet. Maybe it was because she needed him to help her contend in the world she was thrust into; perhaps she didn't realize that just because a bond was there didn't mean they had to stay with each other.

She had to stay in the castle and be with him because she was the next queen. If it were anyone else, any other title, it would be easy to escape. Grumman didn't make idle threats and would kill her if they weren't compliant. It baffled Roy as to why Grumman was determined to make him king. Even if Maes wasn't the best candidate, there were other family members who could fit the role to perfection.

Riza didn't deserve any of the stress. He did many things in the past and considered this karma. What little he knew of her past when she was human, taking in everything that happened with her parents, Archer, the doctor, and her own mental state when they first met, karma was being unfair. She deserved a life to make her happy.

He saw no conceivable way she could be happy now.

_She had a chance to leave but she didn't. You had a chance to push her away. You could've let her die. _

"But I didn't," he muttered. And part of that was because he'd some sort of trust in her from the moment he beheld her. She'd stuck with him through far more than anyone else in his life; there was no reason that distrust should fester now.

He snapped out of his thoughts just long enough to smile politely at a woman who looked at him. It was a quick glance because as soon as he noticed her, she redirected her eye contact and increased her walking speed, going as far as to move to the other side of the street to avoid him.

_ Must of have known who I was._

Riza was never afraid of him either. Though he knew his feelings for her were for many more reasons than that, it was a big one. She'd never run away from him. Never looked at him with fear. Never refused his touch out of fright. Even when he lost his temper with Maes, she stood firm, met his gaze and didn't as much as flinch when he threatened her. That amazing woman could read him, and if she tried hard enough, could get him to do whatever she wanted.

He walked through the side palace gates that led to the garden, and waved off the guard's salute when he passed the guard station.

"Well, you didn't run off." Roy thought the guard had been the one to speak at first, but when he turned toward the sound, he saw Grumman. The old man adjusted the unneeded glasses he wore and grinned. "Were you tempted?"

"No. Riza's here and you would've killed her. If she's dead, I'm dead."

Grumman walked over to him and chuckled. "Still putting up such a cavalier front. You've come to comfort your wife and you know it."

"No, I didn't," Roy said even though Grumman could read through lies. "She told me she wanted to be left alone and asked me to block my thoughts, so I did as she asked."

Grumman made a clicking noise in his throat. "For such a playboy in your younger years you certainly know little about women." He paused and Roy's eyebrow twitched at the age comment. "Riza yelled at me and dared me to kill her."

"She what?" He knew she was upset, but he should've never left her in that state. All the talk about people walking away from him, and he went and let someone walk away without making sure they really wanted to.

He started to open his thoughts so he could find her but stopped when Grumman spoke, "She even went as far as to ask me if there was a way to break the bond."

_Go ahead Grumman. Rip off my head while you're at it._

"I told her the truth," Grumman said. "I told her that it was possible, but you'd have to be the one to break it."

"I don't remember much about how. I always assumed they failed since I'd never heard of it being successfully done. "

"There are some documents on that, but the question is, do you want to? If you wish to do it, I won't stop you but—"

"You'd be upset."

Grumman nodded. "I like her."

Roy walked a few paces and turned before going in the other direction, all while shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "I would rather die than hurt her."

"That's what I figured."

"Where is she?"

"Went to the stables about an hour ago. Considering she's a fellow equestrian, she's probably riding by now."

Roy set off toward the stables but stopped when a flash of light flew in front of him. It faded and a smiling Iris appeared. "Hewo!" She frowned and turned her head right, left and then rested her gaze back onto him. "Riza?"

"We had a misunderstanding and I was about to go talk to her." He glanced down at the little leaf bag she carried and let a grin appear on his lips. It was typical that a pixie move closer to their benefactor and Roy had been expecting it ever since Iris excitedly left them at the festival.

"Present? You have one for her? To make up?"

It irked him that she automatically assumed he did the wrongdoing, but the little pixie didn't mean any harm so he let it slide. "No need for that. We didn't fight."

"Ohhhhhh," she said. "Kay. Go go, will wait here." She saw Grumman and giggled. "King Grumpy!" She flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

Roy chuckled and moved to go, but once again, stopped. Perhaps a gift wouldn't be a bad idea. "Sir, I need your help getting something."

"Yes?"

Roy turned around. "There's something I haven't given Riza yet. It doesn't mean as much to us, but she was once human and—"

"I know exactly what you're talking about and have just the thing."

**-/-/-**

Streams were supposed to have rocks beside them. And those rocks were supposed to be large enough that a person could lean against or sit on them. This stream didn't even have a stone base along its edges and there wasn't a pebble in sight. The hills around it slanted down about half a meter, were grass-covered, and . . . slippery. This was why the bottom portion of her dress was wet.

She'd ventured a little too close to the edge of the embankment, lost her footing, and slid down the hill into the stream. It could be something fun to do in the summer with Roy when. . . Never mind. She couldn't stay in direct sunlight without being injured.

_ There goes that idea._

After wringing her dress out the best she could without taking it off, she turned to get king, only to find the horse prancing around the tall grass nearby, head held high and he whinnied every few seconds. She decided to let him have his fun, the poor thing had been through so much already and she could tolerate the cold air (which actually wouldn't be cold to anyone except a new Halfling) a little longer for his sake.

After moving further away from where the hill slanted, she sat down on the grass and stared at the brook. She turned her head away has recollections filled her brain. A small blond child wading in the water with her mother holding to her hands, and her father wearing a smile on his face that beamed love more than the sun shone its light.

Faces were blurred like when one smeared ink with water. She wondered if her subconscious teamed with her overactive imagination to conjure the images as a form of comfort.

If she could destroy a few of her memories, she would. Then she'd toss the pain away like spoiled food or lock it away like jewels she didn't want but were required to keep.

But fate made sure the insecurities, which she thought she'd rid herself of, assailed her in an unrelenting attack. Her life felt downright time she took a step forward, something would come and set her three steps back.

Maybe it set her back because she was going in the wrong direction and she was just too stubborn to listen. She wouldn't deny for a moment that she was weak. The only reason she'd hung on to her beliefs back home was that with her weakness came a streak of nonpareil obstinance.

She glanced out at the scenery in front of her, disappointed that there was nothing but grassy hills as far as the eye could see. It was strange considering just on the other side of the castle, down in the valley below them, was a bustling city that she hadn't gotten the chance to see yet. All she'd have to do is ask Roy to show her around the city and he'd do it. He might not enjoy it but she'd noticed that he was truly trying to get her adapted so that—

Then it hit her. "What the hell," she said. This entire time, she'd been trying to escape things she wanted because she only saw the bad portions.

She smiled and felt lighter the more she contemplated yet grew more ashamed that she'd acted the way she did.

It was so damn simple. _So. Damn. Simple._

Becoming queen was out of her control, being bonded was out of her control, but the majority of her actions were not. It was unfair for her to compare her new life to her old. Life was hard; it was a simple overused statement but there wasn't a better way to formulate it. There were things she didn't want to do, but she had more options as Roy's wife than she would have if she married a human man.

He never said she couldn't do anything. He never forbid her from speaking her mind, wearing what she wanted, never raised a hand to her, and not once had he forced her to do something. He was exactly what she'd wanted in a husband; they'd just found each other in a way she hadn't anticipated.

She would try to be the best wife possible because he was certainly putting his all into being a good husband. She'd help him work through the issues he had, while she dealt with her own demons.

A horse neighed, and she assumed it was King coming over to her. Her assumptions proved to be wrong when warmth fell over her shoulders. She looked up and to her right where a jacket-less Roy stood. She glanced over at the grey and white Andalusian stallion as he walked toward King.

"I thought you couldn't ride."

"I never said I couldn't, I just said I wasn't fond of riding." Roy motioned to the horse. "Maximus there is well trained though."

He sat down beside her and placed a hand over hers. He jerked it away and looked down at her dress. "Why are you wet?"

"I fell in the brook."

When he pushed back a chuckle, she glared at him. He took her hand again, this time letting a little heat drift through his palm to hers. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I need to talk to you. We need to talk before things get further out of control."

"I didn't really want to be alone. I mean, I thought I did. I thought if—"

"If you pushed me away that it would hurt less if I left."

She turned her entire body toward him. "How did you know that?"

He lay back on the grass. "I live it. You and Maes were right about me. I make people afraid so they don't get close. They've shown their fear even though I never did anything violent so I figured I might as well let them think what they want. It's easier. " He turned his head to look at her but didn't sit up.

"Three people I truly cared about have walked away from me, either physically or mentally. My father walked out when he found out about my gifts, my mother acts concerned only because she's terrified of me but she doesn't show it. "He directed his gaze toward the sky once more.

"And the third?"

"Her name was Madeleyn."

Riza pushed down some jealousy she felt brewing in her heart along with anger at the thought that people hurt him all these years. That they couldn't look beyond his powers

"I didn't love her if that's what you're thinking."

Riza blinked. _How did he. . ._

_**"I opened my mind back up,"**_he said mentally.

"Cheater."

"I can close it back if you want."

She shook her head. "It felt strange not having our connection after being so used to it." She turned her body around so that she was completely facing him. "Please don't listen to me if I ever ask you to do it again."

"I'll teach you how to keep from projecting so you can have some privacy when you want it."

"We'll worry about that later. First, tell me about Madeleyn."

* * *

**AN: I'm ending it here for a reason. I need to know from readers if you'd rather have the story of Madeleyn in a flashback within this story (it would be a flashback chapter, which I tend to be against sometimes) or as a separate oneshot. I tried to make the decision on my own but I'm ultimately unsure. I'd like your opinion on which you'd prefer. I have the oneshot and the chapter versions already written so it can easily be either.**


End file.
